Astíriel - Tome 1 : Contes perdus d'une elfe
by Tsukiyo Luna
Summary: Selon les lois d'Arda, la destinée d'une personne sera toujours plus forte que le pouvoir. Astíriel, elfe sinda élevée en marge de ses congénères pourrait l'apprendre à ses dépends. Quand le destin mène à la force... /!\ Legolas x OC
1. Les pleurs que ramène la pluie

**Prologue : Les pleurs que ramène la pluie**

Année 978 du Troisième Age, Bree.

Les jours sombres ne cessaient de s'enchainer. Les armées du Mordor gagnaient en puissance et la présence de Sauron ne faisait que s'intensifier. Tous le sentaient, tous le savaient mais personne n'avait le pouvoir de s'opposer à ce funeste destin. Les orcs étaient partout, dans les campagnes, dans les déserts, dans les montagnes et même au-dessus. Chacun vivait dans la peur et se cachait quand venait la nuit pour se soustraire aux malédictions qui couraient la campagne. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une porte en bois et un toit en chaume qui protégeraient ces malheureux de leur sort.

Bree était une grande ville humaine. Elle comptait beaucoup d'habitants et tous se connaissaient. Elle était protégée par une grande muraille qui faisait le tour des maisons afin de s'élever comme rempart entre eux et l'extérieur. Personne n'entrait ou ne sortait sans passer sous l'œil des gardes. Cette surveillance n'était pas due qu'aux tant redoutées attaques de Sauron puisqu'une vingtaine de malheureux gardes n'y changerait rien. Elle servait surtout à surveiller le ballet incessant de visiteurs et marchands qui traversaient la ville, venant des 4 coins du pays, grâce aux routes qui reliaient Bree au reste du monde.

Il pleuvait ce jour-là. Le ciel était sombre, accordé aux heures funeste qui se déroulaient, et personne n'aurait su dire s'il était midi ou minuit. Des trombes d'eaux se déversaient, elles chutaient silencieusement des nuages et s'écrasaient violemment au sol, créant un bruit continuellement assourdissant. Les rues étaient désertées et les seules personnes que l'on pouvait y apercevoir couraient pour s'abriter dans leurs maisons ou étaient des mendiants et animaux errants qui s'entassaient en se recroquevillant dans les ruelles surplombées par les toits pour espérer se soustraire à la rage du ciel.

Une jeune femme marchait dans les rues. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et portait un seau remplit avec difficulté. Il débordait à cause de la pluie et elle renversait un peu de son contenu à chaque pas mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention, le sol et son propre corps étant déjà imprégnés d'eau. Ses cheveux noirs collaient contre ses tempes et le chignon qui retenait ses mèches folles se défaisait un peu plus à chaque pas tandis que sa robe dont on ne distinguait pas la couleur épousait chaque forme de son corps en lui apportant une sensation de gêne.

Elle manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois mais se reprit à temps avec agilité. Elle descendit une ruelle et sentit les pavés qui tentèrent une fois de plus de la renverser. Elle soupira en continuant sa route. Les maisons étaient allumées de l'intérieur et éclairaient suffisamment son passage pour que ses yeux voient. Elle vit quelques personnes lui lancer des regards haineux au travers des vitres avant de s'éloigner quand elle levait les yeux. Laborieusement, elle continua son chemin jusqu'à l'extrémité de la ville.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au point le plus bas de la côte, le chemin pavé s'arrêta au bord d'un chemin et de l'autre côté ne se trouvait qu'un sol terreux. La pluie avait creusé des trous à force de persévérance et avait créée des flaques immenses un peu partout. Ici, se trouvait une maison à l'écart. Elle était de l'autre côté du chemin qui longeait les enceintes et semblait prête à s'écrouler. Les planches de bois qui la tenaient debout étaient humides et vermoulues et le toit en tuile rouge était rongé par la moisissure et la pluie. Une clôture brisée l'entourait et ne procurait guère de protection contre les malvenus. A l'arrière, on devinait une cour et un bâtiment annexe. Rien de plus.

Elle s'en approcha, franchit la barrière d'un enjambée et reposa violemment son pieds à cause du poids qu'elle portait. Elle pesta quand il s'enfonça dans une étendue d'eau et que ses chaussures qui avaient un tant soit peu échappées à l'averse se remplir de liquide. Rapidement, elle s'avança vers la porte pour enfin se mettre à l'abri. Elle l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied et le battant alla furieusement claquer contre le mur adjacent. Elle fut soulagée lorsque ce dernier ne céda pas. Le phénomène s'était déjà produit et ce n'était pas le moment que ça arrive, elle n'aurait pas la force, l'envie et même la possibilité de le réparer. Elle posa le seau d'eau dans un coin et referma la porte. Une fois que l'air arrêta de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur elle soupira.

La maison comptait trois pièces en tout. La première était la salle à manger-cuisine où elle se trouvait, la deuxième la chambre de ses parents et la troisième sa chambre. La salle à manger était complètement plongée dans l'ombre. Les vitres étaient heurtées par la pluie sans répit et brouillait la vue au dehors. Elle ne pouvait apercevoir que les formes des lumières des maisons à plusieurs mètres. La pièce était dans les ombres. Les meubles paraissaient froids et l'absence de vie dans la pièce conférait au tableau une sensation de peinture morte lugubre.

Elle avisa le sol sous elle en sentant les gouttes d'eau dévaler le long de son visage et de ses cheveux. Calmement, elle essora ses longs cheveux ébènes qui ondulaient déjà sur les longueurs et elle les rejeta en arrière afin d'avoir plus d'aisance dans ses mouvements. Ses yeux marron s'attardèrent sur sa robe. De base, elle était faite dans une étoffe gris perle mais l'eau l'a rendait bien plus foncée. Le vêtement ne pourrait pas être séché avant un moment mais elle devait se changer au risque de tomber malade et de tremper toute la maison. D'un pas léger et inaudible, elle alla vers sa chambre. Elle n'alluma aucune lumière, ses yeux voyaient aussi bien dans la pénombre que de jour. Elle avança vers son coffre en bois et se baissa pour l'ouvrir.

\- **Astíriel, est-ce toi ?** demanda une voix faible et rouée dans la pièce. La jeune fille enfila une nouvelle robe violette à la hâte, reprit le seau et se dirigea dans la dite pièce.

\- **Oui père, je suis revenue** , répondit-elle en posant l'eau à côté du lit.

La pièce était plus chaude que le reste de la maison puisqu'elle contenait la seule cheminée. Ce brusque changement de température la fit frissonner, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que son corps était gelé à cause de la pluie... Le lit double qui était contre le mur avait été déplacé près de l'âtre et un homme y était allongé, alité et incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il était vieux, il avait 70 ans et ses cheveux blancs en témoignaient. Il portait une barbe mal-rasée et ses yeux verts contrastaient avec sa peau basanée de paysan. La jeune fille porta une main au front de l'homme et constata qu'il n'avait plus de fièvre. C'était une bonne chose. Alors qu'elle faisait ce geste, les yeux du malade se posèrent sur elle et l'examinèrent. Ses traits usés par le temps se durcirent.

\- **Tu ne devrais pas sortir par ce temps, tu risques d'attraper un mal** , la gronda-t-il. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- **Et qui te soigneras si je ne le fais pas ? Je ne vais pas te laisser ainsi, je suis ta fille !** s'emporta-t-elle en retirant sa main de son visage.

\- **Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce qui me ronge n'est pas une maladie Astíriel. Je suis un vieil homme fatigué par la vie, bientôt, je m'en irais pour les cavernes de Mandos.** Elle se figea.

 **\- Tu te mets à parler comme mère maintenant, elle aussi parlait tout le temps de Mandos et des Valar, pourtant ils n'ont jamais rien fait pour nous aider !** se révolta la jeune fille.

 **\- Ne blasphème pas ma fille, tu apprendras un jour que lorsque la fin est proche beaucoup d'Homme se mettent à croire…**

 **\- Et bien ça ne m'arrivera pas !**

 **\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? La mort est bien loin de toi…**

 **\- Je suis une elfe ! Pas un Homme !** Elle darda ses yeux emplit de rage sur son père qui sourit doucement.

 **\- Tu me rappelles ta mère lorsque tu agis ainsi, elle aussi avait cette fougue…**

Astíriel se radoucit. Elle savait que son père avait aimé sa mère de tout son être.

Sa mère était une elfe qui se prénommait Edlenn. Elle était magnifique et les souvenirs qu'elle avait d'elle étaient nombreux. Pourtant, dans chacun d'eux, elle revoyait une elleth aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons souriante et pleine de vitalité. Sa mère avait vécu une idylle autrefois lors de ses jeunes années et avait eu un amant, chose rare pour les elfes qui chérissaient l'amour. C'est à ce moment qu'elle était tombée enceinte d'elle et qu'elle avait fui de la Forêt Noire pour ne pas avoir à rendre de compte à ses semblables. Elle était certaine qu'ils l'auraient mal pris et qu'Astíriel n'aurait été qu'un martyre. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait traversé les montagnes et avait atterrit à Bree où elle avait rencontré Fréa. A l'époque, il était un homme de 20 ans vigoureux et actif. Edlenn était tombée sous son charme et le sentiment avait été réciproque. Astíriel était née juste après leur mariage et Fréa l'avait élevé comme un vrai père. Si bien qu'elle le considérait comme tel. Ils ne lui avaient jamais cachés qu'elle n'était pas sa vraie fille et elle s'en fichait. Les parents étaient ceux qui élevaient les enfants et non les géniteurs. Elle ne connaissait pas son vrai père. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit qui il était et elle ne souhaitait pas le savoir. La mort de sa mère avait été un évènement tragique il y a 30 ans et elle avait eu du mal à surmonter cette douleur alors qu'elle voyait son père mourir à petit feu.

 **\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes comme mère…** dit-elle du bout des lèvres. **Je vais me retrouver seule…**

 **\- Ecoute-moi ma fille…** commença-t-il en parlant lentement à cause de sa difficulté à respirer. **Ta mère est partie bien trop tôt, 525 ans est un âge bien dérisoire pour un elfe et tu le sais… Nous t'avons enseigné tout ce que nous savions sur nos cultures respectives. Nous sommes fiers de toi, hélas, je suis un Homme et ma vie n'égalera jamais la tienne… Chéries cette vie mon enfant, cette vie que ta mère et moi n'avons pas eu. Tu n'as que 53 ans, tu dois vivre plus, tellement plus.**

Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux violente que la jeune elfe calma en le faisant boire. Elle releva sa tête en le soutenant par la nuque puis le reposa doucement.

 **\- Promet-moi que tu vivras longtemps Astíriel, des milliers d'années, promet-le moi** , dit-il à bout de force comme s'il cherchait un réconfort. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille qui brillaient.

 **\- Je te le promets père, je vivrais, pour toi et pour mère.** L'Homme secoua la tête.

 **\- Non ma fille, vis pour toi et toi seule.** Elle pinça les lèvres et s'assit sur le lit. Les couettes ne s'affaissèrent presque pas sous son poids.

Elle sentit la main de Fréa se poser dans la sienne puis se retirer. Il ne restait qu'un petit objet en métal dans sa paume qu'elle regarda attentivement.

 **\- La clé de la trappe ?!** s'exclama-t-elle.

 **\- Je pense qu'il est temps que tu l'aies, ta mère aurait voulu que tu hérites de ses affaires.**

Astíriel approcha l'objet de sa poitrine et le serra fortement contre elle. Elle permettait d'ouvrir la trappe au fond des écuries où se trouvait le refuge de sa défunte mère. Elle ne savait ce qu'il restait à l'intérieur mais elle avait toujours voulu y aller. Pourtant, l'accès lui avait toujours été interdit et son père n'avait eu le droit d'y aller que quelques fois.

\- **Père, cela ressemble à des adieux, ne me dis pas que tu renonces à te battre** , dit-elle en lâchant son présent du regard. Un sourire las naquit sur les lèvres de l'homme allongé.

\- **Je ne peux plus me battre mon enfant j'ai déjà suffisamment lutté, un Homme ne peut pas vivre éternellement. Je dois partir.** Astíriel étouffa un sanglot et elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

\- **Je ne veux pas… Pourquoi ? Les elfes ne sont-ils pas censés être assez sages pour accepter la mort ? Ne pensent-ils pas que le cycle est une chose normale ? Alors pourquoi ai-je si mal ?** geignit-elle entre deux sanglots en se laissant tomber sur le torse de son père.

Elle sentit ses soubresauts s'accompagner de la respiration lente et difficile de l'être cher sous elle.

\- **Les choses ne sont pas aussi faciles Astíriel, tu apprendras avec les années, la sagesse n'est pas innée.** Elle sentit la main de son père caresser ses cheveux humides. **Est-ce que tu peux chanter ? Mes pauvres yeux ne te voient plus, j'aimerais que mes oreilles entendent ta voix…**

Elle entendit la voix de son père butter contre les derniers mots alors que sa gorge ne semblait plus vouloir laisser passer l'air.

Elle prit une inspiration et entama un chant elfique, le même que sa mère chantait sans arrêt... Les paroles étaient douces et chantantes et elle l'avait appris dès son plus jeune âge. Avant, elles le chantaient ensembles dans les grandes plaines entourant Bree, l'air était nostalgique mais aujourd'hui, il était plus triste que jamais. Il ressemblait plus à une litanie et était empreint de toute la peine d'Astíriel. Sa voix s'éleva majestueusement dans la pièce et puis plus haut encore alors qu'elle formait des notes aussi graves qu'aigues.

( watch?v=zFp9qGtqrbw) Tous les crédits de la chanson leurs reviennent et je n'ai fait que traduire en français la traduction anglaise (ce qui peut avoir altéré la qualité des paroles). Pour ceux qui veulent les voir sur Youtube vous pouvez taper " _Forest Elves - Lullaby from a distant land_ ".

 **Hön'marën kena-uva kala**

 _Mon cœur verra la lumière_

 **Indönya ullumeá**

 _Nos cœurs devront être l'éternité_

 **Nör'ande sëra mi lorien**

 _Va de l'avant, repose-toi dans le monde des rêves_

 **Îm'eri ratö naya**

 _Je serais bientôt là_

 **Larya nîn mëlissè**

 _Attends-moi mon amour_

 **Le sinte îma sinomë**

 _Tu sais, je suis là_

 **Á** **na sama lemî oloorë**

 _Pour te rejoindre dans tes rêves_

 **Le ar'uunèr ana kaurë**

 _Tu n'as rien à craindre_

 **Uur'anor wannëa**

 _Le soleil ardent se lève_

 **Isilme va'arya**

 _La lune nous protège_

 **Telume siila tere**

 _Les étoiles du paradis brillent au travers_

 **Na'are utumno wanya**

 _Les flammes de l'enfer s'évanouissent_

 **Erüma, helkàda**

 _Une voix solitaire, froide et grave_

 **Raanè ressè**

 _Errant seule_

 **Lörna à'kuilä**

 _Endormie mais encore éveillée_

 **Vàrna mi'olör**

 _Sauve en rêve_

 **Türma ei ràumo**

 _A l'abri de la tempête_

 **Sinomë**

 _Ici_

Alors que sa chanson prenait fin, elle sentit sa voix s'écorcher contre les syllabes et la langue elfique qui paraissait si mélodieuse se transforma en un amas de pleurs et de sons qui s'entrechoquaient. Elle réalisa qu'au milieu du chant, elle avait entendu son père soupirer le nom de sa mère et son torse n'était pas remonté.

Elle avait peur de lever les yeux vers le visage du mort. Elle ne voulait pas être hantée par cette image toute sa vie. Elle attendit, les yeux ouverts contre la couette sur le ventre de Fréa, prostrée alors que sa tête tournait en boucle sur du néant, le néant qui l'entourait. Elle finit par se redresser, ses bras se rabattirent contre son corps en longeant les couvertures et ses yeux fixèrent le mur en face d'elle. Doucement, elle tourna sa tête et fit face au corps de son père inerte. Il avait des yeux mi-clos, vides et la bouche entrouverte figée dans un petit sourire. Il ne bougeait plus du tout. Elle passa une main sur son visage pour fermer ses yeux et ne bougea pas. Elle caressa sa joue et fit le tour de ses lèvres qui s'étirait en un sourire. Avait-il vu sa mère avant de partir ? Etait-il heureux ? Ou peut-être était-elle venue le chercher pour l'emmener avec elle ?

Astíriel sentit sa peine revenir au galop quand quelques minutes plus tard son père était toujours immobile. Elle avait espéré qu'il revienne d'entre les morts ? Futilité ! Si ce que ses parents croyaient existaient, elle savait d'ores et déjà que Mandos gardait jalousement ses visiteurs avec lui. Elle se pinça les lèvres et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps le cri de détresse qui s'échappa de sa gorge et qui mourut en pleurs alors qu'elle s'effondrait par terre en agrippant les draps du lit.

Au dehors, on entendait les hurlements de tristesse s'élever dans l'air mais la pluie les coupaient en les rabattant au sol, les empêchant de faire leur chemin jusqu'aux cieux.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Alors voilà le prologue de ma fanfiction sur LotR, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je reviendrais bientôte avec la suite ^^.**


	2. Trésors cachés

**Salut, salut ! Alors voilà le premier chapitre ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Alors je préviens, les deux premiers chapitres pourront peut-être vous paraitre un peu longs MAIS bientôt l'action arrivera. Le problème c'est que j'aime détailler les paysages, les sentiments et les pensées des personnages (surtout d'Astíriel) et donc le récit est rallongé. En plus, je ne fais pas des chapitres de plus de 3 000 mots car avant j'en faisais des de 5 000 et beaucoup de lecteurs décrochaient. Alors voilà, je m'adapte.**

 **Enfin, bref !**

 **Pour les reviews** **:**

 **Elw : Coucou ! ^^ Alors merci beaucoup pour commencer, tu m'as l'air bien enthousiasme et tu sais quoi ? J'adore les lecteurs enthousiaste x) ! Le fait qu'Astíriel te plaise me fait très plaisir, au moins je ne suis pas trop tombée dans un cliché : je suis une elfe magnifique et surpuissante, princesse déchue d'un empire. Même si je les aime bien parfois ces fictions je voulais faire quelque chose de différent. Alors voilà ! Et je te sers la suite au passage ;).**

 **Darkklinne : Ah merci pour les détails ! Si tu les aimes je pense que tu vas être servie, d'ailleurs tu risques de finir par les détester avec moi, j'en mets pas mal... Mais bon, tant pis ! ... Merci sincèrement pour le compliment sur ma manière d'écrire... je sais pas quoi dire du coup mais sache que je souris comme une idiote ! Merci, merci x) ! Effectivement, au moment de la mort de son père elle n'a qu'une cinquantaine d'année. Sachant qu'elle est née en... (petite recherche dans mes papiers) 925 du Troisième Age et que nous sommes en 978 elle à, (calculatrice !), 53 ans ! Tadam ! Mais c'est que tu es forte toi dis-moi x) ! Je voulais qu'elle soit assez jeune mais pas une petite enfant. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est "mature" mais pas très stable on va dire. Ah pardon si les textes en gras te dérange mais j'ai vraiment peur que l'on ne réussissent pas à faire la différence entre le texte et les paroles parfois puisque je ne mets pas toujours de verbes introducteurs à la suite des pensées... Merci pour les infos sur les accords ! Je ferais attention du coup ;) C'est très gentil de me l'avoir dit !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Trésors cachés**

Année 978 du Troisième Age, Bree.

Elle enterrait son père sous la pluie. Elle avait décidé d'attendre le lendemain pour commencer. Elle n'aurait pas été en état de le faire la veille juste après avoir vu les derniers instants de l'Homme, elle n'aurait pas pu s'y résoudre. Alors, elle le faisait maintenant même si son état n'était pas meilleur. Elle devait le faire, elle devait offrir une tombe digne de ce nom à Fréa et elle ne pouvait pas laisser son enveloppe charnelle dans la maison allongée dans un lit.

Elle avait débuté il y a plusieurs heures mais le trou ne semblait pas s'agrandir alors elle donnait des coups de pelle rageurs dans le sol pour exprimer son désespoir. L'eau infiltrée dans le sol lui facilitait la tâche en rendant la terre meuble mais la compliquait en créant une marre au fond du trou qui noyait ses chaussures. Elle donna un coup de pelle plus fort que les autres.

Elle ne pouvait compter sur les habitants, tous la haïssaient comme ils avaient haït sa mère. Ils les redoutaient et étaient terrifiés par leurs existences. A Bree, les elfes, les nains, les hobbits et les dragons n'étaient que des légendes et aucune de ces races n'existaient vraiment, du moins c'est ce qu'ils s'entêtaient à croire. Ils s'étaient reclus dans leur ignorance et leur autosuffisance d'Homme. Au contraire, Astíriel savait pertinemment que tout cela était réel, d'une part parce qu'elle en était la preuve vivante et de l'autre parce que sa mère lui racontait souvent des histoires vraies sur les peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Malgré tout, les habitants de Bree étaient butés et la présence des deux elfes ne passait pas inaperçue dans une ville où l'on ne croyait en rien.

Edlenn avait toujours caché ses petites oreilles pointues derrière des coiffures serrées et en faisait de même avec Astíriel qui avait continué à l'imiter après sa mort. Lorsqu'elle sortait, elle portait toujours un chignon ou une tresse qui plaquait ses oreilles effilées contre sa peau. La jeune elleth comprenait pourquoi sa mère agissait ainsi, elle ne voulait pas devenir le centre d'attention et créer un débat qui aurait de grandes conséquences ici. Etre les seules elfes parmi tant d'Hommes était dangereux. Elles voulaient être discrètes. Donc, ne sachant pas qu'elles étaient des elfes, les habitants les considéraient comme des sorcières. Astíriel pouvait vous dire de sources sûres que les rumeurs de ce genre n'étaient pas très avantageuses. Plus d'un jeune homme avait voulu la courtiser mais avaient renoncé en s'apercevant qu'elle était la _« fille de la sorcière »_.

Elle avait fini de creuser et, à présent, elle était partie chercher son père qu'elle avait enroulé dans les couvertures pour le déposer dans sa tombe. Elle avait pris soin de la creuser juste à côté de celle de sa mère pour qu'ils restent proches malgré leurs morts. Elle était au-dessus du trou et voyait l'amas de draps blancs au fond qui était déjà tâché par la boue et l'eau. Elle saisit la pelle et prit un tas de terre avant de le jeter au fond. Une larme lui échappa et se mélangea avec la pluie qui ruisselait sur elle. Elle serait sûrement malade et s'en fichait. Chaque tas de terre qu'elle mettait sur la tombe lui déchirait le cœur et s'accompagnait de souvenirs de ses parents, une myriade de souvenirs…

Il y avait eu les entrainements avec sa mère qui la mettaient à rude épreuve alors qu'elle s'acharnait sur elle afin de lui apprendre le corps à corps, le maniement des dagues, des épées et des arcs ainsi que les rudiments d'une bonne centaine d'armes afin qu'elle ne soit jamais dépourvue dans un combat. Pourtant Astíriel ne voyait pas l'utilité que ses apprentissages pourraient avoir…

Il y avait également eu ses cours tantôt avec son père tantôt avec sa mère, sur le maintien, les coutumes elfiques ou humaines, les mœurs, les langues et l'écriture et des tonnes de sujets barbants dont elle ne se souvenait plus.

Elle pouvait y ajouter les chevauchées à crue dans les champs alors qu'elle s'enivrait de la vitesse, accompagnée par les journées pique-nique et les cache-cache dans la forêt sous ses rires incessants et les sourires de ses parents. C'est à ce moment que sa mère lui avait appris plusieurs choses sur la nature comme la communication avec les arbres ou les espèces de plantes et d'animaux utiles.

Elle entendait encore les rares disputes de ses parents ou ses propres prises de tête suite à des crises existentielles comme lorsqu'elle avait voulu partir de Bree ou lorsqu'elle s'était rebellée contre sa mère qui lui disait de faire profil bas devant les humains. Elle se souvenait des pierres qu'ils lui lançaient comme des injures à sa personne.

Elle revivait une de ses fugues alors qu'elle n'avait eu que 20 ans suivie de l'attaque des orcs… Sa mère l'avait sauvée de justesse de leurs griffes et Astíriel restait profondément marquée par cet épisode. C'est à partir de ce moment que son entrainement s'était intensifié et qu'Edlenn n'hésitait plus à la blesser. Pour la renforcer…

Tellement de choses qu'elle en avait perdu le fil du temps… Tellement d'images, de sons et d'émotions… Tellement de vide à présent… Tellement de néant.

Elle finit par laisser tomber la pelle sur le sol et lança un dernier regard à la tombe de son père. Elle tourna sensiblement la tête vers celle de sa mère qu'elle ne pouvait repérer que grâce à un pavé posé au sol qu'elle avait arraché au rues de la ville à la dérobée. Elle ferma les yeux et énonça une rapide prière en leur mémoire. Elle ne s'y attardait pas, elle n'était pas croyante, personne ne l'avait jamais convaincu et elle ne le faisait qu'en leur mémoire.

Elle tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans la maison. Elle jeta ses habits sales au sol et détacha ses cheveux pour enfiler une robe de nuit puis elle se jeta dans le lit près de la cheminée de sa chambre, allumée cette fois. Elle resta longtemps les yeux perdus dans le feu sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Ce n'est que la fatigue intense qui eut raison d'elle et la plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Finalement, après quelques jours, elle choisit de se diriger vers leur modeste écurie. Elle était à l'autre bout de la cour et n'était constituée que de quatre murs et un toit en brique. Bien que petite, elle était sûrement en meilleur état et plus solide que leur maison. Enfin, sa maison maintenant… Elle posa un pied sur le sol en pierre et constata qu'il était recouvert de poussière et de saletés diverses. Elle le détailla d'un regard vide et pensa vaguement qu'elle devrait le nettoyer un jour.

Il n'y avait que quatre boxes dont un seul occupé et un qui servait de remise. Au fond, se trouvait un tas de ballots de paille. En passant devant la stalle qui était utilisée, un cheval à la robe beige et aux crins blancs s'approcha. Il tendit l'encolure pour attirer son attention et elle lui adressa un demi-sourire en lui grattant le bout du nez. Il tapa contre le bois avec son sabot.

 **\- Doucement Pelith, je m'occuperais de toi après** , souffla-t-elle au passage puis elle continua son chemin sans se préoccuper de l'étalon qui la regardait curieusement.

Elle s'empara des bottes de pailles et les bougea difficilement. Il ne fallait pas être un magicien pour voir qu'elle ne s'était pas entrainée depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle s'essuya le front avec le revers de sa manche de robe et s'accroupit près du sol. Une trappe se cachait sous la paille et apparaissait avec netteté entre les pavés de pierre. Astíriel prit la clé qui pendait autour de son cou et déverrouilla le cadenas. Elle agrippa la poignée et tira dessus. Le panneau de bois s'ouvrit en grinçant et en soulevant de la poussière et des résidus de pailles qui la firent éternuer. Elle balaya l'air devant son visage pour ne pas respirer les petites particules et attendit que le tout retombe au sol.

Finalement, elle se pencha pour apercevoir l'intérieur. Elle voyait le sol à moins de deux mètres de ses pieds. Le plafond ne devait pas être très haut. Elle regarda l'échelle moisie qui s'était écroulée par terre et vérifia que personne ne se trouvait derrière elle.

Elle sauta dans le trou et se réceptionna aisément et silencieusement sur le parquet. Sa robe retomba autour d'elle en entrainant une couche épaisse de poussière. La lumière ne parvenait pas dans le reste de la pièce à cause du toit de l'écurie qui la bloquait. L'elfe plissa les yeux et s'avança en prenant garde à ne pas butter contre un objet. Elle aperçut une torche dans un coin s'en approcha. Elle inspecta les alentours et l'alluma grâce à un nécessaire qui trainait sur le petit tabouret en dessous. Il était sans doute prévu pour cela. Elle regarda la flamme se former devant ses yeux avant qu'elle ne crépite et finisse par embraser la torche. Elle s'émerveilla quelques secondes devant le feu avant de s'en détourner. Le reste l'attirait bien trop pour qu'elle ne s'y intéresse pas.

La pièce était entourée de torches qu'elle s'empressa d'allumer avec la première pour avoir une meilleure vision. Elle était tout en bois et faisait bien 20 m². Elle ne pensait pas que ce fut aussi grand. Ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par un mannequin habillé près d'une table. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction et se posta devant. C'était un ensemble de voyage qui semblait fait pour une femme. Elle plissa les yeux et passa sa main sur le vêtement. C'était un pourpoint en cuir noir marqué de plusieurs dessins abstraits à ses yeux. Elle chercha d'autres objets et les rassembla sur la table contre le mur derrière le mannequin. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il s'agissait d'une véritable mine d'or !

Elle examina un à un les trésors qu'elle avait trouvé et se pinça les lèvres. Tout cela avait appartenu à sa mère. Avait-elle le droit de les prendre comme s'ils étaient siens ? Elle s'interrogea longtemps avant de se dire que de toute façon ils étaient ici et qu'elle pouvait se permettre de les utiliser tant qu'elle ne les abimait pas.

Prise d'un élan de joie, elle se déshabilla afin d'enfiler l'ensemble d'habits qui était semblable à ceux des hommes et pourtant taillé pour une femme. Elle enfila le pantalon en tissu noir moulant et les bottes faites dans le même cuir que le pourpoint. Elle passa ensuite un premier haut assez fin, et près de la peau, noir qu'elle recouvrit par une tunique verte forêt épaisse et chaude. Le pourpoint trouva naturellement sa place par-dessus le tout. Il n'avait pas de manche et protégeait son cou, son dos et son abdomen. Il était assez court pour que ses hanches soient libres de tous mouvements. C'était pratique surtout pour se battre ou monter à cheval. Elle n'avait jamais porté de tels habits, les hommes avaient raison de s'habiller ainsi, c'était bien plus convenant que les robes et les couches de tissus dont les femmes se paraient. La tenue fut complétée par des bracelets de forces en cuir noir. Elle tourna sur elle-même et fit quelques mouvements de combat à main-nues pour tester la souplesse de l'ensemble. Elle fut extrêmement surprise, les habits étaient d'une légèreté incomparable et épousaient chacune de ses formes pour l'accompagner dans ses déplacements. Elle s'immobilisa.

Astíriel loucha sur la ceinture et l'arc sur la table. Elle pinça ses lèvres mais ne put résister à son envie. Elle passa la ceinture à sa taille d'où pendaient deux fourreaux en cuir. Elle s'approcha des deux dagues longues et contempla leurs lames argentées. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce métal et les inscriptions qui y était incrustées étaient en elfique. Elle prit le temps de les déchiffrer si elle ne s'était pas trompée, il y avait écrit « _Erynaur_ » et « _Nirnaeth_ » qui voulaient dire respectivement « _Feu de forêt_ » et « _Lamentation_ » en Sindarin. Quel poésie, pensa-t-elle ironiquement. L'arc présentait le même type de fabrication. Il était d'une finesse et d'une légèreté à couper le souffle. L'elfe rentra les deux dagues dans leur fourreau respectif et s'empara de l'arc. Elle le banda avec une facilité déconcertante et relâcha la corde qui vibra dans le vide sans lui renvoyer d'onde désagréable le long du bras. Une grande première ! Un sourire niais apparu sur son visage alors qu'elle reposa l'arc pour s'emparer de ses dagues et faire quelques mouvements avec. L'air siffla contre le métal.

Après quelques heures, elle se déshabilla et fouilla de nouveau la salle. Elle trouva un sac de voyage, un carquois, une bourse et un coffret tous complètements vides. Sa dernière trouvaille fut une cape noire tirant sur le vert avec une broche argenté dans le même métal que ses armes. Elle l'essaya et fut enchantée de voir qu'elle avait une capuche. Elle reposa son butin sur la table et l'admira.

 **\- Tu m'as caché tellement de chose mère. Comment pouvais-tu posséder tout cela ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ?** murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. **J'aurais tellement aimé avoir le temps de découvrir tous tes secrets…**

Elle fit demi-tour et remonta dans l'écurie en se tractant au rebord de la trappe qu'elle referma à clé. Elle ne voulait surtout pas risquer que quelqu'un découvre tout cela. L'équipement qui se trouvait en bas valait certainement une montagne d'or et bien qu'elle ne veuille absolument pas le vendre, une autre personne n'hésiterait sûrement pas. Elle remit donc la paille à sa place afin de masquer l'entrée et l'objet à son cou en-dessous de sa robe. Elle avait un sourire accroché au visage. Le premier depuis la mort de son père. Son petit entrainement ponctué de trésors cachés l'avaient réjoui, et puis, elle n'avait pas tant perdu la main que ce qu'elle croyait. Elle repassa devant Pelith et lui adressa un regard enjoué.

 **\- Demain, toi et moi allons aller nous balader** , chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le chanfrein. **Mais avant, un peu de ménage s'impose.**

Elle profita de sa poussé de zèle pour s'emparer d'un balai et entamer un grand nettoyage. Elle sortit les ballots de paille et les reficela correctement puis vida la sellerie qu'elle balaya comme le couloir. Un tas de saleté s'entassait devant la porte. Elle regarda le battant coulissant cassé et sortit de ses gonds avec intérêt. Elle le réparerait plus tard ainsi que certains endroits de sa maison. Calmement, elle tria l'entièreté de la sellerie, graissa les cuirs, lustra les fers et lava les brosses qu'elle replaça sur les étagères et les portants propres. Elle finit par passer un coup dans les box vides et reposa son balai. Elle contempla son travail, les mains sur les hanches, fière d'avoir utilisé son après-midi à bon escient. C'est sur cela qu'elle rentra pour se laver et se coucher. Elle voulait partir tôt le lendemain.

La forêt était en vue. Ils étaient partit tôt ce matin et personne ne les avaient retenus aux portes. Ils avaient suivi le chemin en direction du Nord qui se dirigeait vers la forêt. Il n'était pas très emprunté à cette heure et ils avaient pu se balader sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Cela convenait à l'elleth qui avait détaché ses cheveux pour une fois. Ils cascadaient dans son dos et suivaient librement ses mouvements. Le creux de la plaine où ils se trouvaient remontait et bientôt, elle eut une vue plongeante sur le bois de Chet. Les arbres s'alignaient parfaitement à quelques kilomètres de là comme si un être leur avaient interdit de franchir une ligne. Le voyage leur avait déjà pris la matinée. Elle sourit et profita du moment.

Elle sentit les sabots de Pelith s'emballer sous elle. Elle ne le retint pas. Il démarra et fila comme le vent. Elle vit la plaine se faire avaler sous les foulées de sa monture. La vitesse était l'une de ses sensations préférées, sentir le vent fouetter sa peau et ses cheveux claquer derrière elle était grisant. Elle avait ce sentiment de puissance et de liberté inouïe. Elle ferma les yeux accordant sa confiance totale à l'animal qui dévalait la pente et lâcha les reines avant d'étendre ses bras en croix. Elle sentit Pelith accélérer à cause de sa soudaine liberté et elle ne l'en empêcha pas. Elle attendit qu'il s'arrête de lui-même près des arbres et descendit de son dos. Le chemin entrait dans la forêt à quelques mètres sur leur droite.

Elle s'approcha du cheval, retira la selle de son dos et lui enleva son filet qu'elle posa contre un tronc. L'étalon était à présent totalement libre. Il s'ébroua et partit au triple galop au loin. Elle sourit en le voyant ainsi puis s'assit attendant qu'il revienne vers elle. Il ne tarda pas à la frôler à toute vitesse et elle siffla aussi fort qu'elle le pu alors qu'il était de nouveau loin. Le cheval fit une embarder pour revenir vers elle et s'arrêta juste devant son visage. Elle se retrouva le front à quelques centimètres de son chanfrein et elle capta la respiration hachée de l'étalon. Elle regarda ses yeux d'un air de défis.

 **\- Ne joue pas à cela avec moi Pelith, tu vas perdre** , dit-elle en elfique avant d'attraper une mèche de crin décolorée de l'animal et de se hisser sur son dos avec souplesse.

Avant même qu'elle ait pris place, il s'élança dans une direction hasardeuse et elle se laissa porter sur son dos à crue. Profitant de ce sentiment vivifiant qui la parcourait, elle donna une impulsion à son bassin et se retrouva debout sur la croupe de l'étalon. Il continua tout droit et elle fixa l'horizon, sûre d'elle. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, il tourna et elle perdit l'équilibre. Heureusement qu'elle était une elfe, elle retomba sur ses pieds malgré que sa robe faillit la faire basculer. Elle regarda Pelith revenir vers elle au petit trop, la queue redressée signe de fierté.

 **\- Heureux de me faire tomber ?** grogna-t-elle. **Je vais te montrer moi ce que ça fait !** cria-t-elle en s'élançant à sa suite.

Le cheval s'ébroua et partit loin d'elle avant de jouer à s'écarter lorsque sa main s'approchait. Ils ne revinrent que le soir même en vue des portes de Bree. Elle était au petit trop sur le long du chemin et finit de rattacher ses cheveux aux abords des portes. Elle attrapa furtivement ses rênes et repassa sa monture au pas.

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer** , lui dit un garde en se positionnant devant elle pour arrêter son cheval. Elle arrêta Pelith pour ne pas écraser le malheureux et fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Comment ça ?** demanda-t-elle amèrement.

 **\- Il est tard, je ne laisse pas les gens suspect entrer en ville à cette heure.**

 **\- Je ne vois personne de suspect ici alors je pense que vous devriez vous décaler** , menaça-t-elle. Il sortit son arme de son fourreau dans un tintement métallique et Pelith piaffa sur place, perdant patience.

 **\- Veuillez reculer** , ordonna-t-il. Elle ne bougea pas.

 **\- Mon cheval et moi-même perdons patience. Je vous serais gré de ne pas me refuser l'accès à la ville plus longtemps.** Il allait répliquer mais elle darda son regard dans le sien. **A moins que vous ne souhaitiez être maudit** , cracha-t-elle. Le temps joua en sa faveur et une bourrasque de vent se leva dans son dos faisant voler ses cheveux autour de son visage.

Intimidé, le garde hésita avant de se décaler vers la droite, laissant ainsi à Astíriel toute la place qu'elle désirait pour passer. La jeune elfe talonna son cheval qui repartit au trot à travers les rues jusqu'à sa maison. Elle rentra sa monture dans les écuries, la pansa puis partit se coucher. La journée l'avait éreinté, elle devait avouer que depuis plus d'une semaine, vivre sans une autre présence la dérangeait. Elle entendait des bruits qui n'existaient pas et elle s'imaginait que des intrus infiltraient sa demeure à chaque ombre qu'elle croisait. Sa solitude lui pesait déjà.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de descriptions dans ce chapitre mais je voulais détailler le quotidien de notre elfette alors voilà. Dites-moi ce que vous inspire ce chapitre ! Merci de lire et à tous ceux qui m'envoie (ou m'enverront des reviews) c'est ce qui donne envie d'écrire parfois ^^**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. Les feux du départs

**Salut les gens ! Comment allez-vous ? Alors je poste ce chapitre assez rapidement parce que le dernier est un peu chiant à lire donc voilà ! Notre petite Astíriel a grandi.**

 **Informations :**

 **Elle est née en 925 du Troisième Age si vous souhaitez vous repérez plus facilement, suffit d'une petite soustraction. Pour l'âge des autres personnages, je les mettrai dans les dialogues pour que vous puissiez vous repérer ! Si vous êtes perdus dites-le moi et je ferais un chapitre (enfin un encart plutôt) récapitulatif de tout ça x)**

 **Bonne séance de lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Les feux du départ**

Année 1028 du Troisième Age, Bree, 50 ans plus tard.

Les années s'étaient écoulées et avec elles, les habitants oublièrent totalement Edlenn et Fréa. Seule subsistait Astíriel qui, pour eux, abritait un démon. La jeune elfe était toujours la même et aucun de ses traits n'avaient changés. Si une chose s'était modifiée, il s'agissait de son caractère et de sa fréquence d'entrainement qui était journalière à présent et très intense.

Elle vivait seule depuis la mort de son père et les habitants la fuyaient comme la peste. Dans la ville, les rumeurs à son sujet allaient bon train et se faisaient de plus en plus virulentes. La montée en puissance du Mordor n'aidait pas, la plupart des villageois pensaient qu'elle était une espionne du grand œil et que des orcs déferleraient bientôt sur la ville par sa faute. Personne ne souhaitait s'approcher d'elle et elle leur rendait bien. Toute cette rancœur et morosité la percutait de plein fouet et la minait. Elle ne se baladait plus dans les rues de la ville à moins d'être vêtue de sa cape noire pour aller vendre le fruit de sa récolte en forêt. C'était ainsi qu'elle vivait. Elle ne cherchait plus à se soustraire à cette routine qui s'était ancrée en elle il y a bien des années. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle vivait comme une âme en peine à Bree… Enfin, elle le savait, elle ne voulait pas abandonner la maison de ses parents. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient encore avec elle ainsi. De plus, la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son père l'obligeait à vivre, à avancer.

Aujourd'hui, elle fêtait son 103ème anniversaire… Seule. Elle était dans la salle à manger quand elle décida d'aller se reclure dans l'antre de sa mère. Elle sortit dans la cour et fut agressée par la luminosité qui régnait en ce mois de mai. Il s'agissait d'un des plus beaux et chauds printemps qu'elle avait vécu. Nul doute que l'été serait pire… Elle sentit les rayons du soleil réchauffer ardemment sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soustraie de leur emprise en s'abritant sous le toit de l'écurie. Pour éviter d'être vue, elle tira la porte qui coulissa pour barrer l'entrée. Elle l'avait réparée il y avait une vingtaine d'années et était heureuse de l'avoir fait. Ainsi, il faisait toujours chaud ici et la trappe était bien plus protégée. Lorsqu'elle fut fermée, l'écurie fut plongée dans la pénombre.

L'ancien boxe de Pelith était vide. L'étalon avait vieillit et était mort depuis des dizaines d'années. Elle avait pleuré longtemps et puis elle avait acheté un autre étalon, Remmen. Elle y avait été obligée, il s'agissait de son seul moyen de transport et son dernier ami. Il était noir comme la nuit et ses crins étaient élégamment nattés sur un côté. En la voyant arriver, il passa son encolure par-dessus la porte de la stalle et hennit doucement. Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui.

 **Salut mon beau** , souffla-t-elle.

Elle avait toujours du mal à parler et entendre sa propre voix la troublait. Elle avait le sentiment qu'une autre personne parlait. Elle n'avait pas tenu de conversation depuis des années et elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Elle se parlait dans sa tête mais elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Lorsqu'elle criait involontairement parfois parce qu'elle se faisait mal ou peur, elle était bien plus terrifiée par sa voix que par le reste. Aussitôt, le silence la regagnait. Elle délaissa la bête et alla s'enfermer dans la pièce secrète.

Avec le temps, elle avait remis une échelle, descendu une chaise et des rangements ainsi que ses propre trésors. Elle y entassait ses économies dans un coffre et y dormait parfois quand elle n'avait pas le courage de remonter pour s'enfermer seule dans la maison.

Elle passa un bon moment à ranger la pièce et à astiquer les armes pour les rendre rutilantes. Elle prit aussi soin des vêtements en cuir. Elle avait toujours tenu à ce que les affaires de sa mère, bien qu'elle les utilise souvent, restent en parfait état. Elle resta là une bonne heure en pensant à diverses choses.

Soudain, un hennissement furieux la surprit et elle sursauta faisant tomber à ses pieds le chiffon qui lui permettait de laver les bottes. Elle fronça les sourcils et se baissa pour reprendre le tissu. A peine elle fut reconcentrée sur sa tâche que le bruit revint. Enervée, elle jura mentalement et jeta son chiffon contre le mur. Instantanément, elle entendit des coups de sabots et des raclements au-dessus de sa tête. La violence de ces derniers fit tomber de la poussière d'entre les planches qui recouvraient le plafond. Elle s'empressa de remonter pour comprendre qu'elle mouche avait piqué son ami.

Elle grimpa à l'échelle et ouvrit la trappe. Une odeur de brûlée l'agressa immédiatement et une grimace de dégoût s'empara d'elle. Instinctivement, elle courut jusqu'à la porte coulissante et l'entrebâilla pour voir ce qu'il se passait au dehors. Ses yeux mirent une fraction de seconde à s'habituer à la lumière. Des flammes se découpèrent sur le ciel bleu. Sa maison était en feu. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se figea. Que se passait-il ? Pourtant elle n'avait rien laissé sur le feu ! Elle n'utilisait jamais la cheminée et rien ne pouvait déclencher un feu à l'intérieur ! Le bois des murs crépitait et le toit était léché par les flammes qui se répandaient autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Elle entendit un cri de victoire s'élever. Elle reconnut une voix d'homme suivie de plusieurs autres.

 **Mort à la sorcière ! Mort à la sorcière !** scandaient-ils en chœur.

Son souffle se coupa. Les villageois étaient-ils coupables de cet incendie ? Elle en vit quelques-uns faire le tour de sa maison armés de faux, de râteaux voir de pierres. Elle pivota et se plaqua contre la porte par réflexe lorsque l'un d'entre eux se tourna vers elle. Elle espérait qu'il ne l'ait pas vu. Elle relâcha sa respiration qu'elle avait coupée plutôt. Pourquoi faisaient-ils cela ?! Elle lança un regard perdu autour d'elle et ses yeux tombèrent sur la trappe. L'odeur de brûlé s'infiltra dans la pièce et elle entendit les craquements et les cris retentirent dans ses oreilles.

 **Sort de ta cachette sorcière que l'on te tue !** s'écria un homme plus fort que les autres.

Son sang se glaça et une évidence s'imposa à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Elle se rua vers la trappe, sauta à l'intérieur et se jeta sur les habits de voyage. Elle retira sa robe la laissant choir au sol et s'habilla en vitesse en serrant les sangles de cuirs autour d'elle. Elle s'arma en une seconde à peine et attrapa son sac de voyage au vol. Elle y jeta sa robe, sa cape et la broche, sa bourse, son coffre remplit d'argent, un livre, une trousse contenant des objets divers et le mit sur son dos. Elle passa l'arc et le carquois avec et son regard parcouru la pièce. Elle avait tout. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla pour se calmer. Elle allait devoir abandonner cet endroit.

Résolument, elle remonta discrètement et ferma la trappe en repositionnant de la paille dessus. S'ils n'enflammaient pas l'écurie, ils ne la trouveraient jamais. Peut-être que dans une cinquantaine d'années, lorsqu'ils seraient tous morts, elle pourrait revenir… Elle ouvrit la porte du boxe occupé et calma l'animal effrayé en le caressant rapidement. Elle lui murmura quelques phrases en elfiques. C'était la seule langue qu'elle employait pour leur donner des ordres et ils le savaient. Les clameurs à l'extérieur reprirent. Remmen s'immobilisa, lui vouant une confiance sans borne. Elle posa son sac dans un coin et le sella à la hâte. Si elle se faisait repérer avant d'être sortie, elle était une elfe morte. Elle attrapa son paquetage sortit son cheval du boxe. Discrètement, elle s'approcha de la porte coulissante et attrapa la poignée en fer à deux mains avant de donner une grosse impulsion à son geste pour l'ouvrir d'un coup. Cette dernière s'ouvrit en claquant ce qui suffit à faire démarrer sa monture. Elle s'accrocha à ses crins et frappa le sol plus fort pour s'élever afin de retomber dans sa selle.

 **Elle est là !** hurla un villageois en la voyant passer.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle était lancée dans le galop de son destrier. Elle dépassa la maison en flamme et l'étalon battit la terre avant de sauter par-dessus la clôture. Quand ils atterrirent, le fer des sabots claqua contre les pavés en pierre. Ils étaient déjà bien loin quand les villageois comprirent qu'ils s'étaient enfuis. Elle laissa Remmen la guider jusqu'aux portes de la ville.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à leur niveau, les maisons s'effacèrent quelque peu autour d'elle et elle riva son attention sur la sortie. Les gardes se mirent en plein milieu dans le but de l'arrêter. Elle n'avait pas le temps de les persuader et ne comptait pas revenir de toute façon. En voyant que son allure ne réduisait pas, ils prirent peur. Elle les vit se jeter un regard apeuré et enfonça ses talons dans les flancs du cheval pour qu'il ne ralentisse pas. Ils se jetèrent sur les côtés, juste avant qu'elle ne passe dans un courant d'air, faisant voler leurs vêtements. Elle entendit des insultes accompagner sa fuite.

Elle déboula sur le chemin à toute vitesse et le dévala pendant de longues minutes. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration et celle de sa monture en profitant de l'adrénaline qu'ils avaient tous deux pour mettre le plus de distance possible avec la ville. Au bout d'un moment, elle se retourna et n'aperçut plus les enceintes.

Bientôt, elle ne fut entourée que de la vaste plaine au Nord de Bree. Elle se redressa et tira sur les rênes pour calmer son cheval qui repassa au pas. Elle examina les alentours. Elle savait encore où elle se trouvait, elle était déjà venue des centaines de fois par ici. Pourtant, dans peu de temps, elle se retrouverait aux frontières des endroits qu'elle connaissait, elle n'en doutait pas. Ils cheminèrent quelques minutes avant que leurs respirations ne reviennent à la normale. Elle se rendit compte que le soleil était brûlant et qu'à chaque respiration qu'elle prenait, une bouffée de chaleur l'envahissait. Ce temps ne lui permettrait pas de voyager en pleine journée très longtemps. Elle porta ses yeux autours d'elle et vit la nature s'étendre dans toutes les directions. Un brin de vent se leva et souleva ses cheveux qui virevoltèrent dans son dos.

Un pleur contenu la traversa. Elle sentit ses larmes se répandre sur ses joues avec l'air alors que ses yeux fixaient toujours l'horizon. Elle tenta de retenir le tremblement de ses épaules sans y parvenir. Elle s'affaissa contre l'encolure de sa monture et hurla sa douleur et sa peine. Elle n'avait pleuré qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, à la mort de son père. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle sentait ses larmes couler sur son visage. Sa tristesse contrastait avec le soleil et le gazouillement des oiseaux. Elle se sentait seule, affreusement seule, bien plus seule qu'à la mort de ses parents et la demi-décennie qui venait de s'écouler à Bree. Astíriel pleura un moment et quand sa peine fut passée, rien ne laissait entrevoir qu'elle était perdue sauf peut-être les battements incertains de son cœur. Elle s'était redressée et avait desserré sa prise sur les crins de Remmen qu'elle avait violemment tenu pendant qu'elle pleurait.

Elle laissa l'étalon suivre le sentier jusqu'à la forêt. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait à peu près deux jours pour traverser le bois de Chet afin d'atteindre la grande route mais elle n'en avait cure. Après tout, deux jours n'étaient qu'un battement de cil dans la vie d'un elfe n'est-ce pas ? Sa mère répétait souvent cette phrase. Il paraissait qu'un des elfes gris qu'elle connaissait l'utilisait souvent…

Elle approcha des arbres et regarda l'entrée de la forêt avec intérêt. Quelques pas plus tard, elle était entourée par les troncs et avançait sur le sentier sinueux qui se frayait un chemin entre eux. Le sous-bois était clair et ne paraissait pas menaçant. Certes, un sanglier ou un cerf pouvait toujours croiser sa route mais ce cas de figure l'étonnerait. La cime des arbres était parsemée de trous dans les feuillages qui laissaient filtrer la lumière solaire tout en gardant la fraicheur de la forêt. La température était très agréable et le silence était reposant. Enfin ce n'était qu'un demi-silence puisque les feuilles bruissaient et que les oiseaux chantaient. En fermant les yeux, la jeune elfe entendit les voix des arbres se répandre dans les airs. Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant que leurs discussions lui paraissaient diffuses et à peine audible alors qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de les entendre parfaitement dans sa jeunesse. Attristée par sa découverte, elle rouvrit les yeux tandis que les chuchotements s'évanouir dans son esprit.

Alors que le crépuscule touchait à sa fin, elle était déjà bien avancée dans la forêt. Elle choisit de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Elle aurait souhaité continuer mais au vu du trajet qui l'attendait, elle ne pouvait pas user sa monture trop rapidement. Elle avait besoin que Remmen tienne jusqu'au bout et de toute façon, voyager de nuit était risqué. Elle ferait donc une halte derrière la haie de buisson sauvage qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. Elle s'y cacha et attacha son cheval à une souche brisée pour lui permettre de brouter tranquillement. Son ouïe ne lui permettait pas de distinguer un quelconque cours d'eau. Elle préférait donc en trouver un le lendemain en route pour abreuver son compagnon et elle par la même occasion.

Elle veilla une bonne heure sans réussir à trouver le sommeil puis choisit d'étendre sa cape au sol. Elle s'enroula dedans afin de conserver sa chaleur et leva les yeux vers la voute étoilée. Patiemment, elle attendit que le sommeil vienne la prendre en contemplant les étoiles et en écoutant le faible chant des arbres.

Le lendemain fut rude. Elle n'était pas habituée à dormir à l'extérieur et les conséquences étaient visibles. Elle se leva en grimaçant alors que le bas de son dos était empli de courbatures. De plus, elle sentit des frissons la parcourir quand son corps se rendit compte que la cape dans laquelle elle était enroulée était humide à cause de la rosée. Astíriel grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe en s'avançant vers Remmen. Elle défit les rênes d'autour de la souche et se rapprocha du cheval.

 **Coucou mon beau, comme tu vas aujourd'hui ?** murmura-t-elle en caressant son chanfrein d'un geste affectif. L'étalon noir lui répondit en faisant discrètement bouger sa tête pour donner plus d'ampleur à ses gestes. **Tu es vraiment avare de caresse** , rit-elle.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même après avoir ramassé ses effets pour s'assurer que rien ne reste. Immédiatement, elle conduit l'étalon noir sur le sentier et monta sur son dos afin de poursuivre sa route en chantonnant.

Elle avait décidé de parler de nouveau. Elle allait mettre du temps mais elle voulait reprendre son assurance d'antan quand elle s'affirmait face à son père en criant ou qu'elle répondait aux villageois. Elle ne voulait pas être l'elleth effacée qu'elle incarnait à présent et qui avait pris plus de place dans sa vie depuis le décès de son père. Ce rôle ne lui allait pas… Il ne lui allait plus… Elle vivait dans un monde sauvage et ce qu'il s'était passé à Bree n'en était qu'un petit aperçu, elle en était sûre. Il était hors de question que le monde lui marche sur les pieds. Soit ils seraient égaux, soit elle serait celle qui marcherait sur les pieds du monde.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Enfin ça commence à bouger tout ça ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, les chapitres sont-ils agréables à lire ? Pas trop longs ?**

 **Bisous à vous ^^**


	4. En travers

**Re tout le monde ! Voici la suite de ma fanfiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous captivera toujours autant !**

 **Alors les reviews :**

 **Elw : Merci, merci ^^. Et oui, Astíriel tente de s'assumer mais elle vera que ce n'est pas toujours facile de faire ce que l'on veut. Son voyage ne fait que commencer, en espérant que tu aimeras toutes les péripéties qui vont jalonner son parcours. Contente que ma petite elfe te plaise x).**

 **Cleonia 21 : Oh merci pour le compliment ! C'est cool que la longueur des chapitres convienne parce que j'ai touours du mal à savoir combien de temps les lecteurs sont capables d'accrocher. Tu es vraiment curieuse pour son départ ? Tu ne vas pas être déçue ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : En travers**

Année 1028 du Troisième Age, alentours de Bree : Bois de Chet.

Astíriel allait au pas et au trot depuis quelques jours maintenant. Elle avait l'impression que la forêt s'étirait bien plus que d'ordinaire. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle la traversait entièrement cette fois, ou alors parce qu'elle n'avait jamais suivis la grande route qui serpentait entre les arbres. Elle était étonnée de n'avoir croisée qu'une seule carriole venant de l'Est puisqu'il s'agissait d'un grand axe de communication entre le reste du monde et la ville des humains. Apparemment, les bruits qui arpentaient la ville n'étaient pas faux, les marchands ne voyageaient plus de peur de se faire attaquer par des orcs ou d'autres immondes créatures à la solde de Sauron.

Elle avait ouïe dire que le Mordor devenait plus fort que jamais et que les jours sombres ne faisaient que commencer. Certains disait qu'un jour ils plongeraient Arda dans les flammes. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle savait que son comportement était naïf mais qui pourrait ou voudrait même concevoir que son monde courrait à la destruction ? Elle choisissait de fermer les yeux devant l'irrémédiable comme tant d'autre…

Elle regarda un papillon jaune virevolter devant elle avant de se poser sur la main qui reposait sur le pommeau de sa selle. L'insecte resta quelques secondes et l'elfe pu admirer ses pattes se frotter l'une contre l'autre et toucher légèrement sa peau. Cela lui provoqua une sensation de chatouillis qui fit trembler sa main. Immédiatement, le papillon s'envola en quelques battements d'ailes afin de rejoindre la cime des arbres. Astíriel le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit caché par les feuilles. Elle dû les fermer la seconde suivante car un rayon de soleil s'échoua sur son visage, l'éblouissant. Elle respira un grand coup et l'odeur du sous-bois lui parvint. Ses paupières s'entrouvrir et elle eut un maigre sourire sur ses lèvres. Qui pouvait bien songer que ce monde allait au-devant de sa perte ?

Elle soupira et sortit de ses pensées. Le soleil baissait déjà et bientôt, sous le couvert des arbres, la nuit s'installerait.

 **\- Il faut presser le pas Remmen** , dit-elle tout bas en flattant l'encolure de son cheval qui releva la tête

Elle saisit les rênes et donna un petit coup de talon dans les flancs de sa monture qui démarra immédiatement. Elle suivit le mouvement du bassin en focalisant son attention sur la route. Le passage n'était pas très large, elle devait anticiper son arrêt si elle croisait celui d'une autre personne. Quoique cela avait bien peu de chance de se produire vu le monde qui passait par ici dernièrement. Elle galopa une bonne heure en faisant des haltes régulières. Remmen était puissant mais il n'était pas fait pour le grand voyage et manquait d'endurance. Elle finit par ralentir après avoir parcouru plusieurs kilomètres. La première chose qu'elle fit en repassant au pas fut une grimace.

 **\- Il y a une odeur nauséabonde par ici** , se plaint-elle alors qu'un effluve de pourriture agressait ses narines.

Elle se boucha le nez pour tenter de ne plus la sentir mais l'air en était saturée. Elle renonça finalement et fit avancer sa monture pour quitter la zone. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le nez coincé dans un pot de chambre qui aurait attendu pendant une semaine au détour d'une ruelle. Elle tira la langue de dégoût en imaginant la situation. Rapidement, elle sentit sa tête la lancer, la puanteur était telle qu'une migraine la prenait. Elle avisa les alentours et fut surprise, elle avait déjà fait plusieurs mètres et rien ne changeait…

C'était étrange, de plus, la forêt semblait changer autour d'elle. Les arbres étaient un peu plus rabougris et le léger murmure qui venait des branchages s'était tu, comme s'ils étaient morts ou… effrayés ? Mais que pouvaient craindre des arbres ? se demanda-t-elle. Hésitante, elle tendit l'oreille et ne distingua rien, cela aurait pu paraitre rassurant mais elle n'en fut que plus préoccupée. Elle ne percevait rien… du tout. Pas un bruissement, pas un animal, pas une respiration, pas un murmure. A cran, elle attrapa son arc et encocha souplement une flèche. En alerte, elle scruta les alentours, tous ses sens à l'affût. La seule chose qui lui parvenait était les bruits que faisait Remmen. Lui aussi paraissait agité et pressé. Elle ne se faisait donc pas d'idées, il y avait un réel problème. Elle sentit la noirceur de la nuit peser sur ses épaules et sa cage thoracique était compressée dans un silence étouffant. Elle avait peur de louper le moindre indice qui la sauverait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la menaçait mais c'était présent et elle était entourée de cette aura poisseuse et lourde.

Soudain, un craquement retentit à sa droite et elle banda son arme à une vitesse surhumaine. Elle posa ses yeux dans la pénombre mais ne vit rien, pourtant elle sentait que la pointe de sa flèche ferait mouche si elle lâchait la corde. L'étalon s'était arrêté net et s'était redressé, les oreilles pointées vers la source du bruit. Astíriel ferma un œil et garda sa position, assise sur sa selle, les jambes fermement ancrées dans ses étriers en cas de départ inattendu. Elle avait le haut du corps aussi tendu que sa corde et la hampe de la flèche effleurait la commissure de ses lèvres. Ses bras étaient immobiles, entrainés à tenir ainsi de longues minutes. Elle contracta sa mâchoire en tentant de relaxer ses épaules. Elle devait se concentrer, une erreur pourrait lui être fatale car ce qui la fixait voulait sa mort, elle le sentait.

 **\- Sortez d'ici, ou je lâcherais ma flèche !** fit-elle. **Nevbado, egor adleithathon nîn pilin !** répéta-t-elle menaçant en sindarin à l'intention de la forêt.

Il n'y eu pas de réponse. Elle coupa sa respiration et son projectile vola droit à travers les troncs, elle entendit un bruit de chair transpercée et un corps s'écrouler dans l'humus au sol. Elle plissa les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir la cible qui était morte mais elle ne vit rien de plus que lorsqu'elle visait. Un autre craquement lui parvint et elle fit volte-face en armant de nouveau son arc.

Puis ce fut la catastrophe. Alors qu'elle tendait la corde, un hurlement surgit de sous les bois environnant, comme si une horde l'entourait. Elle tourna la tête de tous côtés et s'aperçut bien rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas d'échappatoire si ce n'était le chemin. La clameur s'intensifia et elle sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Elle rangea son arc et talonna Remmen pour qu'ils s'enfuient.

Malheureusement, à peine le cheval s'ébranla que quelque chose se mit en travers de sa route. Astíriel empoigna fortement les rênes et un cri de peur lui échappa quand elle identifia la créature qui lui faisait face : un orc. Il avait la peau noire comme la cendre et ses yeux étaient rouges sang. Elle remarqua rapidement qu'il était vêtu d'une cuirasse en cuir et qu'une grande épée mal forgée pendait à sa ceinture, cependant, ce fut le visage de l'immondice en face d'elle qui attira son attention. Il ressemblait plus à un animal qu'à un être vivant, ses dents sortaient de sa bouche pour finir en des crocs mal taillés, ses cheveux étaient implantés au hasard sur son crâne et il avait des oreilles effilées. Enfin, une oreille puisque la deuxième paraissait absente. Alors qu'il la fixait avec un sourire malsain, elle paniqua.

Elle tenta de faire tourner Remmen pour partir dans l'autre sens mais elle se retrouva face à trois orcs qui lui barraient le passage. Elle dégaina une de ses lames elfiques, l'autre main fermement ancrée sur les rênes. Le cheval piaffa sur place et elle regarda partout autour d'elle en agitant furieusement sa tête. Ses orbes marron survolèrent toutes les possibilités mais aucune n'était envisageable. Le grondement du sol s'arrêta et elle écarquilla les yeux. Une vingtaine d'orcs l'entourait. Tous étaient serrés à moins de deux mètres d'elle et lui envoyait des regards satisfaits et morbides.

 **\- I ech thêlich ?** _(Que voulez-vous ?)_ siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Un rire gras lui répondit. Elle sentit Remmen commencer à s'agiter sous elle. Heureusement que sa force était suffisante pour le retenir. Devant elle, celui qui semblait être le chef fit un geste de la main en l'air en direction d'un de ses congénères.

A ce moment, un orc s'avança plus près d'elle et elle le vit lever son arme. Sa monture prit peur et se cabra sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Elle vit les sabots battre devant elle et tous ses assaillants semblèrent un peu plus petits à cet instant. Alors qu'elle redescendait, grâce à l'élan, elle faucha la tête du premier orc qui roula aux sabots de l'étalon. Du sang noir gicla et barra son visage d'une ligne sale. Un autre orc approcha en espérant sans doute calmer le cheval mais ce qu'il fit prit l'elleth de court. Il leva la lance avec une pointe en métal au-dessus de sa tête et la ficha d'un simple coup dans la peau de son destrier. Elle entendit la chair se fendre et du sang jaillir de l'ouverture alors qu'un hennissement étouffé s'échappa de l'animal. Elle pouvait voir le morceau de bois devant elle de part et d'autre de l'encolure.

 **\- Remmen !** hurla-t-elle en tentant de rejoindre la tête de son cheval.

Elle sentit qu'elle chutait un peu trop tard et elle se retrouva projetée au sol avec force. Sa tête heurta la terre et quelques cailloux ce qui lui retira le peu de moyens qu'elle avait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se dégager de la selle, le corps mort de son compagnon lui tomba dessus en écrasant sa jambe gauche de tout son poids. Elle hurla sans s'en rendre compte. Sa cheville coincée dans l'étrier fit un quart de tour de trop en se faisant violemment compresser entre les flancs et le sol et l'os craqua sinistrement. Le son remonta le long de son corps et résonna dans sa tête.

Elle tenta de bouger mais ses membres lui pesaient trop. Sa tête était en proie à un bourdonnement sourd et devant ses yeux dansaient des tâches noires qui lui donnaient l'impression de ne pas voir le paysage. Elle remarqua une forme noire ou deux au-dessus d'elle. Une odeur de pourriture revint à la charge et sembla s'intensifier au fur et à mesure que la forme se rapprochait.

 **\- Prenez-la et surtout la lâchez pas ou sinon…** dit une voix gutturale.

La phrase se termina sur une menace sous-entendue du chef des orcs et Astíriel sentit deux mains l'attraper sous les bras. Le propriétaire de ces mains se mit à tirer son corps vers l'arrière pour la dégager de sous l'animal. Elle hurla de nouveau en sentant son pied coincé dans le fer résister. L'orc ne sembla pas le prendre en compte et tira un peu plus sur elle pour l'emmener avec lui. Sa jambe finit par sortir de là au prix d'un nouvel os. Elle faillit vomir à cause de la douleur et se retint de justesse par réflexe. Elle fut projetée en l'air et atterrit sur quelque chose de dur qui la plia en deux. Il tenait vraiment à ce que son estomac se vide !

 **\- Et ses armes chef ?** demanda un des sbires.

 **\- Emmenez-les, c'est de la qualité ! Avec de la chance, le chef sera content.**

Puis ce fut le néant.

Astíriel fut réveillée par des ballotements incessants. Rapidement, une nausée lui prit l'estomac qui était comprimé par à-coups. Elle ouvrit violemment les yeux et voulut porter ses mains à sa bouche pour se retenir mais ces dernières restèrent dans son dos. Elle gigota et sentit bien vite le lien de corde serré autour de ses poignets. Elle était portée sur l'épaule d'un orc, elle ne pouvait pas le voir et la seule chose qui lui apparaissait était son dos et son postérieur, sur lequel elle ne s'attarda pas. Il puait tellement la mort et les cadavres en décomposition qu'elle ne serait pas étonnée qu'il fût habillé de peaux mortes à peine tannées.

L'elleth voyait le sol sombre aller et venir sous elle alors qu'à chaque pas, son ventre rencontrait douloureusement l'épaule de son ennemi. Elle leva la tête comme elle put et fronça les sourcils. Il faisait nuit et ils étaient au milieu d'une plaine. La forêt avait disparue depuis longtemps puisque l'horizon était dépourvu d'arbres, en tout cas jusque-là où portait son regard. Les seuls reliefs existants étaient de grands rochers amassés par bloc qui formaient des masses noires et, sur sa gauche, une chaine de montagne qui se détachait du ciel étoilé. Alors qu'elle inspectait les environs, elle vit un orc la fixer. Elle soutint son regard avec défi et il finit par tourner la tête.

 **\- L'elfe est réveillée** , cracha-t-il.

Astíriel entendit pour la première fois le mot « elfe » être utilisé comme une insulte au vu du ton de l'orc. Elle se crispa en sentant son porteur s'arrêter. Une main se posa sur ses fesses et elle grimaça alors que la seconde suivante, elle était projetée au sol. Elle atterrit sur son postérieur dans l'herbe humide et son petit cri de surprise fit rire les orcs. Elle leur jeta des regards haineux alors qu'ils s'amassaient autour d'elle. Elle se focalisa sur celui qui venait d'arriver et qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant le chef qui s'était mis en travers de sa route la dernière fois. Pourtant, ce qui l'intéressa se trouvait autour de sa taille et de son torse. Il portait ses armes elfiques.

 **\- I nin ech thêlich !** _(Que me voulez-vous !)_ dit-elle à l'intention du chef alors qu'elle se relevait.

Heureusement, sa cheville ne paraissait plus autant abimée qu'auparavant, elle remercia sa nature elfique et peut-être un peu la providence.

 **\- Pas un mot de ça ici, elfe !** tonna-t-il en s'avançant d'un pas.

Il dépassa le cercle formé par tous les autres et vint se poster juste en face d'elle. L'haleine putride vint s'écraser sur le visage de la jeune sinda qui retint avec difficulté un haut le cœur. Ils souhaitaient vraiment la faire vomir !

 **\- Rendez-moi mes affaires !** ordonna-t-elle en se campant sur ses deux jambes.

Il resta immobile avant de se mettre à rire et tous ses comparses l'imitèrent en dévoilant leurs crocs jaunis.

 **\- Qu'y-a-t-il de risible ?!** s'énerva-t-elle en posant son regard noir sur la chose qui se moquait d'elle.

 **\- Je te r'donnerais pas tes armes, tu es notre prisonnière** , dit-il comme une évidence. **Mais tu peux la fermer sinon mes hommes s'en occuperont pour moi et je me fiche de la méthode qu'ils utilisent** , menaça-t-il.

Astíriel frissonna en imaginant ce qu'ils feraient. L'égorgeraient-ils ? Ou la frapperaient-ils jusqu'à l'évanouissement ? Elle avisa les regards lubriques des créatures autour d'elle. Oh non… Ils avaient tout autre chose en tête et elle ne souhaitait même pas l'imaginer. Elle resta silencieuse face à cette mise en garde.

Des mauvais souvenirs de son enfance lui revinrent et elle grimaça intérieurement. Elle avait vu sa mère se battre contre des orcs alors qu'elle était toute jeune. Les souvenirs étaient flous mais les émotions l'avaient marqué. Ils étaient forts, très forts et cela paraissaient encore plus puissants que les autres. Elle ne pourrait jamais en battre autant à elle seule alors qu'Edlenn avait peiné à en repousser quatre… Elle ne pouvait rien leur faire.

 **\- Les elfes sont tout juste bon pour crier** , se moqua de nouveau l'orc. **On y va !** cria-t-il à l'intention de ses sbires.

Immédiatement, tous s'écartèrent et reprirent la marche. Celui qui portaient la jeune elleth plutôt s'approcha d'elle et voulut la saisir pour la mettre sur son épaule. Elle se déroba agilement.

 **\- Je peux encore marcher, je n'ai pas besoin que de sales pattes me touchent** , cracha-t-elle en suivant le sens de la marche.

L'orc ne fit rien de plus pour essayer de la prendre et se mit dans son dos. Astíriel fixait devant elle, n'ayant pas besoin d'examiner le sol pour voir un éventuel obstacle. Ses yeux s'en sortaient très bien même de nuit. Elle ne lâcha pas un seul instant ses épées courtes et son arc du regard.

Ils marchèrent très longtemps et ses jambes commencèrent à faiblir. Elle ne savait pas depuis quand ils cheminaient mais les orcs semblaient décidés à avancer toute la nuit. Alors, elle scrutait l'Est en espérant apercevoir le soleil se lever.

Son ventre était vide et sa nature d'elfe lui permettait de passer outre par contre, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de sa soif. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse et sa langue était lourde. Elle n'avait même plus de salive. Prenant son mal en patience, elle ne dit rien. Bientôt, elle trouverait un moyen de prendre la fuite. Il lui suffisait d'attendre le moment propice et à la moindre erreur de ses opposants, ils étaient morts. Elle balayait la vingtaine d'orc des yeux. Enfin, elle prendrait la fuite. Elle ne doutait pas de sa capacité à tuer trois orcs, mais vingt ? C'était bien au-dessus de ses compétences et la première chose que lui avait enseignée sa mère s'était : connaitre ses limites et les exploiter pour ne jamais se trouver en zone à risque. Elle avait toujours appliqué ce conseil à la lettre.

Finalement, le ciel à sa droite finit par prendre une teinte orangé par-dessus les montagnes et elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Les orcs n'aimaient pas voyager sous le soleil de ce qu'elle savait et le fait qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pas pour la nuit le lui confirmait. Seulement, après une bonne demi-heure et la fin du lever de soleil, aucun d'eux n'arrêta sa marche. Elle se retourna vers celui qui la suivait.

 **\- On ne s'arrête pas ?** demanda-t-elle incrédule. Il ne répondit pas. **Oh ! Je parle !** Il leva ses yeux vers elle. **Est-ce que vous comptez vous arrêter un jour ou je peux mourir assoiffée ici ?** râla-t-elle.

Elle vit l'orc prendre une gourde à sa taille et s'approcher d'elle. Il lui tendit et elle la saisit pour boire. Avec récalcitrante, elle renifla le contenu et ne détecta aucune odeur suspecte mis à part un semblant de décomposition, rien de bien étonnant. Alors qu'elle renversait son bras, ce fut une mixture poisseuse et imbuvable qui resta en travers de sa gorge. Sans attendre, elle recracha le contenu à ses pieds et vomit dans la foulée, penchée en avant. Les bruits de régurgitations interpellèrent les autres orcs qui lui prêtèrent attention.

 **\- C'est immonde…** dit-elle mollement alors que tout son corps la faisait souffrir.

Elle se redressa un peu trop vite et le monde tourna autour d'elle. Ses gestes lui échappèrent et elle vacilla sur le côté. Le peu de force qui lui restaient venaient de s'envoler. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans cette situation du fait de la grande résistance des elfes. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils partis pour qu'elle sente ainsi les répercussions de la fatigue, de la faim et de la soif ?

Elle s'enfonça dans un semi sommeil, elle comprit qu'un orc la prit comme bagage avant de suivre la troupe. Sa vue était floue mais elle avait encore conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle sentit rapidement le soleil lui brûler la peau à travers ses vêtements en cuir noir et la sensation lui infligea une douleur lancinante. Au bout d'un moment, son nez avait pris l'habitude de sentir toute ces effluves agressives et son corps lui semblait parcouru d'aiguilles à chaque pas à cause des courbatures.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le supplice sembla prendre fin et elle se réveilla. Ils étaient dans une sorte de grotte formée par un amas de rocher comme ceux qu'elle avait vue plutôt le long de leur route. La caverne était assez profonde et Astíriel avait été mise tout au bout avec les affaires des orcs qui mangeaient en parlant fortement à l'entrée. Elle voyait le feu rougeoyer sur les parois et donner une teinte chaude aux murs naturellement gris.

Elle inspecta autour d'elle et remarqua que ses armes étaient non loin. Elle ne put les rejoindre, ses mains étaient liées autour d'un rocher. Ce furent des pas lourds dans sa direction qui l'incitèrent à quitter ses affaires des yeux.

Alors qu'elle allait lever la tête pour voir qui venait dans sa direction, un morceau de viande fut jeté devant elle. Elle regarda la nourriture s'écraser mollement au sol tout en collant la terre qui s'y trouvait. Elle dévisagea l'orc.

 **\- Je ne mangerais pas un morceau de ce que vous me donnerez !** cria-t-elle en bougeant dans tous les sens.

Au passage, elle donna un coup de pied dans la pièce de viande qui roula un peu plus loin. L'orc n'en prit pas compte et s'en alla sans lui prêter attention. Astíriel se calma au bout de quelques secondes une fois qu'elle fut seule et focalisa de nouveau son attention sur les armes à trois mètres d'elle. Elle essaya de les atteindre par n'importe qu'elle moyen mais la seule chose qu'elle réussit à faire fut de se brûler les poignets en les frottant au cordage. Harassée par la fatigue, la jeune elleth finit par s'endormir ainsi, la tête appuyée sur la pierre et les jambes étendues par terre.

Ce sont des bruits de lutte qui la réveillèrent en sursaut.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Un gros changement de direction pour notre chère elfe ! A voir comment elle se débrouille...**


	5. Aux fers !

**Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? Je reviens avec la suite de ma petite histoire ! J'espère que vous aimerez ^^. Désolé si quelques fautes traînent par ci ou par là...**

 **Petit coin reviews :**

 **Cleonia 21 : On essaye de faire dans l'imprévu ^^ Et non, perdu pour les elfes, ils sont un peu loin eux quand même x). Nos amis à oreilles pojntues arriveront plus tard, je le promets !**

 **Elw : Merci, merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu l'aimes tant ^^. Bien sûr, que serait une histoire sans pleins de problèmes et des rebondissements incessants ? Je ne donne pas de fréquence parce que ça varie beaucoup et que je ne veux pas promettre quelque chose que je ne tiendrai pas mais ça ne dépasse jamais les 15 jours. Eh bien voilà le chapitre tant attendu !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Aux fers !**

Année 1028 du Troisième Age, plaine d'Etten : Ouest des collines du vent.

Astíriel fit un bond sur place en entendant des bruits de combat. Elle n'eut pas de difficulté à discerner les cris des orcs et les fers s'entrechoquant à l'entrée de la grotte. Elle se débattit pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose mais l'angle des parois et les stalagmites lui bloquaient la vue. Jurant en son for intérieur, elle se reconcentra sur ses oreilles. Elle voulait savoir contre qui se battaient les orcs. Certes, elle voulait bien être libérée mais si ces individus n'étaient pas enclins à la discussion cela ne servirait à rien. Elle l'avait bien vu avec les immondices qui l'avaient enlevée.

Rapidement, elle distingua d'autres cris de rage, un sifflement strident qui fit vibrer ses tympans. Des étouffements suivis de borborygmes sordides s'élevèrent dans la grotte avant que tout ne s'évanouisse.

 **\- Va voir au fond s'ils n'avaient pas quelque chose** , ordonna une voix masculine.

La jeune elfe fut soulagée. Il s'agissait d'Hommes. Pourtant, un sentiment d'angoisse la saisit et elle fouilla l'endroit des yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas se cacher. Par réflexe, elle baissa les yeux mais elle savait pertinemment que ce geste ne servirait pas à masquer ses oreilles effilées maintenant qu'elle avait tressé ses cheveux en arrière. Elle fixa intensément ses cuisses recouvertes du tissu de son pantalon. Les pas se rapprochèrent et elle put discerner l'ombre de l'homme à gauche de son champ de vision.

 **\- Varen ! Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé !** s'exclama-t-il en regardant dans sa direction.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!** répondit l'autre en se rapprochant. **Ça pue ici !** s'écria-t-il en mettant sa main devant son nez.

 **\- Regarde** , l'incita-t-il.

 **\- Je ne vois qu'un morceau de viande pourri et des armes, rien de…**

Il fut coupé dans son élan lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'elfe attachée à la pierre.

 **\- Par tous les dieux, que fais une telle créature ici ?** souffla-t-il.

Hésitante, Astíriel redressa sa tête et rencontra le regard des deux hommes. Ils ne paraissaient pas être comme ceux de Bree, peut-être pouvait-elle leur faire confiance…

L'un était brun avec des yeux marron qui brillaient de curiosité. Il paraissait jeune, même pour un Homme. Il devait avoir la vingtaine pas plus. Il portait une armure de fer et de cuir et portait une épée à sa taille tandis qu'un grand bouclier rond était attaché dans son dos. Du sang noir barbouillait son visage et contrastait avec sa peau tannée.

Le deuxième avait des cheveux poivres et sels et une barbe mal taillée. Il semblait avoir la quarantaine et l'expérience de l'âge se lisait dans ses yeux noirs. Il était entièrement vêtu de cuir si l'on omettait son plastron de métal. Son arme pendait à sa ceinture et il ne présentait aucune protection. L'énorme fourrure de bête qu'il portait sur ses épaules intrigua l'elleth mais elle ne dit rien.

Elle remarqua de la sueur sur leurs visages. Ses oreilles relevaient des battements de cœur erratiques entrainant des respirations bruyantes qui trahissaient l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir pour se battre. De plus, les traits du plus jeune montraient qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à la trouver ici.

 **\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir de l'aide ?** demanda Astíriel en fixant les deux personnes.

Elles tressautèrent en l'entendant parler. Avaient-ils cru qu'elle n'était qu'un mirage ? Celui qui se nommait Varen (et qui était le plus jeune) resta immobile en entendant la voix mélodieuse de l'elleth. Ses paroles ressemblaient plus à un enchantement qu'à une demande.

 **\- Bien sûr** , répondit le plus âgé en s'approchant d'elle.

Il s'accroupit calmement à côté d'elle et Astíriel se pencha vers l'avant pour lui faciliter l'accès. L'homme capta une effluve reposante venir de la captive mais ne s'y attarda pas, s'empressant de défaire ses liens et elle se redressa doucement. Malgré ces précautions, elle vacilla et un bras vint la supporter. Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers le plus jeune qui avait eu le réflexe de l'aider et lui sourit. Cette attention parut le déstabiliser et elle aperçut quelques rougeurs au niveau de ses joues.

 **\- J'aimerais juste récupérer mes armes** , dit-elle en se tournant vers la pile de fer un peu plus loin.

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons nous en charger, vous ne semblez pas être en état de vous mouvoir seule** , lui répondit l'homme aux cheveux foncés.

 **\- Je vais bien, je suis juste fatiguée…** murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur son front pour atténuer les vertiges.

 **\- Nous allons vous emmenez avec nous jusqu'à notre campement, une fois là-bas, vous pourrez être soignée** , reprit-il. **Varen, emmène-la dehors, je vous rejoins.**

Ce dernier hocha la tête et saisit un peu plus fortement le bras de l'elfe pour la conduire à l'extérieur. Alors qu'ils étaient sortis, elle dû fermer les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière qui agressait sa rétine. Une fois accoutumée, elle put distinguer deux chevaux attachés un peu plus loin en train de brouter tranquillement. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres quand un brin de vent charia sa chevelure, balayant les ondes négatives qui l'entouraient depuis des jours.

 **\- L'air frais est bien plus plaisant que la puanteur des orcs** , chuchota-t-elle en appréciant son retour à l'extérieur.

 **\- Je ne peux que vous croire Ma Dame** , répondit Varen d'un ton chevaleresque.

Elle faillit en rire mais se retint par politesse, cependant, les coins de ses lèvres se soulevèrent. Elle n'était pas accoutumée à ce genre de titre. Le jeune homme la dévisagea avant de se tourner prestement.

 **\- Je vais aller voir si Falarim à bientôt terminé.**

Sur ces mots visant à cacher sa gêne, il s'engouffra dans la grotte. Pendant ce temps, Astíriel s'approcha des animaux. En ressentant sa présence, ceux-ci relevèrent la tête en mâchonnant leurs touffes d'herbe. Ils paraissaient intrigués par sa venue. Calmement, elle tendit la main et la posa sur leur chanfrein puis leur encolure. Les deux guerriers trouvèrent l'elfe ainsi, la tête collée contre l'encolure de l'étalon bai et le museau du gris volontairement mis contre son épaule. Les deux chevaux restaient immobiles semblant capter la détresse de l'elleth. Elle avait beau agir comme une personne forte, elle n'en restait pas moins fragile et inexpérimentée…

 **\- Excusez-moi ?** l'interpella le plus jeune.

Elle se décala et leur offrit un sourire. L'air frais et le soleil semblaient lui avoir donné des forces supplémentaires. Elle vit les meilleures armes des orcs dans les bras des hommes et y reconnut les siennes. Elle fit un pas dans leur direction.

 **\- Puis-je ?** demanda-t-elle en tendant ses mains vers ses affaires. Sans attendre, ses effets lui furent rendus et elle les rangea à leur place.

 **\- Comment vous nommez-vous ?** demanda Falarim en se dirigeant vers son cheval.

 **\- Astíriel** , répondit-elle simplement.

 **\- Bien Dame Astíriel, accepteriez-vous de nous accompagner jusqu'à notre campement, il n'y a rien des lieux à la ronde ici. Je pense que prendre du repos chez nous vous fera le plus grand bien.**

Elle parut peser le pour et le contre et jeta un regard aux alentours.

 **\- J'accepte volontiers tant que cela ne vous ralentit pas dans votre voyage.**

Falarim hocha la tête à son égard.

 **\- Si nous vous le proposons.**

 **\- Alors soit** , reprit-elle. **Ce serait un plaisir de voyager avec vous.**

 **\- Varen, tu prendras les armes, je monterais avec la Dame** , dit l'homme en montant sur son cheval.

Le plus jeune l'imita et l'elfe s'approcha de la bête. Le quadragénaire tendit sa main vers elle et elle la saisit. D'un coup de bras, il la fit monter derrière lui. Il fut étonné, de son point de vue il n'avait porté l'équivalent que d'un enfant et pourtant l'elfe était plus grande que lui. Elle restait une elfe, pensa-t-il. Dans la seconde, il siffla et son cheval se lança au galop.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à la nuit tombée pour monter un camp à l'ombre d'un amas de roche. Le feu brûlait au milieu des branchages séchés et les deux hommes profitaient de ce repos.

 **\- Pourrais-je avoir des réponses à quelques questions ?** demanda Astíriel en engageant la conversation.

Les regards des deux hommes se levèrent vers elle. Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Seulement si nous pouvons vous en poser en retour** , dit-il froidement.

 **\- Evidemment** , répondit-elle sur un ton égal.

 **\- Alors nous vous écoutons.**

 **\- Je voudrais savoir quel jour nous sommes.**

 **\- Le 25 du mois de mai ou de Lothron comme vous préférez** , dit-il en bougeant les braises avec son épée.

Le regard de l'elfe aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit se perdit dans les flammes. Elle avait été chassée de chez elle le 17 et avait traversé les bois trois jours avant de se faire attaquer. Elle était restée cinq jours aux prises avec les orcs, ce qui expliquait son état de fatigue. Il l'avait transporté un moment sans rien lui donner. Elle sentit la chaleur du feu se répandre sur sa peau.

 **\- Vers où allons-nous ?**

 **\- De l'autre côté des collines** , dit Falarim en tendant son bras vers les hauts pics de pierres.

 **\- Je vois, et une fois là-haut, y-a-t-il un endroit où je pourrais aller ?**

 **\- Tout dépend de là où vous souhaitez aller** , reprit-il en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de l'elleth.

 **\- Je n'en sais rien.** Il haussa les épaules.

 **\- Nous ne pouvons pas choisir à votre place.**

Un silence s'installa et les deux hommes comprirent que leur invitée était en proie à des pensées bien sinistre quand Varen ne put retenir sa curiosité.

 **\- Que faisiez-vous avec des orcs ?** Elle haussa un sourcil.

 **\- Je leur apprenais à coudre** , répondit-elle sarcastiquement. **Que pensez-vous que je faisais avec eux ? J'y étais contre mon gré.**

 **\- Et comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée dans cette position ?** continua-t-il en ignorant sa réplique cinglante.

 **\- Ils m'ont attaqué alors que je cheminais sur la route de l'Est en sortant de Bree, en tombant de mon cheval, je me suis cassée la cheville ce qui m'a empêchée de faire le moindre mouvement.**

 **\- Pourtant vous êtes une elfe n'est-ce pas ?** s'étonna Varen.

 **\- A ce qu'il parait** , dit-elle en hochant la tête et en souriant doucement.

 **\- Alors pourquoi ne pas les avoir terrassés même avec une cheville cassée ?**

 **\- Parce que je ne suis pas aussi émérite que mes semblables, je manque d'entrainement.**

 **\- Que faites-vous aussi loin des terres elfiques ?** demanda Falarim manifestant son intérêt pour la première fois.

 **\- Je n'ai pas grandi parmi les elfes, ce qui explique ma différence de force et de caractère avec eux. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun apprentissage elfique.**

Il y avait bien eux ceux avec sa mère mais elle savait que ces derniers n'étaient qu'un pâle copie de ce que pouvait faire les elfes et les entraineurs des gardes.

 **\- Quel âge avez-vous Astíriel ?** Elle se pinça les lèvres.

 **\- 103 ans…** laissa-t-elle tomber.

Varen hoqueta et la fixa les yeux écarquillés alors que son compagnon ne semblait pas extrêmement troublé. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle n'était pas la première elfe qu'il voyait.

 **\- Ce qui explique ton inexpérience et ta naïveté, tu es une enfant seule.**

En entendant ses paroles, Astíriel baissa les yeux et rétracta ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour les entourer de ses bras.

 **\- Si vous le dites…** murmura-t-elle.

Plus personne ne parla et finalement, elle choisit de récupérer son sac que les hommes avaient emmenés avec eux et de s'enrouler dans sa couverture pour dormir. Alors qu'elle plongea dans un sommeil caractéristique aux elfes, les deux hommes restèrent éveillés.

 **\- Est-elle vraiment si jeune que ça pour son peuple ?** demanda Varen à son ainé.

 **\- Elle n'est qu'une enfant, ce qui veut dire que le fait qu'elle n'est pas pût se défendre face aux orcs restera temporaire.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?**

 **\- Qu'un jour elle sera bien plus dangereuse qu'un orc** , dit l'homme en aiguisant méthodiquement sa lame.

 **\- Mais du coup, comment est-ce que nous allons faire avec… le chef ?** Le vieil homme jeta un regard sur l'elleth et fixa ses yeux ouverts.

 **\- Nous allons la ramener comme les autres. Avec un peu de chance nous en tirerons un bon prix, il faut profiter de son inexpérience. Les elfes ne s'attrapent pas aussi facilement et aussi loin de chez eux. Nous serons récompensés grâce à elle.**

 **\- Donc vous comptez vraiment la livrer ?** insista Varen la voix basse.

 **\- Bien sûr, ne t'avise pas de te faire tromper par son apparence. Les elfes sont des êtres d'une beauté bien au-dessus des Hommes et je vois bien dans tes yeux que cette créature te bouleverse. N'oublies pas ce qu'elle est Varen, elle n'est pas comme nous.**

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au corps immobile de l'elfe qui disait se prénommer Astíriel avant de s'en détourner. Varen capta son regard du coin des yeux.

 **\- Est-ce mal ?** demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Falamir secoua la tête.

 **\- Ça devient un mal lorsque le cœur des Hommes ne sait plus se retenir devant leur magnificence mais seule de la douleur en découle, crois-moi.**

 **\- Pourtant, elle parait inoffensive…**

 **\- Varen, les plus belles fleurs sont souvent les plus dangereuses, ne la juge pas à son air extérieur. Je suis persuadé qu'elle n'est pas sans défense.**

 **\- Pourquoi lui avoir rendu ses armes alors ?**

 **\- Te voyais-tu le lui interdire ?** Le plus jeune secoua la tête en fixant la pointe de l'arc qui dépassait de la cape noire. **Elle ne doit pas se douter de quoique ce soit ou nous la perdrons, n'essaye pas d'égaler un elfe à la course ou à cache-cache, aussi faible soit-il. Alors durant les prochains jours abstiens-toi de tous commentaires même si elle parait dormir.**

Sur ces mots, le plus âgé s'empara de sa couverture et s'allongea près des braises afin de récupérer le peu de chaleur que la nuit lui volait. Il fut vite suivit par Varen qui eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, hanté par le visage de l'elleth qu'il venait de rencontrer.

Le soleil les réveilla de bonne heure. Astíriel fut la première debout et s'occupa de raviver le feu pour que les deux hommes puissent manger avant de reprendre la route. Les deux compagnons échangèrent quelques paroles routinières mais la jeune elfe ne prononça pas un mot. Elle réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit Falamir hier. Où voulait-elle donc aller ? Elle avait quitté Bree mais pour quoi d'autre ? Une idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, peut-être pourrait-elle trouver asile chez ses semblables… Etaient-ils plus accueillants que les humains ? Elle l'ignorait, pourtant, s'ils se comportaient un tant soit peu de la même manière, elle serait jetée dehors sans attendre.

 **\- Vous paraissez soucieuse ma Dame…** l'interpela Varen.

 **\- C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Falamir hier…** soupira-t-elle.

Les deux guerriers se figèrent et fixèrent Astíriel sans répondre. Elle ressentit l'animosité et l'angoisse qui les saisit.

 **\- Ne vous mettez pas dans un tel état pour cela, je cherche seulement un lieu qui me conviendrait quand nous devrons nous séparer. Vous n'avez qu'exposer la vérité quelle qu'elle soit.**

Immédiatement, les épaules retombèrent et les mines crispées se détendirent.

 **\- Il est évident que vous trouverez ma Dame, il nous reste encore 2 jours de chevauchée. Vous aurez le temps de la réflexion.**

Elle hocha la tête en rassemblant ses affaires avant de se diriger vers les chevaux qu'elle avait nourrit. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils galopaient sur la grande plaine. Astíriel regarda les montagnes au loin et conclut qu'ils y seraient avant le soir.

 **\- Qu'y-a-t-il dans ses montagnes ?** demanda-t-elle au cavalier devant elle.

 **\- Rien de bon ma Dame, il y a un tour nommé Amon Sûl sur le flanc sud, c'est un repaire d'orc. Sûrement celui-là même de ceux qui vous ont attaqués.**

Elle sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

 **\- Il est certain que s'en approcher ne serait pas sage…** répondit-elle la gorge nouée. Un rire lui répondit. **Qu'y-a-t-il ?**

 **\- Vous êtes plutôt expressive pour un elfe, si je ne voyais pas votre apparence physique je vous confondrais volontiers avec une humaine !**

 **\- Et pourquoi ?**

 **\- Les elfes sont aussi expressifs que la pierre des nains, il est un vrai tour de force que de pouvoir cerner les pensées d'un elfe alors que vous êtes bien plus facile à lire.**

 **\- Peut-être parce que j'ai été élevé parmi les humains…**

Il était vrai que sa mère lui avait déjà dit que les elfes étaient plutôt renfermés sur eux même. Comme une sorte de bouclier ou de pudeur mal placée. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela chez Edlenn qui avait grandi parmi ses semblables. Les seuls traits qui paraissaient chez elles en tant qu'elfe restaient leur difficulté à pleurer ou éprouver de la douleur. Toutes les autres émotions se voyaient très bien sur son visage…

Astíriel ne se voyait pas comme une véritable elfe de toute façon. Selon les contes que sa mère aimait chuchoter au coin du feu, les elfes (que ce soit des ellyn ou des ellith) étaient des maîtres au combat, des artistes aguerris et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. La jeune elfe ne se retrouvait en rien de cela à part un certain charme qu'elle n'avait jamais mis en valeur alors que sa mère ressemblait bien à cette description. Ne devrait-elle pas avoir une perfection innée pourtant ? Ou seulement un potentiel masqué ?

Elle soupira. Ils contournèrent les montagnes le soir-même ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois qu'ils s'en trouvaient loin pour éviter une attaque d'orc et le lendemain, ils reprirent la route. Si tout se passait bien et selon Falamir ils seraient rendu au camp pour le crépuscule.

Effectivement, alors que le ciel était noir et que les étoiles brillaient depuis moins d'une heure, Astíriel aperçue les lumières provenant de grands braseros. Elle plissa les yeux mais ne put rien voir car le campement était entouré de grandes bannières créant un rideau de tissu. Dessus dansaient des silhouettes d'Hommes qui marchaient entre les flammes.

 **\- Nous sommes enfin arrivé ma Dame** , l'informa Falamir.

Elle fit un petit sourire en continuant de fixer les fines parois du camp. Des tonnes de sons lui parvenaient, des rires, des choppes qui se rencontraient, des moqueries, des chants, des crépitements et au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, elle discerna quelques pleurs et deux cris étouffés. Ses épaules se raidir et elle porta sa main à sa taille près de son épée. Varen jeta un coup d'œil dans leur direction.

 **\- Je vais y aller en premier pour les avertir de vôtre venue.**

Sur ces paroles, il talonna son cheval et s'engouffra dans une petite ouverture entre les piquets de bois.

 **\- Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de passer en premier ?** demanda Astíriel en plissant les yeux.

Elle voyait parfaitement les contours du camp comparé à l'homme devant elle qui peinait à apercevoir autre chose que les ombres. Elle sentit Falamir se contracter.

 **\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils nous prennent pour d'autres et nous attaquent. Nous n'étions que deux, en voyant trois personnes ils pourraient ne pas nous reconnaître. Je préfère m'assurer qu'une flèche ne me transpercera pas.**

 **\- Je croyais que vous étiez accueillants…** dit-elle entre ses dents, la suspicion s'emparant d'elle.

 **\- Peut-être mais nous sommes obligés d'être vigilants avec tout ce qui rôde dans ces contrées.**

 **\- Si vous le dites…** murmura-t-elle.

Il arrêta son cheval à quelques mètres des palissades et descendit avant de tendre sa main vers l'elfe qui la saisit. Il la fit mettre pieds à terre puis se tourna vers le camp qui était bien plus silencieux d'un coup.

Astíriel saisit son épée d'une main et se prépara à la sortir de son fourreau. Soudain, un sifflement parvint à ses oreilles et elle brandit l'arme devant elle d'un coup sec. Elle trancha net quatre fléchettes qui volaient dans sa direction et elles tombèrent au sol autour d'elle.

 **\- Nous sommes attaqués !** s'écria-t-elle pour prévenir Falamir.

Alors qu'elle tourna la tête vers ce dernier, elle le vit entre elle et le camp tourné dans sa direction, épée à la main.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que… Gwarth !** _(Traître !)_ hurla-t-elle en sindarin quand elle comprit la supercherie.

Il ne parut pas comprendre ce qu'elle dit mais son ton suffit à la mettre en garde. L'elfe aux cheveux noirs resta en retrait, ne voulant pas avoir à faire à tout le camp. Elle avisa le cheval sur sa gauche et s'en rapprocha tout en fixant Falamir.

Elle saisit la bride de l'animal et se prépara à monter sur son dos quand une flèche vola vers elle. Elle voulut l'éviter mais ce ne fut pas la peine, elle ne lui était pas destinée. Elle se ficha dans le flanc de l'étalon qui partit au galop sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir.

 **\- Sauvage ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire de mal !** hurla-t-elle à l'intention des hommes cachés derrière la palissade.

 **\- Astíriel !** s'écria Varen en surgissant aux côtés de Falamir sur sa droite.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui une demi-seconde, ce qui suffit à un des tireur pour souffler une fléchette sans qu'elle ne l'entende. Elle sentit un picotement dans son cou et plaqua sa main dessus enfonçant un peu plus l'aiguille. Elle grimaça et la retira pour la jeter au loin. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers les deux Hommes qui lui avait menti, les couleurs vacillèrent. Elle s'avança vers eux et tenta de les faucher rapidement.

 **\- Elle tient le poison !** s'étonna Varen en l'évitant.

 **\- Les elfes ont une constitution bien plus forte que la nôtre. Il faut attendre qu'il agisse même s'ils ont augmentés la dose !** lui répondit le plus vieux.

Soudain, elle porta une main à son front et tituba sur place. Sa main s'ouvrit d'elle-même et son épée elfique chuta au sol. Ses jambes s'écroulèrent et elle tomba à genou au sol avant que tout son corps ne se retrouve au contact de l'herbe. Elle voulut bouger mais ses muscles étaient paralysés et faibles.

Elle vit les bottes de Falamir juste devant elle et leva ses yeux vers lui. Il s'agenouilla et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pointue. Elle voulait l'empêcher de la toucher mais elle ne pouvait pas.

 **\- Pauvre chose, j'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas trop…** chuchota-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Gwannao…** _(Meurt…)_ souffla-t-elle avant de sombrer.

 **\- Mettez-la aux fers !** s'écria Falamir en se redressant. **Ne l'abimez pas et prenez-lui ses armes, il faut les entretenir ! Enfermez-la dans un des convoyeurs et seule !**

* * *

 **Raaah, les ennuis s'enchaînent pour notre elfette. Elle est un peu trop naïve aussi ! Elle devrait se méfier un peu plus des autres. M'enfin... On ne refait pas le monde hein x)**


	6. Esclavage

**Salut ! Alors voici la suite des mésaventures de notre elleth. Je la poste avec joie ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à ceux qui prennent plaisir à la lire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Esclavage**

Année 1028 du Troisième Age, plaine d'Etten : Nord Est des collines du vent.

Astíriel se réveilla lorsque sa tête frappa l'un des murs en métal qui l'entouraient. Elle retint une plainte aigüe qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche en fermant les yeux et voulut poser sa main sur le côté de sa tête. Là où son crâne avait heurté la paroi. Pourtant, sa paume n'atteint jamais son cuir chevelu. Elle entendit un cliquetis de chaines et ouvrit finalement les yeux.

Elle était dans une pièce sombre et bringuebalante. Autour d'elle se dressaient quatre murs en fer hauts d'environ un mètre cinquante et juste en-face, en contre-haut, une petite fenêtre avec des barreaux lui procurait un peu de lumière. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains et aperçue deux menottes reliées à des chaines qui s'attachaient avec des anneaux au mur dans son dos.

Comment avait-elle pu finir ici ? Elle fronça les sourcils et observa intensément ses paumes. Elle revit Falamir et Varen puis l'évidence s'imposa à elle. Elle se souvint de la flèche, du cheval, de l'appel du jeune homme, de la piqûre, du poison et puis le flou. Ces souvenirs s'arrêtaient là. Elle tourna sur elle-même et entreprit de démêler ses entraves afin de gagner en mouvement. Calmement et malgré les cahotements du véhicules dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle réussit à défaire les quelques nœuds et entortillements qui la bloquaient.

Entre temps, elle avait réalisé que ses armes lui avaient, encore, été prises et que son état était relativement pitoyable. Que dirait sa mère si elle la voyait… Quelqu'un (elle espérait pour lui que ce soit une femme) l'avait changé en lui passant un pantalon et sa vieille robe grise qui devait normalement se trouver au fond de son sac. Tout ce qui lui restait était la clé qui pendait autour de son cou. Elle soupira, même ses habits avaient été subtilisés…

Doucement, elle se redressa à moitié pour atteindre la petite fenêtre devant elle. Une secousse plus forte que les autres faillit l'envoyer au sol et par réflexe, elle empoigna un barreau. Elle tint debout et son regard curieux, sillonna l'extérieur. Il faisait presque jour et la couleur de l'herbe lui indiquait que le soleil pointait sur sa droite. Comme ce dernier se levait à l'Est, cela signifiait qu'ils allaient au Sud. Elle fit marcher sa mémoire afin de visualiser la carte de cette région mais rien ne lui vint. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'en continuant dans cette direction, ils finiraient par croiser la Grande Route de l'Est qui passait par Bree plus loin.

Autour d'elle, des hommes en armure marchaient ou allaient à cheval et tenaient des chaines qui emprisonnaient des tonnes d'Hommes les un à la suite des autres. Mais que pouvaient-ils tous faire ici ? Elle fronça les sourcils et remarqua qu'elle était la seule dans cette sorte de charrette en métal. Alors que son inspection s'attardait, elle croisa le regard de Varen. Les yeux marron du jeune homme se figèrent à sa vue et ne la quittèrent plus. Agacée par son attitude, elle lâcha le barreau et retourna s'asseoir au fond de sa prison. Il était bien l'une des dernières personnes qu'elle souhaitait entrevoir à présent…

Dans un soupir, elle se positionna en tailleur en collant son dos comme elle le pu contre le métal. Elle se débâtit contre le sommeil mais ne put le repousser plus longtemps. Elle sombra progressivement et faillit s'endormir. Elle grogna tout bas en sentant les attaches de métal se planter dans la chair de son dos. Elle releva violemment la tête et capta immédiatement qu'ils étaient à l'arrêt. Elle prêta attention aux bruits venant de l'extérieur.

L'elleth se tendit en comprenant que la cage où elle était retenue s'ouvrait. Elle banda ses muscles et attendit. Lorsque la porte en métal se rabattit sur le côté, elle tenta de sauter à la gorge de son visiteur. Elle fut bloquée par les chaines en métal qui étaient tendues dans son dos et ses épaules tournées au maximum vers l'arrière. Elle donna un coup rageur dans ses entraves. Elles étaient étudiées pour qu'elle ne puisse pas dépasser la sortie. La femme qui portait un bol remplit de soupe sursauta en la voyant surgir à une telle vitesse. Elle faillit renverser le contenue du récipient sur ses affaires. Elle réussit à limiter les dégâts et porta un regard autour d'elle. Astíriel la regarda faire en la détaillant froidement.

Elle avait des cheveux courts bruns qui rebiquaient dans tous les sens. Son visage était parcouru de quelques rides, nul doute qu'elle devait avoir dans les… 30 ou 40 ans ? Jugea-t-elle en avisant les cheveux blancs qui faisaient leur apparition dans sa chevelure. Elle examina son visage recouvert de quelques traces boueuses et soupira en voyant ses mains se resserrer autour du bol en bois. La jeune elfe leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur le rebord de sa prison laissant ses talons frôler le sol. Ainsi, elle faisait quelques centimètres de moins que la femme.

 **\- Je ne vais pas vous égorgez, il est inutile d'être effrayée** , dit-elle lassement en jetant un regard à l'humaine.

 **\- Pourtant… vous avez surgit comme si c'était vôtre intention…** répondit-elle les lèvres tremblotantes.

 **\- J'espérais juste que ce soit Varen ou Falamir qui passait par là pour leur faire regretter leur décision** , grommela-t-elle. **Mauvaise pioche** , reprit-elle en soupirant et en haussant les épaules. La femme fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Vous feriez mieux de ne pas trop vous attirez des problèmes avec ces deux-là. Certes Varen n'a pas trop d'importance mais Falamir a beaucoup de poids parmi nos guerriers. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il vous prenne en grippe !** la sermonna-t-elle comme si elle était en position de le faire.

 **\- Peut-être… Sur ce** , l'humaine la coupa en lui tendant le bol d'une main faisant voler quelques gouttes sur les vêtements d'Astíriel.

Elle les vit mais ne releva pas, ce n'était que des loques et vu leur état ce n'était pas quatre gouttes qui empireraient la situation. L'elleth regarda le bol qu'on lui donnait sans y toucher.

 **\- Des gens sont morts comme ça tu sais !** s'énerva la femme en passant au tutoiement.

 **\- Je n'en veux pas** , déclina l'intéressée en secouant la tête.

Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux en exposant son visage au soleil. Elle perçue un soupir puis un froissement et des pas. Son interlocutrice s'en allait. Elle retint un petit sourire de contentement. Enfin un peu de calme... Elle patienta trois secondes en comptant intérieurement avant d'entrouvrir un œil pour vérifier ses pensées. Effectivement, elle était partie et cela avait eu le mérite de dégager son champ de vision. Maintenant, elle pouvait voir que toutes les personnes sur le camp la dévisageaient comme si elle était une créature extraordinaire. Avait-elle des cornes qui avaient poussées sur la tête ou quoi ? pensa-t-elle en grimaçant.

Alors qu'elle refermait les yeux, elle entendit des pas précipités et puissants venir dans sa direction. Elle fronça les sourcils quand la source s'arrêta juste devant elle. Elle soupira et rouvrit ses paupières à contrecœur.

 **\- Que voulez-vous encore ?** demanda-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

 **\- Je suis venue pour m'occuper un peu de toi, c'est au moins la moindre des choses si tu ne veux pas manger** , dit la femme dans sa barbe.

 **\- Je n'ai pas réellement besoin de soigner mon image ici, à quoi cela servirait-il ?**

 **\- A te sentir mieux ?** proposa-t-elle peu sûre. Astíriel ne put retenir un petit rire sarcastique.

 **\- Parce que me brosser les cheveux et me passer de l'eau sur le visage va réussir à faire disparaitre les chaines autour de mes poignets et me ramener mes affaires ? Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas dans quelle situation je me trouve. Même moi je ne sais pas vraiment dans quelle situation je suis à vrai dire…** finit-elle tout bas mais pas assez pour que l'humaine ne l'entende pas.

 **\- Alors faisons un marché !** s'exclama-t-elle. L'elfe redressa la tête surprise. **Tu me laisses faire ce que j'ai à faire et je te fais la causette !**

 **\- La causette ?** L'humaine hocha vivement la tête.

 **\- Tu sais, il y a pleins de choses intéressantes qui se passent en causant** , dit-elle en prenant un ton sous-entendu. Astíriel soupira.

 **\- C'est toujours à prendre…**

L'humaine passa derrière elle en grimpant dans la caravane de métal et se mit à genou dans son dos pour se retrouver à la bonne hauteur. L'idée de la plaquer au sol et de l'étrangler pour marchander sa liberté traversa l'elleth mais elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait faire ça sans raison, et s'y ça se trouvait, personne ne considèrerait son action. Autant essayer de se faire une alliée. Elle devait tout de même rester prudente, sa nouvelle connaissance pouvait très bien venir quémander des informations de la part de leur chef.

 **\- Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?** demanda joyeusement l'humaine en commençant à brosser ses cheveux.

 **\- Astíriel** , répondit-elle dans un souffle.

 **\- Ça a une signification dans ta langue ?** L'elleth hocha la tête. Ne voyant pas d'autres réponses, la femme abandonna l'idée de l'avoir, peut-être ne préférait-elle pas en parler. **Tu parles quelles langues d'ailleurs ?**

 **\- Le westron, le sindarin qui est ma langue maternelle et quelques bases de quenya.** La femme parut impressionnée et sourit.

 **\- Tu es très cultivée alors !** s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

 **\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un exploit au vu de mon âge. Beaucoup d'elfes qui ont vécu autant que moi doivent en savoir largement plus.**

 **\- Quel âge as-tu Astíriel ?** demanda alors la femme curieuse.

 **\- J'ai 103 ans depuis quelques jours.** L'humaine sursauta d'étonnement et retint un petit hoquet de surprise.

 **\- Je te pensais bien plus jeune !**

 **\- Les elfes vivent longtemps, je ne suis qu'une enfant pour eux** , rappela-t-elle.

 **\- Sûrement, n'empêche que pour un humain tu es vieille** , rit-elle. Astíriel leva les yeux au ciel. **Pourtant tu n'as rien perdu de ton charme… Tu ressembles à une jeune femme de vingt ans** , soupira-t-elle. L'elleth sentit le soupir lui caresser la nuque et capta toute la déception contenue dans la voix de l'humaine.

 **\- Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?** demanda-t-elle pour changer de conversation.

 **\- Ezra !** dit-elle en reprenant son entrain.

 **-Enchantée Ezra** , répondit l'elfe avec un petit sourire qui fit rayonner la femme.

 **\- Ne bouge pas !** se plaint-elle dans la foulée. **Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps !** Astíriel sentit la brosser démêler ses cheveux et profita de la sensation sans rien dire. **C'est la première fois que je vois des cheveux aussi longs et en aussi bonne santé !** s'exclama sa coiffeuse attitrée en passant ses doigts dans les longues mèches noires de jais.

 **\- Merci** , répondit Astíriel avec des petites rougeurs aux joues.

A part ceux de ses parents elle n'avait jamais reçu de réels compliments. Elle sentit ses cheveux se faire tirer vers l'arrière et les petites mèches indésirables sortirent de son champ de vision. Après quelques secondes Ezra reprit la conversation.

 **\- Alors, comme tu m'as l'air vraiment perdue** , dit-elle en baissant la voix sachant que l'elfe l'entendrait parfaitement. **Ici nous sommes un camp ambulant qui a pour destination le dernier pont sur la route Est de Bree. Sauf que quand je dis « nous » je parle plutôt d'eux** , dit-elle en pointant légèrement un regroupement d'homme qui mangeait dans un coin. **Ce sont des marchands d'esclaves.**

Astíriel écarquilla les yeux. Des marchands d'esclaves ?! Pourtant ce trafic avait été aboli au début du Troisième Age et banni des usages habituels. Leur existence était très mal vue et menait à des guerres entre races. C'est pour cela qu'un conseil avait choisi de l'abolir. Pourquoi des trafiquants grouillaient encore dans les parages ?

 **\- Je sais que ce n'est plus légal depuis longtemps mais la plupart du temps il ne s'agit que d'un trafic entre humain alors les autres races ferment les yeux. Ils ne peuvent de toute façon pas chasser chaque petit trafiquant de la Terre du Milieu. S'ils ne leur prêtent pas préjudice, ils passent** , soupira-t-elle. **Le vrai problème est que tant qu'il y aura des acheteurs, il y aura des vendeurs… Alors parfois, des pièces rares leur tombent entre les mains et ils en profitent.**

Astíriel grogna. Elle garda le silence un instant, promenant ses yeux marrons sur l'assemblée d'humains devant elle. Les esclaves avaient réellement l'air faible et les hommes qui les gardaient étaient armés et protégés comparé à eux.

 **\- Pourquoi ne vous insurgez-vous pas ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave.

 **\- Nous n'en avons pas la force. Certains ont essayé… Ils ont perdu.**

 **\- Perdu ?**

 **\- Le chef aime bien provoquer des duels avec ceux qui proclament vouloir leur liberté. Ça lui sert d'exemple. Alors il les massacre devant tous les autres et en tue deux ou trois au passage, souvent des enfants.**

 **\- Quelqu'un a déjà gagné ?** demanda-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre.

 **\- Jamais, c'est pour cela que Scov déclame à tout va que le gagnant pourra partir et regagner sa liberté. Je ne le crois pas, il n'est pas honnête.**

 **\- Ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer** , susurra l'elleth sans qu'Ezra ne l'entende. **Qu'est-ce qu'on fera une fois au pont ?** l'interrogea-t-elle.

 **\- Les enchères vont avoir lieu et vous serez donnée au plus offrant. Tu seras le lot spécial qui leur ramènera tout l'argent dont ils veulent.**

 **\- Vous ?**

 **\- Moi je reste avec eux depuis un moment déjà** , grimaça-t-elle.

Le sujet paraissait sensible, mieux valait ne pas en parler… L'elfe frissonna. Ezra sourit et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, heureuse d'elle. Elle avait fini sa coiffure. Curieuse, l'elleth sinda passa doucement sa main dessus. Elle avait plusieurs petites tresses autour de son crâne qui partaient vers l'arrière et allaient se fixer à la base d'une queue de cheval haute qui retombait dans son dos jusqu'à son milieu.

 **\- Merci Ezra** , sourit-elle.

La concernée balaya le remerciement du revers de la main en lui souriant largement. Elle s'empara d'un bol remplit d'eau et y trempa un tissu avant de le passer précautionneusement sur la peau du visage d'Astíriel. Elle se mordit la joue pour se concentrer avant de lui faire un sourire contrit.

 **\- Tu es tellement jolie que j'ai peur de te casser en appuyant trop fort** , lui avoua-t-elle. L'elfe fut choqué. Quelle drôle d'idée ! Elle sentit ses joues chauffer et le sang lui monter à la tête. **Qu'est-ce que ! C'est la première fois que je vois un elfe rougir !** s'exclama Ezra en riant ouvertement.

 **-C'est bon…** bougonna la concernée gênée. **Inutile de le relever.**

 **\- Excuse-moi, mais c'est surprenant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ses réactions te rendent bien plus belle.**

 **\- Mais arrête !** s'exclama Astíriel confuse en baissant les yeux.

Elle les releva quand le rire de la femme devant elle éclata et attira tous les regards vers elles. Sa gêne ne fit qu'augmenter mais l'hilarité d'Ezra la contamina et elle rit à son tour. Elles se calmèrent peu de temps après et la femme reprit son activité, à savoir : laver le visage de la sinda.

 **\- Et quand arriverons-nous au pont ?** demanda-t-elle entre deux passages.

 **\- Dans moins de deux jours. Ils ont pressé le pas parce que nous sommes en retard.**

 **\- Il y a un délai ?** Ezra hocha la tête.

 **\- Les acheteurs viennent de loin. Ils ne seront présent que quelques heures pour la plupart. Uniquement le temps de faire leurs petites affaires puis repartiront avec leurs gains.**

 **\- Comment sont-ils ?** demanda Astíriel même si la question n'annonçait rien de bon.

Elle entendit la femme soupirer devant elle et elle s'arrêta de lui passer le tissu sur le visage, regardant l'eau maintenant marron et noire à ses genoux. Elle releva ses yeux et les plongea dans ceux de l'elleth qui frissonna en sentant l'intensité des prunelles noisettes sur elle.

 **\- La plupart sont des hommes gras et riches… Et sales,** rajouta-t-elle. **Ils dépensent leur argent en femmes, en vin et en belles parures. Ils sont dégoûtants et leurs mains trainent toujours partout sur les corps** , lui apprit-elle en réprimant durement une grimace de dégoût. **Ils nous prennent pour des objets sans âmes et nous rabaisse à l'état d'amusements éphémères. Ils nous brisent en nous violant ou en nous faisant travailler jusqu'à la mort puis nous jettent avant d'en acheter une autre. Si tu as de la chance, une femme t'achètera peut-être pour remplir les tâches ménagères ou une assemblée te prendra pour t'occuper des animaux et tu pourras dormir sur la paille. Sinon…**

Astíriel en avait assez entendu. Elle détourna les yeux et se perdit dans ses pensées en détaillant la plaine à sa droite. Elle sentit un dernier coup d'eau effacer une trace de sang noir dans son cou et entendit Ezra se lever.

 **\- Pardon…** dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

L'elfe ne répliqua pas, atterrée. La vie avait décidé de ne pas la tuer mais peut-être que la mort serait plus douce que tout ce qui se profilait dans le futur. Si les elfes pleuraient facilement, elle serait déjà effondrée en larme au sol mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle gardait la boule dans sa gorge et son estomac noué à en vomir. Elle sentait ses muscles trembler intérieurement et serra fortement ses mains contre le rebord en fer pour les empêcher de convulser nerveusement. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer alors elle gardait tout pour elle et commençait à devenir un concentrer de rage et d'angoisse.

Elle vit un mouvement devant elle et tourna vivement la tête. Varen se tenait droit face à l'elleth. Les pupilles de cette dernière s'étrécirent et l'homme ouvrit à peine la bouche qu'un talon vint lui heurter violemment le menton. Il partit en arrière sur quelques pas incontrôlés et accusa le coup en portant sa main à sa mâchoire. Il saignait. Il baissa le regard sur Astíriel. Elle était accroupie sur le rebord de métal et ses mains étaient devant elle, plantées comme deux appuis solides. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, elle avait été trop rapide. Falamir avait raison, elle était dangereuse. Il cracha au sol et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'elleth. Il y avait de la rage et une pointe de folie dedans. Il frissonna.

 **\- Rentre à l'intérieur !** dit-il moins autoritairement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Elle contracta sa mâchoire et s'exécuta en restant debout courbée. Elle ne s'assit que quand il eut fermé la porte. Elle entendit un rire s'approcher de Varen suivit d'un grognement du jeune homme accompagné d'une insulte à son intention. Astíriel venait de découvrir qu'elle était rancunière. Elle voyait bien une dague prendre son envol et se planter entre les deux yeux ou la nuque de l'humain. Dommage, il était si jeune…

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors je pense que vous voyez tous qu'elle commence à changer de caractère. Je voulais lui donner un côté très peu elfique même s'il aura tendance à disparaître dans le futur, il sera toujours là, quelque part. Peut-être ressortira-t-il plus tard mais en tout cas, soyez sûrs que cette expérience va la marquer et qu'elle ne passera pas l'éponge dessus de si tôt...**


	7. Joute verbale

**Tadam ! Voici la rébellion de notre jeune elfe !**

 **Pour les reviews :**

 **Elw : Hey ! Tu as adoré ?! Mais c'est génialissime (comme tu dirais) ! EFfectivement, elle change, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste la même petite elfe qu'au début, elle va avoir son propre caractère et il sera justifié par son passé. Ça rend le personnage plus complet selon moi x) Je suis heureuse que les descriptions soient sympas, j'avais peur qu'elles ne soient un peu lourdes parfois mais si ça permet de bien se projeter alors... Bref x) Bonne lecture à toi !**

 **Nightfable : Salut ! Alors tout d'abord, merci pour les compliments sur l'histoire et ma façon d'écrire, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Eh bien, tu es tombée sur pile la bonne chanson dis-moi. C'est gentil de m'en faire part et ouais, elle colle bien x) D'ailleurs, je suis passée faire un tour à ton salon, merci de l'avoir ajoutée ^^**

 **Bref, enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – Joute verbale**

Année 1028 du Troisième Age, plaine d'Etten : Est des collines du vent.

Astíriel attendait calmement entre ses quatre murs de métal. Elle avait tenté de tirer violemment sur ses chaines à plusieurs reprises, rien à faire. Tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu était deux profondes entailles au niveau de ses poignets et un coup de bâton sur les barreaux. Ils pensaient pouvoir la calmer comme un chien en frappant sur sa cage ?! Elle n'avait fait qu'hurler les minutes suivantes en les insultants de tous les noms. Bien sûr ils n'avaient pas compris puisqu'elle s'était exprimée en sindarin.

Puis elle s'était calmée. Elle était à présent assise, les jambes pliées avec un grand espace entre elles et les coudes posés sur ses genoux alors que ses mains pendaient dans le vide. Sa tête reposait tranquillement sur la paroi et se cognait à intervalles réguliers, au gré de la route. Attitude extrêmement féminine n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne voulait pas dormir, ayant peur que le sommeil ne l'emporte trop longtemps puisqu'elle n'avait pas réellement dormi depuis un moment. Sa vue se brouillait de temps en temps mais elle réussissait à combattre l'envie de laisser aller qui la prenait. Par contre, la soif commençait à la ronger pour de bon. Certes, elle n'en mourrait pas mais la sensation était désagréable.

De plus, elle devait reprendre des forces si elle souhaitait provoquer un duel. Un petit rictus s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle jubilait d'avance. Pourtant, toutes ses chances reposaient sur un point : il devait lui rendre ses armes pour combattre. Il est vrai qu'il ne fallait pas compter là-dessus mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Désarmée, elle était trop faible. Elle se mordit la lèvre à cette pensée. Pour être faible, là, elle l'était. Si ce n'était pas écrit sur son front, comme disait son père, il y a avait un problème. Elle faillit rire toute seule mais se retint. Ezra avait raison, elle était expressive pour une elfe… Tant pis ! Ses semblables avaient beau être des glaçons ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle en devienne un. Son éducation l'avait forgée au milieu des Hommes. Il était logique que leurs traits de caractères ressortent en elle. Enfin, elle espérait.

Soudain, le convoi s'immobilisa et elle se redressa.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore ?** souffla-t-elle en empoignant un barreau.

Ses yeux perçants firent le tour du convoi. Tout le monde s'arrêtait. Elle s'aperçut que le soleil avait disparu depuis un moment et que les étoiles tapissaient le ciel. Des feux furent allumés un peu partout et les esclaves furent regroupés en paquet et leurs chaines immobilisées grâce à des pieux en métal. Les hommes les enfoncèrent dans le sol à l'aide de gros maillets puis certains restèrent autour pour monter la garde alors que d'autres partaient manger et rire bêtement autour du feu.

Astíriel fut surprise de voir Ezra s'approcher d'elle en souriant. Allait-elle revenir à chaque fois ? Elle attendit que la porte s'ouvre et se figea. Elle était accompagnée de Varen qui lui lança un regard noir. Pour s'amuser, l'elleth fit râper rapidement sa semelle contre le bord du véhicule et le jeune homme eut un énorme mouvement de recul. La femme ne fit pas de commentaire et se contenta d'attendre qu'il s'éloigne.

 **\- Tu nous l'as vraiment traumatisé. Il a râlé pour venir t'ouvrir et maintenant il fuit !** s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. **Tu es incroyable Astíriel !**

La concernée lui sourit et vainquit ses rougeurs, ainsi la femme ne put rien lui dire. Ezra était de bonne compagnie. Elle ne se cachait pas que l'avoir rencontré lui permettait de penser à autre chose. Cette femme lui plaisait et Astíriel ne lui masquait pas sa cordialité.

 **\- Je t'ai apporté du bouillon avec des morceaux de poulets. J'ai réussi à t'en mettre plus que les autres** , chuchota-t-elle en mettant sa main à côté de sa bouche comme pour bloquer le bruit.

 **\- Merci, mais il ne fallait pas Ezra, tu aurais pu te faire attraper et je ne veux pas qu'ils s'énervent contre toi pour des broutilles dans le genre** , répondit l'elfe en prenant le bol.

L'humaine ne le lâcha pas pour autant, gardant une poigne ferme dessus. La captive leva des yeux interrogateurs vers elle.

 **\- Si tu n'es pas contente je la mange-moi cette soupe pleine de viande !** répliqua-t-elle les sourcils froncés. **Ne traites pas cela de broutilles c'est important de bien manger !** L'elfe resta bouche-bée.

 **\- Bien, bien, je ne voulais pas dire que c'était inutile, juste que tu aurais pu avoir des ennuis pour une prisonnière. C'est inconsidéré !** dit-elle un peu plus fort.

Ezra nota que la voix de la jeune elfe était bien plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait. Les elfes n'avaient-ils pas de belles voix fluettes en temps normal ? se demanda-t-elle. Peut-être pas… Cependant, cette voix était toute aussi sublime à sa manière, plus profonde, plus charismatique en quelque sorte.

 **\- Je fais ce que je veux ma Dame** , fit-elle sarcastiquement avec un sourire de défi.

 **\- Je vais la manger tant qu'à faire alors.**

Astíriel porta la boisson à ses lèvres et souffla dessus avant de boire à grandes gorgées le liquide tout en laissant les morceaux de poulets qu'elle mangea ensuite lentement avec sa main. Elle n'avouerait jamais que son ventre la remerciait intensément.

 **\- C'est mieux comme ça** , rit Ezra en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

 **\- Le fait de me nourrir te rend aussi heureuse ?** s'étonna Astíriel.

 **\- Bien sûr ! Tu as refusé toute la nourriture jusqu'ici. Tu allais finir par dépérir si tu continuais. Il en faut des forces si tu veux affronter la vie et les événements à venir !** s'exclama-t-elle.

 **\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux** , murmura l'elfe pour elle-même. **Dis-moi Ezra ?** l'appelée se concentra, attentive. **Comment fait-on pour parler au chef ?** Les yeux de la femme s'arrondirent.

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais tu es folle ! Tu serais plus en sécurité si tu ne le croisais, jamais !** s'écria-t-elle en la pointant d'un doigt accusateur comme si elle grondait un enfant.

 **\- J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler** , lui répondit-elle posément.

 **\- C'est une mauvaise idée** , dit-elle du tac au tac.

 **\- Je sais.** La femme parut choquée de sa réponse et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant d'émettre un son.

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu veux le voir ?** Astíriel haussa les épaules.

 **\- J'ai mes raisons. J'aimerais que tu lui dises que je veux le rencontrer.** Ezra s'apprêta à secouer la tête pour refuser mais elle la coupa. **Si tu ne le fais pas je vais le crier dans le camp alors c'est inutile. Après peut-être est-il préférable que je ne le provoque pas non ?** insinua-t-elle en espérant faire flancher l'humaine qui réfléchissait.

 **\- D'accord** , soupira-t-elle. **Je me rends. Je lui dirais ce soir, tu pourras peut-être le voir demain du coup.**

 **\- Peut-être ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

 **\- S'il accepte mais il pourrait tout autant décliner en attendant d'être au pont afin de ne pas prendre le moindre risque de te perdre.** Astíriel leva les yeux au ciel et posa lourdement sa tête contre la paume de sa main en toute élégance. Elle lâcha un long soupir qui se perdit dans la brise de la soirée. **Je dois y aller** , reprit Erza. **Bonne nuit et à demain.**

Elle n'eut qu'un hochement de tête en réponse et l'elfe retourna dans le convoi. Elle entendit le grincement métallique et le loquet se fermer avant de se décider à s'endormir pour se préparer au lendemain. Les rires et ronflements lui parvenaient et la faisait grimacer avant que sa vision ne s'arrête la laissant dans la transe propre aux elfes, les yeux rivés sur le métal froid de sa chambre occasionnelle.

Ce qui la tira de son sommeil méditatif fut un bruit. Elle sursauta en mettant la main sous sa tête. C'était l'endroit où son oreiller se trouvait généralement et où se cachait une dague. Elle reprit bien vite ses esprits et fronça les sourcils. Elle huma l'air. Il était humide et chargé d'odeurs. Il pleuvait. Elle comprit que les gouttes martelaient le toit et produisaient un vacarme à réveiller les morts. Elle posa deux mains sur ses oreilles et grogna en se levant. Au dehors, tout le monde avait été surpris par l'intempérie et tout le convoi s'agitait alors que des ordres étaient aboyés à droite et à gauche.

Bientôt, tous les matériaux en tissus furent pliés et rangés alors que les chevaux étaient sellés, prêts à partir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au ciel. Les nuages étaient gris clair. Il ne faisait donc plus nuit. Enervée, elle se rassit au fond de sa cage. Quand allait-elle pouvoir parler au chef ? Avec cette pluie qui les forçait à bouger pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans la terre le trajet serait plus rapide. Arriveraient-ils avant qu'elle n'ait pu avoir une conversation, musclée ou non, avec ce fameux Scov ? Elle n'espérait pas.

Les heures défilèrent et bientôt, le vent déplaça les nuages créant une éclaircie. Astíriel était perdue dans ses pensées et c'est l'arrêt qui la reconnecta à son environnement. Elle entendit la porte en face d'elle s'ouvrir et reconnut Falamir. Elle n'esquissa pas un geste. Soudain, Ezra surgit à ses côtés.

 **\- Astíriel ? Il veut bien te voir** , annonça-t-elle gravement en se pinçant les lèvres.

Falamir n'exprima aucun sentiment et attendit. L'elfe se redressa et s'avança au maximum. Elle vit Falamir prendre une pince et faire le tour de son convoi. Elle patienta et bientôt, des grincements retentirent. Elle fronça les sourcils et d'un coup, ses chaines se détendirent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil surpris en arrière et fixa les attaches au sol alors que les mécanismes qui les tenaient étaient desserrés.

A peine s'était-elle remise droite que l'homme était là. Il s'était dépêché de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Elle retint un sourire moqueur. Avait-il peur d'elle ? Allons bon…

 **\- Un geste de travers et je t'assomme.** Elle leva un sourcil inquisiteur, toujours debout sur le rebord elle le surplombait largement.

 **\- Pourquoi ferais-je un geste idiot à ce point ?** demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Pour me tuer** , répondit-il entre ses dents. Elle lui envoya un rictus sarcastique.

 **\- Ce n'est pas toi que je veux voir transpercé mais…** Elle prit un air sérieux avant de baisser les yeux vers lui. **L'idée me parait séduisante.**

Elle ne sourit pas et ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux de l'humain qui frissonna. Il n'avait jamais vu un elfe aussi mal intentionné. Tous pleuraient ou se laissaient mourir en chantant des odes à se fendre le crâne. Ils ne réagissaient jamais ainsi.

A cause de la soudaine incertitude qu'il ressentait, il empoigna les chaines qui retenaient Astíriel et tira d'un coup dessus. Elle descendit d'un geste souple bien que maladroit à cause de la force qu'il y avait mis. Elle regarda Ezra qui était sur le côté, les yeux grands ouverts baissés vers ses chaussures. Elle craignait Falamir et avait peur après les paroles de l'elleth. Cette dernière passa devant elle en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule au passage pour la faire bouger doucement. Elle ne devait pas rester prostrée ainsi.

 **\- Avance** , grogna Falamir dans son dos en secouant ses chaines.

Pour la première fois, elle voyait le camp entier. Au final, derrière son convoi s'entassaient les esclaves mais devant se tenaient trois caravanes lourdement chargées de vivres, de matériaux et d'objets divers. Elle détailla les alentours et remarqua qu'ils étaient sur une route de terre battue. L'eau ne faisait donc pas trop de dégâts par ici. Avaient-ils rejoint la grande route ? Elle ne voyait que cette possibilité. Alors, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures du pont. Elle serra les dents et suivit Falamir qui la conduit vers une caravane plus richement décorée que les autres. Ils s'en approchèrent et ils prirent appui sur un marchepied pour monter à l'intérieur.

Astíriel se figea. Devant elle se trouvait un homme assis sur une chaise en face d'une table qui buvait avidement du vin. Il se tourna vers elle en posant violemment sa coupe sur la table faisant trembler la surface de bois.

 **\- Alors, alors, qu'avons-nous là ?** demanda-t-il. Elle ne répondit pas sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique. **Une elfe !** s'exclama-t-il. **Celle-là même que Falamir et Varen ont piégée je dirais. Magnifique. Reste plus qu'à savoir c'qu'elle nous veut cette petite gamine** , dit-il en plissant les yeux et en avançant la tête dans sa direction.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux à Falamir avant de planter ses orbes marrons dans celles du, soit disant, chef. Il était plutôt grand et ses cheveux gris retombaient sur ses tempes. Ils étaient plaqués par la sueur et de l'eau alors que ses joues avaient une teinte légèrement rouge qu'il était difficile d'apercevoir à travers l'amas qui lui servait de barbe. Il y avait des miettes de pain ou d'autres choses coincées dedans d'ailleurs. Elle retint un frisson de dégoût et remarqua qu'il était plutôt imposant mais dans le sens large du terme, pas charismatiquement parlant. Elle serra les poings. Comment un homme aussi, elle ne trouvait pas de mots, pouvait-il être nocif à ce point ?

 **\- Lâche-la Falamir** , dit-il avec un mouvement de la main. Ce dernier fut décontenancé mais s'exécuta. L'elleth s'approcha d'un pas et posa ses mains sur ses hanches provoquant un bruit métallique dans l'air et contre le bois. A **lors, que me veux-tu ?** redemanda-t-il en s'adossant contre sa chaise.

 **\- Est-il vrai que vous rendez leur liberté à ceux qui réussissent à vous battre en duel ?** commença-t-elle abruptement.

Il y eut un silence et un des gardes eut du mal à retenir son rire. A ce son, Scov reprit ses esprits. Il était obligé d'acquiescer, sinon il perdrait toute crédibilité auprès de ses hommes alors qu'il clamait cela « à tout va » selon Ezra.

 **\- Oui, je l'ai dit effectivement** , articula-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais à son interlocutrice.

 **\- Alors j'ai le droit d'essayer ?** reprit-elle avec un sourire. Il haussa un sourcil.

 **\- Tu as conscience que te perdre ferait chuter mon revenu.**

Elle se pinça les lèvres. Maintenant qu'elle avait engagé la discussion, le plus dur arrivait. Elle allait marcher sur des œufs.

 **\- Peut-être mais vous n'allez pas non plus me laissez hurler que votre couardise vous empêche de répondre à mon défi n'est-ce pas ?** siffla-t-elle malicieusement.

 **\- Serait-ce une menace ?** gronda-t-il. Elle haussa les épaules.

 **\- Qui sait…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Je t'ai déjà ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrais le risque de te voir partir !**

Elle avait déjà réfléchi à cela, elle avait créé les discussions les plus improbables dans son esprit.

 **\- Mon obéissance** , marchanda-t-elle. Il sourit.

 **\- Que me vaux ton obéissance ? Tu es une chienne au bout d'une laisse, tu ne peux que me suivre, volontairement ou non.**

Les rires fusèrent autour d'elle. Elle se contracta. Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer la mettaient dans une rage folle. Elle sentait son sang battre à ses temps et son poing la démangeait. Etait-elle sûre de ne pas avoir un peu de sang nain au final ?

 **\- Je ne remets pas ce point en doute mais il serait dommage que les acheteurs soient terrifiés ou croient que je suis malade. Qui voudrait d'une elfe trainant une maladie incurable et hautement contagieuse ?** **Dites le-moi** , exigea-t-elle en relevant le menton.

Il se statufia. Elle avait fait mouche. Elle patienta plusieurs minutes alors qu'il paraissait tirailler entre les deux options qui s'offraient à lui.

 **\- Très bien** , finit-il par grogner. **Si je gagne tu devras m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Si je perds, tu auras ta foutue liberté.** Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour tenter d'aborder le sujet de ses armes et de son équipement. **Tu affronteras Falamir, mon meilleur guerrier, cette après-midi.** Elle retint un sourire et sauta sur l'occasion.

 **\- Ce n'est pas vous que je défierais ?** s'étonna-t-elle innocentement.

 **\- Qui t'a dit que c'était moi ?** reprit-il.

 **\- Pourtant, tout le monde disait qu'il fallait vous battre en duel** , dit-elle en insistant sur le pronom. **Je l'ai dit aussi.** **Les closes ne sont pas très équitables dans ce cas. Vous êtes marchands non ? Vous savez que les deux partis doivent être égaux dans un pari ou un échange. Qui en accepterait un en partant perdant ?**

 **\- Alors ne te confronte pas à Falamir** , répondit-il de plus en plus agacé.

 **\- Et risquer de réduire à néant vos chances de me vendre ? Très peu pour moi, je suis méchante mais pas mauvaise joueuse.**

 **\- Alors que veux-tu ?!** finit-il par crier. Elle sourit, enfin.

 **\- Mes armes et mon équipement complet pour me battre et j'affronte votre guerrier** , dit-elle en refusant de prononcer son prénom.

Il y eut un lourd moment de silence. Elle vit Scov jeter un coup d'œil à Falamir qui ne répondit pas ou alors silencieusement. Il se servit une coupe de vin et la but d'un trait. Il la posa comme la première fois en tapant du poing sur sa cuisse en même temps.

 **\- Marché conclu** , gronda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

 **\- Bien, vous ne reviendrez pas sur votre parole ?** s'enquit-elle.

 **\- Non.**

A ce moment, elle laissa un sourire malsain s'étirer sur ses lèvres et savoura sa victoire contre l'homme assis en face d'elle. Elle venait de gagner la joute verbale avec brio. Elle sentit tous les gardes se tendre en voyant son expression avant que ses chaines ne se soulèvent du sol. Elle se retourna et les vit dans les mains de son futur adversaire. Il tira dessus pour l'emmener à sa suite et la ramena dans sa cage avant de la rattacher.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il vint accompagner d'Ezra et plusieurs hommes qui portaient l'équipement d'Astíriel et son sac. Ils posèrent leur chargement et seuls les deux qu'elle connaissait restèrent. Falamir défit ses menottes et laissa Ezra lui donner ses vêtements. Elle hocha la tête à l'elfe qui les prit avant que la porte ne soit refermée pour la laisser se changer.

Hâtivement, elle enfila le pantalon, les bottes, le haut, la tunique, le pourpoint et les bracelets de force. Elle regarda la cape et la laissa soigneusement pliée ici au-dessus de son sac. Elle reviendrait la prendre après. En espérant que rien ne se passe mal. Elle tapota doucement sur le métal et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle descendit d'un bond et avisa Falamir, droit comme un piquet la fixer. Elle se tourna vers Ezra et la prit dans ses bras en souriant chaudement.

 **\- Tu es magnifique habillée comme ça. On dirait une vraie guerrière.**

 **\- Espérons que l'habit fasse le moine cette fois** , grimaça-t-elle. Les épaules de la femme tressautèrent, signe qu'elle riait. **Merci pour tout.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te regardais te battre** , dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

 **\- Où sont mes armes ?** demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Falamir.

 **\- Dans l'arène. Tu pensais vraiment les avoir ici ?** dit-il mauvaisement.

Elle leva les mains en l'air puis fit demi-tour avant de marcher d'un pas actif vers le rassemblement de gens, Falamir sur ses talons et Ezra derrière. En arrivant, les esclaves s'écartèrent afin de la laisser passer et le guerrier la suivit. Ezra profita de leur percée pour se trouver une place au premier rang parmi les soldats de Scov qui s'étaient réservé les meilleures places.

Ils formaient tous un cercle sur de l'herbe à moitié piétinée. En face se trouvait Scov assit sur une chaise posée sur une petite estrade et entouré de garde. Astíriel ne s'occupa pas de lui et marcha rapidement vers ses armes entreposées en plein centre de la zone de combat. Elle empoigna son carquois et son arc pour les passer autour de son buste avant de caler les fourreaux de ses épées courtes sur ses hanches.


	8. Le prédateur en proie aux cauchemars

**Salut ! Alors je commence direct avec les reviews !**

 **Reviews :**

 **Erynriel Aranel : Coucou ! Merci, merci, ok je prends note, si je ne vois plus de commentaire de ta part ça ne veut pas dire que tu as abandonné !**

 **LostSoul : Eh bien voilà, tu es servie, voici la suite ! Je suis contente que mon style de plaise, c'est toujours plus sympa à lire ! Ah, pour ce qui est de la longueurs des chapitres, ne t'en fais pas, je te comprends et avant, j'écrivais des chapitres qui faisaient le double de ceux-là mais les lecteurs se lassaient et ne lisaient pas jusqu'au bout alors j'ai décidé de m'adapter un peu ^^ Oh ! Tu as lu "Tu es mon territoire" ? Tu m'en vois ravie, c'est génial ! Bon, bah tant mieux si tu n'es pas déçue par les chapitres, c'est toujours ça x)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 – Le prédateur en proie aux cauchemars**

Année 1028 du Troisième Age, Grande Route de l'Est, entre les collines du vent et le dernier pont.

Elle se redressa et vit Falamir empoigner son arme en face d'elle et la dégainer. Elle posa ses mains sur les gardes de ses épées jumelles et se concentra.

 **\- Nedion boc en Erynaur, Ninaeth…** _(Je compte sur vous, Erynaur, Ninaeth…)_ murmura-t-elle en empoignant la garde et en faisant glisser les lames argentés dans un bruit métallique.

Un bruit d'admiration parcourut la foule mais elle le mit de côté. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Falamir qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle se focalisa sur lui. Uniquement lui, elle devait le battre. Le guerrier ressentit le regard d'Astíriel et en fut déstabilisé. Surtout lorsqu'il vit ses pupilles s'étrécirent comme celles d'un animal devant sa proie. Il fit un jeu de main avec son épée pour se remettre en confiance mais l'elfe face à lui était impressionnante seulement par sa présence et sa position offensive.

 **\- Commencez !** résonna la voix de Scov dans l'esprit de l'elleth.

Elle se régalait déjà. Le voir ainsi lui procurait un intense sentiment de joie. Il n'avait pas à l'enfermer dans une cage, à la trahir, à la traiter comme un animal. En tout cas pas une proie, elle était le chasseur et la partie allait la réjouir. Elle secoua légèrement sa tête pour faire taire ses pensées et attendit, immobile. Ses bras ne faiblissaient pas sous la charge de ses armes. Elle avait l'habitude. Elle l'avait déjà fait. _Elle_ _savait_ _se battre._ Falamir n'attendit pas beaucoup plus longtemps, à fleur de peau.

Il chargea. Astíriel fit un bond sur le côté, il était bien plus lent que sa mère. Plus lent, plus lourd, plus prévisible. Elle regarda son bras se lever et courut derrière lui. Elle leva sa botte et donna un coup dans le bas de son dos. Il bascula en avant avec l'impulsion, son mouvement et le poids de son arme. Elle le regarda tenter d'arrêter sa trajectoire avec peine. Il finit par faire demi-tour et la dévisagea.

Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle fût si forte. En tout cas pas face aux orcs. Il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que parce qu'elle était en position de force, elle se confortait et devenait plus puissante ? Avait-elle caché son jeu ? Comment pouvait-elle faire étalage d'autant d'habilité au combat maintenant ? Il vit les yeux de l'elleth suivre le moindre de ses mouvements. Ce n'était pas ça… Face aux orcs, elle avait dû être surprise en position de faiblesse. Là, elle était persuadée de gagner et la fureur dans ses yeux ne trompait pas. Elle voulait le tuer. Elle finit par se redresser, délaissant sa position de combat.

 **\- Alors ? Tu n'attaques pas ?** demanda-t-elle un demi-sourire sur le visage.

Falamir reprit ses esprits et entendit l'assemblée autour d'eux scander son prénom. Il s'approcha d'elle avec prudence. Calmement, elle se remit plus basse sur ses jambes et tourna ses épées vers lui. Il leva sa lame pour essayer de la frapper. Alors qu'elle allait lever la sienne, il tourna sa jambe pour tenter de lui mettre un coup dans les genoux. Il vit les yeux de l'elfe se baisser et remonter vers lui bien plus vite que le début de son propre geste.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière et roula sur le dos pour se relever quelques mètres plus loin. L'humain faucha le vide avec sa jambe, toujours son épée en l'air dans une position bien comique.

 **Impressionnant, Falamir, le plus fort guerrier,** dit-elle mielleusement pour lui faire perdre toute crédibilité.

Il grogna pour toute réponse. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction en faisant tourner ses épées dans ses mains. Un sifflement aigu s'en dégagea et une illusion d'optique donna l'impression qu'elle tenait des cercles d'argent à cause de leur vitesse. D'un coup, elle arrêta et les armes s'immobilisèrent. Elle était face à face avec Falamir.

Il l'attaqua à l'horizontal et elle bloqua son coup, le faisant partir vers l'extérieur. Elle recula de quelques centimètres pour éviter la lame qui passa près de son ventre en partant. Puis, il la ramena vers le haut pour lui asséner un coup vertical. Elle leva ses deux armes en croix et la lame alla droit dessus. Il l'abaissa le plus fortement possible et son épée descendit jusqu'au sol. Il crut avoir réussi à toucher son adversaire mais à son plus grand étonnement, il ne restait que la moitié de sa lame. L'autre bout était derrière Astíriel, coupé net par le tranchant des lames elfiques.

Rageusement, il jeta son restant d'épée au loin et essaya de donner un coup de poing à l'elfe. Elle recula d'un bond en rangeant ses armes jumelles dans leurs fourreaux afin de se battre d'égal à égal. Il se jeta sur elle et ils roulèrent au sol. Il la coinça sous lui et elle lui empoigna le cou, serrant le plus fort qu'elle put en poussant sur ses bras. Il finit par pousser sur ses genoux pour se défaire de son emprise et elle en profitant pour placer ses mains derrière elle. Elle pivota dessus et tourna tout son corps pour asséner un coup de genou dans ceux de Falamir. Il bascula vers l'avant et elle fit une acrobatie afin de se retrouver assise sur son dos. Elle attrapa son bras et lui fit une clé pour le bloquer.

Malheureusement, elle avait oublié un détail. Elle était légère, très légère pour un humain. Il poussa sur son bras restant et se releva. Elle dû lâcher sa prise et retomba sur ses pieds. Elle attendit qu'il revienne vers elle. Il se mit en position de combat, les poings fermés devant son visage pour se protéger. Elle ne l'aurait qu'à la vitesse. Elle se concentra sur ses pas et le sens de ses jambes. Prévoir, elle devait prévoir et prendre l'avantage. Prévoir, prévoir le prochain mouvement et réagir en conséquence avant qu'il ne soit fini.

Le guerrier tournait autour d'elle alors qu'elle se contentait de faire du sur place. Soudain, il envoya son poing dans le visage d'Astíriel qui l'attrapa et le fit tourner avec toute sa force. Elle entendit un os commencer à craquer et s'arrêta là puis elle agrippa les cheveux de l'homme et baissa sa tête vers l'avant le plus rapidement possible à la rencontre de son genou. Il y eut un autre craquement, bien audible cette fois et il tomba à terre, sonné. Son nez saignait abondamment et elle s'avança d'un pas.

Il ne bougeait plus… Devait-elle continuer ? Le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Devait-elle le trancher, lui rompre le cou ? Elle était obnubilée par le corps de l'homme au sol devant elle. Elle s'accroupit près de lui et pencha sa tête. Il respirait difficilement et elle le vit entrouvrir les yeux pour la regarder. Ils échangèrent un regard quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se morde la lèvre. Il ferma les paupières, attendant le coup de grâce. Elle se releva.

Elle ne le tuerait pas. Elle n'était pas une tueuse. Elle était furieuse mais ce petit échange venait de la calmer, ses pensées étaient plus claires. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'effusion de violence. Elle avait gagné sa liberté, elle avait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne tuerait personne pour ça.

 **\- Votre guerrier est à terre !** s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers Scov. **J'ai gagné !**

Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction, elle était debout devant lui, se dressant de toute sa hauteur d'elfe et elle rayonnait. Il la détailla. Elle n'avait pas une seule tâche sur ses vêtements, ses cheveux étaient toujours impeccablement tressés et aucun pan de son habit n'était froissé. Comment pouvait-elle être dans le même état qu'au début du combat ? Comme si elle n'avait jamais croisé le fer avec Falamir. Il fronça les sourcils et fit un mouvement de main. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas la laisser s'enfuir, pas maintenant qu'il avait vu l'étendue de sa force. Elle vaudrait un prix d'or ce soir ! pensa-t-il.

 **\- J'ai obtenu ma liberté loyalement ! Qu'attendez-vous ?** s'écria-t-elle.

Scov rit tout bas avant d'éclater de rire du plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Elle plissa ses yeux de mécontentement.

 **\- Penses-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser partir ?** demanda-t-il en repartant dans un fou rire, un murmure parcourut les esclaves.

Elle savait qu'il y avait un risque que cela arrive mais au moins, maintenant, elle était armée. Elle prit une flèche et banda son arc à une rapidité fulgurante. Scov rouvrit les yeux en entendant ses gardes faire de même de chaque côté de sa chaise. Il darda ses yeux sur la jeune elfe devant lui. Elle sourit, elle aurait au moins pu le transpercer quatre fois avec leur lenteur.

 **\- Laissez-moi partir où je n'hésiterais pas !** s'exclama-t-elle. Il sourit.

 **\- Et que vas-tu faire les mains prises ?** demanda-t-il alors que les hommes commençaient à se resserrer autour d'elle.

Il avait tout prévu ce troll, pensa-t-elle. Elle tourna les yeux deux minutes et une flèche se planta à ses pieds. Elle sursauta et remit Scov en joue. Elle ne penserait pas qu'il prendrait le risque de la blesser. Impuissante, elle était obligée de garder les archers en respect avec son propre arc et de surveiller les Hommes qui étaient de plus en plus près d'elle, épées et dagues en main.

 **\- Espèce de menteur ! Tu n'as pas de parole !** s'écria-t-elle.

 **\- Certes, mais j'ai de l'argent** , répondit-il en riant.

Elle fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner d'un des attaquants en face d'elle mais elle buta contre le corps de Falamir. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là lui ?! Elle devait attendre. Les archers ne tireraient plus si elle était trop proche des leurs. Il fallait qu'ils l'entourent à moins d'un mètre, et que lorsque cela se produirait, elle range rapidement son arc, dégaine et les attaques. Elle était certaine que Scov ne tuerait pas ses propres hommes. Il en avait trop besoin pour tenir les esclaves sous contrôle.

Alors que l'un d'eux était à moins de deux mètre, elle en entendit un faire un pas juste dans son dos. Elle décida de ranger son arc et de sortir ses lames. Elle fut soulager de voir un des archers viser puis abandonner. Elle était hors de leur portée. Elle engagea donc le combat avec ceux à terre. Elle ne pouvait pas sauter hors du cercle, la distance était trop large à cause de la foule.

Elle sentit une mâchoire voler à cause de la garde de son épée. Elle réussit à esquiver un coup qui alla frapper un autre homme, elle brisa deux ou trois épées voir os et trancha un flanc. Alors qu'elle tentait de se sortir de là sans faire de mort, elle perdit du terrain. Ils comptaient sur leur nombre et non leur force. Elle grimaça, ça marchait très bien. Elle n'était qu'un point qui virevoltait dans un champ de bataille sans alliés. Alors que la moitié des hommes étaient à terres ou hors combat, elle entendit un cri.

 **\- Ezra ?!** appela-t-elle paniquée.

Elle essaya de chercher son visage autour d'elle mais la masse d'attaquant était trop compacte. Elle fit quelques sauts pour l'apercevoir et finit par la localiser. Elle était immobilisée par un des archers qui était plus tôt aux côtés de Scov. Encore une de ses bassesses.

 **\- Ezra ! Tu vas bien ?** continua-t-elle en espérant que l'humaine l'entendait.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !** s'écria-t-elle rapidement avant de crier.

 **\- Laissez-la !** hurla-t-elle en se débattant de plus belle. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui faire du mal !

 **\- Fuis Astíriel !** s'exclama la femme.

Soudain, elle entendit un cri étouffé puis plus rien. Paniquée, elle baissa ses armes et regarda dans la direction d'Ezra pour la trouver. Elle la trouva au sol, la gorge tranchée nette par l'homme debout derrière elle. Elle s'était noyée dans son sang en tentant de stopper l'hémorragie.

 **\- Démon !** hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers l'archer.

Il ne vit rien venir, elle rangea une de ses épées et attrapa la deuxième à deux mains. Les hommes derrière ne purent pas la retenir, elle les bouscula comme s'ils n'étaient que des mouches. Elle sauta et brandit sa lame vers le meurtrier.

 **\- Firo !** _(Meurt !)_ hurla-t-elle le plus fort qu'elle put alors qu'elle arrivait à toute vitesse sur lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, elle s'abattit avec tout le poids prit pendant sa chute et passa sa lame en travers de sa gorge, l'empalant sur le sol au passage. Elle le fixa dans les yeux alors qu'il était terrorisé. Elle tourna sa lame afin de lui ouvrir en grand la jugulaire. Il suffoqua doucement en dessous d'elle alors qu'elle rangeait son arme. Elle le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre. Elle vit ses yeux se rétracter sous la peur. Elle le vit se débattre inconsciemment comme un ver sur le sol. Puis tout s'arrêta.

Elle sentit une dizaine de main s'abattre sur ses épaules et la pousser en avant alors que d'autres attrapaient ses poignets pour les mettre dans son dos. Elle se redressa sous la pression et se débattit dans tous les sens.

 **\- Remettez-la dans la caravane métallique !** s'écria Scov en faisant un geste ample du bras.

Elle ne le vit pas, elle était dos à lui. Elle fixa le corps sans vie d'Ezra juste à sa gauche et une envie de tuer la reprit. Elle tenta d'atteindre ses armes ou de mettre un coup d'arc à n'importe qui la tenant mais n'y parvint pas. Ils étaient trop. Elle revit la caravane et ils la poussèrent à l'intérieur sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle heurta le fond et avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner, ils fermèrent tous la porte et la verrouillèrent. Elle se précipita contre ébranlant la cage. Tous les Hommes s'en écartèrent de peur qu'elle ne la renverse.

 **\- En route !** hurla Scov en remontant dans la sienne afin que le convoi se mette en marche.

 **\- Sortez-moi !** cria Astíriel en se jetant contre les parois de toute sa force.

Son épaule la faisait souffrir alors elle fit de même de l'autre côté puis elle dégaina ses armes et tenta de s'attaquer le métal mais il était trop résistant. Les épées se brisaient facilement mais pas ça. Alors elle arma son arc et visa au dehors. Elle tendit la corde et décocha une flèche. Elle se planta dans la cuisse d'un des hommes de Scov qui fut surpris par la douleur. Il reconnut les grandes flèches de l'elfe et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

 **\- Fermez la fenêtre !** s'écria-t-il.

Soudain, une plaque de métal glissa devant les barreaux et l'elleth se retrouva dans le noir complet. Elle frappa le mur avec son poing et tenta de faire faire marche arrière à la plaque. Elle ne réussit pas, elle était sûrement enclenchée. Elle jura et resta courbée ainsi un moment avant de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Elle rit amèrement. Elle pensait déjà à sa place habituelle. Comme si elle était là depuis des dizaines d'années. Cela ne faisait que trois ou quatre jours et c'était déjà trop. Elle détestait être captive. Ne pas avoir de soleil la dérangeait et sa peau la démangeait. Elle voulait sentir le vent et se promener dans les plaines ou la forêt. Elle s'allongea comme elle put et plaqua son visage contre le froid du sol.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à pleurer… Elle se mordit la lèvre et revit le visage d'Ezra dans sa tête. Elle avait fait tout ça pour elle alors qu'elle ne la connaissait pas et elle la remerciait en lui apportant la mort. Elle serra ses poings jusqu'à s'en faire mal. Comment pouvait-elle l'accepter ? Fatiguée de lutter contre sa tristesse, elle s'endormit afin d'échapper à ses peurs. Pourtant, elles la suivirent jusqu'en cauchemar. Elle ne bougeait pas et pouvait paraitre calme mais de temps à autre, sa main tressautait, sa jambe bougeait.

 _Il faisait noir. Si elle ne courrait pas plus vite sa vie serait en danger, elle devait aller plus vite. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose était derrière elle. Ses sens ne fonctionnaient pas correctement. Tout ce qu'ils la laissaient entrevoir était l'odeur âcre de la chose derrière elle et ses pas précipités, ses milliers de pas… Elle ne voyait pas à moins de deux centimètres devant elle et la végétation qui fouettait sa peau semblait apparaitre au fur et à mesure de ses pas._

 _Puis le silence, elle continua à courir alors que sa respiration lui brûlait les poumons et que ses jambes la lançaient. Pourtant, elle ne percevait aucun son venant d'elle. Depuis quand courait-elle ? Alors qu'elle pensait mettre de la distance entre elle et ce qui la poursuivait, elle entendit les bruits reprendre devant elle et s'approcher de sa position. Elle fit un pas en arrière et voulut faire demi-tour mais ses pieds se prirent dans quelques chose et elle ne put se remettre à courir._

 _Elle écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi y avait-il un lac de boue ici ! Il lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille. Elle en venait et il n'y avait rien de tel. Alors qu'elle avançait difficilement, se faisant de plus en plus immerger, elle sentit un craquement sous ses pieds. Elle se baissa comme elle put et remonta ce qui se trouvait sous sa chaussure alors que son corps était recouvert de boue. C'était un crâne… Elle le tourna pour l'examiner et tomba nez à nez avec le visage d'Ezra ensanglantée, les yeux exorbités. Apeurée, elle le jeta au loin et soudain, des tonnes d'ossements remontèrent à la surface. Elle reconnut le visage de sa mère et de son père aux côtés de celui d'Ezra._

 _Elle voulut s'en éloigner mais le lac commença à s'écouler vers l'intérieur, elle se débattit pour ne pas se faire emporter par le flux de boue. Dans leur mouvement, des ossements la touchaient avant de continuer leur lente route vers le centre où ils se faisaient engloutir. Elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner alors qu'une silhouette lui faisait face sur la berge. Elle allait l'appeler à l'aide quand elle reconnut Falamir, les bras croisés attendant qu'elle se noie le sourire au visage. Elle se fit aspirer et son cri mourut dans sa gorge quand de la boue y rentra. Il faisait noir._

Elle se redressa en sursaut et ses mains tremblaient. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur ce qui était devant elle sans le voir. Elle devait se calmer, se calmer. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration pour la ralentir puis sur ses mains qui tremblaient comme des feuilles. Elle attendit longtemps avant de s'asseoir dans un coin, sa cape sur les épaules rabattue sur sa tête. Elle avait déjà fait des cauchemars mais dans celui-ci, les émotions qu'elle ressentait étaient beaucoup plus fortes… Angoisse, peur, douleur, culpabilité, solitude, honte… Elle était prostrée dans un coin, les images du rêve se rejouant dans sa tête alors que la terreur qui l'habitait refluait doucement.


	9. Ernil

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé de l'attente, je sais que vous avez sûrement attendu ce chapitre un moment... Comme j'écris un Link x reader à côté, j'ai tendance à me consacrer plus à cette histoire. C'est pour cela que je prends un peu de retard ici, pardon, pardon -'**

 **Pour les reviews :**

 **Naisalavanille : Salut ! Contente que tu sois tombée dessus alors ! J'espère que l'histoire va te plaire ^^ Sinon, effectivement, il y a des petites confusions parfois et je m'en excuse mais... c'est compliqué de faire attention quand on écrit dans le feu de l'action... Je prends ça en compte, merci !**

 **Elw : Hey ! Encore salut à toi, tu es une vraie habituée (pas que ça me gêne loin de là !). C'est pas grave que tu oublies de laisser un petit mot parfois, vous n'y êtes pas obligé de toute façon mais c'est clair que ça fait très plaisir quand même. Si tu aimes la tournure, tu vas adorer ce chapitre ^^**

 **LostSoul : Coucou ! En adoration devant Astíriel, c'est inatendu mais flatteur. Son prénom magnifique ? Vraiment ? Par contre, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il signifie ? Ça me rend curieuse, je poserais la question tiens ! Effectivement, ta review est très motivante, bref, je te laisse avec la suite, je pense que ça va te plaire ^^**

 **Bon, en espérant que vous aimerez ^^**

 **- Petite question à tous (enfin ceux qui voudront bien hein) est-ce que vous savez ce que signifie le prénom d'Astíriel ? Je suis curieuse de le savoir. C'est LostSoul qui m'a donné l'idée de cette question ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 – Ernil**

Année 1028 du Troisième Age, Grande Route de l'Est, près du dernier pont.

Un vacarme résonnait à l'extérieur. Alors qu'elle avait recouvert ses esprits, Astíriel choisit de jeter un coup d'œil. En voyant qu'elle s'était calmée, les hommes avaient à peine glissé la plaque pour laisser l'air frais rentrer dans sa cage de métal. L'elleth s'en servit pour avoir un regard au dehors.

Ils étaient aux abords du pont, sur les bas-côtés, près de la berge. Les caravanes avaient été installées dans un coin et la sienne était la plus éloignée. Pourtant, elle voyait la haute estrade en bois qui avait été montée pour l'occasion et captait ce qu'il s'y disait. C'était sans intérêt, seulement des instructions de montage. Bientôt, la soirée arriva et avec elle une petite bruine. Elle entendit les hommes de mains de Scov grommeler en s'activant et jurer contre le temps. Elle ne s'en réjouit même pas, elle était amorphe et avait passé toute la fin d'après-midi à fixer le centre de la place. Il avait plu abondamment ce matin, il n'était pas étonnant que cela revienne…

Les esclaves commençaient à être alignés en files indiennes propres derrière les piquets. Les familles étaient divisées, les femmes et enfants dissociés des hommes et mis dans deux rangées distinctes. Scov passait le tout en revue et hurlait sur ses laquets lorsqu'il repérait un détail qui ne lui convenait pas. Astíriel faillit soupirer, on aura dit un étale de fruits et légumes au marché. C'était révoltant.

Les premiers acheteurs commencèrent à arriver en caravane ou à dos de cheval. Ils étaient tous humains et relativement nombreux. Elle en avait dénombré une bonne centaine et ne savait pas si d'autres devaient arriver ou étaient hors de sa vue. Rapidement, un arc de cercle se forma autour de l'estrade, lui bloquant une partie de la vue. Elle s'en fichait, ce n'était pas un spectacle. Il y avait quelques femmes et beaucoup d'hommes. Tous étaient couverts mais leurs visages étaient bien visibles. Elle aurait voulu se souvenir de toutes leurs faces afin de les retrouver pour les réduire en charpie. Elle comptait bien s'échapper des mains de son propre acheteur, elle devrait y arriver facilement s'il était humain et puis, ils ne seraient pas aussi nombreux que les hommes de mains de Scov. Peut-être deux ou trois ? Pas plus.

Elle regarda la vente aux enchères s'enchainer pendant une heure, puis deux et trois. Les gardes de Scov apportaient les esclaves à tour de rôle alors que ce dernier animait les débats et récupérait l'argent. Peu surprenant... Les Hommes étaient affreux. Les clients s'étaient partagés les hommes avant de s'arracher les femmes et les filles à prix d'or avec des commentaires salaces. Une fois qu'elles descendaient pour rejoindre leur nouveau détenteur et que la bourse était partie, les mains des acheteurs se baladaient sur leurs corps sans retenue ou gêne, comme si elles avaient toujours été leurs.

Astíriel fut parcourue d'un frisson d'horreur en entendant un énième commentaire particulièrement sale suivit d'une main passée sous la jupe de la jeune fille de 17 ans malgré tout le public présent. L'homme n'en rougissait pas et continuait. Les yeux de l'elleth s'écarquillèrent devant la scène, marquée au fer rouge par l'image. C'était insupportable ! Elle se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles en percevant les implorations de la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait pas les entendre ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils résonnent dans sa tête. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et que son visage se transformait en une grimace peu avenante, elle vit le visage rond et les tâches de rousseurs de la fille dans sa mémoire. C'était une torture… Une torture… Elle revoyait son expression de peur alors que l'homme lui faisait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes espérant que, lorsque ses mains s'enlèveraient de ses oreilles pointues, les bruits auraient cessés. En le faisant, elle soupira de soulagement, ils avaient arrêtés. Elle se redressa et risqua un œil au dehors. Il ne restait que quelques esclaves et ceux qui n'avaient pas été vendus rebroussaient chemin vers l'arrière des caravanes, en direction du campement de fortune.

 **\- Bien Monsieur ! 12 pièces d'or pour celle-là ?**

Astíriel fut étonnée. Un humain se vendait aussi cher ? Pas qu'il ait un prix mais au final, il valait plus qu'un bon cheval. Elle aurait pensé qu'ils se donnaient une misère. C'était pour cela qu'il n'y avait que des riches. Chacun en achetait plusieurs et déboursait donc une belle somme.

 **\- Dernier prix ?! Personne n'en veut plus ? Elle est donc à vous !** s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Il tendit sa main et les 12 pièces d'or s'échangèrent contre une chaine. L'acquisiteur sourit et tira dessus et partit, la femme brune à sa suite. Au moins il ne lui avait rien fait lui. Pour l'instant, pensa la jeune elfe.

 **\- Avant que vous ne partiez, j'ai une dernière chose à vous montrer !** s'écria magistralement Scov. **J'ai réussi à dégoter une magnifique pièce de collection qui, je suis sûr, viendras embellir votre rangée d'esclave ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'agit bien d'une marchandise vivante et non d'un bibelot sans intérêt** , rit-il alors que la foule l'imita. **Amenez-la !** s'écria-t-il à l'intention de ses gardes.

Astíriel vit sa porte s'ouvrir et ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, occupée par ses pensées dirigées vers l'homme et l'esclave qui venaient de partir. Elle regarda six bras se tendre vers elle et l'attraper. Elle voulut se débattre mais elle était fatiguée et ne comprenait rien. Etait-ce déjà son tour ? Allait-on la vendre comme l'autre fille ? Allait-elle devoir subir une humiliation publique ? Allait-elle devoir se taire et suivre son nouveau maître ? Hors de question ! Elle n'était la chose de personne !

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cent à l'heure, des menottes se refermèrent sur ses poignets. Elles étaient attachées ensembles par une chaine qui réduisait ses mouvements mais suffisante pour pouvoir en faire. Elle fit un rapide pas vers l'arrière et empoigna son sac. Des mains lui attrapèrent la tête avançant sa capuche devant son visage ainsi que ses épaules la ramenant vers la sortie. Un homme se plaça devant elle en lui arrachant son sac. Il était ici pour prévenir tout débordement de sa part. C'était futile, pensa-t-elle.

Elle suivit la marche sans rien dire. Elle était encore un peu perdue dans les visions qu'elle venait d'avoir, ses pensées et son envie de trancher tout ce qui passait à proximité d'elle. Elle fixait ses pieds qui s'enfonçaient dans l'herbe terreuse et laissait des traces à cause de l'humidité du sol. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir un peu plus violemment depuis une demi-heure et elle voyait les riches à sa droite sous des sortes de paravents ou peut-être des tissus imperméables ? Scov lui était trempé jusqu'aux os mais ne laissait rien paraitre. Il en valait de même pour ses hommes de mains qui s'abritaient de temps en temps sous le derrière de l'estrade en attendant que la vente en cours se termine. Elle avisa à sa gauche. Ils étaient tous venus voir celle de la jeune elfe…

Astíriel monta les marches et se retrouva rapidement au niveau de Scov, à quelques pas de lui pour la sécurité de ce dernier. Un bruit parcourait la foule à ses pieds alors que certains essayaient d'apercevoir son visage sous le tissu. Les hommes se placèrent de chaque côtés d'elle et le dernier resta en face avant de mettre une main sur le rebord de sa capuche et de le rabattre vivement vers l'arrière. Il se poussa pour laisser la vue aux acheteurs et un cri d'étonnement pris les premiers rangs qui pouvaient aisément distinguer ses oreilles. Elles étaient largement révélées par la coiffure tressée en arrière qu'Ezra lui avait faite.

 **\- Voici ma dernière trouvaille ! Une elfe ! En chair et en os ! Elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Regardez-moi cette peau et ces traits d'une incroyable finesse ! On pourrait croire à une poupée de cire mais gardez-vous en !** dit-il d'un ton menaçant à l'intention du public totalement subjugué. **Elle ne casse pas facilement ! Elle a abattu l'un de mes hommes cet après-midi en tentant de s'échapper et alors que j'avais envoyé plus d'une vingtaine de guerrier à ses trousses, elle s'est débarrassée de la moitié d'entre eux avant de se faire prendre !** s'écria-t-il.

Un hoquet de surprise parcourut le public absorbé par l'histoire du trafiquant. Astíriel lui lança un regard répugné. Il enjolivait la réalité sur certains points afin de la vendre plus chère. Elle retint un frisson de froid et de haine mélangés. La pluie s'abattait sur elle et mouillait progressivement ses cheveux. Les gouttes roulaient sur son visage alors que son pourpoint la protégeait sommairement et que la cape empêchait ses habits d'être mouillés.

Elle releva la tête en sentant un regard brûlant sur elle. Quelqu'un la fixait. Elle balaya l'assemblée devant elle du regard. La seule chose qu'elle remarqua fut trois silhouettes encapuchonnées derrière tous les autres.

 **\- Comment l'avez-vous eu ?!** s'écria un homme. **Les elfes ne sont-ils pas censés être surpuissants ?!** Un sourire en coin s'étira sur le visage de Scov.

 **\- Par les sentiments, il m'a suffi de menacer une des esclaves avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié pour la maîtriser. Elle est incapable de tuer, tous mes soldats ont survécu même s'ils avaient de sérieuses blessures.**

Il oubliait celui qui avait levé la main sur Ezra. Lui était bel et bien mort, la gorge largement ouverte en deux. Scov se gratta le menton.

 **\- Elle s'appelait comment déjà ? Emilie ? Erala ?** se demanda-t-il. Astíriel se figea.

 **\- Ezra** , chuchota-t-elle haineusement.

 **\- Sophie ? Zala ? Bon aucune importance** , finit-il en haussant les épaules. **Je lance l'offre à 50 pièces d'or !**

 **\- Elle s'appelait Ezra !** hurla l'elleth surprenant toutes les personnes présentes. Les regards se reportèrent sur elle alors qu'elle se débattait dans tous les sens pour essayer de se dégager.

 **\- Tenez-la bien !** s'écria Scov en reculant d'un pas.

 **\- Tu ne connaissais même pas son nom et tu l'as égorgée ! Tu l'as tuée comme un animal ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Tu mériterais de recevoir un châtiment pire que la mort ! Mandos devrait t'emmener avec lui et te laisser errer dans ses cavernes pour l'éternité ! Je voudrais qu'à chaque coin tu vois mon visage et que tu te maudisses toi-même d'être venu au monde !** hurla-t-elle à plein poumons. **Je te maudis ! Je te maudis !** continua-t-elle en donnant des à coup de plus en plus puissants dans ses bras faisant bouger les soldats de plusieurs pas.

L'un d'eux finit par perdre l'équilibre et chuter au bas de l'estrade. Le troisième qui était derrière voulut l'empoigner à sa place mais maintenant que son coude était libre, elle le lui enfonça sur le côté du crâne. Pour faire sa manœuvre, elle eut besoin de tordre sa propre épaule. C'est sans état d'âme qu'elle le fit avant de revenir en place.

Le dernier qui l'a tenait par le bout de son bras ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle vit plusieurs autres venir vers eux par les marches. Elle sourit à celui lui faisant face et lui enfonça son pied dans l'estomac. Elle recommença pour lui faire lâcher prise et il chuta vers l'arrière, entrainant tous les autres dans sa dégringolade dans les escaliers.

Elle se retourna vers Scov. Il était le plus loin possible d'elle et cherchait un moyen de descendre de l'estrade sans tomber. C'est certain qu'un saut lui serrait plus fatidique qu'autre chose au vu de son poids. Elle prit son sac qu'elle mit sur une de ses épaules libres.

 **\- Tu as peur Scov ?** demanda-t-elle en marchant doucement vers lui. Il se retourna vers elle.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas te battre les mains attachées !** s'écria-t-il en pointant ses menottes.

 **\- Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles savoir si je suis capable de te tuer même les mains ensembles. Ce serait un petit peu dur à recevoir pour ta fierté non ?** continua-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

 **\- Va-t-en ! Tu es libre si tu veux !** Un cri de protestation retentit dans le public.

 **\- 50 pièces d'or !** s'écria l'un d'eux.

Scov tourna ses yeux vers lui alors que la jeune elfe n'en revenait pas. Ils voulaient encore faire des enchères alors qu'elle tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était transpercer l'homme devant elle avec ses deux épées.

 **\- 60 pièces d'or !**

 **\- 63 !** continuèrent-ils.

Elle grogna. Elle voulait faire un meurtre de masse. Quelqu'un se soucierait-il qu'ils soient tous morts ? Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers Scov. Elle dégaina une de ses lames et elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de la lancer en l'air. Apeuré, il ferma les yeux en mettant ses bras sur sa tête. A quoi cela lui servirait-il ? La lame aurait tôt fait de transpercer ses chairs jusqu'à son crâne.

Un éclat argenté attira l'œil d'Astíriel qui tendit ses mains devant elle. C'est un bruit de chaine qui força le trafiquant à rouvrir les yeux. Il se tourna vers l'elfe qui avait scindée ses liens en deux alors que la lame de son épée courte était fichée dans le bois. Elle dégaina sa seconde arme alors que la première sortait du sol. Il remarqua que la lame s'était enfoncée de plus de dix centimètres. Un frisson le parcourut.

Elle voulut avancer d'un pas vers lui mais un son attira son attention. Elle se retourna et rangea ses lames avant de sortir son arc et de le bander. Elle leva les yeux vers le toit d'une des caravanes. Elle visa deux fois et deux cris fusèrent. Les archers qui venaient de se placer n'avait pas eu le temps de l'atteindre.

Elle rebaissa les yeux vers les hommes armés qui revenaient déjà à la charge devant elle alors que Scov restait dans son dos. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux les voir à travers la pluie. Elle s'avança d'un pas alors que le premier s'avança sur l'estrade. Elle les mit en déroute un à un avec quelques parades. Ils chutèrent tous en bas en mauvais état. Les spectateurs s'éloignèrent dans un cri de peur alors que les hommes s'échouaient à leurs pieds.

 **\- Scov ! Rattrapez-la ! Je la veux !** hurla un homme au premier rang dans la foule.

Dans un élan de colère, elle sauta souplement devant lui et pointa une de ses armes sous sa gorge.

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas essayer alors ?** cracha-t-elle alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Soudain, une main lui empoigna le bras et la tira vers l'arrière. Elle voulut lutter mais elle avait tellement plus de force que toutes les autres qu'elle ne réussit pas. Elle fit plusieurs pas contre son gré et finit par heurter quelqu'un. Elle essaya de se retourner mais deux mains lui empoignèrent solidement les bras, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Deux des trois silhouettes encapuchonnées la regardaient à moins de deux mètres et en tentant d'apercevoir qui la tenait, elle comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de la troisième.

Elle commença à se débattre mais il avait une poigne de fer. Comme était-ce possible qu'il ait autant de force alors que tous les hommes qu'elle avait affrontés n'arrivaient pas à tenir aussi longtemps ? Surtout sans bouger d'un millimètre, pensa-t-elle. Elle sentit ses bras faiblir alors que la prise de la personne dans son dos se resserrait. Elle dû lâcher ses deux armes qui tombèrent au sol. Elle les fixa s'écraser sur la terre alors que la poigne se relâcha un peu. Elle s'agita voulant ramasser ses affaires mais elle ne pouvait vraiment rien faire.

 **\- Lâchez-moi !** s'écria-t-elle. **Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne suis pas une esclave ! Je préfère mourir !** hurla-t-elle en revoyant les images de l'esclave aux tâches de rousseurs.

A ces mots, l'étau de fer qui la retenait s'allégea avant de se refermer de nouveau, comme s'il avait été surpris. Elle réussit à se retourner à ce moment et capta deux yeux bleus océans un peu plus haut que les siens.

 **\- 120 pièces d'or pour elle** , entendit-elle à sa gauche malgré le vacarme qui régnait autour de l'estrade.

Elle vit l'une des personnes encapuchonnées tendre une bourse pleine à Scov qui lui afficha un énorme sourire.

 **\- Faites attention, c'est une vraie folle** , répondit-il en emmenant l'argent.

Aucun des deux autres ne dit rien. Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'ils l'achetaient. Une des mystérieuses personnes s'approcha d'elle et ramassa ses armes avant de faire un mouvement de tête envers celui qui la tenait. Elle ne put retenir un tremblement de rage. Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Ils ne pouvaient pas ! Elle ravala sa rage et suivit les pas de celui qui la tenait. Elle aurait plus de chance quand ils seraient moins nombreux. Mieux valait attendre qu'ils soient loin des autres.

Ils marchèrent vers un lieu un peu plus éloigné de l'autre côté du pont. Ils franchirent une petite butte, se dérobant aux regards curieux. Quelques arbres poussaient là et leurs branches étaient violemment agitées par la pluie et le vent tout comme leur cape. Elle vit trois chevaux solidement attachés à des arbres. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Elle avança sa tête avant de la ramener vivement vers l'arrière, espérant déstabiliser l'homme qui la tenait en le touchant. Sa tête toucha le vide et elle ne sentit plus la prise sur ses mains. Elle se retourna rapidement alors que celui qui la retenait se relevait du geste qu'il avait fait pour l'esquiver. Il était très rapide constata-t-elle. Mais pas assez pour la concurrencer. Elle attrapa une flèche et arma son arc avant de viser son adversaire qui se trouvait à quatre mètres seulement. Si elle avait besoin, elle tirerait juste.

Elle se figea. Il était exactement dans la même position qu'elle, un arc en main. Peut-être était-il allé plus vite même... Elle laissa son regard dérivé et l'observa car sa capuche avait glissé lorsqu'il s'était relevé. Il avait des cheveux blancs lisses qui retombaient sur ses épaules, des yeux bleus océans qui l'examinaient attentivement et une mâchoire plutôt carrée. La cape empêchait de voir quoique ce soit d'autre mais ce qui attira le plus Astíriel furent ses oreilles effilées de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle ne laissa pas paraitre sa surprise et pourtant elle n'en revenait pas. Que faisait un elfe ici ? Les deux restants étaient-ils aussi des elfes ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils acheté alors ? Que faisaient-ils aussi loin des contrées elfiques ? Est-ce qu'ils prenaient part à tout ce marché malsain ?

Cependant, elle ne baissa pas sa garde. L'arc toujours bandé au maximum, elle ne cillait pas. Puis ce fut l'elfe en face d'elle qui abaissa tranquillement son arme. Il finit par la ranger alors qu'elle n'avait pas fait un pas.

 **\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour te causer du tort** , commença-t-il.

Elle fut étonnée par sa voix. Elle était grave mais pourtant quelque chose de léger transparaissait. Elle était perturbée, c'étaient les premiers elfes qu'elle croisait de toute sa vie si elle omettait sa mère. Donc les premiers hommes-elfes, qu'elle voyait.

 **\- Vraiment ?** demanda-t-elle sceptique. **Comment puis-je en être sûre ?** Il lui montra ses mains.

 **\- Je n'aurais pas laissé tomber ma garde devant un arc dont la flèche me pointe.**

Elle se mordit la lèvre incertaine. Devait-elle lui faire confiance ? Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, il tenta un pas dans sa direction. Par réflexe, elle reprit sa position, retendant son arc.

 **\- Ernil Legolas !** _(Prince Legolas !)_ s'étrangla l'un des deux autres derrière elle.

Il fit un geste de la main en direction de l'homme qui avait parlé pour l'arrêter. Etonnée, elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Comment se faisait-il qu'un Prince soit ici ? Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire mais si sa mère avait oublié de lui enseigner une chose c'était bien les personnes qui régnaient actuellement.

 **\- Pân bad mae. Avbedo im sindarin, ten ú-chenia... Nauthon.** _(Tout va bien. Ne parlez pas en sindarin, elle ne comprend pas… Je pense.)_ répliqua-t-il autoritairement.

Elle fixa l'ellon en face d'elle, décontenancée. Il croyait qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait ? Elle se mordit la lèvre. Bien, elle jouerait la comédie. Cela tournerait peut-être à son avantage. Elle baissa son arc et rangea la flèche dans son dos avec l'arme tout en restant sur ses gardes. Un petit sourire rassurant se peint sur les lèvres du dit Legolas. Elle n'y répondit pas mais sentit son corps se raidir. Elle angoissait. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait des elfes et elle avait l'impression d'être une humaine qui découvrait leur existence.

* * *

 **Et enfin la rencontre ! Tadam ! Alors ? Plutôt mouvementée comme premier contact x)**


	10. Questions

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le neuvième chapitre presque un mois après le précédent... Oui, je sais et j'en suis désolée. Malheureusement, j'ai dû mal à poster ces chapitres (pas à les écrire ne vous inquiétez pas) parce que je les trouve médiocres.**

 **J'aimerais écrire mieux. Je trouve que je n'use pas forcément d'un bon vocabulaire et que parfois mes phrases sont bancales...**

 **J'hésite beaucoup avant de poster la suite car j'ai le réel sentiment de mettre un chapitre d'une nullité absolue.**

 **Cependant, j'ai choisi de m'y remettre et de la terminer avant de (sûrement) la corriger pour passer au crible toutes les mochetés que j'aurais mises par inadvertance. Ainsi, j'aurais déjà bouclé la structure du récit et tout sera plus simple.**

 **Excusez-moi encore pour ce retard ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 – Questions**

Année 1028 du Troisième Age, le dernier pont.

Après s'être assurée que l'elfe devant elle ne l'attaquerait pas, elle se recula d'un pas pour lui prouver qu'elle n'en ferait rien non plus.

 **\- Excusez-moi d'avoir été si abrupte** , dit-elle en inclinant très légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Legolas lui offrit un autre sourire. Il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, soulagé intérieurement.

 **\- Je n'en tiendrai pas compte au vu des derniers événements** , répliqua-t-il.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Des hennissements retentirent dans son dos et elle choisit de jeter un coup d'œil à l'elfe en face d'elle avant de se tourner légèrement. Les deux silhouettes encapuchonnées avaient été récupérer les montures et les amenaient sur le chemin terreux.

 **\- Je vous en remercie** , dit-elle sans le regarder, les yeux rivés sur les animaux.

Il haussa un sourcil, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui parle aussi indifféremment à cause de son rang. Il ne releva pas. L'elfe devant lui paraissait déboussolée et ne semblait pas être au courant de son titre. Pourtant les elfes aux cheveux blancs ne courraient pas les villages, pensa-t-il. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle faisait partit d'un regroupement d'elfe cachés dans un endroit reculé d'Arda afin d'échapper à la fureur du Mordor.

Bientôt, les chevaux arrivèrent à leur hauteur. L'inconnu à droite tenait une jument baie tandis que celui de gauche en tirait deux, un blanc comme neige et un alezan avec une tâche marron foncée sur le chanfrein. Il céda les rênes de l'étalon plus clair à Legolas qui passa à côté d'Astíriel pour les saisir. Il caressa l'encolure de l'animal et lui chuchota quelques mots avant de se tourner vers l'elleth.

 **\- Je suis désolé, nous n'avons que trois chevaux.**

 **\- Je vais devoir chevaucher avec l'un d'entre vous ?** demanda-t-elle en s'approchant des cavaliers.

 **\- Tu sais monter à cheval au moins ?** l'interrogea un des hommes qui se mit en selle.

Les deux autres lui jetèrent un regard consterné, n'ayant même pas imaginé qu'elle ne sache pas monter. Astíriel plissa les yeux et profita de leur hauteur comparé à elle pour étudier leurs visages. Il s'agissait bien de trois elfes. Elle le sut grâce à la finesse de leur trait, il fallait dire qu'elle s'en doutait beaucoup mais, à présent, elle en avait la confirmation. Elle s'approcha d'un pas des ellyn et posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

 **\- Je sais monter à cheval, inutile de vous torturer l'esprit.**

Elle replaça sa capuche sur sa tête sentant la froideur commencer à l'envahir. Elle allait mettre des heures à sécher, voir des jours s'il continuait à pleuvoir ainsi. Elle vit les elfes s'échanger un regard et une main se tendit vers elle. Elle remonta ses yeux le long du bras qui lui était tendu et aperçu Legolas qui la fixait. Sans un mot, elle empoigna sa main et il la hissa derrière lui avec une facilité déconcertante.

 **\- Par contre je ne suis jamais montée avec quelqu'un** , grommela-t-elle cherchant une prise autour d'elle.

L'elfe devant elle tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction. Elle avait oublié qu'ils entendaient aussi bien qu'elle… Elle sentit ses oreilles chauffer et comprit qu'elle rougissait. Heureusement que sa capuche la masquait. De quoi aurait-elle l'air ?

 **\- Je te conseille de t'accrocher alors** , répondit Legolas.

 **\- C'est ce que j'essayais de faire mais je ne vois pas à quoi m'accrocher** , dit-elle en passant ses yeux sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

 **\- La meilleure option reste le cavalier lui-même dans cette situation.**

Elle hoqueta silencieusement et avisa la taille de l'elfe devant elle. Etait-ce vraiment obligatoire ? se lamenta-t-elle intérieurement. Elle se mordit la lèvre et leva ses bras avant de les passer doucement sous les bras de celui qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle finit par refermer sa prise sur lui et ferma les yeux une demi-seconde, aux prises avec l'embrassement qui l'envahissait.

Elle tourna la tête pour éviter de n'avoir que la cape de Legolas dans son champ de vision et tomba sur l'un des gardes à sa droite. Il lui lança un regard méfiant avant d'empoigner fermement les rênes en cuir noir et de talonner sa monture. Ils s'élancèrent à sa suite. Puis, elle jeta un regard derrière, ils étaient encadrés. Normal pour un prince…

Ils chevauchèrent longtemps. Elle voyait les bords de la cape de l'elfe aux cheveux blancs voleter à partir de ses bras, étant plaquée par sa prise au-dessus. Au contraire, la sienne claquait librement dans son dos. Heureusement, qu'elle était derrière Legolas, elle ne se recevait presque pas de pluie. Elle imagina l'état de celui qui ouvrait le passage et réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait que le prénom de Legolas et son titre. Même eux n'avaient pas demandé son prénom. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, absorbée par les mouvements du sol à ses pieds. Puis, la vitesse réduit et ils repassèrent au pas sans qu'elle ne le ressente. Le fait que ce soient des elfes la rassurait sans qu'elle ne puisse l'admettre. Elle n'était pas sur ses gardes et se laissait guider sans s'inquiéter.

 **\- Nous allons nous arrêtez ici pour la nuit** , entendit-elle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant le dos de Legolas contre sa joue. Elle s'était complètement laisser aller et se reposait sur lui. Gênée au possible, elle se décolla le plus doucement possible en espérant qu'il n'ait pas remarqué son geste. Elle défit ses bras et se redressa. Les trois chevaux étaient à l'arrêt près d'une grotte qui se dressait à quelques mètres du chemin. Les bottes des elfes frappèrent le sol lorsqu'ils descendirent et elle les imita pour laisser le champ libre à Legolas.

Elle tangua légèrement et une main se posa sur le côté de son épaule pour la soutenir. Elle redressa rapidement la tête et voulut reculer d'un pas, apeurée par ce mouvement inattendu. Elle vivait seule depuis plus de 50 ans, le contact ne lui était plus familier. La main appartenant à Legolas se retira tout aussi vite quand il ressentit sa réaction. Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse de son comportement mais ne dit rien.

Il ne pleuvait plus et le ciel nocturne était dégagé. Elle respira l'odeur des arbres environnants la grotte à pleins poumons. Elle sentait la mousse humide à ses pieds, l'air saturé d'eau, la terre retournée, l'écorce molle et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Cette sensation lui avait manquée. Elle regarda les elfes s'enfoncer dans la grotte en laissant leurs chevaux à l'entrée et elle les suivit. La cavité n'était pas très profonde, à peine 5 mètres avant que le mur du fond ne bloque tout passage. Pourtant, c'était amplement suffisant et bienvenue pour la nuit.

Elle resta debout à l'entrée, juste à côté des animaux, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Eux déchargèrent quelques couvertures et provisions avant de desseller leurs montures.

 **\- Je vais aller voir si je peux trouver du bois sec pour faire un feu, il devrait y en avoir au creux des arbres** , annonça l'un d'eux.

Il sortit en passant à côté d'elle sans lui adresser un regard. Legolas se tourna vers elle.

 **\- Tu veux peut-être aller faire un tour à la rivière ?** demanda-t-il.

Elle fut de nouveau déstabilisée lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux. Elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi… caractéristiques. Elle plongea ses orbes marron dans les siens. Etait-il en train de sous-entendre qu'elle était sale ? Quoiqu'il n'était pas dans le faux…

 **\- Je veux bien, avec tout ce que j'ai vécu ça fait un moment que je n'en aie pas eu l'occasion.**

Il hocha la tête en se retournant.

 **\- Un cours d'eau passe à quelques mètres vers l'ouest, je l'ai entendu en venant. Taedol va t'accompagner** , dit-il.

Elle regarda l'elfe froncer les sourcils aux mots du prince. Alors il s'appelait Taedol. Elle le détailla rapidement puisqu'il ne portait plus sa cape. Il était un peu plus grand et plus large d'épaule que Legolas et avait des cheveux noirs rassemblés en un petit chignon à l'arrière de sa tête. Son visage était assez long et ses yeux gris étaient petits en proportion. Ses traits étaient matures mais éclatants, comme ceux de tous les elfes... Elle le vit récupérer sa cape avant de réagir.

 **\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire** , dit-elle en agitant sa main gauche. **Je peux me débrouiller seule, je ne vais pas vous imposez cela en plus.**

Legolas fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle essayait de discuter sa décision. Taedol s'était immobilisé dans son geste et avait levé les yeux vers son prince. Elle anticipa sa réaction.

 **\- Je vous l'assure ! J'ai mes armes** , dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les manches de ses épées courtes. **Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aurais pas mes vêtements que je serais incapable de me défendre** , sortit-elle d'un coup.

Les yeux de Legolas s'écarquillèrent et elle fit de même la seconde suivante. Mais qu'avait-elle débité comme idioties encore ?! Elle fit un pas vers l'arrière et sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle rabattit violemment sa capuche vers l'avant pour camoufler son visage, lança son sac dans un coin de la grotte et s'enfuit en courant.

 **\- Att-** ! s'écria l'ellon avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était plus là.

 **\- Si vous voulez mon avis Prince Legolas, cette petite elfe n'a pas eu d'éducation** , rit Taedol en tournant ses yeux vers lui.

Le Prince secoua la tête et ne répondit rien, le laissant rire seul. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, avait-elle vraiment dit ce qu'il avait entendu ? Devant eux ? Les elfes étaient pudiques et très réservés sur ce type de sujet, et il en avait la preuve tous les jours à Eryn Lasgalen. Avait-elle réellement été élevée en marge ?

Astíriel marchait rapidement à travers la végétation, suivant inconsciemment le son de l'eau devant elle. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Pourquoi avait-elle réagit ainsi ? Elle aurait pu trouver autre chose pour que l'elfe ne la suive pas ! Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle remarqua la source à ses pieds. Elle posa une main sur son visage et grommela des phrases sans sens en se maudissant de tous les noms. Elle parlait à d'autres elfes pour la première fois et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire était déplacé. Brillant Astíriel, brillant…

Elle leva les yeux quand ses rougeurs se furent calmées et elle examina les environs. Elle enleva sa capuche afin de mieux entendre ce qui l'entourait. Aucune âme vivante ne trainait aux alentours. Elle retira complètement sa cape, ses armes et ses vêtements qu'elle plia consciencieusement sur la berge puis elle mit un pied dans l'eau et s'avança jusqu'au milieu. Elle ressentait la froideur de cette dernière mais n'en souffrait pas, elle sourit, remerciant sa nature elfique. Elle finit par s'immerger complètement et ressortit lorsque ses cheveux furent suffisamment mouillés. Elle s'attela à défaire toutes les tresses qui parcouraient son crâne. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle les démêla soigneusement et les regarda s'étaler autour d'elle. Elle continua en se frottant énergiquement la peau afin de se débarrasser de toutes les crasses qui la collaient. Elle reprit sa respiration et plongea sous l'eau, y restant le plus longtemps qu'elle put.

Lorsqu'elle remonta, elle ne laissa que sa tête dépasser, écoutant attentivement tous les bruits qui grouillaient autour d'elle. L'écoulement de l'eau, le bruit des animaux, les branches qui bruissaient, les gouttes de pluies qui finissaient par tomber au sol, un craquement. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se dirigea vers la rive à toute vitesse, empoignant son arc et une flèche, elle visa la source de ce bruit. Elle avait clairement entendu quelqu'un marcher sur un morceau de bois.

 **\- Qui est là !** cria-t-elle menaçante.

La seconde d'après, elle vit une personne sortir du couvert des arbres, épée à la main. La noirceur de la nuit ne gênait aucunement sa vision qui repéra l'elfe.

 **\- Que faites** -, la voix de l'elfe debout en contre-haut mourut dans sa gorge quand il la reconnut.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'elle était tombée sur celui qui était partit chercher du bois. Par réflexe, elle se retourna pour qu'il ne puisse pas la voir.

 **\- Je suis désolé !** reprit-il. **Je m'en vais tout de suite.**

Elle capta la précipitation dans sa voix et ne bougea pas tant qu'elle ne fut pas sûre d'être seule. Elle prit une profonde respiration pour calmer sa gêne et son angoisse avant de sortir et de se rhabiller entièrement. Elle suivit le chemin jusqu'à la grotte et ses pas furent bien moins sûrs quand elle y arriva.

Les trois elfes levèrent leurs têtes dans sa direction et quand son regard croisa celui de… elle ne savait même pas comment il s'appelait, elle dû se concentrer pour ne pas rougir. Aucun d'eux ne fit de réflexion, elle en conclut donc que soit il n'avait rien dit, soit ils étaient sages. Elle remarqua qu'un feu prenait doucement au milieu de la grotte. Elle s'approcha d'un pas et s'assit contre la paroi, un peu en retrait. Cette situation était tellement étrange. Son regard se perdit dans les flammes et les ombres qu'elle jetait sur les murs. Legolas s'assit en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du feu.

 **\- Maintenant que nous sommes arrêtés, j'aimerais pouvoir te poser quelques questions.**

Elle sortit de sa contemplation et leva rapidement les yeux vers lui. Il était assis près du feu, une jambe repliée devant lui et l'autre pliée, supportant son bras.

 **\- Hum, euh… Bien sûr** , répondit-elle alors que sa voix tremblait légèrement.

 **\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?** demanda-t-il quand Taedol et l'autre elfe s'assirent à leur tour.

 **\- Astíriel. Je n'ai pas de nom de famille** , continua-t-elle tout bas.

Elle vit Legolas hausser un sourcil et s'asseoir en tailleur comme pour se rapprocher d'elle.

 **\- Tu es au courant que c'est un prénom en sindarin ?**

Elle hocha la tête.

 **\- Ma mère m'a déjà expliqué, elle trouvait cela normal que j'ai un nom d'origine sinda.**

Legolas fut étonné de la manière dont elle prononça le mot « sinda », c'était comme si elle ne le disait pas en Westron mais en sindarin. L'intonation et la fluidité qu'elle y avait mises étaient suspectes. Il passa outre.

 **\- Qui sont tes parents ?** continua-t-il puisqu'elle ne paraissait pas décidée à s'ouvrir sans qu'il ne lui pose des questions.

 **\- Je ne connais pas mon père, tout ce que je sais c'était qu'il appartenait à la lignée des sindar et qu'il a été obligé de se marier avec une autre elfe que ma mère après avoir rompu ses fiançailles avec elle. Le problème était qu'ils étaient persuadés qu'ils allaient pouvoir finir leur vie ensembles alors ils ne se sont pas privés de proximité…** dit-elle sans en avoir honte. **Elle l'a su juste après avoir appris qu'elle était enceinte de moi… Elle a dû lui rendre l'anneau qui lui avait offert. Ça l'a détruite et elle a choisi de s'exiler d'Eryn Lasgalen pour ne pas subir les retombées de cette naissance impromptue. Elle est donc partie et a voyagé seule. Elle a fini son errance à Bree où elle a rencontré mon père adoptif, un humain. Il est tombé amoureux d'elle et apparemment, les sentiments étaient réciproques, dans une certaine mesure. J'y suis née et c'est là-bas que j'ai été élevée. Pourtant, ma mère m'a toujours répété que j'étais une elfe d'Eryn Lasgalen alors c'est pour cela qu'elle m'a nommée ainsi.**

 **\- Ta mère était aussi une sinda ?** demanda Taedol, intrigué.

Astíriel hocha la tête en baissant les yeux. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Une fille bâtarde élevée parmi les Hommes…

 **\- Est-ce aussi étrange que cela ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant que les elfes se taisaient.

 **\- Non, ce qui nous perturbe est différent. La lignée des sindar est en train de s'éteindre. Rencontrer une elfe ayant une ascendance sinda pure est rare…**

Elle regarda Legolas qui la fixait avec un intérêt renouvelé depuis quelques minutes.

 **\- Combien en reste-t-il ?** se risqua-t-elle à demander.

 **\- Une poignée seulement, il y a le roi et la reine d'Eryn Lasgalen et leur fils ainsi que quelques habitants, les survivants se comptent sur les doigts d'une main.**

L'elleth fut étonnée, ainsi, Legolas était un sinda ? Et ses parents aussi… Elle allait de surprise en surprise.

 **\- Où sont tes parents ?** demanda ce dernier.

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures. Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux qui s'était échappée pendant son geste et attrapa un morceau de son pantalon pour le triturer nerveusement.

 **\- Morts** , s'étrangla-t-elle. **Ma mère a succombé à une infection mortelle quelques années après un combat et mon père est mort de vieillesse.**

Un lourd silence s'abattit de nouveau.

 **\- Je suis désolé** , murmura Legolas sans pour autant la quitter des yeux.

Elle décela une pointe d'amertume dans les siens et n'osa pas fouiller plus en avant, ayant peur de rencontrer de la pitié.

 **\- Le deuil prend tu temps mais il finit par être fait…** répondit-elle amèrement alors que la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti lui revenait.

 **\- Raconte-nous comment tu as fini aux mains de Scov** , tenta le prince pour changer de sujet.

Elle leur raconta son périple depuis Bree dans les grandes lignes, omettant certains détails qu'elle jugea personnels ou futiles.

\- … **et vous connaissez la suite puisque vous en avez été témoins** , finit-elle.

Les trois elfes étaient focalisés sur elle, concentrés sur son récit. Ce n'est qu'en voyant les trois paires d'yeux rivés sur sa personne qu'elle changea de position, gênée d'être le centre de l'attention.

 **\- Tu n'as vraiment pas eu la vie facile ces derniers temps** , conclut l'elfe aux cheveux bruns à sa gauche.

 **\- Effectivement, mais est-ce que je pourrais vous demandez votre prénom, je ne le connais pas** , reprit-elle.

 **\- Bien sûr, je m'appelle Ardel** , sourit-il.

Il était brun et avait des yeux gris, un peu plus clair que ceux de Taedol. Sa carrure faisait penser à celle d'un archer, il avait des bras puissants et était taillé en V. Elle remarqua qu'une de ses oreilles avait une petite entaille et que par conséquent il manquait un petit morceau de peau.

 **\- Alors enchantée, Ardel** , dit-elle sur le même ton en esquissant un sourire. **Je vais paraitre insistante mais j'aimerais savoir ce que nous allons faire. Vais-je rester avec vous ou- ?**

Legolas la coupa.

 **\- Nous faisons régulièrement le tour des trafiquants afin de porter secours aux elfes qui sont dans ta situation. Nous allons te ramener avec nous à Eryn Lasgalen et tu y rencontreras le roi. Tu pourras discuter avec lui de ce que tu souhaites faire. Peut-être te proposera-t-il de rester ou alors te laissera-t-il partir si tu comptes te rendre quelque part.**

Elle hocha la tête.

 **\- Bien…**

Elle vit les trois elfes placer les selles de telle sorte à se fabriquer des appuis têtes puis étendre des couvertures au sol avec de se recouvrir avec leur cape.

 **\- Prends-ça** , dit Taedol en lui lançant un morceau de gâteau par-dessus le feu. Elle le rattrapa et le fixa avec intérêt. **C'est de la lembas. Tu n'auras plus faim en la mangeant.**

Astíriel examina la nourriture avant d'en prendre une bouchée. Le goût n'était pas extraordinaire, il se rapprochait d'un morceau de pain croquant. Elle mâcha doucement pour en manger le moins possible. Elle fut étonnée d'être rassasiée quelques minutes plus tard et sourit devant sa nouvelle découverte. Elle la rangea dans son sac pour la garder au sec. Puis, elle le disposa au sol pour s'en faire un oreiller et attendit dessus jusqu'à ce que les respirations des elfes autour d'elle se calment. Une fois sûre qu'elle était la seule réveillée, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle flatta l'encolure de l'étalon blanc qui vint vers elle puis s'en écarta pour avoir de la place. Patiemment, elle commença à tresser ses cheveux. Elle prit le temps de se faire une vingtaine de tresses qui se rejoignaient derrière pour enserrer le reste de ses cheveux qui tombaient naturellement.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le ciel et elle contempla les étoiles. Elle avait envie de chanter pour la première fois depuis longtemps mais ne s'y risquerait pas. Les trois ellyn devaient dormir d'un sommeil léger dans la grotte. Elle se contenta de chantonner l'air qui s'évanouit doucement dans la nuit et quand elle retourna dans la grotte, elle s'allongea et plongea dans sa transe.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Quelques réponses sur le passé d'Astíriel et un début de connaissance avec nos amis les elfes ^^**


	11. Contemplation

**Reviewons :**

 **LostSoul : Heureuse de voir que la parution d'un nouveau chapitre te fait aussi plaisir ^^ Eh oui, nos amis les elfes apparaissent maitenant mais, en même temps, je n'allais pas attendre cinquante chapitres alors qu'Astíriel est une elfe aussi ! Comme nous sommes bien avant la date où se déroulent le Hobbit et le Seigneur des Anneaux, je pense que vous vous doutiez que tout tournerait autour des elfes. Pour satisfaire ta curiosité : le prénom d'Astíriel est de mon invention, je le trouvais approprié au personnage (j'ai fait des centaines d'essais). "ast" signifie poussière et "íriel" vient de "míriel" qui veut dire brillant comme un joyaux ou trésor de son dérivé "mîr". Son prénom veut donc approximativement dire : "Joyaux poussiéreux" ou "brillant comme un joyaux poussiéreux". Je trouvais que cela avait une bonne connotation à sa personnalité et ses talents cachés ainsi que le fait qu'elle n'a pas pu dévoiler son vrai potentiel à cause de son éducation parmi les humains. Il s'agit donc d'un trésor dissimulé sous les salissures... J'espère que cette petite explication t'a plu mais je le mettrais à un moment du récit pour les autres puisque les gens lisent rarement les réponses destinées aux autres personnes ^^ Ce qui est bien avec les prénoms peu communs, c'est qu'ils ont une valeur quasiment unique qui est bien propre à la personne qui le porte. Ensuite, comment est-ce que je fais pour parler elfique x) ? En voilà une question intéressante ! Je baragouine plutôt XD. Pour pouvoir donner un peu d'authencité à cette histoire, j'ai voulu mettre des phrases en elfiques et parce que, pou en avoir lu, c'est toujours sympa d'en voir ! Donc, voulant utiliser le sindarin et non le quenya (même si je suis sûre que je les mélange sans m'en douter parfois) puisuqe que nous alolons chez les sindar, j'ai fait des tonnes de recherches internets et j'ai trouvé deux ou trois sites très complets sur les expressions, la grammaire, la conjugaison et un dictionnaire qui me permettent de créer mes propres phrases bien qu'elles doivent êtres complètement fausses de temps à autres. Seulement, en m'armant de patience et à force de relire les même règles encore et encore, je me suis aperçus que je comprenais quelques répliques en sindarin du seigneur des anneaux ! C'est un exploit x) ! Merci pour ton soutient et désolé pour cette réponse plus que longue... -** **' Oh, je viens de voir qu'il y avait une autre review de ta part ! Donc, réponse brève cette fois ! Merci pour le réconfort ;) je sais que 'on ne devient pas Shakespeare en un claquement de doigt mais j'écris depuis... 6 ans maintenant, et j'ai fait beaucoup de progrès mais du coup, aprfois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être au max de mes capacités et c'est dérangeant. Surtout que j'écris sur un fandom assez rempli, avec une très belle oeuvre de base donc... parfois, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et d'être un tâche -'. Mais bon, on tente quand même ^^**

 **tiffany : Hello ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette tant attendue suite te plaira !**

 **Cloums : Hey ! J'espère que tu continueras à l'apprécier tout autant par la suite ^^**

 **Erynriel Aranel : Salut ! Et non, je suis toujours là ! N'aies pas peur, je déteste ne pas finir ce que je commence alors je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction, surtout que j'ai tout écrit jusqu'au chapitre 23, ce n'est pas pour me stopper en plein milieu x) Non, je n'ai pas cherché à avoir de bêta-lectrice et ça ne m'intéresse pas trop. J'aime bien créer, écrire et corriger par moi-même. Je sais que parfois, c'est compliqué pour une seule personne mais j'aime le faire alors... C'est juste que, du coup, parfois, on a l'impression d'être écrasé par une massue ! Mais, comme j'ai tout relu et corrigé depuis le début, je suis rassurée, j'arrive à être étonnée par ce que j'ai moi même fait donc ça devrait aller x)**

 **Feulin : Coucou ! Comme je l'ai dit à Erynriel Aranel, je préfère relire par moi-même mais ta proposition est super gentille, merci !**

 **Leda Az : Merci ! C'est cool qu'elle te plaise autant, et, effectivement, elle est en complet décalage, c'est ce que je cherchais à faire en l'élevant parmi les Hommes. Un peu de renouveau fait du bien parfois ! Je suis vraiment flattée que tu trouves l'histoire originale !**

 **Lisez-bien !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 – Contemplation**

Année 1028 du Troisième Age, Pierre des Trolls.

Astíriel avait été réveillée par les raclements de sabots des chevaux à l'entrée. Elle n'avait pas bougé de sa place, se contentant de s'asseoir avec sa cape sur les épaules. Le feu s'était éteint depuis plusieurs heures mais cela n'incommodait pas les elfes qui ne craignaient pas le froid. La première chose qu'elle avait faite fut regarder le soleil filtrer à travers l'entrée de la grotte. Elle avait suivi les poussières qui voltigeaient dans l'air à quelques mètres d'elle avant de les perdre.

A présent, c'était tout autre chose qui retenait son attention. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'elfe aux cheveux blancs. Il dormait en face d'elle alors que le tas de bois les séparait. Elle s'était assise pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure vue sur son visage et croisait ses bras sur ses genoux pour pouvoir poser sa tête dessus. Elle savait que ce n'était pas très commode de dévisager quelqu'un ainsi, surtout s'il dormait, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Tous les elfes étaient-ils aussi splendide que lui ? Elle sentait ses propres iris faire des allers et retours sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient immaculés et ne présentaient pas une seule irrégularité ou tâche. Pourtant il n'en avait pas pris soin… Sa peau était un peu plus foncée, elle se doutait que les voyages en extérieurs lui donnaient ce teint. D'ailleurs, il était étrange qu'un prince soit si loin de son royaume et pour une affaire aussi futile qui plus est... Ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux de l'ellon. Elle était heureuse que les elfes n'aient pas à fermer les yeux pendant qu'ils dormaient. Ainsi, elle pouvait observer la couleur des siens. Elle n'arrivait pas à imprimer leur teinte tant elle était spéciale. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'agissait d'un bleu ciel ou d'un bleu océan. Ils étaient bien plus que cela.

Ils paraissaient si profond et pourtant transparents. Elle avait remarqué la veille que ses émotions s'inscrivaient dedans. En parlant d'émotions, il n'était pas très lisible selon elle. Alors qu'elle arrivait à comprendre les pensées de tous les Hommes qu'elle croisait, celles de l'elfe lui restaient cachées. Il ne laissait pas transparaitre d'indice dans sa voix ou dans sa posture. Il était toujours droit et fier. Elle repoussa un petit rire, trop attentive à la figure qu'elle détaillait. Ses oreilles étaient effilées mais une seule était visible puisqu'il dormait sur le côté. Elles étaient fines et formaient une petite courbe vers l'arrière qui ne lui échappa pas. La forme de son visage était harmonieuse, il était ovale et parfaitement symétrique et son menton se finissait en un angle qui s'alliait parfaitement avec sa mâchoire. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre à cause de la cape qui le recouvrait mais elle avait enregistré, la veille, qu'il était plus grand qu'elle de quelques centimètres et que sa carrure était plutôt élancée au contraire de Taedol et Ardel.

Calmement, elle remonta ses yeux vers ceux de Legolas pour pouvoir admirer une fois de plus leur couleur bleutée. Elle sursauta sur place, retenant tout cri à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Les yeux de l'elfe n'étaient plus fixés dans le vide mais sur elle. Il était réveillé et il venait de voir qu'elle l'observait intensément. Elle devint rouge jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles et il haussa les sourcils. Il était étonné de sa réaction qu'il qualifierait comme étant très humaine.

 **\- Observer les gens quand ils dorment n'est pas très poli** , chuchota-t-il en se redressant.

Astíriel poussa sur ses pieds pour se plaquer autant qu'elle put contre la paroi. Elle voulait disparaitre, elle voulait s'enterrer ou prendre ses jambes à son cou le plus loin possible. Qu'est-ce qu'y lui était passé par la tête ? Elle tourna la tête vers l'extérieur pour se soustraire au regard de l'ellon en face d'elle. Elle aurait bien voulu lui dire d'arrêter de la fixer mais elle n'était pas très bien placée pour cela.

 **\- Excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris** , murmura-t-elle le plus rapidement possible.

Personne ne lui répondit alors, elle jeta un regard en coin à Legolas qui la regardait toujours. Finalement, elle lui refit face et se mit à mordre sa lèvre, anxieuse. Elle baissait et relevait les yeux à intervalles réguliers comme un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise.

 **\- Puis-je savoir ce que me valait une attention aussi soutenue au moins ?** demanda-t-il en vérifiant que les deux autres elfes dormaient.

 **\- Je…**

Elle soupira.

 **\- C'est la première fois que je rencontre des personnes comme vous alors…**

Legolas ne parut pas comprendre. Des gens comme eux ? Qu'avaient-ils de spécifique ? Voyant qu'il attendait une précision, Astíriel prit une inspiration et releva la tête.

 **\- Je… C'est la première fois que je croise d'autres elfes, si je ne compte pas ma mère…**

Legolas écarquilla les yeux.

 **\- Tu n'avais jamais croisé des gens de notre race avant ?**

Elle secoua la tête. L'ellon était consterné, comment avait-elle fait pour vivre isolée depuis tout ce temps ? N'avait-elle jamais songée à venir voir une cité elfique ? Elle disait venir de Bree, le trajet jusqu'à Imladris n'était pas bien long dans une vie.

 **\- C'est pour cela que je vous observais** , dit-elle timidement. **Hier quand votre capuche est tombée, vous avez été le premier homme-elfe que j'ai vu dans toute ma vie** , expliqua-t-elle alors que sa voix baissait de plus en plus.

 **\- Le pre- ?**

Il se coupa dans son élan. Alors son comportement était expliqué, elle était curieuse, comme une enfant qui découvrait le monde. Comment n'avait-elle jamais pu croiser un elfe dans toute sa vie ? Comment n'avait-elle pu jamais décider de rendre visite aux siens ? C'était comme si elle n'avait pas assez vécu… Il fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Quel âge as-tu ?** lui demanda-t-il abruptement, pris dans ses réflexions.

Il avait besoin de réponse. La question surprit Astíriel qui ouvrit la bouche avant qu'elle ne se fende en un sourire.

 **\- Quel âge me donneriez-vous ?**

Il se redressa dans sa direction, surpris qu'elle lui pose une devinette. Décidemment, avec elle, il allait d'étonnement en étonnement. Il se prit néanmoins au jeu. Elle ne devait pas être plus vieille que lui mais la différence ne devait pas être immense. En voyant son attitude lors de la vente, il avait compris qu'elle restait assez jeune car elle était impulsive. De même pour sa manière de se battre qui restait archaïque, quoiqu'il ne puisse pas juger si elle avait été élevée loin des elfes. Elle n'avait jamais suivi d'entrainements. Il l'observa sans s'en rendre compte.

 **\- Je dirais entre 600 et 700 ans** , conclut-il.

Elle eut un petit mouvement de tête vers l'arrière, comme si la réponse la sidérait, puis elle se mit à rire silencieusement. Ses épaules tressautaient en l'air et sa main cachait sa bouche pour étouffer sa respiration saccadée.

 **\- Vous en êtes bien loin** , dit-elle lorsqu'elle fut calmée. **Je n'ai que 103 ans depuis quelques jours.**

 **\- 103 ?** souffla Legolas, le souffle coupé.

Ce n'était qu'une enfant fut sa première pensée. Elle vivait un enfer fut la deuxième. Pour les elfes, 103 ans ne représentaient rien et il comprenait qu'il se trouvait en face d'une petite elfe qui ne connaissait rien à la vie. Chez eux, les enfants de cet âge-là jouaient avec les feuilles, se baladaient dans les couloirs entre amis à la recherche de distraction ou lisaient un livre à la bibliothèque.

Comment une elleth aussi jeune pouvait avoir été confrontée à de telles atrocités ? Ses pupilles s'étrécirent sous l'indignation qu'il ressentit. Elle avait été privée de ses parents, chassée de sa seule maison, menacée par des orcs et vendue comme esclave… Elle ne méritait pas tout cela, pas aussi jeune. Elle avait tellement de choses à voir et à découvrir. Il revit la haine brûlant dans ses yeux lorsque Scov avait parlé de son amie morte et de sa tristesse quand elle avait parlé de ses parents. Elle avait déjà croisé la mort, trop de fois selon lui. Elle n'avait pas été préservée ou protégée. Personne n'avait pu le faire, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la protéger.

 **\- Legolas ?** souffla-t-elle tout bas voyant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il leva la tête vers elle et la fixa d'un regard indéchiffrable. Elle était assise devant lui, la tête penchée sur le côté en l'attente d'une réponse. Elle était fragile. Il releva que ses bras étaient calmement posés sur ses genoux et ses armes rangées un peu plus loin. C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'elle lui avait donné sa confiance même après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, sûrement car il était un elfe, le premier qu'elle croisait dans sa vie. Elle croyait encore et il était son espoir. Une résolution le poussa à se faire une promesse sans y réfléchir : si elle n'avait eu personne pour la supporter, il pourrait le faire, il pourrait la protéger. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de le faire seule.

 **\- Oui ?** répondit-il alors, portant un nouveau regard sur sa désormais protégée.

 **\- Rien, vous aviez juste l'air perdu dans vos pensées, je pensais que mon âge vous avait choqué** , répondit-elle en entortillant une mèche autour de son doigt.

 **\- A vrai dire, c'est l'effet que ça m'a donné.**

C'est pour cela d'ailleurs qu'il avait pris cette résolution. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'y l'avait poussé vers cette décision mais il n'y dérogerait pas. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était un bon choix.

 **\- Réellement ? Alors dites-moi quel âge avez-vous pour que cela soit tant surprenant ?**

 **\- J'ai 941 ans** , répondit-il neutrement.

 **\- Oh, je vois, c'est pour cela, je suis jeune tout compte fait** , dit-elle en riant.

Il fronça les sourcils. Le considérait-elle comme un vieux ? Elle vit le changement sur son visage et se contenta de sourire mystérieusement.

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne les faites pas** , reprit-elle en gardant un air sérieux.

Il passa une main dans sa nuque pour masquer sa nervosité. Cette elfe le décontenançait. L'humour n'était pas le point fort de ceux qui l'entouraient, alors cette soudaine effusion de joie et de rire le perturbait. Il ne s'en plaindrait pas, elle était rafraichissante. Un peu comme si elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'être rentrée dans un moule. Tout compte fait, avoir grandi chez les humains la rendait un peu plus… humaine ? Certes, cette phrase ne voulait rien dire mais il se comprenait. Elle était moins guindée que ses semblables et ne paraissait pas s'embarrasser de courbettes ou de bonnes manières inutiles. Elle était polie et respectueuse à sa manière.

 **\- Ernil Legolas ?** appela Taedol alors qu'il se réveillait.

Les deux elfes qui avaient une discussion assez personnelle sursautèrent et Legolas se tourna immédiatement vers son ami. Il ne voulait pas qu'il suspecte ou imagine n'importe quoi. Il n'avait jamais eu une proximité poussée avec une des elfes d'Eryn Galen, le voir parler ainsi avec Astíriel, à messes basses alors qu'elle riait pouvait prêter à confusion.

Quant à elle, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les chevaux afin de s'occuper d'eux. Elle vérifia qu'ils n'avaient rien et leur chuchota des mots doux en attendant que les ellyr se réveillent. Elle se doutait qu'ils partiraient immédiatement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Le soleil brillait de plus en plus fort et l'humidité s'évanouissait alors que tout séchait à une vitesse hallucinante. Il avait plu les derniers jours mais elle se souvenait que cet été risquait d'être bien plus chaud qu'en temps normal. Des pas s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur et elle se tourna vers Taedol qui tenait sa selle sur un bras et son sac dans l'autre. Elle pivota légèrement le buste et vit Legolas en train d'éparpiller le foyer du feu alors qu'Ardel les rejoignait au dehors.

 **\- Nous irons en direction de l'ouest et nous arrêterons à Imladris sur la route. Quelques jours de repos nous ferons du bien, de plus nous avions promis au Seigneur Elrond de revenir une fois notre mission accomplie** , lui apprit Ardel.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le feu. Elle se saisit de la selle de Legolas et l'emmena vers l'étalon blanc. Elle vit les deux elfes lui jeter un regard curieux et ne capta pas celui de Legolas dans son dos.

 **\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?** demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant aux côtés des deux gardes.

 **\- Nimbrethil** _(bouleau blanc)_ , souffla Taedol à sa droite.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et se dirigea vers la bête. Elle tendit une main vers elle et la vit redresser vivement l'encolure, les oreilles pointées vers elle.

 **\- Je vois que tu es un petit nerveux toi, non ? Pourtant tu sais que je ne vais rien faire de plus que ton maître, qui te voudrait du mal…** murmura-t-elle si bas que les elfes eurent du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Elle posa sa main sur son chanfrein et il s'appuya contre.

 **\- C'est bien mon grand, c'est bien, tu vois, personne ne te veux du mal, personne ne te veux du mal,** continua-t-elle à souffler.

En même temps, elle se dirigea vers l'arrière puis glissa la selle et le tapis contre son dos et le sangla tranquillement. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et l'animal agita sa tête dans tous les sens vers elle, ce qui lui arracha un petit rire. Puis elle nota le silence dans son dos. Elle se retourna et fit face aux trois elfes qui l'observaient, prêts à partir.

 **\- Désolé, je voulais me rendre utile mais je crois que je n'ai fait que nous retarder…**

 **\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est très gentil de ta part** , lui répondit Legolas en prenant place près de Nimbrethil.

 **\- De plus, ce cheval ne se laisse pas facilement approcher quand il sent que les gens sont mal intentionnés** , releva Ardel.

Les trois se hissèrent sur leurs montures et Astíriel attendit que l'un d'eux l'invite à monter. Ce fut Legolas qui vint se positionner à côté d'elle pour lui proposer sa main, encore une fois.

 **\- Ernil, vous ne voulez pas que l'on échange ?** lui demanda Ardel.

Astíriel nota qu'ils ne l'appelaient « prince » qu'en sindarin pour qu'elle ne comprenne pas. Voulait-il lui cacher sa royauté ?

 **\- Il n'y a pas besoin, et puis, Nimbrethil à l'air de l'apprécier** , dit-il comme justification.

L'elleth empoigna sa main et se laissa porter derrière lui. Comme la veille, elle entoura sa taille afin de ne pas tomber. Les elfes allèrent au pas jusqu'au chemin puis s'élancèrent au galop quand la voie fut dégagée. Astíriel ne s'inquiéta pas du chemin, plaçant sa confiance en eux.

Le voyage dura jusqu'à la fin d'après-midi alors que la soirée n'avait pas encore commencée. Ils avaient mangé aux abords du gué puis avaient quitté le chemin pour faire route le long de la rivière Sonorone ou Bruinen en sindarin.

Lors d'un tronçon qu'ils avaient dû franchir au pas, Legolas lui avait expliqué que cette rivière prenait vie au fin fond des Monts Brumeux, plus connus comme les Hithaeglir par les elfes et qu'elle coulait d'abord en deux branches qui se rejoignaient pour former le cours qu'ils remontaient à présent. Ensuite, elle était rejointe par la Noues des Cygnes plus au sud-est et finissait sa course dans l'océan sous le nom de Gwanthló qui signifiait : Flot Gris.

Il avait aussi spécifié que Imladris, leur destination, se dressait à flanc de falaises, à la jonction des fleuves qui formaient Bruinen. Elle avait bu ses paroles et n'avait fait que lever la tête pendant plus d'une heure, s'extasiant sur la hauteur des pics qui se profilaient au loin.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue des deux fleuves et lorsque l'ascension du chemin fut finit, Astíriel écarquilla les yeux. Devant elle se tenait une cité construite dans la roche, entourée de végétation et encadrée par deux cascades qui plongeaient jusqu'au sol dans un doux bruit continu. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux, c'était un spectacle absolument magnifique, jalousement protégé par les elfes. Legolas retint un rire en voyant la tête que faisait l'elleth.

 **\- Astíriel, voici Fondcombe ou Imladris de son nom elfique** , dit-il en se penchant légèrement pour la laisser apprécier le spectacle.

 **\- C'est magnifique !** s'exclama-t-elle emplie d'une joie non feinte.

 **\- C'est l'une des plus belle cité elfique encore habitée et en parfaite état. Les forces du Mordor n'ont pas réussi à percer leurs défenses** , expliqua Ardel.

 **\- Il est vrai que c'est une merveille pour les yeux, on ne se lasse pas de la contempler** , concéda Taedol.

Legolas jeta un coup d'œil à l'elfe assise derrière lui et il sourit en voyant ses yeux pétiller.

 **\- Allons au pont avant qu'il ne fasse nuit** , finit-il par dire alors que le soleil s'abaissait derrière les montagnes.

* * *

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews super sympas et encourageantes ! Elles m'ont décidée à me remettre vraiment dans cette fiction !**


	12. Imladris

**Voici la suite des aventure d'Astíriel, au programme, de nouvelles rencontres !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 – Imladris**

Année 1028 du Troisième Age, Imladris.

Astíriel n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cette cité était l'une des plus belles choses qu'elle avait vues dans sa vie. Elle n'arrivait pas à décoller son regard des bâtiments construits dans une pierre claire et ornés d'arches assez grandes pour qu'elle puisse les distinguer d'ici.

Elle était impatiente de pouvoir en voir d'avantage. Les chevaux traçaient tranquillement leur route sur l'immense pont qui reliait Imladris au chemin. Ils n'avaient pas progressé rapidement à cause de la végétation et des escarpements mais ils y étaient enfin. Elle avait tenté de regarder le bas des chutes mais la distance vertigineuse qui les séparait du sol ne l'avait pas rassurée.

Puis, ils arrivèrent au niveau de la grande arche. Quand Taedol eut dépassé la limite de la cité, il s'arrêta et fut imité par les deux autres. Un garde s'approcha d'eux et s'inclina quand il les reconnut.

 **\- Suilaid Ernil Legolas** _(Salutations Prince Legolas)._

Ce dernier répondit d'un petit signe de tête et ils mirent tous pieds à terre.

 **\- Badin tolthao i Aran Elrond** _(Je vais chercher le Seigneur Elrond)_ , dit rapidement le garde avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas en arrière et de faire demi-tour.

Deux elfes vinrent prendre leurs chevaux et les emmenèrent à leur suite. A peine l'eurent-ils fait que deux elfes s'approchèrent d'eux. Legolas, Ardel et Taedol s'avancèrent pour aller à leur rencontre alors qu'Astíriel préféra rester à l'arrière, ne sachant pas comment se comporter. Dans ces moments-là, mieux valait-il faire profil bas. L'elfe qui alla à la rencontre de Legolas était plus grand que lui d'une demi-tête et avait de longs cheveux bruns ornés d'une couronne d'argent. Il avait un visage qui transpirait la sagesse et l'expérience. Quant à ses yeux, ils paraissaient calmes et analysaient chaque détail qui s'offrait à lui. Il portait une tunique bleue brodée de motifs argentés et un pantalon gris clair qui rentrait dans des bottes marron. Il inclina sa tête en même temps que Legolas pour le saluer.

 **\- Gîl síla na lû govaded** **(Une étoile brille sur le moment de notre rencontre),** dit doucement Elrond.

Puis lorsqu'il eut salué les trois gardes, une elfe se décala de derrière lui pour les accueillir à son tour. Astíriel fut subjuguée par sa beauté. Elle avait de longs cheveux presque aussi foncés que les siens qui cascadaient en douces ondulations jusqu'au début de ses jambes. Elle avait un visage si harmonieux que lorsque les yeux de la jeune elleth se posèrent dessus, elle ne put trouver aucun défaut ou petite asymétrie. Elle avait les yeux bleus, de la même couleur que les chutes d'eau qui déferlaient autour d'eux, tandis que son teint était cristallin et renvoyait les rayons de la lune. Sa robe aussi était magnifique, tout aussi magnifique que celle qui la portait, pensa-t-elle. Elle était du même bleu que la tunique du Seigneur Elrond et s'arrêtait au sol, elle cintrait parfaitement sa taille, mettant sa beauté en avant et les manches faites en mousseline blanches soulignaient la grâce de ses mouvements.

 **\- Mae Govannen Ernil Legolas, Ardel, Taedol** , énonça-t-elle en les regardant à tour de rôle avec un doux sourire.

Même sa voix était magnifique, la jeune elfe aurait pu penser qu'elle chantait chacune de ses paroles, tant elle était fluide et légère. Comment pouvait-on être aussi parfait ? Elle n'avait vécu qu'entourée d'Hommes dont l'hygiène était douteuse et les défauts nombreux. Se retrouver ainsi, confrontée à tant de majestuosité en si peu de temps, la déstabilisait.

 **\- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas partis pour rien cette fois-ci** , remarqua Elrond.

Astíriel se tendit immédiatement et reporta son regard sur le Seigneur qui la fixait. Legolas se tourna légèrement vers elle avant de refaire face à Elrond.

 **\- Effectivement, cette fois nous avons pu nous rendre utile. Voici Astíriel, elle nous accompagnera jusqu'à Eryn Galen.**

 **\- Mae Govannen Astíriel** , dit l'elfe brun en s'adressant à l'elleth.

Par respect, elle s'inclina légèrement mais ne répondit pas car ils pensaient encore qu'elle ne parlait pas leur langue.

 **\- Vous resterez bien quelques jours dans notre belle cité ?** demanda-t-il à Legolas.

 **\- Si votre invitation tient toujours, je pense que nous avons tous besoin de repos.**

 **\- Soit alors, je vais vous conduire à vos chambres. Arwen, ma fille, veux-tu bien prendre soin de notre invitée ?** proposa-t-il en se tournant vers sa fille.

Cette dernière eut un grand sourire qu'elle contint et hocha la tête en s'avançant vers Astíriel.

 **\- Viens, je vais te conduire à ta chambre** , dit-elle en lui prenant la main alors qu'elles se détachaient du groupe d'hommes.

Anxieuse, l'elleth lança un regard aux trois elfes qui l'accompagnaient plus tôt mais, ils étaient trop occupés à parler avec le Seigneur Elrond pour la remarquer. Elle se laissa donc guider par Arwen qui marchait d'un pas sûr devant elle. Alors qu'elles arrivaient en haut des escaliers, l'elfe lui lâcha la main et se tourna vers elle.

 **\- Au fait, je ne me suis pas proprement présentée, je m'appelle Arwen, je suis la fille d'Elrond, enchantée de faire ta connaissance Astíriel.**

Cette dernière fut déboussolée par l'amicalité dont faisait preuve sa guide. Elle chercha ses mots avant de parler.

 **\- Moi de même Ma Dame, je pense que vous avez déjà entendu mon nom mais je m'appelle Astíriel, heureuse de vous rencontrer.**

Les sourcils d'Arwen se froncèrent. La jeune elfe paniqua. Qu'avait-elle dit de mal ?

 **\- Ne sois donc pas si formelle avec moi, ne t'embarrasses pas de Ma Dame ou de vous, j'ai l'impression d'être avec les conseillers de mon père** , dit-elle en grimaçant.

Sa manière de parler pris l'elleth de court. Elle était assez familière tout compte fait. Peut-être parce qu'elle-même n'avait aucun titre ou lien avec la société elfique…

 **\- Si tu m'y autorises alors, ce sera un plaisir Arwen** , reprit Astíriel en souriant avant de grimper les quelques marches qui les séparaient.

 **\- C'est bien mieux** , dit-elle en reprenant sa route. **Et puis tu dois avoir le même âge que moi non ? A quelques centenaires près.**

 **\- Je n'ai que 103 ans** , répondit-elle et vit que l'elfe brune ferma rapidement sa bouche qui s'était ouverte.

 **\- Bon, c'est une sacré différence puisque j'ai 787 ans mais mes frères sont bien plus âgés d'une centaine d'année que moi, tu pourrais être ma sœur dans ce cas.**

La révélation d'Arwen choqua l'elfe, comment pouvait-elle dire cela aussi facilement ?

 **\- Si tu le dis** , dit-elle en retenant un soupir.

 **\- Nous voilà arrivées !** s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant une porte. **Il est tard, veux-tu que je demande à ce que l'on te prépare un bain ? Le repas sera surement servi dans les chambres puisque le nôtre est passé** , lui apprit-elle.

 **\- Si cela ne te dérange pas, un bain serait le bienvenu, et merci pour le repas, je suis harassée, je ne voudrais pas somnoler à une table.**

 **\- Je te comprends** , rit-elle en ouvrant la porte. **Entre, je vais prévenir mes suivantes et elles ne devraient pas tarder, mets-toi à l'aise, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit demande leur.**

Astíriel hocha la tête et se dirigea dans la chambre avant d'entendre la porte se fermer dans son dos. Elle resta immobile. Le lieu était splendide. Un tapis brodé recouvrait le centre de la chambre et un lit assez grand pour deux personnes trônait par-dessus. Elle s'en approcha, les draps étaient légers et glissaient entre ses doigts lorsqu'elle le prenait. Une coiffeuse en bois et un tabouret avaient leur place juste sur la gauche du lit, à l'un des angles du tapis et, plus loin à droite, dans le fond de la chambre, un paravent cachait un bac en bois qui pouvait contenir de l'eau.

Elle soupira, ce lieu était étrange pour elle qui n'avait connu que des petites pièces en bois avec deux meubles au plus pour passer ces nuits. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tout à gauche. L'ouverture était en arcade et faite à même la pierre. Elle regarda au-dehors, elle avait une vue saisissante sur le reste d'Imladris avec la cascade ouest en fond. L'eau se déversait en un torrent qui paraissait calme d'aussi loin. En contre-bas, elle aperçut un jardin où poussaient diverses plantes et arbres. Elle sourit en voyant que l'un d'eux grimpait jusqu'à sa fenêtre et tendait ses branches vers elle. Elle en saisit une et toucha délicatement l'une des feuilles qui l'ornait.

Soudain, un bruit retentit au niveau de sa porte et elle sauta en arrière pour être en face.

 **\- Oui ?** appela-t-elle incertaine.

La porte s'entrebâilla et une elfe se permit un petit pas dans la chambre. Elle portait un robe gris perle simple et avait un seau remplit d'eau fumante dans la main gauche alors que la droite tenait la poignée.

 **\- Excusez-nous pour le dérangement Ma Dame, Dame Arwen nous a demandé pour un bain dans cette chambre.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de problème, entrez, vous ne me dérangez pas.**

A ces mots, six elfes chargées de seaux se dirigèrent jusqu'au bac et déversèrent leur contenu dedans. Un nuage de buée s'en dégagea et mourut lorsqu'il rencontra le plafond. Astíriel attendit, immobile, ne sachant pas comment agir. Puis cinq des six ellith sortirent alors que la dernière se positionna devant elle.

 **\- Nous vous avons laissé des produits dans l'un des seaux juste à côté de l'eau. N'hésitez pas à vous en servir. Je vous laisse tranquille Ma Dame, appelez nous s'il vous manque quoique ce soit** , dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

Puis elle partit comme elle était venue, silencieusement et discrètement. Astíriel commença par détacher ses armes et les poser sur le lit puis elle défit son pourpoint qu'elle cala au sol, de même pour ses bottes et sa tunique verte qu'elle plia avant de la mettre à côté de ses armes. Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers le paravent et finit de se déshabiller derrière. Elle y pendit soigneusement ses vêtements et entra dans l'eau chaude.

La sensation la fit soupirer d'aise. Elle n'avait que très rarement pris des bains chauds et elle trouvait cela exquis. Elle laissa son corps son reposer et ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment dont elle rêvait depuis longtemps déjà. Finalement, elle se pencha et fouilla dans le seau. Elle en sortit quatre flacons en bois, gravé en elfique. Elle y lut facilement, corps, cheveux, soin cheveux et hydratation. Contente de sa petite trouvaille, elle se mit à chantonner tout en se lavant avec les lotions prévues à cet effet. Elle passa deux fois de suite sur ses cheveux qui le méritaient. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu son père elle n'en avait plus trop pris soin, elle les attachait toujours aussi serrés et les lavait régulièrement mais ne les soignait plus autant qu'avant. De plus, sa petite aventure ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche. Ils avaient perdus de leur brillance et de leur souplesse mais lorsqu'elle passa ses mains dedans pour les rincer, elle fut agréablement surprise. Le produit faisait des miracles ! Les elfes étaient des maîtres dans l'art de l'herboristerie !

Calmement, elle finit par sortir et se sécha avant de s'occuper d'enlever toute trace d'eau sur la clé qui pendait à son cou. C'était la seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas enlevée. Elle savait qu'elle ne rouillerait pas. Sa mère l'avait toujours avec elle et lui avait expliqué que si elle ne restait pas mouillée trop longtemps, elle ne risquait rien. Une fois que ses cheveux furent secs, elle reposa la serviette et découvrit une robe de nuit en-dessous. Elle utilisa l'hydratant avant d'enfiler les habits que les suivantes lui avaient offerts puis sortit de derrière le paravent.

Elle était détendue et les effluves des lotions flottaient encore doucement dans l'air. Elle respira leurs arômes et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Puis, elle fit quelques pas en direction du miroir à pied qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué plutôt et qui se trouvait au côté de la porte.

La personne qu'elle voyait ne ressemblait pas aux souvenirs qu'elle avait d'elle-même. Ses cheveux noirs paraissaient encore plus soyeux qu'avant et sa peau avait repris un aspect uniforme et légèrement bronzé.

 **\- Ast** **íriel ? Je peux entrer ?**

 **\- Bien sûr Arwen** , répondit-elle en reconnaissant la voix de l'elfe.

La porte s'ouvrit et les yeux de la brune se posèrent doucement sur elle. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Je suis passée il y a quelques temps mais tu ne répondais pas, j'ai cru que tu dormais.**

Les oreilles de la jeune elfe rosirent légèrement et elle détourna le regard vers le miroir.

 **\- J'ai juste pris mon temps dans le bain, excuse-moi.**

Arwen secoua la tête et ferma la porte derrière elle.

 **\- Il n'y a aucun problème, tu avais besoin de te ressourcer après ce que tu as vécu.**

 **\- Tu es au courant ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

 **\- Seulement des grands événements, je suis arrivée au milieu de la discussion que père entretenait avec le Prince Legolas.**

 **\- Je vois…**

Astíriel nota qu'elle entendait pour la première fois le titre de l'elfe qui l'avait aidée et cela lui était étrange, néanmoins, elle ne releva pas. Arwen s'approcha d'elle et contempla son profil alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées.

 **\- Tu n'as pas brossé tes cheveux ?** lui demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, je viens juste de sortir.**

 **\- Cela te dérangerait si je m'en occupais ?** proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Astíriel se tourna complètement vers elle et allait répondre quand elle repéra son sac dans ses mains. Arwen suivit son regard et se dirigea vers le lit pour le poser dessus.

 **\- C'est le Prince Legolas qui me l'a donné pour toi, il a dit que tu voudrais peut-être l'avoir.**

 **\- Effectivement, c'est très attentionné de sa part** , dit-elle en rejoignant la fille d'Elrond.

 **\- A nous deux maintenant !** s'enthousiasma-t-elle quand elle eut les mains vides. **Assieds-toi et ne bouge plus !**

Arwen tira le tiroir de la coiffeuse et en sortit une brosse en ivoire avant de se positionner à côté du tabouret pour qu'Astíriel y prenne place.

 **\- As-tu utilisé la deuxième lotion pour les cheveux ?**

 **\- Non, je ne savais pas comment elle s'appliquait** , répondit-elle en regardant Arwen s'éloigner en direction du paravent.

Elle en ressortit le produit en main et s'approcha de l'elfe qui était assise. Elle lui mit la tête droite et s'attela à sa tâche. Elle commença par démêler l'intégralité de sa chevelure avant d'y poser soigneusement la lotion en quantité suffisante. Puis elle rebrossa les cheveux et fit une grande tresse avec le tout.

 **\- Il faut la laisser poser toute la nuit et demain elle sera partie et tu pourras les détacher. Je t'accorde que cette coiffure n'est pas très élégante mais le produit fonctionne mieux ainsi.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de problème, je ne vais pas rencontrer quelqu'un ce soir de toute façon** , dit-elle en riant.

Puis la porte s'entrouvrit sur une des suivantes d'Arwen qui tenait un plateau.

 **\- Mes Dames, j'apporte le diner de Dame Astíriel.**

Arwen hocha la tête et la laissa entrer. Elle posa le plateau sur le lit et avisa les vêtements qui y était pliés et ceux sur le paravent.

 **\- Voulez-vous que je les emmène pour les laver ?** demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers les deux elfes.

 **\- Ce serait apprécié** , lui répondit Arwen avec un sourire.

La suivante s'empara donc des affaires en laissant les armes sur le lit et repartit.

 **\- C'est très gentil mais comment vais-je pouvoir m'habiller ? Je ne vais tout de même pas sortir en tenue de nuit !** s'exclama Astíriel en riant.

 **\- Je te prêterais une de mes robes** , la rassura Arwen en s'éloignant vers le lit. **Si tu veux, il y a un coffre en bois sous le lit pour ranger tes armes.**

Astíriel se leva et se baissa au niveau des pieds du meuble en soulevant les draps. Elle attrapa les poignées du coffre et le tira pour le sortir d'en-dessous. Elle le laissa aux pieds du lit et y entreposa ses armes avant de poser le plateau sur le couvercle.

 **\- Je peux rester avec toi ?** demanda Arwen alors qu'Astíriel s'empara d'une cerise.

 **\- Bien sûr, un peu de compagnie féminine ne me fera pas de mal** , répondit-elle en lui souriant.

 **\- Bien alors, parce que je comptais bien rester, je ne croise pas souvent d'autres elfes à qui je peux parler ainsi !**

Astíriel sourit, elle commençait à cerner le tempérament de feu qui animait Arwen même si elle pouvait paraitre très calme à l'extérieur. De ce qu'elle avait pu voir, l'elfe était pétillante, pleine de vie et jetait bien ses airs dignes lorsqu'elle était en sa compagnie. L'elleth n'allait pas dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Cette attitude la rendait plus accessible et rassurait Astíriel.

Les deux filles parlèrent pendant plus d'une heure et même alors que la jeune elfe avait fini son repas, elles restèrent allongées sur le lit à se raconter des anecdotes et à rire des attitudes de certaines personnes. Astíriel raconta sa mésaventure plus en détails à Arwen et cette dernière lui parla de ses frères, de la vie à Imladris et de ses grands-parents. Astíriel en fut étonnée, sa mère lui avait déjà parlé de Galadriel . A présent, elle n'était plus étonnée de la beauté d'Arwen, elle savait d'où celle-ci provenait.

Puis, Arwen finit par prendre congé, lui faisant promettre que le lendemain elles se baladeraient dans les jardins de la cité. Elle voulait lui présenter certains elfes et lui montrer les alentours. L'elleth accepta avec joie et raccompagna l'elfe jusqu'à sa porte avant de retourner se coucher un sourire aux lèvres. Arwen était vraiment une personne qu'elle appréciait.


	13. Balade

**Mae Govannen mes amis ^^**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

 **Pour maoul92 : Je t'ai envoyé un MP avec quelques questions, serait-il possible que tu y jetes un coup d'oeil ? ^^ Et merci pour tout !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 – Balade**

Année 1028 du Troisième Age, Imladris.

C'était le matin, Astíriel cligna des yeux quand elle sentit le soleil réchauffer doucement son visage. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et elle se retourna dans son lit pour profiter un peu plus de la douceur des draps. Pourtant, quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement et toqua à sa porte. Astíriel se redressa et jeta un regard cette dernière.

 **\- Qui est-ce ?** demanda-t-elle, légèrement paniquée.

Elle avait dormi assez longtemps au vu du soleil qui brillait à l'extérieur. Elle n'était pas du tout présentable ! Et si c'était le Seigneur Elrond ou Taedol qui venait la chercher ?

 **\- C'est moi Astíriel !** répondit Arwen.

Immédiatement, les battements du cœur de l'elfe se calmèrent.

 **\- Je t'en prie, entre** , dit-elle en soupirant.

La porte s'ouvrit et Arwen entra rapidement dans la chambre, suivie par une suivante qui portait une robe et une paire de chaussure.

 **\- Je n'ai pas osé venir plus tôt car j'avais peur que tu dormes encore, je vois que je ne suis pas trop loin du compte au final** , dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

 **\- Pardon, je ne pensais pas dormir autant** , dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. **Quelle heure est-il ?**

 **\- Aux alentours de onze heures, le déjeuner sera servi dans une heure** , l'informa-t-elle. **Tu dois te préparer, nous mangerons avec mon père et nos autres invités.**

Astíriel hocha la tête et sortit de sous ses draps. Elle s'étira et la suivante vint poser la robe sur le lit.

 **\- Je t'ai apporté de quoi t'habiller puisque tu avais l'air désemparée hier** , rit-elle en montrant la robe d'un petit coup de tête. **Vous pouvez y aller, je vais m'occuper d'elle** , dit-elle à l'intention de l'elfe qui la suivait.

Cette dernière s'inclina puis sortit de la pièce. La jeune elfe était debout devant le lit, absorbée par le vêtement. C'était une robe de couleur violette claire imprimée d'arabesques blanches vers le bas. Le bustier était rond et laisserait entrevoir ses clavicules. Il n'y avait pas de manche et le tissu était attaché grâce à deux petites plaques en métal blanc sur les épaules qui laissaient un peu de matière retomber le long des bras. Elle était cintrée jusqu'à la taille et fluide en-dessous.

 **\- Je ne peux pas mettre cette robe !** s'exclama-t-elle catégorique.

 **\- Elle ne te plait pas ?** s'étonna Arwen. **Je trouve pourtant qu'elle s'accorde très bien à la couleur de tes cheveux.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça** , dit-elle en secouant la tête et en reculant d'un pas. **Elle est beaucoup trop belle, je n'ai jamais porté de robes comme celle-là. Je vais à coup sûr la tâcher, la déchirer ou marcher dessus…** fit-elle en baissant la tête.

Arwen s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule en lui offrant un sourire réconfortant.

 **\- Ne dis pas d'inepties, je suis certaine qu'elle t'ira à merveille. De toute façon, si tu ne la mets pas tu devras te rendre dans la salle avec ce que tu portes !** reprit-elle les yeux pétillants.

 **\- Arwen !** s'exclama la concernée en sursautant gentiment puis elle soupira. **Très bien, tu as gagné mais je ne garantis pas le résultat…**

L'elfe brune frappa ses mains entre elles de joie puis s'empara de la robe pour la tendre à Astíriel.

 **\- Commence à la mettre derrière le paravent puis je t'aiderai à finir.**

L'elleth leva les yeux au ciel puis les prit en se dirigeant vers le paravent. Elle retira ses habits de nuit et les changea contre la robe. Elle ne réussit pas à attacher les épaules qui permettaient de l'enfiler et ressortit en les tenants en place.

 **\- Un peu d'aide serait bienvenue** , dit-elle à l'intention d'Arwen.

Elle la rejoint et fixa les deux petites attaches en métal avant de mettre correctement les plis de la robe et d'ajuster deux ou trois petits détails. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas.

 **\- Parfait ! Je savais que mes anciennes robes ne serait pas trop grandes** , sourit-elle fière de son choix.

Astíriel voulut marcher vers le miroir mais l'elfe l'en empêcha. Elle la prit par la main et la fit s'asseoir devant la coiffeuse.

 **\- Tu ne verras le résultat que quand j'en aurais fini avec toi.**

Elle regagna son air sérieux et défit sa natte en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Ils sont magnifiques maintenant !** s'exclama-t-elle en appréciant leur texture.

La jeune elfe jeta un coup d'œil au miroir de la coiffeuse et fut agréablement surprise également. Ses cheveux avaient regagné leur couleur noire intense et tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules sans une seule irrégularité. Elle s'amusa à tourner légèrement la tête pour les voir refléter la lumière du soleil. Puis, Arwen claqua sa langue de mécontentement et elle arrêta. La fille d'Elrond les démêla une nouvelle fois puis s'attaqua à la coiffure. Elle termina après ce qui avait paru une éternité à Astíriel.

 **\- Et voilà ! Enfile tes chaussures et tu pourras aller voir** , lui dit-elle en reposant la brosse sur la coiffeuse.

Astíriel se leva en prenant garde à ne pas s'accrocher avec sa robe puis mit ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le miroir. En s'immobilisant devant, elle ne sut quoi dire. Elle se reconnaissait bien, elle savait qu'il s'agissait de son propre reflet mais pourtant quelque chose de différent transparaissait dans sa manière d'être. La robe la magnifiait, la rendait plus gracieuse. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une vraie elfe en se regardant.

La robe tombait jusqu'à ses pieds et épousait parfaitement sa silhouette, laissant voir qu'elle avait un physique elfique par sa taille et sa finesse. Elle embellissait ses gestes et la couleur s'accordait avec sa peau et ses cheveux. En parlant de sa chevelure, Arwen l'avait regroupée en un chignon parsemé de tresse à l'arrière de sa tête d'où s'échappaient des mèches dont deux devant son visage. Elle avait même passé un bijou en argent cerclant la base du chignon pour le mettre en valeur. Astíriel fit quelques pas et n'arriva pas à détacher son regard d'elle-même.

 **\- Ce que tu as fait est… époustouflant Arwen** , dit-elle en se tournant vers elle.

La concernée sourit et laissa filtrer un petit rire d'entre ses lèvres.

 **\- Je te l'avais dit, tu es magnifique.**

L'elleth fut étonnée de la douceur qu'avaient les yeux d'Arwen lorsqu'elle le lui avait dit et un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Elle ne put se retenir et passa ses bras autour d'elle pour lui faire une embrassade et lui montrer sa joie. Elle sentit les bras de l'elfe se refermer sur elle.

 **\- Tu vas en épater plus d'un ainsi** , souffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

 **\- Ne dis pas de bêtises** , répondit la jeune elfe par réflexe en s'éloignant doucement d'elle. **Et puis tu es tellement belle que ça va être compliqué** , rit-elle.

Arwen haussa doucement les épaules en secouant la tête. Il était vrai qu'elle était magnifique. Elle portait une robe faite de tissu vert sapin et d'un satin blanc et la moitié de ses cheveux retombait sur ses épaules alors que l'autre était tressée autour de sa tête.

 **\- Allons-y, le repas va bientôt être servi, ne les faisons pas attendre.**

 **\- Je te suis.**

Les deux elleth sortirent de la chambre et marchèrent côte à côte en riant jusqu'à la salle à manger.

 **\- Mais tu es sûre que ce n'est pas un peu trop ? Nous n'allons pas à une grande réception quand même…**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas et puis je n'aurais pas l'occasion de t'habiller comme ça tous les jours !** dit-elle en s'amusant de la gêne de la plus jeune.

Alors qu'elle finissait de parcourir les derniers couloirs, le Seigneur Elrond, Legolas, Taedol et Ardel étaient déjà dans la salle à manger. Ils attendaient debout et discutaient entre eux de diverses affaires politiques. Ce sont les rires des deux elfes qui les prévinrent de leur arrivée.

 **\- Je pense que ma fille et Astíriel sont en chemin** , dit le Seigneur Elrond en souriant à l'entente des deux voix qui parlaient activement.

 **\- A ce que j'entends, elles sont devenues proches** , releva Ardel.

 **\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, la princesse Arwen est très agréable à vivre, je ne connais personne qui n'aime pas sa compagnie.**

Taedol se tourna vers Ardel en disant cela.

 **\- Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle, elle se plaint souvent qu'elle n'a personne de son âge avec qui passer ses journées. En voyant votre nouvelle voyageuse, j'ai su qu'elles s'entendraient bien** , reprit Elrond en souriant vers le couloir.

 **\- Ne vous trompez pas Seigneur Elrond, Astíriel n'a que 103 ans, il me parait qu'Arwen est plus âgé que cela non ?** souleva Legolas.

Elrond hocha la tête dans sa direction.

 **\- Certes mais cette jeune elleth parait assez mâture pour que ça n'entrave pas leur amitié.**

Puis les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent dans la salle à manger. Arwen se tourna vers les quatre elfes, un grand sourire sur le visage tandis qu'Astíriel baissa les yeux et passa légèrement derrière elle. Néanmoins, elle suivit le mouvement de la brune quand elle rejoint les autres.

Son regard dériva immédiatement sur Legolas qui portait une élégante tunique noire sertie d'une ceinture en argent et un pantalon tout aussi foncé. Ses cheveux blancs dénotaient contre le tissu et ses yeux ressortaient du lot. Astíriel s'empêcha de les fixer pour ne pas répéter la même erreur que la veille.

 **\- Père, Prince Legolas, Taedol, Ardel** , dit-elle poliment en guise de salutations.

Astíriel vit Legolas serrer ses poings quand elle le nomma par son titre mais choisit de ne pas réagir. Il paraissait déjà assez contrarié pour qu'elle ne fasse pas la remarque. Les deux gardes lancèrent une œillade gênée vers le prince et Arwen capta le malaise.

 **\- Y-a-t-il un problème ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

 **\- Law, e ú-ista i Legolas im Ernil** _(Non, elle ne savait pas que Legolas était un Prince),_ expliqua Ardel alors qu'Arwen posait ses yeux sur Legolas puis sur Astíriel qui paraissait suivre les personnes qui parlait des yeux.

 **\- E ú-bedo im sindarin ?** _(Elle ne parle pas en sindarin ?)_ , s'étonna Arwen.

 **\- Law, im ú-delthin i ista si** _(Non, je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache maintenant)_ , reprit-il pour lui expliquer la raison du problème.

 **\- Dihenach nin… Man, e ú-cini** _(Pardonnez-moi… Cependant, elle ne le voit pas)_.

 **\- Im istannen…** _(Je le savais…)_ , souffla Astíriel dans un sindarin parfait.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Elle détourna les yeux mais ne fut pas gênée qu'ils la dévisagent. Elle savait qu'ils seraient étonnés qu'elle leur adresse la parole en sindarin. Surtout qu'elle était à moitié cachée derrière Arwen depuis le début de la conversation.

 **\- Tu parles le sindarin ?** s'étonna Ardel à la place de tous les autres.

 **\- Oui, je parle le westron et le sindarin couramment et un peu de quenya. Ma mère voulait que je puisse les utiliser.**

 **\- Elle a fait un très bon travail** , sourit Elrond.

Legolas tourna plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

 **\- Donc tu savais depuis le début qui j'étais ?** demanda-t-il.

 **\- Oui mais comme vous ne paraissiez pas envieux de me le dire, je me suis gardée d'en faire la mention** , dit-elle en souriant.

Puis, Arwen se décala d'un pas sans crier gare. Astíriel se retrouva en face des quatre elfes sans sa protection personnelle qui cachait la majeure partie de la robe. Elle sentit ses oreilles chauffer quand ses trois compagnons de voyage baissèrent leurs regards sur elle. Pour s'y soustraire mentalement, elle tourna la tête vers une des fenêtres.

 **\- Qui aurait pu penser qu'il se cachait une Dame aussi sublime sous ces pantalons ?** s'exclama Ardel en lui souriant gentiment.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Si elle n'était pas rouge, elle était une magicienne.

 **\- Merci Ardel** , dit-elle la voix basse.

 **\- Je ne peux qu'être du même avis, cette robe vous sied à merveille** , la complimenta Taedol à son tour.

 **\- Ma fille a de bon goût, c'est pour cela que je l'ai laissée s'occuper de toi** , dit doucement Elrond et elle comprit qu'il lui faisait un compliment subtil. Elle inclina légèrement la tête en remerciement. **Bien, mettons-nous à table, les plats vont arriver.**

A ces dires, ils se mirent tous à table. Legolas se trouvait à la droite d'Elrond puis ses deux gardes sur le côté et Arwen mangeait à la gauche de son père alors qu'Astíriel avait pris place à côté d'elle.

 **\- Je t'avais dit que tu étais très belle** , dit l'elfe brune en riant tout bas.

 **\- Peut-être mais à présent je suis embarrassée au possible** , grommela-t-elle. **Ce n'est pas trop mon quotidien d'être complimentée ainsi.**

 **\- Pourtant, ça ne fait pas de mal de temps à autres** , répondit-elle en se servant des légumes en face d'elle.

 **\- Vous ne mangez pas de viande ?** s'étonna Astíriel en remplissant son assiette.

 **\- Non, ici nous ne nous nourrissons que de fruits et légumes ainsi que des produits que nous offrent les animaux.** Elle vit la tête que fit l'elleth à sa gauche. **Ne t'inquiète pas, à Eryn Galen, ils mangent de la viande** , sourit-elle.

 **\- Je suis rassurée, pas que ce mode de vie ne me convienne pas mais j'aurais du mal à tirer un trait sur la viande…**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends** , lui dit Arwen en souriant. **D'ailleurs, tu as vu que le prince Legolas t'avait dévisagée quand tu es arrivée ? J'en connais un qui a été surpris par ton changement.**

 **\- Ne me dis pas ça ou je vais encore être embarrassée !** chuchota-t-elle. **En plus, ils risquent de t'entendre, je ne veux vraiment pas qu'ils se fassent d'idées,** répliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers son assiette.

Lorsqu'ils finirent de manger, Elrond avertit sa fille qu'il devait parler de choses importantes avec Legolas et qu'ils resteraient donc dans la salle manger. Arwen emmena donc Astíriel à sa suite dans les jardins d'Imladris. Elles se baladèrent pendant un bon moment avant de s'asseoir sur un banc en pierre au milieu d'une pelouse. Alors qu'elles regardaient le ciel, Astíriel se mit à chantonner une musique tout bas. Intriguée, Arwen baissa les yeux et se concentra sur elle.

 **\- Tu chantes ?** demanda-t-elle.

En entendant sa voix, l'elleth sursauta et se tut. Cependant, elle ne décolla pas ses yeux du ciel. Elle aimait regarder les nuages bouger doucement.

 **\- Tu pourrais chanter s'il te plait ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'entendre une chanson depuis longtemps** , l'implora-t-elle presque.

Astíriel finit par plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son amie. Elle hésita puis finit par soupirer.

 **\- Je ne peux vraiment rien te refuser…**

Sans qu'elle le sache, elle se trouvait en dessous des fenêtres de la salle à manger. Au-dessus d'elle, Elrond et Legolas discutaient calmement alors qu'Elladan et Elrohir les frères ainés d'Arwen les avaient rejoints.

 **\- Mae Govannen père, Legolas** , dirent-ils en chœur en arrivant.

 **\- Mae Govannen mes fils, votre voyage vers le nord s'est-il bien passé ?** leur demanda-t-il alors que Legolas finissait de les saluer.

 **\- Mieux que ce que nous aurions pu imaginer** , répondit Elladan. **Les marcheurs ont été très accueillants.**

 **\- Nous parlerons de tout cela ce soir, je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de chose à nous conter.**

 **\- Legolas, qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ?** demanda-t-il alors que son frère restait en retrait.

 **\- Je reviens de l'ouest, nous avons de nouveau fait le tour des régions proches pour débusquer des trafiquants.**

 **\- Cela a-t-il porté ses fruits ?** continua-t-il, concerné par le sujet.

 **\- Absolument** , reprit-il. **Nous avons pu sauver l'une d'entre nous.**

 **\- Est-elle parmi nous ?** s'étonna Elrohir.

Legolas hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

 **\- Et où se trouve notre charmante sœur ?** interrogea Elladan en jetant un regard circulaire à la salle.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, elle est partie se promener avec Astíriel dans les jardins. Elle paraissait pressée** , lui dit Ardel en riant légèrement.

 **\- Notre sœur est toujours aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes à ce que j'entends** , rit Elladan.

Soudain, une voix leur parvint, elle était claire et puissante. Même les notes graves résonnaient avec précision. Elle semblait très proche. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'en connaissait l'origine et il ne la reconnaissait pas.

Intrigué, Elladan se rapprocha de la fenêtre d'où provenait le chant enchanteur. Il jeta un coup d'œil au dehors et ses oreilles en captèrent la source. Il resta à la fenêtre et, bientôt, les autres elfes dans son dos le rejoignirent. Elrond sourit en voyant sa fille assise sur le banc en pierre, n'ayant d'yeux que pour celle debout dos à elle.

Astíriel sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et elle était heureuse de pouvoir chanter de nouveau. Sa voix était toujours aussi sûre et maniable. Elle dû réprimer un sourire pour pouvoir continuer à chanter. Elle reprit une respiration, emplissant ses poumons à les en faire éclater.

Les paroles lui reflétaient parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se souvenait que sa mère lui chantait quand elle était petite. Elle faisait partie d'un conte qu'elle lui racontait souvent le soir.

Elle garda les yeux fermés, laissant ses oreilles écouter les dernières notes que produisait sa voix puis un silence envahit l'espace autour d'elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et la magie se dispersa doucement autour d'elle. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Arwen qui la regardait admirativement. Puis, un sourire fendit son visage et elle sauta sur ses pieds en l'applaudissement chaudement. Aux siens se joignirent d'autres ovations et Astíriel leva les yeux vers la fenêtre au-dessus d'elles.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Elrond, Legolas, Taedol, Ardel et deux elfes identiques la regarder. Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux, ne sachant pas où se mettre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Arwen lui sauta dans les bras en riant.

 **\- C'était magique, tu devrais chanter plus souvent ! Tu me promets de recommencer ?**

 **\- Si cela te rends aussi heureuse, je n'hésiterais pas** , lui dit-elle en souriant et en lui rendant son étreinte.

 **\- Tu viens, je dois te présenter mes frères !** s'exclama-t-elle prenant sa main pour remonter dans la salle à manger.

Elles firent le chemin inverse et arrivèrent de nouveau là où se trouvaient tous les autres elfes. Astíriel resta un peu en retrait alors que les deux jumeaux s'avancèrent vers elles et saluèrent leur sœur.

 **\- Tu ne nous présentes pas notre charmante invitée ?** demanda l'un d'eux en regardant dans la direction de la jeune elfe aux cheveux noirs.

 **\- Elladan, Elrohir, je vous présente Astíriel** , dit-elle en souriant. **Astíriel, voici Elladan et Elrohir, mes frères ainés, et jumeaux si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué** , fit-elle en riant devant l'air décontenancé de son amie.

Astíriel fit un pas en avant et offrit un petit signe de tête aux deux elfes qui la dévisageaient. Elle était juste à côté d'Arwen qui observait la scène.

 **\- Excusez-moi mais j'ai un doute quant à ma capacité à réussir à vous différenciez** , soupira-t-elle en souriant innocentement.

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave** , la rassura l'un d'eux.

Elle sut qu'il s'agissait d'Elladan car ils n'avaient pas changé de place. Elle remarqua que ses yeux brillaient en la regardant et cela la mit légèrement mal à l'aise mais elle ne dit rien.

 **\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a un petit air de ressemblance avec notre sœur ?** demanda Elrohir en faisant un aller-retour entre les deux elfes en face de lui.

 **\- Ce sont sûrement ses cheveux qui te font penser cela mon frère** , répondit-il en souriant gentiment à leur invitée. **Ma Dame, accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner en balade ?** lui proposa Elladan.

Astíriel tressaillit et croisa le regard d'Arwen qui l'encouragea silencieusement.

 **\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas** , répondit-elle.

 **\- Absolument pas, je suis certain que votre compagnie est plus qu'agréable.**

Il lui offrit son bras et ils partirent sous les yeux des personnes restantes.

 **\- Il est sûr que notre cher Elladan ne veut pas se faire devancer sur ce coup-là !** rit Ardel.

 **\- Je le comprends, il a très certainement peur qu'elle ne lui échappe au profit d'un autre** , dit Taedol sur le même ton.

 **\- Ou tout simplement il veut plus faire ample connaissance** , répondit Ardel.

 **\- Je connais mon frère, il ne s'empresserait pas autant sans aucune raison** , leur expliqua Arwen.

Puis les discutions reprirent et Arwen ainsi que les deux gardes prirent congés chacun leur tour. Legolas et Elrond finirent par se séparer alors que le prince l'informa qu'ils partiraient demain dans la matinée afin d'atteindre Eryn Galen avant la fin du mois, si possible.

* * *

 **Voilà, alors... Elladan est vraiment est intéressé par Astíriel, qui l'aurais cru ?**


	14. Départ

**Mae Govannen mes amis !**

 **Voici la suite des aventures d'Astíriel, je suis contente de voir qu'elles motivent quelques personnes qui me demandent la suite, ce qui me fait plaisir !**

 **Reviews :**

 **Nellaa : Salut ! Désolée mais je crois que j'avais loupé ta précédente review... Pardon, pardon... Enfin, merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements !**

 **Evy : Salut ! De même, je crois que j'avais zappé ta review et qu'elle s'est paumée parmi les autres -'. Pardonne-moi ! Merci, je suis contente que mes chapitres te plaisent, s'ils sont mignons, ça me va ^^**

 **LostSoul : Coucou ! Et oui, après avoir revu l'ensemble de mes chapitres, l'inspiration m'a de nouveau assaillie ! Je suis honorée, si je puis dire x), que ma fiction soit la première dans laquelle tu "t'investisses", je t'en remercie énormément ! Sache que j'aime beaucoup parler avec ceux qui lisent mes histoires, je réponds à absolument tous les commentaires, que ce soit sur Wattpad ou ici ^^ C'est moi qui t'adore !**

 **dragonne68 : Pour du record, c'est du record XD ! Effectivement, ils mettent longtemps à arriver mais c'est normal, je voulais avoir de bonnes bases. Les miracles n'arrivent pas dans la vraie vie ^^ Voilà donc la suite !**

 **Maoul92 : Merci d'avoir répondu honnêtement à mon petit message ^^ J'ai compris ce qui clochait dans le résumé et je vais essayer de le revoir au niveau de ce que tu as mentionné. L'autre facette de ma fiction sera plus mystique mais tu ne tarderas pas à le lire ^^ Tant mieux si l'absence d'action n'est pas trop handicapante !**

 **Moedora : Salut ! Il n'y a pas de problème, tu peux laisser autant de messages que tu le souhaites ! Je suis contente que tu aies eu l'occasion de revenir dessus pour avancer un peu plus dans le récit. Merci pour tes petits compkiments ! C'est génial, surtout le fait que mon histoire soit équilibrée. Effectivement, j'aime utiliser beaucoup de mots différents, je trouve que c'est plus attractif ! Astíriel te plait ? Mais c'est magnifique ^^ La description que tu en fais est très proche du personnage, ce qui me fait plaisir ^^ Je continuerai ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras voir tout ce petit monde s'épanouir. Bien sûr, les personnages ne sont pas tout le temps les mêmes que dans l'histoire de base mais j'ai choisi de trancher certains caractère, ils me paraissaient plus intéressants parfois ^^ A voir pour Legolas, peut-être changera-t-il pour une raison dans le futur pour devenir celui que tu connais !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 – Départ**

Année 1028 du Troisième Age, Imladris.

Astíriel était rentrée de sa balade avec Elladan bien plus tard qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Ils avaient commencé par s'aventurer dans les jardins puis l'ellon avait proposé une balade à cheval dans la forêt alentour. Enchantée par cette idée, elle avait immédiatement accepté et ils avaient préparé leurs chevaux afin de sortir. Elladan s'était révélé être une personne pleine d'humour et respirant la joie de vivre. Il faisait des gestes lorsqu'il parlait et plusieurs fois Astíriel avait été témoin de l'ardeur qu'il mettait dans ses paroles lorsqu'il racontait une histoire. Elle n'avait pu retenir quelques rires et avait même eut du mal à en arrêter un dans la forêt alors qu'ils avaient fait une halte au milieu des arbres, laissant leurs montures brouter. Elle avait pu en apprendre un peu plus sur lui et lui avait raconté son histoire en quelques phrases. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour lui donner sa confiance. Ce qui était étrange comparé à Legolas qui l'avait tout de suite eue… Peut-être parce que maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un en qui croire, elle ne cherchait plus désespérément une corde à laquelle se rattacher. Puis, finalement, ils étaient rentrés quand le soleil avait commencé à décliner.

Arwen était venue la chercher à l'entrée de la ville et l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à sa chambre, lui disant qu'elle lui apporterait son repas pour qu'elles puissent discuter comme la veille. Elle était revenue avec deux grands plateaux qu'elle avait posés sur le coffre et elle avait commencé à manger ensemble, allongées sur le lit. Astíriel avait été étonnée que la princesse l'imite ainsi alors que cette attitude était assez vulgaire pour souper. Arwen avait ri en lui disant qu'elle se fichait bien des convenances en sa compagnie, ce qui l'avait fait sourire. Elle lui avait aussi parlé de son frère et l'avait charriée en disant qu'elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Cela l'avait fait rougir. Puis, elle était repartie dans sa chambre en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

Comme elle n'était pas encore fatiguée, Astíriel était sortie discrètement de la sienne et s'était dirigée vers les escaliers. Elle monta le plus qu'elle le put et finit par déboucher sur une terrasse qui s'étalait sur le toit de la demeure d'Elrond. La vue était saisissante. Elle voyait les rivières s'écouler sur des kilomètres et avait une vue imprenable sur les cascades. Pourtant, ce qui l'avait le plus fascinée était le ciel. Lorsqu'elle levait la tête, les bâtiments se soustrayaient à sa vue et elle ne voyait plus qu'une myriade d'étoiles brillantes. Ses yeux brillaient devant tant de beauté. Elle prit une inspiration et commença à chantonner la chanson de sa mère. Elle ne l'avait pas chantée depuis la mort de son père.

Puis des pas la surprirent et elle tut sa voix sur le champ, se tournant vers l'arrivant.

 **\- Legolas, ce n'est que vous…** soupira-t-elle en voyant l'elfe s'approcher. **Enfin, Prince Legolas devrais-je dire.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je ne te demande pas de m'appeler ainsi** , répondit-il.

Elle le détailla attentivement. Il était toujours habillé comme ce midi, comme elle qui portait encore sa robe. Il s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde près d'elle et y posa ses coudes pour avoir un appui. Elle était derrière lui et observait son dos sans le remarquer.

 **\- Nous partirons demain à la première heure, je voulais te trouver ce soir pour te le dire** , l'informa-t-il en laissant son regard se perdre sur la cité.

 **\- C'est gentil, mais pourquoi ce soir absolument ? Vous auriez pu le faire demain, ce n'était pas la peine de me chercher pour cela** , dit-elle en s'avançant à ses côtés.

 **\- Pour que tu aies le temps de faire tes adieux à Elladan** , répondit-il un peu plus gravement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

 **\- Je lui ferais mes adieux à lui comme à tous les autres demain** , dit-elle en haussant les épaules. **Je ne vois pas pourquoi je les lui ferais en avance.**

 **\- Pourtant, je pensais avoir décelé une certaine proximité entre vous** , dit-il en tournant ses yeux vers elle.

 **\- Elladan est certes un elfe charmant mais je ne vois pas en quoi nous sommes proches** , lui révéla-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Elle n'avait pas aperçu qu'il la regardait déjà et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Legolas ne détourna pas son regard, détaillant ouvertement le visage de la jeune elfe. Elle voyait les orbes bleutés du prince faire des allers et retours sur elle et cela la gênait alors elle finit par se remettre en face de la balustrade. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il arrêta.

 **\- Cependant, j'ai très bien compris qu'Elladan avait autre chose à me dire. Il ne l'a pas fait et… je préfère honnêtement qu'il ne le fasse pas.** Elle vit Legolas hausser un sourcil. **Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à Eryn Galen et j'ai beaucoup de chance d'y rester, ce ne serait pas correct vis-à-vis d'Elladan que de l'encourager dans cette voix.**

Elle rougit, mais pourquoi disait-elle tout cela à Legolas ? Avait-elle besoin de son aval ou de son avis sur ses choix maintenant ? Elle secoua la tête, c'était juste qu'en tant que la personne qui l'avait sauvée, elle ressentait un sentiment spécial, comme de la reconnaissance envers lui. Elle soupira mentalement, se lamentant sur son manque de réserve.

 **\- Je comprends, mais tu sais que nous ne te retiendrons pas prisonnière à Eryn Galen. Tu pourras toujours revenir vivre à Imladris si tu le souhaites. Tu parais avoir lié plusieurs amitiés profondes et je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile de s'en éloigner** , lui concéda-t-il.

Elle fut étonnée qu'il s'ouvre ainsi à elle. Il ne parlait pas autant la plupart du temps. Sauf lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Peut-être n'aimait-il pas prendre la parole devant des foules ou montrer ce qu'il ressentait à un autre que le concerné lui-même ?

 **\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je doute que je quitterais Eryn Galen une fois que nous y serons.**

 **\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?**

 **\- Vous avez de la viande** , dit-elle avec un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

Legolas se tourna vers elle, étonné de sa réponse. En voyant son expression, elle éclata de rire. Le prince resta de marbre au premier abord avant de sourire à son tour en regardant sa protégée étaler sa joie.

 **\- Il est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas des plats comme ceux de mon peuple ici** , répondit-il en se s'accoudant à la barrière.

 **\- Mais dites-moi, comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver ? Je suis pourtant sûre que vous ne passez pas par le toit tous les soirs et vous êtes arrivez à peine après moi.**

 **\- J'ai suivi ta voix, ce ne sont pas tous les elfes qui possèdent une telle tonalité.**

Le bout des oreilles d'Astíriel rougit et elle ne put réprimer un sourire.

 **\- Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ?**

 **\- Evidemment, j'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'entendre une aussi belle voix** , dit-il.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Il était vraiment différent lorsqu'il n'y avait qu'elle. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était bien plus expressif et agréable comme ça. Elle choisit de lui faire plaisir. Alors elle prit une inspiration et se mit à chanter. Sa voix prit de l'ampleur et les paroles résonnèrent dans la vallée qui agit comme une immense caisse de résonnance. Legolas resta immobile, les yeux fermés, profitant de la mélodie. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle commencerait à chanter ici. C'était un délice pour les oreilles, il sentit sa peau frémir et se concentra de plus en plus sur sa voix. Tellement qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait fini par s'arrêter de chanter.

Il ouvrit les yeux après de longues minutes qu'elle avait respectées en restant silencieuse. Elle savait que de temps en temps, tout le monde avait besoin de tranquillité. C'était ce qu'elle était venue chercher en haut du toit et elle l'offrait maintenant au sinda.

 **\- Merci, c'était magnifique** , dit-il en se retournant.

Elle inclina gentiment la tête en lui souriant. Il se décolla de la barrière et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour repartir.

 **\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Legolas** , répondit-elle.

Il se retourna une dernière fois et ne se gêna pas pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de l'elleth qui attendait debout au milieu du toit. Il lui semblait qu'elle brillait autant que les étoiles qui l'entouraient.

 **\- Avant de prendre congé, je voulais te dire que cette robe te va à ravir** , dit-il en reprenant sa marche.

Elle se figea. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir fait de remarque lors de son arrivée. Elle n'en avait pas été blessée, elle n'attendait même pas qu'on lui en fasse de première intention. Qu'il l'avoue maintenant la touchait bien plus. Elle prit place près de la balustrade et ferma les yeux. Elle repartirait quand son cœur se serait calmé. Elle le remerciait intérieurement d'être parti immédiatement après l'avoir complimentée. Elle ne pouvait pas retenir son rougissement. Elle se blâmait vraiment d'être une elfe qui rougissait !

Le lendemain, ce fut Arwen qui vint la réveillée, comme la veille. Astíriel se sortit rapidement du lit en la voyant venir avec toutes les affaires appartenant à sa mère. Elle les posa sur les draps vides à présent et la jeune elfe sourit.

 **\- Merci Arwen, ils sont comme neufs ! J'avais peur qu'ils n'aient été abimés.**

 **\- N'oublie pas qu'ils sont de facture elfique, ils ne seront pas mis à mal aussi simplement. Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu vivais parmi les humains ? Comment as-tu pu te procurer un ensemble d'aussi bonne qualité ?**

 **\- Ils étaient à ma mère. Je ne possède aucun d'entre eux. Je ne fais que lui emprunter à long terme** , sourit-elle en dépliant le pantalon et le sous-pull.

 **\- Je vais te laisser te préparer. Je serais dans la salle à manger avec les autres pour le petit-déjeuner.**

Astíriel hocha la tête et ne perdit pas de temps. Dès qu'Arwen fut sortie, elle enfila la totalité de son équipement. Elle tressa habilement ses cheveux en une coiffure pratique pour le voyage et cala ses deux épées jumelles sur ses hanches. Elle hésita devant son arc. Elle ne le mettrait pas immédiatement, ce n'était pas très poli. Elle le prit à la main avec son carquois et son sac dans l'autre. Elle vérifia que tout était dedans puis sortit. Afin de ne pas être en retard, elle marcha d'un pas actif jusqu'à la salle à manger d'où émanait des voix.

 **\- Astíriel, tu as fait vite dis-moi !** s'étonna Arwen en la voyant arriver.

La jeune elfe posa son sac et son arc dans un coin près de la porte et fit quelques pas vers son amie.

 **\- C'est bien plus facile à enfiler que tes robes, je me demande sérieusement si je ne vais pas finir ma vie en pantalon** , rit-elle.

Elle se sentait définitivement plus assurée quand elle était habillée ainsi et avec ses armes à portée de main. Elle vit l'un des frères d'Arwen s'approcher d'elles en souriant.

 **\- Ne dis pas cela, ce serait un vrai gâchis, bien que je doive dire que cette tenue te sied également** , sourit-il en inclinant la tête en signe de salutation.

 **\- Mae Govannen Elladan** , dit-elle en riant. **Peut-être bien mais vous les hommes vous n'avez pas ce genre de problème** , glissa-t-elle malicieusement.

Il fut décontenancé, l'elfe qu'il avait devant lui était bien plus assurée que celle avec qui il avait fait connaissance hier, même s'il avait vu quelques bribes de son caractère ressortir. De plus, elle n'avait pas hésité sur son prénom.

 **\- Je vois que tu nous différencies déjà, quel est ton secret ? Les gens mettent plusieurs dizaines d'années avant d'y arriver** , s'étonna Elrohir en avançant.

 **\- Désolé mais je ne divulgue pas mes secrets !** s'exclama-t-elle doucement en faisant un mouvement de la main comme pour créer un mur.

 **\- Les autres n'arrivent pas ?** s'étonna Elladan en se tournant vers sa sœur.

 **\- Père est occupé et ne pourra les voir que lorsqu'ils partiront. Le prince, Taedol et Ardel ne devraient plus tarder.**

 **\- Nous allons patienter alors, il serait malpoli de ne pas les attendre** , répliqua Elladan.

 **\- Nous sommes-là, il n'y a pas besoin de s'attarder plus longtemps** , dit Legolas en arrivant.

Son regard se dirigea naturellement vers Astíriel qu'il revit en tenue de voyage. Il lui lança un sourire auquel elle répondit.

 **\- Mae Govannen** , dirent-ils chacun leur tour avant d'aller prendre place à table.

Lors du repas, Arwen se pencha vers Astíriel, laissant les ellyr parler entre eux.

 **\- Alors, comment fais-tu pour distinguer mes frères ?** lui demanda-t-elle curieusement. **Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personne capable de faire la différence aussi vite !**

 **\- Pas toi aussi Arwen !** se lamenta l'elleth. **Je vous ai dit que je ne dirais rien !** dit-elle après avoir bu.

 **\- Mais je veux savoir, tu ne vas pas partir sans me l'avoir dit. Peut-être que nous ne nous reverrons pas avant plusieurs dizaines d'années, tu ne vas pas me faire cela quand même ?** s'attrista-t-elle.

 **\- C'est à cause de la manière dont il me regarde** , dit-elle en rendant les armes.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Elrohir me regarde normalement mais quand Elladan me voit, ses yeux s'illuminent et il devient bien plus avenant. C'est comme ça que je peux le faire** , dit-elle tout bas pour qu'aucun des intéressés ne l'entendent. **Je sais que ce n'est pas très gentil mais c'est involontaire.**

Elle entendit Arwen rire doucement à sa gauche.

 **\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il a un faible pour toi** , lui dit-elle. **Je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais remarqué.**

 **\- Je suis jeune Arwen, pas innocente et ignorante** , la reprit-elle les sourcils froncés.

L'elfe brune haussa les épaules en mangeant un bout.

 **\- Je ne pouvais pas le savoir.**

 **\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'étais une enfant sans idée sur ses choses-là ? Je te signale que j'ai vécu parmi les Hommes et ils sont plutôt forts pour les démonstrations publiques. Alors, je vois très bien toutes les facettes que peuvent prendre ses sentiments. Tu sais, vivre avec les Hommes accélère quelque peu l'apprentissage mental…**

Les yeux d'Arwen pétillèrent de malice alors qu'elle se tourna vers elle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Cela voudrait-il dire que tu es déjà amoureuse ?** lui demanda-t-elle avec entrain.

 **\- Arwen !** s'indigna-t-elle. **La réponse est non, et puis je ne sais pas ce qu'est à proprement parlé « l'amour » ou alors juste en théorie. Personne ne m'a jamais courtisée, à l'exception d'Elladan** , grommela-t-elle tout bas.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton tour viendra, et peut-être que tu tomberas sans même t'en apercevoir.**

Elle laissa ses yeux dériver jusqu'à Legolas.

 **\- A moins que tu ne le sois déjà** , souffla-t-elle en sous-entendant ses pensées.

 **\- Tu veux bien que l'on mette ce sujet en retrait, et puis, ne fait pas de telles allusions** , dit-elle en souriant.

Puis la discussion repartit sur autre chose. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient dans la cour devant l'arche laissant accéder au pont. Les chevaux étaient prêts et attendaient leurs cavaliers. Les jumeaux avaient choisi de les accompagner jusqu'au chemin pour s'assurer qu'ils y arriveraient sans embûches. Astíriel sentait le soleil taper contre ses habits en cuir noir et comprit que le trajet allait être chaud. Cela changerait des jours pluvieux qu'ils avaient subis auparavant. Arwen finit par les rejoindre en compagnie de son père et chacun fit ses adieux. C'est alors qu'Arwen étreignit Astíriel autant qu'elle le put.

 **\- J'espère que tu reviendras me voir Nethig** _(petite sœur)_ , les yeux de la jeune elfe s'écarquillèrent sous l'étonnement.

 **\- Arwen, je… merci pour tout** , finit-elle par dire à court de mots alors qu'elle l'entourait à nouveau de ses bras. **Tu es la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Il ne fait aucun doute que je reviendrai, compte sur moi.**

 **\- Il me reste un dernier cadeau à te faire** , dit-elle en s'éloignant.

 **\- Tu en as déjà assez fait Arwen** , répliqua-t-elle mais lorsqu'elle vit la main tendue de cette dernière, elle approcha la sienne.

L'elfe laissa tomber un petit morceau de métal dans sa paume. Curieuse, l'elleth l'approcha de son visage pour mieux le voir. Il s'agissait d'un bijou d'oreille fait en argent. Il s'attachait sur le cartilage et remontait jusqu'à la pointe en de petites arabesques.

 **\- C'est magnifique** , murmura-t-elle sans pouvoir en détacher ses yeux.

Le métal scintillait à la lumière du soleil. Lorsqu'elle le faisait rouler dans sa paume, il réfléchissait les rayons lumineux.

 **\- Laisse-moi te le mettre** , sourit Arwen en le reprenant.

Elle se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Astíriel qui se laissa faire. Elle sentit le métal froid enserrer sa peau. L'elfe brune dû forcer quelque peu pour le rentrer et son amie ferma un de ses yeux sous le pincement qu'elle ressentit.

 **\- Désolée, je devais insister un peu… Au moins il ne bougera pas !** s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. **Il te va très bien** , lui dit-elle.

Les deux elfes plongèrent leurs yeux dans ceux de leur amie et sourirent une dernière fois avant qu'Arwen ne pousse doucement l'épaule d'Astíriel qui fit un pas vers l'arrière.

 **\- Bon voyage, écris-moi lorsque tu seras arrivée** , murmura-t-elle.

L'elleth lui répondit d'un coup de tête avant de faire demi-tour vers les cavaliers qui étaient déjà à cheval. Ils n'avaient pas prévu une monture pour elle ? s'étonna-t-elle. Elle s'avança vers eux et dû lever les yeux pour les regarder. Elladan à sa gauche allait lui tendre la main pour lui proposer de monter avec lui. Calculant son geste en avance, elle lui tourna résolument le dos pour faire face à Legolas. Il la fixait déjà. Elle leva un sourcil pour essayer de lui faire passer ses pensées. Le prince parut comprendre puisqu'il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Elladan qui paraissait sur les nerfs. Il fit un petit sourire à Astíriel et elle le prit comme une invitation. Elle s'approcha d'un pas et il attrapa sa main pour la hisser dans son dos.

 **\- Bien, nous vous laissons donc** , dit Legolas en attrapant les rênes de son étalon.

Rapidement, ils talonnèrent leurs montures respectives qui s'engagèrent au pas sur le pont. Astíriel s'accrocha aux rebords de la selle puisqu'ils n'allaient qu'au pas et lança un dernier regard à Arwen qui lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

* * *

 **Encore une nouvelle page qui se tourne pour notre elfine. Elle retourne à la découverte d'Arda. Prochaine destination : Eryn Galen, le royaume de ses compagnons !**


	15. Connexion avec Eryn Galen

**Bonjour à vous ^^**

 **Un merci général à tous mes lecteurs !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Pour vous rappeler, Astiriel et ses compagnons viennent de quitter Imladris pour se rendre à Eryn Galen, escortés par Elladan et Elrohir ^^.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 – Connexion avec Eryn Galen**

Année 1028 du Troisième Age, aux abords du gué.

Ils arrivèrent aux abords du gué juste avant midi. Les voyageurs avaient décidé de ne pas faire de halte pour manger et de se contenter du repas du matin et du soir afin de gagner du temps sauter un repas ne les indisposait nullement. Ils avaient laissé les chevaux boire à la rivière tandis qu'ils se faisaient leurs adieux.

 **\- No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn** _(Puissent toutes les étoiles briller sur ton chemin)_ , murmura Elladan à Astíriel alors qu'ils étaient légèrement à l'écart des autres. **J'espère réellement que nous nous reverrons.**

La jeune elfe ne savait pas comment réagir face aux espérances de l'homme. Elle se mordit la lèvre en tournant la tête vers les autres, cherchant ses mots. Elle tomba sur Legolas qui les regardait attentivement. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle l'avait vu, il changea d'attitude et se mit dos à eux. Elle voulut soupirer mais se retint pour ne pas alarmer Elladan.

 **\- Hannon le** _(merci)_ **Elladan, je passerais sûrement un jour par Imladris mais je compte m'installer à Eryn Galen. Nos chemins ne se recroiseront pas de sitôt.**

 **\- Les elfes savent attendre Astíriel** , dit-il tendrement.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et capta toute l'affection qu'il avait pour elle. Comment avait-il pu s'éprendre ainsi en si peu de temps ? Elle savait que chez les elfes l'amour était sacré et on ne le choisissait pas mais pouvait-il vraiment se précipiter comme cela ? Elle prit une grande inspiration, sachant qu'elle allait être dure avec lui mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il gâche sa vie en se faisant des illusions. Elle devait lui permettre de faire demi-tour tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

 **\- Mais… attendre en vain est inutile Elladan** , compléta-t-elle en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Elle voulait se frapper pour lui parler ainsi. N'y avait-il pas un moyen encore plus subtil de lui faire comprendre ? Elle le vit tendre une main vers elle puis faire un pas. Elle ne réagit pas quand il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se reculer. Elle décela une pointe de tristesse dans son regard qui contrastait avec son sourire. Elle devina qu'il était faux.

 **\- Prends soin de toi** , répondit-il en changeant de sujet.

Il retourna vers son cheval et se mit en selle alors que son frère l'attendait déjà. Ils échangèrent un regard avec le reste des elfes et repartirent en sens inverse, les laissant seuls au côté de la rivière. Astíriel se tourna vers les trois elfes qui l'accompagnaient et Taedol perdit son sourire quand il vit l'expression perdue qu'elle arborait.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?** lui demanda-t-il, concerné par ses états d'âmes.

 **\- Rien** , dit-elle en secouant la tête. **Tenir certains discours déchire le cœur parfois…**

Elle s'approcha d'eux alors qu'ils remontaient en selle pour passer le fleuve à gué. Elle se tint à côté du cheval de Legolas, attendant qu'il l'invite à monter. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et la fixa longuement. Quelque chose dans ses yeux était froid. Puis, il lui montra sa main qu'elle saisit. Fatalement, elle fut obligée de repasser ses bras autour de lui car ils allaient galoper. Elle rougit en passant que les dernières fois il portait sa cape. La chaleur de l'été l'avait décidé à ne pas la mettre aujourd'hui. En l'entourant par la taille, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient un peu trop collés.

La chevauchée dura trois jours avant qu'ils ne dépassent les hauts-cols des monts brumeux et atteignent l'ancien gué. Pendant ces deux jours entiers de voyage, ils allèrent la plupart du temps au galop sur le chemin. Ils poussaient les chevaux temps qu'ils le pouvaient. Legolas paraissait pressé de rejoindre la forêt. De plus, les paroles échangées devenaient rares. Astíriel ne parlait qu'avec Taedol et Ardel. Legolas entretenait une certaine distance entre eux et elle n'essayait pas de la réduire. Au début, cela l'avait dérangée mais elle comprenait à présent. C'était un prince. Il ne pouvait pas se lier d'amitié avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se rapprocher de lui d'une quelconque manière, il était hors de sa portée... Pourtant, elle avait capté beaucoup de ses regards se dirigeant vers elle. Comme s'il la surveillait discrètement. Le plus embarrassant était que lorsqu'elle le voyait, il ne détournait pas le regard, comme s'il lui confirmait ce qu'elle pensait. Son attitude était vraiment déroutante.

Le matin du quatrième jour, ils étaient rendus à l'ancien gué. Ils avaient été obligés de pousser le voyage jusque dans la nuit pour y arriver. Legolas avait bon espoir que la forêt soit devant eux dans trois jours.

Astíriel jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos alors qu'elle s'étirait. Les trois elfes dormaient encore. Elle soupira, c'était bien sa veine de ne pas supporter le soleil lorsqu'elle dormait. La lumière la réveillait automatiquement et la voilà sur pieds aux aurores. Elle vit son sac avec sa cape, son arc et son carquois aux côtés du feu. Ils avaient monté leur campement dans la plaine au nord du chemin. Ils ne pouvaient pas être vus depuis ce dernier car une petite butte les masquait des regards curieux. Ardel avait aimé le concept, disant que cela empêcherait les importuns de venir les déranger.

L'elleth croqua dans un morceau de lembas en se dirigeant vers les chevaux qui broutaient à quelques mètres. L'un d'eux était couché au sol et somnolait calmement. Elle sourit à cette vue et s'arrêta au niveau de Nimbrethil. L'étalon leva immédiatement la tête en la sentant arriver et poussa un petit hennissement. Elle grimaça et se dépêcha de le rejoindre pour qu'il ne fasse pas plus de bruit. Elle flatta son encolure en lui murmurant des mots elfiques. Puis, elle entendit des cris d'oiseaux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua une volée d'oies les dépasser. Une idée lui vint en tête quand elle se tourna vers le cheval.

 **\- Toi et moi allons partir en balade mon beau** , dit-elle en riant tout bas.

Elle s'empara de son arc, de ses flèches ainsi que d'une corde qu'elle trouva dans son sac et retourna vers Nimbrethil. Elle plaça ses armes correctement et détacha la bride de ce dernier.

 **\- Soit calme d'accord ?**

Elle le tira à sa suite pour quitter les alentours du camp et fut rassurée en voyant qu'il la suivait docilement et sans rechigner. Qu'aurait-elle fait s'il avait fait une scène ? Une fois assez éloignée, elle monta à crue, la selle étant sous la tête de Legolas. Elle le lança au galop et remonta le cours d'eau. A un moment, elle trouva une colonie d'oies flottant doucement à la surface. Elle ralentit Nimbrethil et entoura une flèche avec la corde avant d'armer son arc. Elle fit mouche. Alors que toutes les autres s'envolèrent, sa proie resta immobile.

Elle descendit de l'étalon et s'en approcha. Elle saisit la corde qui flottait à la surface et ramena son trophée vers la berge. Elle la secoua pour en enlever l'eau puis détacha la corde de la flèche pour l'attacher aux pattes et à la tête de l'oie afin de la passer autour de son bras. Elle rentra au campement après une demi-heure, heureuse de sa chasse.

Quand elle arriva, aucun d'eux n'étaient encore levé. Elle soupira, elle espérait qu'ils étaient plus actifs en cas d'attaque ! Elle rattacha Nimbrethil avec les autres et s'assit près des chevaux pour ne pas gêner les dormeurs avec le bruit. Elle plaça l'oie à ses pieds et ferma les yeux en touchant ses plumes. Elle adressa une petite pensée à l'animal mort puis s'attela à la tâche. Elle la prépara entièrement revint au camp pour allumer le feu. Le bruit qu'elle fit réveilla les elfes qui sursautèrent et empoignèrent leurs armes dans sa direction. Ils étaient réactifs au final.

 **\- Calmez-vous !** s'exclama-t-elle assez bas pour ne pas agresser leurs oreilles dès le réveil.

 **\- Astíriel ?** l'interrogea Taedol quand il vit la viande et surtout le feu allumé.

 **\- Oui ?** répondit-elle en retournant à son occupation.

Elle piqua la viande sur des morceaux de bois puis les planta autour du feu pour les faire cuir. Elle savait que ça ne donnait pas exactement la même chose qu'avec le poisson mais ça marchait. Son père le faisait souvent. La viande en ressortait grillée à l'extérieur mais fondante dedans.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda-t-il, consterné.

 **\- Je cuisine** , dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Bon, c'était une évidence puisqu'il le voyait. Elle savait ce que sa question voulait réellement dire : pourquoi tu fais ça maintenant ?

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que vous dormiez et que j'ai vu des oies venir du haut du fleuve. Je me suis dit que vous appréciez peut-être…** Elle soupira. **J'ai mal fait ?**

 **\- Non !** s'empressa de rajouter Ardel qui suivait la conversation. **En tout cas, je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Vous êtes du même avis n'est-ce pas ?** demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les deux autres elfes.

Legolas lança un regard indéchiffrable à Astíriel qui avala sa salive de travers. Quoi encore ? Avait-elle fait une bêtise ? Elle redirigea ses yeux sur la viande et tourna les piques pour faire cuire l'autre face.

 **\- Non** , reprit Taedol. **Et puis ça sent bon, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de manger de viande depuis notre départ d'Eryn Galen. Une alimentation de lembas et de fruits en passant par Imladris, c'est tout** , rit-il.

Après quelques minutes, Astíriel sortit les piquets du sol et en tendit un à chaque garde. Ils sourirent en les acceptants et croquèrent dedans.

 **\- Ce ne sera peut-être pas aussi raffiné qu'à Eryn Galen mais je pense que cela aide le moral,** dit-elle en souriant.

 **\- Je n'y ai pas le droit moi ?** demanda Legolas en haussant un sourcil alors que sa question sonnait comme celle d'un enfant.

 **\- Je me suis dit que…**

Elle s'arrêta et regarda l'air contrarié de l'elfe aux cheveux blancs. Elle prit un morceau de viande et lui donna.

 **\- Que…?** continua-t-il en le saisissant.

 **\- Rien** , bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle prit un morceau de viande à son tour et l'engloutit. Quand elle eut fini, elle soupira d'aise.

 **\- C'était très appréciable, merci beaucoup** , lui dit Taedol.

Elle hocha la tête et Ardel appuya son ami en lui tenant le même discours. Elle rougit quelque peu.

 **\- On devrait emmener plus souvent une femme avec nous en voyage, on aurait plus de repas comme ceux-là !** s'exclama Taedol en se levant.

Elle haussa les sourcils en croisant les bras.

 **\- Tu pourrais apprendre à cuisiner sinon** , contra-t-elle. **Et puis une femme serait perdue avec vous.**

 **\- Tu ne l'es pas pourtant** , répliqua Ardel en se moquant d'elle.

 **\- J'ai vécu parmi les Hommes, ils sont bien plus rustres que vous** , argumenta-t-elle.

Ardel haussa les épaules et empaqueta ses affaires alors que Legolas éteignait le feu en dispersant les braises qui subsistaient. Il passa à côté d'elle pour seller Nimbrethil et elle capta un chuchotement quand il arriva à son niveau, un vague « _merci_ ». Cela suffit à la faire sourire.

La première chose qu'ils firent fut traverser le pont au-dessus du fleuve. Puis, ils reprirent leur trajet jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt elfique, ils mirent deux jours plus une matinée à y arriver. Finalement, alors qu'ils galopaient, les chevaux repassèrent au pas. Astíriel s'éloigna de Legolas et jeta un coup d'œil devant eux pour voir ce qui les ralentissait. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle découvrit les arbres à moins de dix mètres. Ils étaient immenses ! Elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grands. Leurs feuillages étaient d'un vert éclatant et les troncs étaient bien plus imposants que tous ceux qu'elle avait vus jusqu'à maintenant. Elle entendait d'ici la mélodie que chantaient les arbres et la vie qui sinuait dans toute la forêt. Elle comprenait pourquoi ce lieu était nommé Eryn Galen : le Bois-Vert.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Legolas et poussa dessus afin de se surélever. Elle eut une meilleure vision.

 **\- C'est magnifique !** s'exclama-t-elle. **C'est la première fois que je vois une forêt aussi belle!**

Elle ferma les yeux et apprécia ce que tous ses sens lui communiquaient.

 **\- Astíriel, bienvenue à Eryn Galen, autrement appelé le Bois-Vert et résidence des derniers sindar et des elfes sylvestres** , dit Legolas qui semblait regagner sa joie de vivre.

Alors qu'ils s'aventuraient entre les arbres, elle reprit sa place ne notant même pas son mouvement. Elle se contenta de regarder partout autour d'elle, comme une petite fille.

 **\- Legolas ? Vous voulez bien me parler de cette forêt ?** demanda-t-elle avidement en lui lançant un regard brûlant d'intérêt.

Un sourire envahit le visage de l'elfe alors qu'il la voyait ainsi. Elle aurait dû naitre ici, se dit-il. Il secoua la tête. Il s'était promis quelque chose, et cette promesse commençait avec un lieu de vie approprié.

 **\- Alors que veux-tu savoir ?** l'interrogea-t-il en levant les yeux vers la cime des arbres.

 **\- Tout !**

 **\- Bien, alors cette forêt est le royaume de mon père, le roi. Il règne sur notre peuple qui se constitue des derniers elfes sindar et des elfes sylvains qui nous ont rejoints. Mon père s'est installé ici il y a 3400 ans et des poussières. Il suffit de faire le calcul puisqu'il a débuté sa souveraineté en l'an 1000 de Deuxième Age.**

Astíriel ouvrit la bouche. Quel âge pouvait bien avoir le père de Legolas ?!

 **\- Nous habitons aux alentours du Grand Arbre qui sert de palais. La plupart des elfes habitent aux alentours, dans des huttes construites dans les branches ou racines des arbres. Nous vivons à l'extérieur par toutes les saisons et le palais est ouvert à la majorité de la population. Tous les ans nous fêtons les étoiles en parant les arbres et les maisons de lumières. Lors de cette fête, tout le peuple est convié aux festivités. A côté de cela, nous avons une armée d'elfe entrainée à nous protéger en cas de besoin** , expliqua-t-il calmement.

 **\- Qui pourrait bien vouloir vous attaquer ? Surtout au sein de cette immense forêt ?** demanda-t-elle intriguée.

 **\- Les Humains ou les Nains ne s'y risquerait pas et n'en retirait aucun profit** , avoua Ardel.

Il fronça les sourcils mais elle ne pouvait le voir. Astíriel, elle, s'était arrêtée au mot « nain ». Elle n'en avait jamais vu mais sa mère lui en avait fait un mauvais tableau qui ne lui donnait pas l'envie de faire la connaissance de ces rustres personnages. Pourtant, sa curiosité la poussait à vouloir s'assurer de tout ce que cette dernière lui avait dit.

 **\- Ce sont les forces du Mordor qui nous menacent. Elles ne cessent de grandir et ce, depuis une vingtaine d'années. Nous craignons qu'elles n'envahissent la forêt et ne signent sa perte…** déclara Taedol en ralentissant pour être à leur niveau, le chemin étant assez large pour que deux chevaux y passent.

Astíriel ne répondit pas et se retira dans ses pensées. Elle ne pensait pas que le Mordor frapperait ici aussi. Mais que croyait-elle ? Que le monde était en paix ? Elle savait que la Terre du Milieu était menacée de toute part et pourtant elle repoussait cette éventualité dans un coin de son esprit… Elle venait d'avoir la confirmation de ses plus grandes peurs…

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous savons les tenir en respect** , la rassura Ardel en voyant sa profonde réflexion.

Elle leva les yeux et lui offrit le meilleur sourire qu'elle put. Puis, elle renversa sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Elle apprécia les rayons de soleil sur sa peau et en profitait pour laisser Legolas en paix. Il ne devait pas trop aimer qu'elle soit attachée à lui pendant des heures.

 **\- D'ailleurs, quel jour sommes-nous ?** demanda-t-elle en pivotant son cou pour voir l'un des deux elfes autour d'elle.

 **\- Le 2 du mois de Nórui** _(juin)_ , lui apprit-il.

Elle soupira.

 **\- Je suis partie de chez moi depuis 2 semaines déjà** , dit-elle en soupirant.

 **\- Tu es nostalgique ?** demanda Ardel en la fixant.

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers les feuillages et inspira à pleins poumons l'air chaud et l'odeur du sous-bois.

 **\- Non, je n'aurais pas pu rester là-bas pour le restant de mes jours, ce qui aurait été long en passant, et je suis heureuse d'être ici…** murmura-t-elle sachant qu'ils l'entendraient.

 **\- C'est une bonne chose que tu aimes ce lieu** , sourit Taedol. **Surtout si tu comptes y rester** , dit-il.

Elle sentit les jambes de Legolas se crisper devant elle mais n'en prit pas compte.

 **\- A moins que le roi ne me jette dehors ou ne soit extrêmement désagréable, je compte bien m'installer ici. Cette forêt est magique.**

Subitement, l'attitude de Legolas se relaxa. Les deux elfes sur les côtés la regardèrent, interdits.

 **\- Tu n'as pas oublié que le fils du dit roi est avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda Taedol en lui offrant un sourire gêné.

 **\- Je…**

Elle rougit immédiatement et détourna ses yeux sur le dos du cavalier devant elle en s'en voulant. Elle devait réellement faire attention à ses mots.

 **\- Et pourquoi cette forêt te semble magique ?** s'enquit Legolas, balayant la précédente discussion.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son entourage. Elle attendit patiemment et finit par saisir un murmure. Elle le suivit et s'y accrocha vivement, focalisant son esprit sur cette seule petite, petite chose. Puis, d'autres arrivèrent et furent complétés par une multitude de souffles. Elle se laissa porter par le flot qui naviguait autour d'elle et plus loin. Tous les arbres chantaient et parlaient allègrement.

 **\- C'est l'une des seules forêts que j'entends aussi clairement** , révéla-t-elle dans un murmure alors qu'elle redoublait d'effort pour parler et rester en communion avec les arbres au même moment.

Les regards des gardes s'immobilisèrent sur elle et Legolas se tordit sur sa selle pour la voir. Elle entendait les arbres ? Elle arrivait à saisir leurs conversations ? Peu d'elfes le pouvaient depuis que la noirceur s'était implantée au sud de la forêt et grappillait centimètre après centimètre, gagnant lentement du terrain. Les arbres se taisaient pour beaucoup d'entre eux et ils n'osaient s'adresser qu'à certains elfes. Comme sa mère, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler avec un elfe capable de la même chose. Lui-même ne le pouvait pas. Il réussissait à les entendre uniquement par le biais de la reine.

Astíriel entendit leurs esprits s'agiter au milieu des arbres mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Les susurrements qui résonnaient à ses oreilles étaient bien plus enchanteurs. Elle voyait quelques images que lui envoyaient les arbres. Puis, soudain, elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Ce n'était pas un frisson de peur ou malaisant. Il était doux et sonnait comme un appel. Elle fronça les sourcils et suivit le trajet mental que lui désignaient les arbres. Elle n'avait jamais expérimenté cela. Le plus loin qu'elle avait été consistait à voir des morceaux de la forêt que décidaient de lui montrer les arbres. Pourtant, d'autres images se matérialisaient sous ses paupières. Elle vit un arbre gigantesque devant elle et des portes en bois. Elle discerna les couloirs d'une une immense caverne défiler à toute vitesse et, soudain, un jardin intérieur. La vue s'immobilisa là, flottant dans le vide, calmant l'effet de vitesse qu'elle avait eu. Il y avait différentes plantes mais celle qui attira son regard (si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi) fut l'érable qui trônait au centre. Il était imposant et ses feuilles étaient aussi rousses que des flammes. Tout le décor était flou à part l'arbre et l'elfe qui se tenait devant.

Elle était de dos mais Astíriel pouvait déjà dire qu'elle était magnifique. Sa main était posée sur l'écorce et elle finit par se retourner vers elle. Elle ouvrit doucement ses paupières. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient librement sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert clair aussi coloré que les feuilles des arbres d'Eryn Galen et son teint d'albâtre la rendait hypnotisante. Elle portait une longue robe fluide en satin beige avec une ceinture taupe et une sorte de cape de la même couleur, accrochée à ses épaules. L'elleth ne sut comment réagir, même Arwen était bien loin d'égaler la beauté et la chaleur qui émanait de cette elfe. Alors que la fils d'Elrond ressemblait à la lune, cette elfe paraissait être l'incarnation d'un rayon de soleil… Elle aurait pu la regarder des heures durant mais un petit sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer** , dit-elle doucement.

Sa voix était aussi douce et voluptueuse que de la soie. Astíriel fronça les sourcils quand elle tenta de parler. Sa voix ne voulait pas sortir. Elle sentait qu'en forçant, elle atténuait le lien qui la retenait ici.

 **\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu fais ici n'est-ce pas ?** reprit-elle d'une voix calme qui apaisa la sinda.

Effectivement, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici et encore moins où elle se trouvait. Elle savait de source sûre qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver et que l'elfe devant elle était réelle. De plus, elle devait se toujours se trouver quelque part dans la forêt. Elle repensa à l'arbre gigantesque et aux couloirs. Pouvait-elle être dans le palais ? Il n'y avait pas des centaines de lieux comme celui-ci dans Eryn Galen selon la description de Legolas. Elle voulut poser la question à la femme mais sa voix resta bloquée. Plus elle tentait de prononcer des mots, plus elle sentait sa concentration s'étioler. Elle abandonna ses vains essais, paniquée de devoir briser la connexion.

 **\- Ne te forces pas, je comprends tes pensées. Tu n'as qu'à imaginer ce que tu veux dire.**

Instantanément, la voix de l'elfe la calma et renforça son lien. La jeune elfe tenta de suivre les dires de la femme devant elle et les yeux de cette dernière furent remplis de joie, signe qu'elle comprenait.

 _\- Où sommes-nous et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_ pensa-t-elle.

 **\- Tu as été guidée ici par les arbres de la forêt. Je pense qu'ils ont souhaité que l'on se rencontre puisque tu as été capable de rentrer en communication avec eux** , lui expliqua-t-elle calmement. **Quant à l'endroit, je pense que tu l'apprendras bientôt.**

 _\- Nous sommes toujours dans la forêt ?_ l'interrogea-t-elle.

La femme hocha légèrement la tête.

 **\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te poser trop de questions, je suis certaine que nos chemins se croiseront prochainement.**

 _\- Je me dirige vers le palais de Vert-Bois, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la chance de vous rencontrer…_ murmura-t-elle intérieurement.

 **\- Tu me rencontreras bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses alors** , répondit-elle.

 _\- Nous arriverons dans quelques jours_ , pensa-t-elle.

Un rire cristallin accompagna sa pensée et Astíriel reconcentra son attention sur elle. L'elfe passa une main dans l'une de ses mèches et sourit.

 **\- Ne te torture pas l'esprit. Nous serons bientôt à même de nous rencontrer en personne.**

L'elleth fronça les sourcils.

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_ finit-elle par demander même s'il aurait été plus sage de commencer par cette question.

 **\- Tes questions auront bientôt des réponses, ne presse pas le destin mon enfant** , se contenta-t-elle de dire alors que sa main en contact avec le tronc commença à s'en retirer.

Astíriel vit l'image de l'elfe et de l'arbre se brouiller progressivement pour rejoindre l'amas de couleur qui formait la salle.

 _\- Ne partez pas ! Qui êtes-vous ?!_ pensa-t-elle le plus fort qu'elle put.

Personne ne lui répondit, elle ne ressentait plus la chaleur rassurante qui émanait de l'elfe et de l'érable.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous !** cria-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en se sentant de retour au milieu de la forêt, dans son corps. Trois regards se posèrent sur elle. Déstabilisée, elle sursauta sur place et tomba à la renverse. Sa rencontre avec le sol fut brutale. Elle ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était à terre. Elle vit des sabots, et bientôt, des bottes dans son champ de vision. Elle tourna la tête en se redressant le buste à l'aide de ses mains. Elle grogna de frustration et à cause du mal de tête qui lui assaillait le crâne.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?** demanda Legolas juste devant elle.

 **\- Ma tête** , se plaint-elle en frottant ses mains pour en enlever la terre.

 **\- Tu t'es fait mal ?** s'étonna-t-il. **Tu n'es pas tombée de très haut pourtant…**

 **\- J'ai une migraine…**

Les yeux du prince se plissèrent et il attrapa la jeune elfe par les épaules pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses deux pieds.

 **\- Combien de temps ai-je été absente ?**

 **\- Je dirais… un quart d'heure** , lui répondit Taedol encore en selle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et grogna de nouveau. Elle avait l'impression que des orcs la passaient à tabac. Elle chancela et la main de l'elfe aux cheveux blancs se posa naturellement sur sa hanche pour la tenir en place.

 **\- Vous pourriez m'aider à remonter Legolas ?** grommela-t-elle en faisant un pas vers Nimbrethil.

Il prit un air mécontent.

 **\- Tu ne veux pas que l'on s'arrête ici pour aujourd'hui ?**

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas, elle voulait savoir qui était cette elfe. Malgré son état actuel, les questions tournaient dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps à cause d'un maudit mal de crâne.

 **\- Avançons, nous sommes tous pressés d'arriver** , dit-elle.

Elle se décala pour laisser de la place à Legolas afin qu'il puisse monter et la tirer derrière mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il l'attrapa par la taille et la hissa avant lui sur l'étalon blanc. Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda comme elle le put. Le décor tournant à chaque mouvement de sa part.

 **\- Pourquoi faite-vous ça ?** demanda-t-elle piteusement.

Il attrapa la selle et se positionna derrière elle.

 **\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu subisses une autre chute. Et puis tu sembles assez maladroite dans l'immédiat.**

Elle grogna pour toute réponse et sentit les bras de l'elfe passer sous les siens avant qu'il ne ressert ses coudes autour d'elle pour la maintenir en place. Il n'était pas gêné puisqu'elle ne pesait rien et qu'il voyait au-dessus d'elle, étant plus grand.

 **\- Pardon…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave** , dit-il alors qu'il talonnait son cheval.

Astíriel vit les arbres commencer à se mouvoir autour d'elle et les couleurs se mélangèrent en masses indissociables.

 **\- J'ai la tête lourde… J'ai envie de dormir…** chuchota-t-elle tout bas.

 **\- Dors alors** , répliqua le prince en murmurant puisque sa bouche était à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

A ces mots, elle sentit sa vue lui échapper et les sensations disparurent. Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil aussi rapidement à l'accoutumée. Même malade ou harassée, il lui fallait au moins vingt minutes… Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus.

* * *

 **Et bien, qui peut bien être cette elfe au milieu du palais d'Eryn Galen ?**


	16. Thranduil et Evranï

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Reviews :**

 **EmisuMibu : Raah ! Je t'avais fait une super réponse et elle a disparue ! C'est pas possible ! Bon... Je vais recommencer alors... Je te disais un grand merci pour le compliment que tu m'as fait puisqu'il existe des tonnes de fanfictions (avec OC en plus) sur ce fandom et que la mienne ait ta préférence m'étonne autant que ça me flatte ^^. Je suis particulièrement contente que tu la trouves fluide et donc légère à lire, rien ne vaut une bonne histoire lourde... Quant à ma maîtrise du sindarin, malheureusement, je ne parle pas un traitre mot de cette langue. Je m'arme de patience et de sites qui regorgent d'informations à son sujet comme un dictionnaire et une sorte de bécherel. Ensuite, pour le personnage mystère, ta déduction est bonne ! Effectivement, dans les oeuvres de Tolkiens, elle n'est pas censé apparaitre mais, sachant que nous sommes avant la date du facheux incident qui lui est arrivé, il n'y a pas trop de problème à l'insérer ^^. Merci pour ton petit mot, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Emi68 : Merci ! Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise mais il en existe un tas d'autres très sympas à lire. Je pense notamment à "l'envoyée des Valar" même si je ne me souviens pas du nom de l'auteur x)**

 **TahitianGirl987 : Salut ! C'est cool de voir qu'une nouvelle tête est arrivée ^^. Effectivement, je vois ce que tu veux dire d'un elfe en mode "tout est beau et magnifique", il est vrai que ma personnage est plus naturel. En gros, elle est très humaine et peu même faire tâche au milieu de toute cettte perfection. Merci pour le compliment sur mon écriture !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour les petits mots d'encouragement !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 – Thranduil et Evranï**

Année 1028 du Troisième Age, Eryn Galen sur le chemin des Elfes.

La première chose qu'Astíriel sentit fut sa tête qui balançait de droite à gauche au rythme du cheval. La deuxième chose fut la chaleur. Elle avait beaucoup trop chaud ! Tout son corps et spécialement son dos était entouré de chaleur. En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas si inconfortable. Elle cligna des yeux alors que quelques larmes s'y formaient pour les humidifier rapidement. Elle répéta l'opération pour écarter le piquotement qui la gênait puis redirigea ses pensées sur ce qui l'entourait. Devant elle se déroulait le chemin qu'ils suivaient. Elle voyait parfaitement, Legolas ne lui masquait pas la vue pour une fois. Comment cela se faisait-il d'ailleurs ? Elle étudia un peu mieux son champ de vision et tomba sur une mèche blanche au niveau de sa joue, elle comprit rapidement dans quelle position elle se trouvait.

Elle se redressa doucement pour ne pas déstabiliser le cavalier dans son dos. Elle soupira tout bas en sentant le vent passer dans son dos. La sensation de chaleur disparut au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

 **\- Astíriel ?** entendit-elle juste à côté de son oreille.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Je veux dire, pour ta tête** , demanda Legolas.

Elle hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard aux alentours. Les environs lui paraissaient différents. Les arbres étaient plus grands et semblaient plus vieux…

 **\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle sentit Legolas replacer correctement ses bras contre elle.

 **\- Tu es restée dans cet état plus de deux jours.**

Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Pourquoi avait-elle dormi aussi longtemps ? Cela voulait dire que Legolas la tenait depuis deux jours sur Nimbrethil et qu'ils n'avaient pas pu galoper. Elle leur avait fait perdre plus d'une journée de trajet !

 **\- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été affaiblie à ce point.**

Elle en avait sa petite idée mais elle ne pouvait pas le partager avec ses compagnons. Ils douteraient de la véracité de ses propos…

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave** , intervint Taedol en souriant. **L'important est que tu ailles mieux. Et puis nous avons coupé à travers la forêt pour pouvoir rejoindre ce chemin. Nous n'aurions pas pu aller plus vite.**

 **\- Maintenant que nous sommes sur le sentier, nous pouvons accélérer la cadence par contre** , proposa Ardel.

 **\- Il me suffit de repasser derrière et ce sera bon** , dit-elle en hochant la tête.

 **\- C'est inutile, nous allons perdre du temps** , répliqua Legolas.

 **\- Mais il ne faut que quelques sec- !**

Elle fut coupée lorsqu'il partit au galop. Elle fut plaquée contre lui et ne put rien y faire. Alors elle se plaça confortablement et de la meilleure manière pour qu'il puisse voir loin. Le prince attrapa mieux ses rênes et ramena ses avant-bras autour de la taille d'Astíriel pour qu'elle ne chute pas. Il ne remarqua pas les oreilles de cette dernière qui devinrent rouge.

 **\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'une heure avant d'arriver, ça ne sera pas long.**

Ils finirent par ralentir quand ils croisèrent les premières habitations. L'elleth eut du mal à les distinguer mais finit par les repérer aisément après plusieurs essais infructueux. Elle s'extasia sur la beauté de ce coin de la forêt. Au début, les elfes se cachaient et elle pensait qu'ils étaient seuls comme sur le reste du chemin. Mais, bientôt, un des elfes reconnut le prince et le mot passa rapidement parmi eux, ils se regroupèrent le long du chemin menant au palais en saluant Legolas au passage. Ce dernier leur répondit poliment. Astíriel capta des regards méfiants lui étant adressés mais ne s'en occupa pas. Elle était bien trop absorbée par la quantité d'elfes se trouvant ici.

 **\- Voici le palais** , lui dit Ardel en se tournant vers elle.

Elle leva les yeux et son souffle se coupa. Etait-il possible qu'un arbre soit aussi grand ? Elle parcourut le tronc des yeux et tenta d'apercevoir le feuillage de ses branches, c'était peine perdue. Seulement, cet arbre ne lui était pas étranger, c'était exactement le même que celui qu'elle avait vu avant de rencontrer la mystérieuse inconnue. Ils traversèrent un pont suspendu et arrivèrent devant des portes en bois de plusieurs mètres de haut. Elles étaient ouvertes et gardées de chaque côté par des elfes en tenue de combat. Ils inclinèrent la tête en voyant Legolas.

Le prince et ses gardes entrèrent sans mal et arrêtèrent leurs chevaux au milieu du hall. Legolas tendit la main à Astíriel pour l'aider à descendre et elle l'accepta par politesse. Immédiatement, des elfes vinrent s'occuper des animaux, les emmenant dans un couloir.

 **\- Prince Legolas !** les interpella un elfe aux cheveux châtains clairs. **Nous vous attendions** , dit-il en montant les escaliers qui menaient au reste du palais.

Le dit prince fronça les sourcils et avança vers lui accompagné par ses gardes. La jeune elfe, ne savant pas comment agir décida de ne pas bouger.

 **\- Nous n'avons pas envoyé de messager pourtant… Le Seigneur Elrond l'aurait-il fait pour nous ?** s'étonna-t-il.

 **\- C'est la Reine qui nous en a informés. Elle a dit que vous seriez ici dans moins de cinq jours. Elle ne se trompait pas.**

 **\- Comment ma mère pouvait-elle être au courant ?** demanda-t-il, un air contrarié sur le visage.

 **\- Vous pourrez lui demander, ils veulent vous voir immédiatement** , l'informa-t-il.

 **\- Bien, nous allons les rencontrer dans la minute** , dit-il.

Il s'avançait vers les escaliers en compagnie de Taedol et d'Ardel quand son nom fusa dans son dos. C'était Astíriel qui l'appelait. Il fit demi-tour pour la regarder et haussa un sourcil.

 **\- Accompagne-nous** , l'encouragea Ardel en faisant un signe de tête dans leur direction.

L'elleth ne se fit pas prier, elle les rejoint en quelques pas et les suivit. Le palais était magnifique, le plafond était à des mètres de hauteur et des couloirs s'étiraient dans le vide, reliant les salles entre elles. Un peu partout s'étalait de la végétation, elle tombait du haut de la grotte, agrémentait des parterres ou envahissait les murs. Astíriel examinait tout ce qu'elle pouvait mais le rythme des trois elfes devant elle l'obligeait à ne pas s'attarder.

Enfin, ils furent en vue d'une immense porte en bois fermée, deux gardes patientaient devant et ils ouvrirent le passage lorsqu'ils ils reconnurent Legolas. Derrière s'étendait une salle qui n'avait rien à envier au reste du palais. Elle était immense et aurait pu accueillir des centaines de personnes. Plusieurs couloirs partaient du mur gauche et servaient sûrement à accéder à une autre partie du palais. Des lierres grimpaient sur les murs jusqu'au plafond vouté ou sortaient par les hautes fenêtres. Tout au bout de la salle, après une volée d'escaliers, se dressaient deux trônes. L'un d'eux était orné de deux bois de cerfs géants et à sa gauche un autre était cerné de lierre et de bois plus petits que le premier.

Ce qui attira le regard d'Astíriel fut les deux elfes assis sur les trônes. Le premier avait de longs cheveux blancs comme ceux de Legolas. Il portait une tunique en cuir marron richement décorée d'or et une cape en velours brun. Autour de sa tête se dressait une couronne faite d'un mélange de végétal et de métal. Il venait de poser ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son assise pour se relever.

La jeune elfe suivit les trois devant elle jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle et s'arrêta lorsqu'ils furent devant les souverains.

 **\- Mae Govannen ada, naneth** _(père, mère)_ , dit Legolas en s'inclinant légèrement.

Astíriel vit Ardel et Taedol l'imiter. Elle voulut faire de même mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda les yeux du roi survoler les ellyr pour atterrir sur elle. Il plissa les yeux. Legolas se redressa et suivit le regard de son père pour tomber sur Astíriel.

 **\- Je vous présente Astíriel, il s'agit de l'une des nôtres que nous avons sauvée du joug de trafiquants d'humains.**

L'elleth en profita pour s'avancer au niveau de Legolas. Elle comprit que tout le monde attendait qu'elle prenne la parole.

 **\- Le suilon. Be Legolas i gâr pennen, im Astíriel. Hannon le an i tulu i garich nin mennannen** _(Je vous salue. Comme Legolas l'a dit, je suis Astíriel. Je vous remercie pour l'aide que vous m'avez envoyée)_ , annonça-t-elle en s'inclinant largement.

Thranduil leva un sourcil en l'entendant prendre la parole. Cependant, il ne fit pas de remarque. Il tiqua plus sur le fait qu'elle n'ait pas donné de titre à son fils.

 **\- Je suis Thranduil, Roi des elfes sylvestres et des derniers sindar** , se présenta-t-il en descendant une marche. Cependant, il les surplombait toujours.

Puis, un mouvement attira l'attention d'Astíriel. Une elfe se leva du deuxième trône et rejoint Thranduil. Elle était magnifique et ses cheveux blonds s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses yeux verts.

Les yeux de l'elleth s'étrécirent.

 **\- Voici la Reine Evranï, mon épouse** , reprit-il quand elle fut à ses côtés.

La concernée se tourna vers eux pour leur offrir un signe de tête respectueux, ce qui permit à Astíriel d'apercevoir son visage en détail.

 **\- Vous ?!** s'exclama Astíriel en faisant un pas vers l'arrière.

Thranduil ne parut pas apprécier son ton. Il fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Surveillez votre langage en ma présence. Surtout si vous vous adressez à ma femme. Je ne crois pas qu'une telle familiarité soit de mise** , tonna-t-il gravement.

Elle allait répliquer mais les éclairs qui jaillissaient des yeux du roi l'en dissuadèrent. C'est la reine elle-même qui apaisa la situation.

 **\- Il est inutile de t'emporter pour cela Thranduil. Il est évident qu'elle n'est pas accoutumée à notre mode de vie et nos habitudes. Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle** , murmura-t-elle.

Cela eut pour effet de le détendre immédiatement même s'il envoya un dernier avertissement à la jeune elfe. Evranï descendit les marches et s'avança entre les gardes qui inclinèrent doucement la tête. Legolas lui rendit son sourire et elle s'arrêta devant Astíriel qui commença à baisser la tête. Une main se posa sur sa joue et l'empêcha de poursuivre son geste. Tout le monde regardait la reine, peu habitué à ce qu'elle s'approche autant d'un inconnu.

 **\- Ne baisse pas la tête mon enfant** , susurra-t-elle.

Cependant, le murmure fut audible pour toute la salle. Astíriel se figea, droite comme un piquet. Les yeux verts de la femme plongèrent profondément dans les siens et le temps sembla s'allonger autour d'elles. Un doux sourire s'étendit sur le visage rayonnant d'Evranï.

 **\- N'aies pas peur, tes questions auront bel et bien des réponses en temps voulu. Pour l'instant nous avons des choses plus importantes dont nous devons discuter.**

La main de la reine se retira de sa joue et le froid heurta l'elfe de plein fouet.

 **\- Mae Govannen nín ion** _(mon fils)_ , souffla-t-elle tendrement en passant devant Legolas.

 **\- Ainsi, nous avons besoin de savoir si tu souhaites rester parmi nous** , annonça Thranduil en posant ses yeux sur Astíriel alors qu'il regardait sa femme revenir à ses côtés.

Elle tressauta et ses pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

 **\- En ai-je le droit ?** demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Bien sûr, si ton cœur veut rester parmi nous, nous n'avons aucune raison de t'en empêcher** , intervint Evranï avant que Thranduil ne puisse parler.

 **\- Ce serait un honneur… Malheureusement, je n'ai rien à vous donner en échange. Ni argent, ni matériaux précieux et encore moins mon savoir** , soupira-t-elle.

 **\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de tout cela** , lui répondit le roi, la coupant dans sa réflexion. **Pourtant, je sens des objets de valeurs sur toi. Tes épées et ton arc me semblent particulièrement précieux.**

 **\- C'est parce qu'ils sont de factures elfiques** , répondit-elle en sortant une de ses lame.

Le métal argenté scintilla à la lumière du soleil et la réfléchit sur les murs de la salle. Thranduil fut absorbé par les armes.

 **\- Je reconnais ce travail, il s'agit d'armes fabriquées par mon peuple. Comment as-tu pu t'en procurer ?** lui demanda-t-il sceptique.

 **\- Ils appartenaient à ma mère** , dit-elle en les rangeant.

 **\- Ses parents étaient des sindar** , annonça subitement Legolas. **C'est pour cela qu'elle en a hérité.**

Les yeux des souverains s'immobilisèrent sur l'elleth qui se sentit seule au milieu de la salle. Thranduil parut sur le point de poser une question et se révisa.

 **\- Donc tu es une sinda…** murmura-t-il à la place.

Les yeux marron de l'elfe se baissèrent vers le sol comme si on l'accusait.

 **\- Père** , l'interpela Legolas. **Astíriel est sûrement épuisée. Serait-ce possible de continuer cette discussion à un autre moment ?** demanda-t-il en faisant un pas vers ses parents.

Evranï posa une main sur le bras de Thranduil.

 **\- J'en conviens. Qu'on lui donne une chambre et ce dont elle a besoin pour se remettre du voyage. Qu'elle soit la bienvenue parmi nous** , annonça-t-il alors qu'un sourire éclata sur le visage de la jeune elfe.

Un garde vint la chercher et elle le suivit quand Legolas hocha la tête dans sa direction. Elle sortit donc de la salle sur ses talons. Taedol et Ardel partirent faire leur rapport auprès du capitaine des gardes et Legolas sortit avec son père en direction d'un lieu où ils pourraient s'entretenir.

Astíriel fut conduite dans une des chambres du palais. Elle était spacieuse et un lit à baldaquin en bois avec des draps rouges trônait contre un des murs. Ils y avaient plusieurs plantes qui donnaient vie à la pièce et qui dégageait une sensation de chaleur et de confort. Plusieurs femmes elfes s'occupèrent d'elle. Elles lui préparèrent un bain, ainsi qu'une nouvelle tenue. Elle grimaça en la voyant sur elle. Elle devait à nouveau porter des robes… Un soupir lui échappa.

 **\- Excusez-moi, vous n'avez pas un ensemble masculin plutôt ?** demanda-t-elle à une des elfes.

Cette dernière la regarda bizarrement. Elle devait la prendre pour une folle mais Astíriel avait pris goût au pantalon et à la praticité.

 **\- Ils sont exclusivement réservés aux hommes elfes** , lui répondit-elle les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne.

 **\- Vous ne pourriez pas faire une exception ?** l'implora-t-elle.

La suivante soupira puis sortit de la chambre en grommelant. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une autre tenue. Astíriel retint un petit cri de contentement en voyant le pantalon et la tunique. L'elfe les posa sur le lit et sortit rapidement de la chambre. Elle paraissait énervée par son comportement… L'elleth attendit que la porte se ferme pour se précipiter sur les vêtements. Ils étaient magnifiques ! Elle reconnut l'ensemble que portait Legolas mais en plus simple. Il n'était pas non plus fait pour pouvoir encaisser des coups. Il s'agissait d'une tenue de tous les jours. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet. C'était bien mieux ainsi !

Soudain, trois coups retentirent contre sa porte. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore répondue, elle s'entrebâilla.

 **\- Qui est-ce ?** s'enquit-elle en se tournant.

Elle tomba nez à nez avec Evranï.

 **\- Ma reine ?** s'étonna-t-elle. **Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

L'elfe lui envoya un léger sourire avant de faire un pas dans la chambre. Elle remarqua rapidement la robe sur le lit et la manière dont était habillée Astíriel.

 **\- La robe ne te plaisait-elle pas ?** l'interrogea-t-elle, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça** , dit-elle en secouant la tête. **Il se trouve que je me sens à l'étroit dans ce genre de tenue et que les pantalons me mettent bien plus à l'aise.**

 **\- C'est étrange** , répondit la reine en fronçant les sourcils mais elle changea bien vite de sujet. **Ce n'est pas grave, je ne serais pas celle qui te dira quelque chose. Je dois même avouer que tu les portes bien** , rit-elle. **Mais je n'étais pas venue pour cela. Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner le long d'une promenade ?**

 **\- Ce serait avec plaisir, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de compagnie féminine depuis que j'ai quitté Imladris.**

 **\- Suis-moi alors, je vais te guider à travers le château.**

Ainsi, les deux elfes se baladèrent dans plusieurs couloirs. Astíriel n'arrivait pas à se repérer et savait que si la reine n'était pas là, elle ne pourrait pas retrouver son chemin dans le dédalle de passages. Elles parlèrent de beaucoup de choses et Evranï posa des questions sur l'enfance de la jeune elfe. Elle fut étonnée de son âge et, à partir du moment où elle l'entendit, son attitude changea complètement. Elle devint encore plus chaleureuse et attentive. Elle lui expliqua plusieurs choses sur Eryn Galen et lui proposa de lui enseigner les rudiments de leur vie elle-même. Astíriel ne put pas décliner l'offre longtemps car l'elleth insistait. Elles finirent par arriver dans un jardin intérieur.

 **\- Je reconnais cet endroit !** s'exclama l'elfe aux cheveux de jais.

Un petit rire de la reine la fit rougir.

 **\- Excusez-moi, je m'emporte facilement…**

 **\- Ce n'est rien mon enfant, tu n'as pas à agir d'une certaine manière… Cet endroit est mon jardin personnel. Seuls les membres de ma famille peuvent si promener. Les autres elfes n'ont pas besoin d'y pénétrer, je m'en occupe moi-même.**

Astíriel ne dit rien sur la façon dont l'appelait la souveraine. Elle avait pris cette habitude et ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, à moins que ce soit fait exprès… Les pensées de l'elleth se redirigèrent vers le jardin. Il était exactement comme lorsqu'elle l'avait vu en vision. Peut-être un peu plus net. Elle était étonnée qu'Evranï s'en occupe elle-même. Il était parfaitement entretenu et toutes les plantes étaient vigoureuses. Un petit ruisseau coulait entre les racines et rassérénait l'endroit. Elle fut flattée d'être invité dans ce lieu si privé. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et des chuchotements lui parvinrent. Ils étaient bien plus forts que dans la forêt, bien plus insistants. Ils l'entouraient et tentaient de la submerger. Une main sur son épaule l'aida à revenir à elle.

 **\- Je savais que tu en étais capable** , murmura la reine à ses côtés.

Astíriel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser le vertige qui la prenait et tourna sa tête vers la femme à ses côtés.

 **\- Capable de quoi ?** s'étonna-t-elle nauséeuse.

 **\- D'entendre la forêt.** Elle prit une inspiration. **Beaucoup d'elfes n'en sont plus capables. Je suis l'une de celle qui a conservé cette faculté. C'est pour cette raison que ce jardin existe. Il me confère un lien permanant avec la forêt entière. Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'y passe à n'importe quel moment.**

 **\- Je vous ai donc bien vu dans ma vision** , murmura la jeune elfe.

 **\- Oui, j'étais ici même. Les arbres t'ont menée à moi car tu possédais les mêmes pouvoirs, ils voulaient te montrer une voie à suivre. Ce n'est pas une vision que tu as eu mais une projection. Ton esprit a été en parti dissocié de ton corps pour pouvoir se promener librement dans la forêt.**

 **\- Je n'avais jamais fait cela auparavant…**

Elle repensa à une de ses expériences à Bree… Si, elle avait déjà vécu ce genre d'événement. Elle se voyait assise au milieu des arbres, comme si une autre personne l'observait. Comme elle était restée près de son corps, ça ne l'avait pas marquée. Un peu comme un rêve éphémère.

 **\- En fait si** , reprit-elle. **Mais jamais aussi longtemps et distinctement…**

 **\- C'est à cause de la forêt, ici elle est bien plus forte qu'à d'autres endroits. Elle a pu t'aider, de plus, elle me connait, elle n'a pas hésitée en te menant à moi.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?**

Evranï haussa imperceptiblement les épaules et s'avança dans le jardin.

 **\- Je n'en sais rien… Mais ne voudrais-tu pas réessayer ?** demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

* * *

 **Voilà qui conclut la rencontre de notre elfe avec les souverains d'Eryn Galen ! J'ai choisi de faire vivre le personnage d'Evranï à ce stade de l'histoire car nous sommes en 1028, rien de grave n'est arrivé dans la forêt... pas encore en tout cas...**

 **J'espère que la relation Evranï / Astíriel vous plait, je voulais quelque chose d'assez intime et s'apparentant à du mère / fille donc voilà, voilà...**


	17. Initiation

**Bonjour à vous !**

 **Pour les reviews :**

 **TahitianGirl987 : Je suis contente que ma fiction te donne cette impression et que tu puisses retrouver de l'humanité dans mes écrits ^^**

 **Evy : Merci !**

 **Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 – Initiation**

Année 1028 du Troisième Age, Palais d'Eryn Galen.

Astíriel avisa la main tendue vers elle. Devait-elle réellement accepter ? La dernière fois, elle n'avait eu aucune emprise sur son entourage et sans la forêt qui l'avait guidée ici, elle n'aurait peut-être pas réussi à se défaire de cette emprise. De plus, son entrevue de tout à l'heure l'avait laissée hésitante. Les arbres paraissaient bien plus forts ici et leurs voix n'étaient pas timides. Elles envahissaient le lieu et s'étendaient sur tout ce qui pouvait s'offrir à eux. Elle n'avait pas capté de mauvaises intentions mais la curiosité des végétaux était assez étouffante.

 **\- N'aie pas peur, je suis là pour t'aider, et puis, ils ne te feront jamais de mal sciemment. Ils n'en ont pas l'intérêt.**

L'elleth s'approcha de la reine et prit sa main. Les doigts fins se refermèrent sur les siens et elle vit son autre main entrer en contact avec le tronc de l'érable.

 **\- Concentre-toi** , entendit-elle.

La voix résonnait dans son esprit. Elle paraissait stable alors que la jeune elfe sentait le monde bouger autour d'elle.

 **\- Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi** , lui intima-t-elle.

Elle l'écouta et se ferma au monde. Bientôt, elle perçut les murmures venir au galop vers elle. Ils volèrent autour de son corps et susurrèrent dans ses oreilles. Ils augmentèrent en volume et furent bientôt assez audible pour que la mélodie s'infiltre dans son cerveau.

Les arbres ne parlaient pas à proprement parler, ils produisaient des sons. Ils chantaient en quelque sorte. Pour ceux qui les comprenaient, la mélodie se transformait instinctivement en mots et en émotions. Pour les autres, il s'agissait juste d'une mélopée enchanteresse. C'est d'eux qu'Astíriel tenait les plus beaux airs qu'elle fredonnait. Elle avait toujours aimé chanter en leur compagnie. Elle avait toujours cru que sa voix était un de leur cadeau…

Alors qu'elle revenait au moment présent, elle ne sentit plus la main autour de la sienne. La panique commença à l'envahir.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas** ! résonna la voix. **Tu peux rester ainsi seule. Tu le fais depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Maintenant, ouvre les yeux…**

Elle obéit aveuglément aux conseils qui survenaient dans sa tête. Lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, elle resta immobile. Le décor autour d'elle était redevenu un ensemble chatoyant de couleurs floues. Pourtant, elle remarqua que la plupart des détails lui apparaissaient quand elle se concentrait dessus. Elle pouvait choisir ce qu'elle voulait voir. Soudain, ses yeux se focalisèrent sur la personne en face d'elle.

 **\- Tu es impressionnante Astíriel, je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais y parvenir aussi vite. J'ai eu peur que l'angoisse ne te prenne.**

 **\- J'en ai eu peur moi-même** , répondit-elle.

Elle fut étonnée de pouvoir parler sans problème. La connexion ne paraissait même pas faiblir alors qu'elle était peu concentrée dessus.

 **\- Comment se fait-il que tout me semble plus simple ?**

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la reine en face d'elle.

 **\- C'est parce que les arbres sont plus présents ici, parce que je t'ai aidé à établir une connexion assez puissante et parce qu'avec les essais il devient plus facile d'évoluer ici.**

 **\- Ici ?**

 **\- Nous sommes passées dans une condition légèrement différente. Nous pouvons rester attachées à notre corps qui nous lie au reste du monde et le faire évoluer en ayant cette vision. C'est ce que j'appelle la connexion. Tu vois les choses différemment. Auparavant, tu ne faisais que les entendre puisque rester dans ce statut en ouvrant les yeux est bien plus compliqué. Il faut forcer notre esprit à s'y accrocher et à y croire sinon tout s'évanouit. Ensuite, il y a ce qu'on nomme la projection. Tu peux laisser ton corps au repos et t'en détacher. Cela te permet de te déplacer et de voir à travers la conscience des arbres. Cependant, dans ce stade, ton corps est comme endormi. Pire, il a les yeux fermés. Tu passerais pour morte la plupart du temps.**

 **\- C'est incroyable** , murmura-t-elle. **Comme est-ce que cela peut exister ?**

 **\- Il s'agit d'un don que nous possédions tous autrefois, entendre les arbres. Quand les arbres ont commencé à se taire, seuls les elfes avec la plus grande capacité de connexion sont restés capables de les entendre** **et ont développé des techniques bien plus poussées comme celle que nous utilisons.**

 **\- N'y-a-t-il pas de contrepartie à cela ?** demanda Astíriel en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Si, la fatigue et le risque que ton corps soit endommagé à ton retour. Les débuts sont assez éprouvants.**

 **\- Je sais, j'en ai déjà fait les frais lors de notre première rencontre.**

La reine lui sourit calmement et fit un pas vers le ruisseau.

 **\- Mais cela en vaut le coup je te le promets, cette façon de voir le monde est magnifique. Nos sens sont bien plus forts et les arbres peuvent nous aider.**

Astíriel la suivit avec difficulté. A chaque fois qu'elle bougeait son corps, sa vision menaçait de partir. Elle se focalisa sur les murmures pour se mouvoir sans s'en défaire.

Un souffle plus fort que les autres charia une information qu'elle intercepta. Les deux elfes se tournèrent à l'unisson et firent face à l'unique couloir qui menait au jardin. Deux ellyr en émergèrent. L'elleth reconnu aisément Legolas et Thranduil qui discutaient sérieusement. Alors que les deux femmes leurs faisaient face, ils relevèrent la tête et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent sensiblement.

 **\- Que- ?** s'étonna Thranduil en voyant son épouse en compagnie de leur nouvelle arrivante.

Il resta interdit. Les yeux de sa femme brillaient légèrement d'une lumière non-naturelle. Ses iris vertes luisaient comme s'ils produisaient de la lumière. Il n'en fut pas alarmé, il avait l'habitude de la voir ainsi. Il s'agissait d'une manifestation de son lien spécifique avec la forêt. Ce qui le déstabilisa fut quand les yeux d'Astíriel se posèrent sur lui et son fils. Ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat violet soutenu et paraissaient les transpercer, comme ceux d'un animal sauvage.

 **\- Ne soit pas troublé Thranduil** , répondit son épouse. **Je ne fais que me balader avec Astíriel. Il se trouve qu'elle possède des capacités pour le moins impressionnantes.**

 **\- Je vois** , dit-il en reprenant contenance. **Je ne pense pas que nous allons vous déranger plus longtemps.**

Il fit demi-tour en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'elleth et repartit. Legolas lui emboîta le pas quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il réussit à détacher son regard du visage de la jeune elfe. Astíriel ne lâcha pas l'ellon des yeux. Elle voyait cette lumière étrange autour de lui, comme s'il dégageait quelque chose. Elle était également autour de Thranduil mais bien plus terne et discrète. Chez Legolas, elle scintillait fortement et contenait des filaments dorés. Elle se tourna vers Evranï et c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'en avait pas.

 **\- Eh bien, nous pouvons dire qu'ils ont été surpris** , rit la souveraine. **Ce n'est pas que ce moment m'ennuie mais si tu ne retournes pas à ton stade normal, tu risques de ne plus tenir sur tes jambes** , l'informa-t-elle.

Astíriel hocha la tête et se ferma aux murmures qui l'entouraient. Elle vit sa vision se flouter et lorsqu'elle revit correctement son corps s'affaissa. Elle fut obligée de s'asseoir au sol. Evranï vint vers elle et elle vit ses yeux s'éteindre doucement.

 **\- Je devine que tu as pleins de questions, je peux essayer d'y répondre si tu le souhaites. Au moins le temps que tes jambes retrouvent de la vigueur.**

 **\- J'apprécierais.**

La reine s'assit sur le banc en pierre qui jouxtait l'érable et Astíriel la rejoignit en s'y hissant à l'aide de ses bras.

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas fatiguée ?** commença-t-elle.

 **\- Avec la pratique il est possible d'atteindre un très haut degré d'endurance. Si tu acceptes de continuer à t'entrainer avec moi, tu en seras aussi capable un jour.**

 **\- Cela prend-il du temps ?**

 **\- Le temps est variable d'une personne à l'autre. Il ne faut pas précipiter les choses, chaque plante éclot quand elle arrive à son terme. Je ne pourrais pas te donner une limite de temps mais au vu de ta force, je pense que cela sera plutôt rapide.**

 **\- Je vois… Pourquoi vos yeux brillaient-ils ?** **Je ne crois pas avoir halluciné…**

 **\- C'est ainsi lorsque nous sommes en vision ou en projection nos yeux se mettent à luire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais notre don se manifeste ainsi. Les tiens aussi ont pris cette variation. Je peux te dire qu'ils luisaient d'un bel éclat violet.**

Le sourcil droit de l'elleth se leva. Violet ? Pourquoi étaient-ils violets ? C'était vraiment étrange… Pourtant ceux d'Evranï restaient verts… Ou alors était-ce un concours de circonstance.

 **\- Et pour les… lumières ?** demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas comment tourner sa question.

 **\- Les lumières ?** s'étonna la reine.

 **\- Oui, celles qui brillent autour des gens, je suis sûre de les avoir vues…**

 **\- Pardon, je n'avais pas compris que tu parlais des auras** , dit-elle en riant.

 **\- Des auras ?**

 **\- Il s'agit des lumières qui émanent des gens. Elles les entourent et nous sommes capables de les voir. Elles reflètent souvent les personnalités et les émotions. Il faut apprendre à décrypter les auras de chaque personne car elles ont des comportements très différents. Ensuite, tu pourras savoir comment elle se sent à n'importe quel moment.**

 **\- Et pourquoi certaines brillent plus que d'autres ?**

 **\- Cela dépend de beaucoup de chose, de la force de caractère ou de la détermination dont fait preuve la personne.**

La jeune elfe fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi y avait-il autant de différence entre celles de Thranduil et Legolas ? De ce qu'elle avait vu, le roi avait une personnalité plutôt imposante et il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Legolas aussi, elle ne dirait pas l'inverse mais il ne devrait pas y avoir autant d'écart entre eux non ?

 **\- N'y a-t-il rien d'autre ? Quelque chose qui puisse faire briller les auras encore plus fortement ?**

 **\- Parfois, lorsque la personne qui en est la détentrice est proche de vous ou tient une place important dans votre cœur. Cela peut aussi représenter les âmes-sœurs, pour ma part, Thranduil rayonne et Legolas aussi, bien qu'un peu moins.**

Astíriel se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Mais quel était ce bordel ?

 **\- Par contre, je n'en ai pas vu autour de vous.**

 **\- C'est normal, c'est parce que nous étions dans le même stade. Tu ne pourrais voir la mienne que si je restais dans une attitude normale et que tu activais ta vision.**

 **\- Je comprends mieux. Merci beaucoup** , dit-elle en se levant. **Je pense que je vais aller me reposer, cette expérience m'a drainé toutes mes forces. Je vous remercie de m'avoir montré cela** , répéta-t-elle.

 **\- C'est un plaisir, reviens me voir demain si tu veux en apprendre plus.**

Astíriel hocha la tête et sortit du jardin, laissant la reine seule. Elle arpenta les couloirs et finit par s'immobiliser en soupirant. Elle était perdue. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle tournait sans savoir où elle allait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

 **\- Astíriel ?** l'appela-t-on.

Elle fit volte-face et tomba sur Legolas.

 **\- Legolas ! Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je vous ai sûrement dérangés** , grimaça-t-elle.

 **\- Pas du tout ! Nous aimons bien nous promener dans ces jardins mais il n'y avait pas d'impératifs.**

Il se mordit la langue. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

 **\- Que faisais-tu en compagnie de ma mère ?**

 **\- Elle me montrait certaines choses sur notre don et m'a expliqué comment les exploiter. Cet essai m'a vidé de toute énergie, je retournais à ma chambre. Enfin, j'essayais** , reprit-elle.

 **\- Tu ne sais pas par où aller ?** sourit-il.

Elle secoua la tête et il commença à marcher à ses côtés.

 **\- Je vais te conduire alors.**

 **\- C'est très gentil, merci** , dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire.

Il parut remarquer ses vêtements à ce moment.

 **\- Tu portes toujours une tenue de voyage ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment, je ne supporte plus tellement les robes, j'ai réussi à convaincre l'elfe qui s'occupait de moi et elle m'a donné une tenue plus… pratique.**

Legolas ne put retenir un rire qui résonna devant eux. Elle rougit et détourna la tête.

 **\- Ne t'offusque pas** , reprit-il. **Tu es différente des autres, c'est tout.**

 **\- Est-ce mal ?** s'enquit-elle.

 **\- Pas du tout, tu es rafraichissante, tu ne t'encombres pas de choses futiles et au moins cela te différencie de toutes les elfes que je croise du matin au soir.**

Comme par magie, un groupe d'elfe passa à côté d'eux. Astíriel regarda les quatre filles passer en souriant niaisement à Legolas. Elles portaient de belles robes colorées qui les mettaient en valeur et leurs cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés. Le prince leur répondit et elles rirent légèrement en tournant au couloir suivant.

 **\- Comme celles-là ?** demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Par exemple…**

 **\- Pourtant je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a, elles sont toutes très belles. Il est sûr que vous ne les laissez pas indifférentes** , continua-t-elle.

Une idée surgit du fond de sa tête.

 **\- Avez-vous une fiancée Legolas ?** demanda-t-elle. **Je n'en ai pas entendu parler, si vous n'êtes pas pris, il est certain qu'elles tentent leur chance.**

Il fut pris de court par ses questions. Elle réalisa un peu trop tard qu'elle s'aventurait sur sa vie privée et qu'il pouvait se méprendre sur ses intentions.

 **\- Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, je n'aurais pas dû aborder ce sujet, ça appartient à votre vie privée !** débita-t-elle rapidement.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, je peux paraitre fermé mais Taedol et Ardel pourront te dire que ce genre de discussion ne me gêne pas. Je suis juste étonné que tu ne sois pas plus… réservée ?** proposa-t-il.

Elle s'insulta intérieurement et sourit amèrement.

 **\- Effectivement, je ne ressemble pas à toutes ces elfes que vous avez eu l'habitude de côtoyer et je doute d'arriver à changer rapidement…**

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre d'Astíriel qui posa une main sur la poignée et entrebâilla la porte avant de se retourner vers l'elfe dans son dos.

 **\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir raccompagnée Legolas, j'aurais pu errer encore des heures sans croiser personne.**

Il lui sourit et lui glissa une phrase avant de partir.

 **\- Il n'y a aucun problème, ce sera toujours un plaisir et… ne pense pas à changer, tu es très bien ainsi, qu'importe ce qu'en dise les autres.**

Puis, il s'éclipsa avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et resta immobile derrière la porte. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit cela ? N'avait-il pas réfléchi avant de parler ? Il était bien plus avenant dans sa manière d'être qu'à leur départ d'Imladris. Comment étaient donc réglées ses humeurs ?

Elle partit se coucher sans manger et finit par s'endormir sans tenir compte de l'heure.

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent doucement. Elle se balada au moins une fois par jour en compagnie de la reine qui se montrait toujours aussi attentionnée envers elle. Elles avaient réitéré leurs entrainements à raison d'une heure par jour et Astíriel sentait déjà ses capacités augmenter mais rien de très flagrant…

Trois jours plus tard, alors qu'elle allait rejoindre la reine dans son jardin, on toqua à sa porte. Elle ouvrit le battant.

 **\- Mae Govannen** , la salua Ardel.

 **\- Mae Govannen** , répondit-elle en souriant. **Que me vaut ta visite ?**

 **\- Le roi et le prince souhaitent te voir** , lui dit-il. **Ils t'attendent au niveau du quartier des gardes, emmène tes armes avec toi.**

Elle fronça les sourcils. Que pouvaient-ils lui vouloir ? De plus, elle savait que Legolas avait raconté à son père tout ce qu'il savait sur elle. Ce qui voulait dire que la reine était sûrement aussi au courant. Qu'y avait-il de plus ? Elle ne le saurait qu'en les rejoignant.

 **\- Vraiment… Bien, j'y vais de ce pas. Peux-tu prévenir la reine que je ne pourrais pas la rencontrer cet après-midi ?**

Il hocha la tête et reprit sa route en direction des quartiers de la souveraine. Elle s'arma et prit le chemin opposé avant de descendre le couloir en direction du quartier des gardes (chemin qu'elle avait parcouru quelque fois en compagnie des deux amis de Legolas). Pourquoi voulaient-ils la voir là-bas ?

Elle y arriva rapidement et repéra Thranduil et son fils debout dans un coin. Elle les atteint en trois secondes.

 **\- Legolas ? Mon roi ? Taedol m'a informée que vous vouliez me voir.**

Elle vit les yeux de Thranduil se plisser. Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis son arrivée et il ne paraissait toujours pas apprécier le manquement au titre de son fils.

 **\- Il s'agit du prince, il serait sage de ta part de ne pas l'oublier.**

Elle se figea aux mots durs du roi mais hocha la tête et capta le regard étrange que Legolas lui jeta.

 **\- J'y ferais attention, veuillez m'excusez… Pourquoi m'avez-vous faite appeler ?**

 **\- Je voulais évaluer tes compétences en combat. Il serait utile que tu saches te battre, et puis, tu ne fais que porter des tenues d'hommes à ce que j'ai ouïe dire. Cela ne devrait donc pas te porter préjudice.**

Elle empêcha des mots mal placés de sortir de sa bouche mais la grimace filtra légèrement sur ses lèvres qui tiquèrent nerveusement.

 **\- Si vous pensez que cela est nécessaire alors soit. Effectivement, les tenues d'hommes sont bien plus appréciables que les robes et je ne m'en cacherais pas. Je ne suis pas venue pour me pavaner entourée de beaux tissus si c'est cela qui vous étonne.**

Elle vit le sourcil droit de Thranduil tressauter et le visage de Legolas pâlir. C'est alors qu'elle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être parlé trop vite…

 **\- Surveille tes mots, petite effrontée. Prends place** , lui dit-il en montrant la zone de combat d'un coup de tête.

Elle s'y avança et vit Legolas la suivre.

 **\- Je vais devoir me battre contre vous ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

Il sortit ses doubles lames et elle fit un pas en arrière. Tout son dos se tendit et la stupeur se peint sur son visage.

 **\- Je n'en ai pas le niveau !** s'écria Astíriel en reculant de nouveau.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de l'elfe aux cheveux blancs.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste ici pour te tester, je ne vais pas réellement m'en prendre à toi.**

Elle soupira et relaxa ses épaules. Elle dégaina ses armes contre son gré et les plaça devant elle.

Le combat fut long. Legolas faisait plusieurs passes d'arme pour vérifier ses réflexes et réactions dans tous types de situation. Elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal au vu de la vitesse et de la dextérité de l'elfe en face d'elle. Elle finit par chuter au sol alors qu'il pointa sa gorge de son épée. Il rangea ses doubles armes et lui tendit la main. Elle l'accepta et se releva avec son aide. Elle sentit ses pieds décoller du sol pendant quelques fractions de secondes. Il l'avait tirée un peu fort et résultat, elle ne touchait plus terre. Elle retomba souplement au sol et Legolas sourit.

 **\- Tu t'es correctement battue** , la félicita-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retira la saleté de sur ses jambes.

 **\- Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse dire cela mais bon…** soupira-t-elle.

S'en suivit une démonstration de tir à l'arc où elle les impressionna et une confrontation au corps à corps. Elle fut lamentable. Elle détestait se battre à mains nues. Legolas l'envoya balader aisément et elle ne dû son salut qu'à sa souplesse qui lui permettait de l'avoir à revers de temps à autres.

Le roi en conclut qu'elle avait besoin d'un entrainement intensif afin de rattraper le retard qu'elle avait accumulé. Elle fut donc assignée à des heures de travail en compagnie des gardes ayant une bonne compétence au combat pour se perfectionner.

* * *

 **Voilà ce qui clot l'arrivée de notre chère elfe dans le monde elfique. Elle a commencé son intégration et, peut-être, finira-t-elle par leur ressembler ?**


	18. Partage

**Mae Govannen à tous ! Voilà la suite des aventures d'Astíriel .**

 **Sachez que je compte tenter de finir mes deux fanfictions en cours cet été (puisque je suis en vacances !).**

 **Voilà ! (Et le retournement de situation est pour le prochain chapitre ^^.)**

 **Pour les petites (et grandes) review :**

 **Sephirothaddict : Tu l'as dit !**

 **EmisuMibu : Hello très chère ! Merci pour le compliment, il m'enchante x). Je tiens à te rassurer, effectivement, les choses sont assez floues pour Astíriel, elle n'a toujours pas de "but" précis et l'histoire ne semble pas avoir de vocatio finale. C'est peut-être la faiblesse de mon récit qui met très longtemps à se mettre en place mais ne t'inquiète pas, très bientôt, il y aura un retournement de situation qui amènera une "quête" si je puis dire. Cependant, cette fanfiction n'est pas une immense quête ou aventure comme Le Hobbit ou Lotr. Elle suit le cours des évènements afin d'insérer Astíriel dans le tout. En écrivant les deux prochans tomes, les choses bogueront avec les peuvres originales ^^. En espérant que ça ne te lassera pas !**

 **Tu as touché dans le mille, je compte faire une réécriture du Seigneur des Anneaux avec mon personnage dedans mais étant une elfe, elle ne pouvait pas débarquer (comme une certaine Tauriel) et paraitre proche de tous les elfes et avoir une histoire et un passé intéressant qui permettrait de la faire évoluer selon ses propres choix. C'est pour cela que je l'ancre dans le passé ^^. Merci pour le caractère de mes personnages, ils te saluent. Quant à Legolas... eh bien, j'ai un peu du mal à le cerner comme tu le dis (c'est sans doute le bémol du récit pour moi...) mais certains évènements le rapprocheront de celui que nous connaissons !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 – Partage**

Année 1028 du Troisième Age, Eryn Galen.

Astíriel s'était habituée à sa vie au sein de Vert Bois. Elle résidait toujours dans le palais et rencontrait toujours aussi souvent la reine Evranï.

Parfois, elle lui apprenait l'histoire, les coutumes, la répartition de la société, agrandissait son vocabulaire elfique et lui faisait lire des livres en tout genre. Astíriel ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'entêtait à faire cela. Elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle ne devait pas se donner tant de mal à parfaire son éducation mais Evranï avait été sans appel. Pour elle, être bien éduquée était une arme redoutable. Elle voulait qu'Astíriel rattrape ses années perdues à Bree. D'autres fois, elles retournaient au jardin et s'exerçaient pendant quelques heures, s'autorisant des pauses où elles discutaient joyeusement. La reine était très proche de l'elleth. Elle ne le disait pas mais voir une jeune elfe abandonnée au milieu de nulle part et livrée à elle-même l'avait déchirée. Elle essayait de lui donner un second souffle, l'envie de vivre et de savourer la vie. Elle ne reculait devant rien pour faire d'Astíriel une elfe de haut-rang. Elle voulait lui ouvrir les portes de leur monde. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait même exigé qu'elle prenne des cours de bienséance. Elle lui inculquait les bases au moins. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire c'était de lui faire porter une robe. La jeune elfe vagabondait dans le palais en pantalon. Elle avait obtenu une tenue toute neuve et faite pour les femmes de la part de la reine, si bien que son surnom de porteuse de pantalon était maintenant connu de tous.

Lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec la reine, elle descendait au quartier des gardes et s'entrainait à tous types de maniements d'armes. Elle passait aussi du temps là-bas en dehors de ses cours et s'était rapidement liée d'amitié avec la majorité d'entre eux. Ils avaient été récalcitrants à accueillir une femme dans leur bâtisse mais, au fur et à mesure qu'elle était venue leur rendre visite, le ton s'était adouci. Ils avaient appris à apprécier cette elfe en tunique et pantalon qui riait de bon cœur avec eux autour de leur boisson alcoolisée, bien qu'elle ne s'en serve pas. Ses techniques avaient drastiquement augmentées et elle réussissait à gagner plusieurs combats alors que les mois passaient. Les gardes avaient donc fini par l'initier aux stratégies de guerres mais elle n'était pas très adepte de ces enseignements…

Voici comment passaient ses journées lorsqu'elle ne faisait pas d'excursions à l'extérieur en compagnie de Legolas ou n'accompagnait pas l'un des gardes pendant sa tournée.

-o0o-

Année 1030 du Troisième Age, Eryn Galen, 2 ans plus tard.

Astíriel marchait activement dans les couloirs du palais, à présent elle connaissait tous les passages par cœur et n'hésitait plus aux différentes intersections qui le jalonnaient. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre qui se situait dans l'aile la plus proche de la salle du trône. Thranduil n'avait jamais paru concerner par le fait qu'elle habite dans le palais comparé au reste de son peuple et Evranï s'en réjouissait. Il était sûr qu'elle n'y était pas pour rien. Pourtant, ce n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre qu'elle cherchait en ce moment. Elle voulait voir Legolas.

Les deux elfes étaient devenus assez proches. Elle avait toujours été très ouverte avec lui et, au fur et à mesure du temps, il en avait fait de même. Ils se parlaient facilement et sortaient souvent en balade ensembles. Elle savait que cela permettait de le faire décompresser et qu'il aimait bien changer un peu de décor. Enfin, elle aperçut une tâche blanche au coin d'un couloir et se mit à trottiner dans sa direction.

 **\- Legolas !** l'appela-t-elle en se rapprochant du tournant.

 **\- Astíriel ?** répondit-il en reconnaissant la voix de l'elleth.

Elle ralentit et afficha un grand sourire en entendant sa voix. Elle s'approcha de lui et se positionna en face.

 **\- Qu'y a-t-il ?** demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. **Tu as un problème ?**

Elle secoua la tête énergiquement, envoyant sa queue de cheval noire sur les côtés.

 **\- Est-ce que tu es libre ?**

Voilà un autre changement ! Elle le tutoyait à présent. Il avait longuement insisté pour qu'elle ne le vouvoie plus et l'avait emporté. Au début, elle était revenue naturellement au vouvoiement mais maintenant elle ne le faisait plus du tout. Il était même compliqué pour elle de le vouvoyer en l'appelant Prince devant son père qui l'exigeait. Evranï avait déjà entendu des bribes de conversations où elle ne le faisait pas et n'avait rien relevé, faisant comme si elle n'avait pas compris.

 **\- Immédiatement ?** s'étonna-t-il devant l'en train de l'elfe.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

 **\- Je dois te montrer quelque chose ! Je suis certaine que tu vas adorer !**

Il capta les étoiles dans ses yeux et un sourire tendre s'étira sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Bien, je dois juste aller déposer cela à mon père. Où veux-tu qu'on se rejoigne ?** lui demanda-t-il.

 **\- Viens à l'écurie, je vais préparer les chevaux !** lui lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Il secoua la tête doucement en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle avait bien changée. L'elfe peureuse et peu sûre d'elle s'était envolée il y a un moment et ne refaisait surface que dans de très rares moments. Elle avait grandie et se retrouver au milieu des siens semblaient l'avoir faite revivre. Elle devenait une elfe bien plus… elfique, qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Même si elle gardait son côté extraverti et très humain, mais de cela, il ne s'en plaindrait pas. C'était ce qu'il aimait chez elle.

Il l'avait vu dès le départ, depuis qu'il s'était fait la promesse de la protéger. Cela faisait quelques mois déjà quelle était apte à se prendre en main mais, il ne voulait pas arrêter de veiller sur Astíriel. De plus, personne ne savait qu'il avait passé un pacte avec sa conscience sur ce point même si son positionnement par rapport à la sinda n'échappait pas à ses congénères. C'était son secret et personne ne le lui enlèverait.

Lorsqu'il vint à l'écurie, il la trouva assise sur le sol, les deux chevaux sellés devant elle. Il tapota l'encolure de Nimbrethil en se tenant devant l'elfe en pantalon.

 **\- Me voilà, alors qu'as-tu à me montrer qui puisse te mettre dans cet état ?** rit-il.

Elle se leva pour masquer les rougeurs qui prenaient place sur ses joues mais c'était trop tard, il les avait vues. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue rougir, il avait été très étonné mais cela ne le gênait pas. Au moins, il savait ce qu'elle pensait. Elle lui tendit les rênes de sa monture et monta sur son propre cheval. Elle en avait reçu un peu après son arrivée, il était pie et ses crins étaient un mélange accordé à sa robe. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de la gorge d'Astíriel.

 **\- Pardon si j'ai paru un peu trop pressante, je suis juste impatiente** , lui révéla-t-elle.

 **\- Ne t'excuse pas, mais maintenant je commence aussi à devenir impatient !** s'exclama-t-il.

Elle rit en talonnant sa jument et partie sur le chemin. Il la suivit de près et remarqua qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à sortir des sentiers pour s'enfoncer entre les arbres. Elle se concentrait sur le chemin et le silence régnait autour d'eux. Legolas ferma les yeux quelques secondes et inspira l'air frais. Il n'était pas sorti depuis une bonne semaine et voir le soleil le revigorait. Il remerciait intérieurement Astíriel de le sortir. Elle le guida jusqu'à une petite clairière. Il plissa les yeux pour se protéger du soleil qui inondait la place. Elle descendit de son cheval et, après avoir bloqué ses rênes, le laissa partir brouter à sa guise. Elle attendit que le prince en fasse de même.

Elle fit une grimace et se positionna au milieu de la clairière. Voyant que Legolas ne bougeait pas, elle revint vers lui, lui attrapa la main et le tira à sa suite. Il sursauta à son geste soudain mais n'y opposa pas de résistance. Il se retrouva planté au centre de la petite clairière, les mains dans celles d'Astíriel qui avait profité de son mouvement pour saisir l'autre.

 **\- Tu ne trouveras peut-être pas cela spectaculaire et ta mère te l'a sûrement déjà fait mais… je voulais le partager avec toi** , souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers leurs pieds.

Il comprit que cela avait un rapport avec ses pouvoirs quand elle mentionna sa mère et il sourit. Qu'avait-elle donc appris qu'elle tenait tant à lui montrer ?

 **\- Ne décide pas à ma place** , chuchota-t-il.

Il fléchit les genoux pour se retrouver à hauteur du visage de la sinda. Elle le suivit des yeux alors qu'il remontait et lui fit un sourire timide.

 **\- Bien, alors commençons !** s'enthousiasma-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Legolas prit quelques secondes pour l'observer. Il trouvait que le charme de l'elfe augmentait de jour en jour et il savait qu'elle ne laissait pas indifférents les gardes qu'elle fréquentait quotidiennement. Bien sûr, il les avait déjà prévenus qu'elle était jeune et qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à l'assaillir de toute part. Depuis ce moment, les elfes avaient évité de se montrer trop entreprenant avec Astíriel. Legolas avait été bien plus menaçant que ce qu'il ne pensait et tous les autres avaient bien imprimé son avertissement, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de bien plus profond qu'une simple mise en garde… Il laissa glisser ses yeux sur la queue de cheval noire de la jeune elfe. Elle était la seule qu'il connaissait à avoir une teinte aussi profonde. Totalement à l'opposé de sa famille… Il capta un petit éclat venant de son oreille et y vit le bijou d'oreille qu'Arwen lui avait offert il y a deux ans. Elle ne le quittait jamais. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux à son tour.

 **\- Prêt ?** souffla-t-elle.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Alors ne dit plus rien et concentre-toi sur moi** , lui intima-t-elle.

Rapidement, il sentit une brise passer dans ses cheveux et les mains d'Astíriel parurent chauffer dans les siennes. Il lui sembla que le vent se levait de plus en plus et tournoyait autour de lui comme un cocon invisible. Puis, il perçut un bruissement qui se mua rapidement en un chuchotement. Il fronça les sourcils.

 **\- N'ouvre pas les yeux tant que je ne te le dis pas** , murmura-t-elle.

Astíriel renforça sa prise sur ses mains et il sursauta : quelque chose lui avait touché l'oreille ! L'elfe en face de lui ouvrit les yeux, fixant Legolas toujours plongé dans le noir. Elle remarqua qu'il était tendu.

 **\- Détends-toi, tu me fais confiance ?** soupira-t-elle.

Immédiatement l'ellon se détendit et se laissa emmener par son amie. Les chuchotements à ses oreilles s'intensifièrent et devinrent rapidement un air qui l'intrigua. Inconsciemment, il se concentra dessus et, bientôt, tout ce qu'il put entendre fut une mélodie envoutante. Elle était à peine soufflée, comme si elle n'était audible que pour ses oreilles à lui.

 **\- Tu l'entends n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, concentre-toi dessus et ouvre les yeux.**

Il se focalisa sur la musique et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle renforça sa prise sur ses mains et il entendit la mélodie s'intensifier quelques secondes. Il plissa les yeux quand il remarqua que son champ de vision était flou.

 **\- Pourquoi je ne vois rien ?** demanda-t-il, déstabilisé.

Astíriel se tendit en sentant l'elfe se déconcentrer et dû palier à son manque de don pour le garder avec elle.

 **\- C'est normal, dans ce plan nous ne pouvons pas voir distinctement les contours. Par contre, si tu te focalises sur une seule chose, les détails t'apparaitront aisément. La reine ne t'a-t-elle jamais montré cela ?** s'enquit-elle.

 **\- Si, mais cela fait de longues années que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire …** souffla-t-il. **Mes souvenirs de cet épisode sont plutôt ténus.**

Il tourna la tête vers elle et patienta quelques secondes. Rapidement, tout se clarifia même si les coins de sa vision restaient mélangés. Il voyait l'elleth comme d'habitude, voir avec plus de clarté. Il suivit longtemps les contours de son visage avant de regarder autre part.

Astíriel le fixa, il s'émerveillait sur tout ce qui l'entourait et semblait apprécier le chant des arbres. Elle sourit, heureuse qu'il aime ce qu'elle lui montrait. Elle sentit sa tête tourner et comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir plus de temps la concentration pour deux. Elle avait dû forcer l'entrée pour Legolas et lui faire entendre les bruits qui l'entouraient avait été compliqué. Elle regrettait juste de ne pas avoir pu admirer son aura.

Elle l'avait revue plusieurs fois avec sa vision depuis la première tentative. Il n'y avait pas une fois où il n'avait pas émis cette lumière. Pas une… Elle était hypnotisée par l'aura de Legolas, elle était blanche et bordée de gris de temps à autres mais le plus beau restait les fils dorés qui apparaissaient aléatoirement dedans. Ils ondulaient comme des serpents jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'aura et s'évanouissaient dans l'air. Une fois, elle avait tenté de toucher l'aura de Legolas, cela ne faisait rien à part les multiplier. Elle n'avait pas reposé la question à Evranï, Legolas était le seul à lui apparaitre comme ceci. Il devait y avoir une bizarrerie dans sa vision puisque la reine lui décrivait l'aura de son fils comme étant d'un blanc éclatant…

Revenant à la réalité, elle lâcha les mains de Legolas et il revint à son état normal puisqu'il ne la touchait plus. Il vit les yeux d'Astíriel luirent avant qu'ils ne s'éteignent. Elle prit une inspiration profonde suivit de plusieurs petites, comme si elle venait d'arriver à la fin d'une course. Legolas fit un pas en avant et posa sa main sur son épaule.

 **\- Tout va bien ?** demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle hocha la tête en reprenant rapidement son état normal.

 **\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que le faire pour deux, ça fatigue !** s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant.

 **\- Merci** , souffla-t-il en s'asseyant au sol. **On peut attendre quelques minutes si tu le souhaites** , proposa-t-il.

 **\- Je n'aurais pu la force de me lever !** geignit-elle.

 **\- Je t'aiderais** , argumenta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber au sol avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et contempla les nuages passer. Elle tendit la main comme si elle cherchait à attraper le soleil et sourit.

 **\- Tu as aimé ?** demanda-t-elle en laissant retomber sa main sur sa poitrine.

 **\- C'était magique, je n'ai pas de mots pour le qualifier... Je ne me souvenais pas que les arbres chantaient aussi bien** , murmura-t-il en entortillant un brin d'herbe autour de son doigt.

 **\- J'aime beaucoup les écouter, ils m'aident à me libérer de mes angoisses ou de mes peurs…**

 **\- Tes angoisses et tes peurs ?** s'étonna Legolas.

Ils avaient beau être proches, ils ne savaient pas tout l'un de l'autre. Ce qui leur valait des moments de discussion comme celui-ci ou ils parlaient de divers sujets. Elle hocha la tête, la frottant contre le sol.

 **\- Oui, la peur d'être abandonnée ou de me retrouver seule, de mal faire les choses ou l'angoisse de voir ceux que j'aime mourir** , dit-elle en baillant faiblement.

Il la vit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux et remarqua qu'elle fixait de plus en plus longtemps le haut d'un arbre. De plus, il croyait voir ses muscles se relâcher par moment. Elle commençait à s'endormir.

 **\- Ceux que tu aimes ?** l'interrogea-t-il, voulant en savoir plus.

 **\- Oui** , souffla-t-elle alors que son corps s'immobilisait.

Il se mordit la lèvre, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle pensait… Mais il n'osait pas poser trop de questions.

 **\- Comme Evranï ou le roi** , murmura-t-elle. **Mais je crois que ce qui me fais le…**

Il n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase car elle parlait de plus en plus bas. Il se figea en comprenant qu'elle parlait de lui et se rapprocha un peu mais elle était déjà entrée dans sa transe. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de s'allonger à côté d'elle. Il mit ses bras derrière sa tête et contempla les cimes. Il ne la réveillerait pas, il ne voulait pas retourner au palais immédiatement et, depuis qu'elle lui avait fait écouter le chant des arbres, il se sentait bien ici. A sa place…

-o0o-

Année 1045 du Troisième Age, Eryn Galen, 15 ans plus tard.

 **\- Génial !** s'écria une voix féminine au niveau de la zone d'entrainement.

 **\- Tu es vraiment devenue forte Astíriel** , dit un elfe en tenue sylvaine.

Il rangea ses armes et sourit à la plus jeune en regagnant le bord de l'arène. Elle inspecta ses lames et les remit dans leurs fourreaux.

 **\- Merci Ardel !** répondit-elle en affichant un large sourire.

Elle redressa la tête et tomba sur Legolas, à la porte de la grande salle.

 **\- Legolas ?** **Tu n'étais pas censé être parti à Dale pour affaire jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

Il avança dans la salle en décroisant ses bras. Il avait dû s'absenter il y a deux semaines pour rendre une visite au chef de Dale afin de revoir leurs politiques d'échanges. Elle avait rapidement appris qu'ici, Legolas faisait tous les déplacements car Thranduil ne paraissait pas aimer quitter son peuple. L'elfe ne semblait pas s'en plaindre et disait même qu'il préférait cela à rester enfermer ici toute sa vie. Astíriel avait eu envie de l'accompagner, étant curieuse et voulant profiter de ce voyage pour s'aérer mais le roi avait refusé. Elle était bien trop jeune selon lui pour partir en voyage d'affaire. Elle avait contesté mais la décision avait été sans appel. Elle resterait à Eryn Galen. Le choix du souverain l'avait faite entrer dans une colère noire que seul Legolas avait réussi à endiguer en lui parlant longuement.

 **\- Je suis rentré, les négociations ont durées moins longtemps que prévu et nous avons coupé court à l'hospitalité des humains.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Pourtant tu me disais que tu aimais profiter de tes sorties le plus longtemps possible** , dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras.

Les yeux d'Ardel allaient de l'un à l'autre et il se sentit de trop dans la discussion. Il s'inclina en direction du prince et se retira non sans une dernière phrase.

 **\- Le Prince Legolas devait avoir plus important à faire ici** , sous-entendit-il en s'éclipsant.

Le concerné se tendit à ces mots et se retourna vers l'elleth. Elle haussa un sourcil.

 **\- Ton père t'a rappelé pour quelque chose d'important ?** demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Oui, je dois aller le voir immédiatement d'ailleurs, excuse-moi !** s'exclama-t-il précipitamment avant de prendre le chemin de la salle du trône.

Mais pourquoi Ardel avait-il dit cela ? pensa-t-il. Il pesta, il était rentré plus tôt parce qu'il en avait eu envie, c'était tout. Bien sûr, il s'était demandé si Astíriel ne se sentait pas seule sans lui mais apparemment non. Elle était toujours aussi heureuse et enjouée. Il sourit, il préférait qu'elle ne pâtisse pas de ses absences. Immédiatement après, ses yeux se froncèrent, d'ailleurs, pourquoi pensait-il qu'elle n'était pas bien lorsqu'il était absent ? Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'elle redoutait l'abandon… Enfin, elle avait grandi depuis, elle avait 125 ans à présent et, même si cela était encore jeune, elle avait appris des elfes. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui ! Il finit son trajet et coupa ses pensées en arrivant devant son père.

* * *

 **Petite question, aimeriez-vous un petit "calendrier" à la fin qui évolue selon les chapitres que je vais poster pour vous y retrouver ? Dites-moi !**


	19. Hiver noir

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, l'histoire commence enfin à s'orienter vers une problématique ou quelque chose comme un fil conducteur ^^. Alors, soyez préparés !**

 **Have a good time !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 – Hiver noir**

Année 1050 du Troisième Age, Eryn Galen, 5 ans plus tard.

Depuis plusieurs années, la forêt changeait... Elle devenait plus sombre par endroit et il arrivait que des elfes croisent des bêtes de formes abjectes la nuit, lorsqu'ils se promenaient un peu trop loin vers le sud. Les informations circulaient rapidement, et bientôt, plus personne n'osa quitter les alentours du palais après que le soleil ne soit couché. Certains elfes allèrent jusqu'à décider de ne plus en sortir la nuit, se privant des étoiles jours après jours. Les arbres étaient toujours les mêmes mais une menace silencieuse planait au-dessus de leurs feuilles. De plus, les zones extrêmes sud de la forêt commençaient à noircir. Les voyageurs passant par le bas de leur royaume racontaient que la nature n'avait plus que la couleur du charbon à cet endroit-là et que Eryn Galen se mourrait.

Pour l'instant, les elfes ne s'en inquiétaient pas outre-mesure. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient était leur confort qui était dérangé par cette malédiction de passage. Thranduil avait eu vent des problèmes qui s'étendaient sur son territoire et avait envoyé plusieurs excursions s'enquérir de la situation. La première n'était pas revenue, la deuxième avait fui devant des monstres regroupés par centaines et la troisième avait constaté les dégâts faits aux arbres dans cette zone. Tout avait perdu de son éclat et de grande toiles d'araignées ficelaient chaque recoin et empêchaient le passage… Cela prit du temps et le roi ne fut pas prêt à renvoyer ses soldats à la mort pour quelques maigres informations.

Ce soir, il faisait particulièrement froid, l'hiver se faisait sentir au sein du palais. Astíriel avait revêtu une cape en plus de sa tenue habituelle mais rien de plus, les elfes ne craignant pas le gel. Dehors, la neige tombait et ensevelissait tout, rendant la nature homogène sous son grand manteau blanc qui recouvrait impartialement tout ce qui était à sa portée. L'elleth entra dans sa chambre et soupira d'aise en voyant sa cheminée allumée. Elle s'empressa de refermer le battant pour garder la chaleur accumulée dans la pièce. Elle retira sa cape et se changea pour aller se coucher. Les elfes ne craignaient pas le froid mais, en tenue légère comme celle qu'elle mettait pour dormir, elle se doutait que ce serait plus compliqué...

Elle avait passé toute la journée à lire dans la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Evranï. Elle avait vite constaté que personne ne s'aventurait dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive et s'était hâtée jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle s'enroula dans sa couette et tenta de s'endormir. Hélas, le sommeil ne vint pas. Elle attendit les yeux grands ouverts à fixer le plafond pendant des heures. Elle tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Elle se leva et se réchauffa devant la cheminée, but un verre d'eau, se rafraichit le visage. Elle tenta même de s'épuiser en faisant des entrainements. Elle était toujours éveillée. Puis, sans crier gare, sa transe la saisit et elle s'immobilisa dans ses draps.

Un chuchotement la réveilla. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et s'assit en une fraction de seconde sur son lit, scrutant la pièce. Elle tint fermement le drap contre elle et le chuchotement revint, comme si quelqu'un se collait à son oreille. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait personne… Elle secoua la tête, rependant ses cheveux détachés sur l'oreiller et attendit… Un susurrement à peine audible se faufila au niveau de ses deux oreilles. Elle hésita puis ferma les yeux.

 _\- Astíriel… Astíriel… Astíriel_ , répétait le chant comme une plainte.

Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule chose ou entité, elle ne savait pas, capable de cela. Elle sauta hors de son lit dans sa tenue pour dormir, soit une longue robe blanche et attrapa sa cape à bout de bras. Elle n'enfila pas ses chaussures, craignant de réveiller quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir. Elle s'approcha de sa porte, pieds-nus et l'ouvrit rapidement pour se glisser dehors.

Le froid lui piqua la peau et un énorme nuage de buée sortit de sa bouche. Elle avait oublié que la différence de température entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur était aussi grande. Combien faisait-il ici ? 4 degrés peut-être ? Elle grimaça en sentant sa peau se refroidir. Elle avait raison, sa tenue de nuit était bien trop légère ! Décidant d'ignorer la sensation désagréable, elle enroula au mieux sa cape autour d'elle et parcourut les couloirs à grande vitesse.

 _\- Viens, viens, viens, nous avons besoin de toi… Astíriel…_ reprit le chuchotement en y mêlant une douce mélodie.

C'était la première fois que l'elleth entendait aussi clairement les mots dans son esprit alors qu'elle ne se concentrait pas dessus. Un peu comme si le chant s'imposait à elle. Elle déboucha dans le jardin de la reine et jeta un coup d'œil de chaque côté. Il n'y avait personne. Elle s'approcha à pas feutrés du grand érable aux feuilles rousses au centre et attendit. Le silence l'entoura puis d'autres souffles vinrent à elle.

 _\- Dépêche-toi, nous avons besoin, nous avons besoin…_

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ils ne lui avaient jamais parlé aussi distinctement. Que lui voulaient-ils ? De quoi avaient-ils besoin pour venir la chercher elle ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide à Evranï ? Elle soupira et tendit sa main vers l'arbre. Elle posa sa paume contre l'écorce rugueuse et se concentra. Elle était bien plus rapide qu'auparavant et était capable de prouesse mentale maintenant. Cependant, elle fut immédiatement happée par sa vision et n'eut même pas besoin de se focaliser.

Une cacophonie lui perça les tympans. Des chants désordonnés sonnaient de tous les coins et les murmures qui étaient d'ordinaires très durs à entendre hurlaient dans la pièce. Elle grimaça et la panique s'installa en elle. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi agités ? Etait-ce possible que les arbres s'énervent à ce point ? Que voulaient-ils ? se demanda-t-elle en refoulant sa terreur grandissante. Elle sentit sa main trembler contre le tronc et elle dû lutter pour ne pas s'éloigner subitement de l'arbre.

 _\- Astíriel ! Aides-nous ! Aides-nous ! Viens nous en aide ! Astíriel ! Ils sont là ! Ils viennent ! Aides-nous ! Ne nous laisse pas !_ hurlèrent les voix en passant en vitesse à côté de ses oreilles.

 **\- Arrêtez !** hurla-t-elle pour couvrir les voix.

Cela ne fit que les intensifier et elles redoublèrent d'efforts. Elles tourbillonnaient autour d'elle, soulevant sa masse de cheveux et lui donnant l'impression que sa vue se brouillait encore plus que d'ordinaire.

 _\- Aides-nous ! Aides-nous ! Sauves-nous !_ crièrent-elles chacune leur tour.

Des larmes commencèrent à se former aux coins des yeux de l'elfe et elle sentit son cœur prêt à sortir de sa poitrine. Que voulaient-ils ?! Pourquoi étaient-ils si violent ?!

 _\- Astíriel !_ explosèrent-ils tous en chœur d'une voix stridente en soufflant puissamment sur l'elleth qui écarquilla les yeux.

Elle fit un pas en arrière pour se libérer du lien renforcé que lui conférait l'érable mais rien ne se passa. Elle était toujours coincée à ce stade, envahit par les cris déchirants du vent.

 **\- Non ! Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi !**

Elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et la secouer mais un simple contact physique ne réussit pas à la tirer de sa vision.

 _\- Laisses-la-nous !_ crièrent les voix remplies de haine. _Nous avons besoin qu'elle nous aide ! Non !_ continuèrent-elles.

Astíriel sentit son corps s'affaisser et son esprit s'en dissocia. Elle connaissait bien la sensation à présent, s'étant habituée à faire des voyages dans la forêt sous cette forme. Elle vit son corps sous elle. Il était tenu par Legolas aux côtés de Thranduil alors qu'Evranï arrivait en courant. Elle se vit elle-même, les yeux fermés, la respiration presque nulle et le teint pâle. Les voix autour d'elle reprirent de plus belle maintenant qu'elle n'était plus reliée au monde physique.

L'elfe tenta de se fermer à leurs gémissements plaintifs mais quelque chose la retenait ici. Soudain, sa vision changea. Elle était dehors, juste devant le palais, elle voyait le sol en bas et devinait que les grandes portes se trouvaient dans son dos. Enfin, de l'autre côté de sa projection puisqu'elle n'avait pas de corps ici. Puis, la vue se mit en marche. Elle s'approcha des arbres et les dépassa, les voyant défiler de plus en plus vite autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne voient plus que des formes blanchâtres et verdâtres partout. Elle tourna brusquement à plusieurs endroits et dépassa plusieurs ruisseaux. La vue s'arrêta un millième de secondes et les cris reprirent autour d'elle avant qu'elle ne soit à nouveau transportée. Le silence imposé par la vitesse la calma un peu.

Finalement, tout se stabilisa. Elle vit des arbres sombres de tous les côtés et des filets s'étendre partout autour d'elle. De haut en bas, de droite à gauche, en diagonale et en travers des autres. Ils s'enchevêtraient. Elle entendit un sifflement strident et le silence cessa soudainement. Tous les arbres autour d'elle explosèrent et se mirent à hurler. Elle ne pouvait pas se boucher les oreilles ou crier en retour, c'était impossible sous cette forme à ce qu'elle sache. Elle attendit, au milieu de tout cela, son cerveau étant au bord du gouffre. Puis, elle avança encore, brusquement. Elle vit un semblant de pierre avant de devoir faire demi-tour sur elle-même.

Un sifflement venant du monde normal et non des arbres l'assaillit et elle vit une énorme araignée en face d'elle, dressée sur ses pattes arrière, prêtes à s'abattre sur le sol. Pile là où se trouvait sa projection. Pouvait-elle la voir ?! Elle voulut hurler mais ne put pas. Les arbres autour le firent pour elle.

 _\- Aides-nous ! Aides-nous ! Sauves-nous ! Ne nous laisse pas ! Aides-nous ! Astíriel !_ hurlèrent-ils comme s'ils se faisaient brûler vifs.

Puis, l'araignée s'abattit au sol.

Il y eut un flash noir devant ses yeux et elle sursauta en hurlant de toutes ses forces. Elle était revenue dans son corps mais ne paraissait pas le remarquer. Elle hurla jusqu'à ce que sa gorge la gratte et reprit une inspiration avant de se remettre à crier en fermant les yeux. Elle porta ses mains à ses oreilles et les plaqua dessus de toutes ses forces, allant jusqu'à sentir son crâne lui faire mal sous la pression. Elle pleurait à chaud de larme et se tordait dans tous les sens, essayant de chasser le souvenir de ces voix qui hurlaient encore dans sa tête, elles étaient imprimées au fond de ses tympans. Elle battait des jambes dans l'air et secouait la tête à droite et à gauche. Elle heurta quelque chose mais ne s'en occupa pas.

Puis, elle ne fut plus en mesure de bouger. Néanmoins, elle continua à hurler pendant de longues minutes avant de se taire et de se mettre à pleurer silencieusement.

 **\- Astíriel ?** l'appela-t-on.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tenta de frapper la personne qui lui parlait. Son bras fut bloqué et elle se débattit de toutes ses forces.

 **\- Laissez-moi ! Allez-vous-en ! Je ne peux pas vous aider ! Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi !** hurla-t-elle.

Son opposant valsa sur le côté avant de revenir à la charge vers elle. Elle se retrouva le long d'un mur, les bras immobilisés sur les côtés et ses jambes entravées par celles d'une autre personne.

 **\- Astíriel !** hurla la personne en face d'elle.

Elle s'immobilisa.

Legolas ne bougea pas, espérant qu'elle ne reparte pas dans sa folie. Il était arrivé alors qu'elle était en train de crier, seule au milieu du jardin. Lorsqu'il l'avait atteint, il avait compris que quelque chose clochait alors il avait voulu la ramener à un stade normal mais la secouer n'avait servi à rien et elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Puis, soudainement, elle s'était écroulée dans ses bras. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés et elle avait cessé de respirer pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Il avait senti son corps se refroidir. Il n'avait pu retenir des tremblements et il avait senti une peur indicible lui étreindre l'estomac. Puis, il avait capté un souffle. Elle respirait faiblement. Il avait patienté sous les conseils de sa mère qui savait qu'Astíriel n'était plus vraiment là. Puis, l'elleth s'était réveillée en prenant une grande inspiration et avait commencé à hurler en agissant comme une folle. Il avait vu du sang couler de ses oreilles et n'avait pas réfléchi en l'attrapant mais elle l'avait fait voler.

C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait immobilisée. Et maintenant, elle semblait plus calme. Elle écarquilla les yeux, plongeant dans ses yeux bleus. Le prince remarqua les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, chose rare pour un elfe et qui exprimait ce qu'elle avait dû vivre. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui retint son attention. Il eut le souffle coupé quand il remarqua que les yeux de l'elleth avaient tourné au violet. Ils n'étaient plus marron et il ne s'agissait pas de la couleur du don puisqu'ils ne luisaient pas. A présent, ses iris étaient d'un violet vibrant…

 **\- Legolas** , souffla-t-elle avant de s'écrouler dans ses bras.

Il la récupéra et passa un de ses bras sous ses jambes pour la porter contre lui. Il se tourna vers ses parents.

 **\- Je vais la ramener dans sa chambre** , dit-il froidement.

Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers les appartements de l'elfe. Il ne savait pas comment agir, ses pensées étaient complètements désordonnées et voir Astíriel dans un tel état l'avait brisé. Il avait ressenti sa détresse dans ses cris et il en frissonnait encore. Qu'avait-elle pu voir ? Il ouvrit la porte et la déposa dans son lit avant de la recouvrir avec ses couvertures. Il prit une chaise en bois dans un coin et la ramena vers la couche. Il s'assit dessus, ne levant pas ses yeux de sa protégée. Il pinça ses lèvres entre elles. Elle n'était pas bien et il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir rien faire… Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il était tellement concentré sur Astíriel qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa mère marcher vers eux.

 **\- Legolas** , souffla-t-elle doucement en posant une main sur son épaule.

 **\- Mère… Je…**

 **\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus** , coupa-t-elle en captant la culpabilité dans le ton de son fils.

 **\- Qu'a-t-elle ?** finit-il par demander.

 **\- Je n'en sais rien, quand j'ai voulu demander aux arbres ce qu'il s'était passé, ils sont restés silencieux. Je n'ai jamais été autant entourée de silence** , murmura-t-elle alors que sa main se crispait.

Legolas posa sa paume sur la main de sa mère et elle lui sourit tristement. Même elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et la forêt ne lui parlait pas.

 **\- Je vais rester à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille** , l'informa Legolas.

Elle soupira et hocha la tête. Evranï savait que son fils ne renoncerait pas à veiller Astíriel. Elle ne l'en empêcherait pas. Elle était l'une des seules à avoir remarqué le lien qui se formait entre les deux elfes. Tout le monde constatait leur proximité mais elle voyait plus, tellement plus… Elle fit demi-tour, ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Une fois sa mère dehors, Legolas quitta sa chaise et s'assit sur le lit, regardant les yeux ouverts de l'elleth qui dormait. Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et caressa le bijou en métal au passage. Il laissa ses yeux détailler le visage d'Astíriel. Il ne l'avait jamais fait aussi intensément, ayant peur qu'elle ne le remarque. Il se rapprocha et plongea dans son regard. Il dénotait et était la première chose qu'il voyait à présent. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur les lèvres de sa protégée. Il se redressa vivement en poussant sur le matelas et marcha vers la cheminée. Il se passa une main sur le visage et soupira. A quoi pensait-il ?! Il lâcha un long soupir et tourna sa tête vers l'elfe dans le lit. Il avait de bien étranges pensées la concernant depuis quelques années…

* * *

 **Alors, que se passe-t-il à Eryn Galen ? La noirceur les aurait-elle rattrapés ?**


	20. Hésitation et confusion

**Tadam ! La suite du bouleversement de situation !**

 **N'hésitez pas à poser des questions si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, certains trucs sont assez complexes x)**

 **Reviews :**

 **Pims10 : Elle n'en a aucune idée non plus je pense... L'aenir nous le dira...**

 **Elw : Salut toi ! Merci d'y penser, ça fait plaisir ^^. Je suis heureuse que tu la trouves originale ! J'avais peur que les lecteurs partent à cause des évènements étranges x), je l'avoue ! Bisous à toi aussi !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 – Hésitation et confusion**

Année 1050 du Troisième Age, Eryn Galen.

Il attendait toujours au bord du lit. Sa mère et son père étaient passés pour prendre des nouvelles d'Astíriel. Elle dormait depuis deux jours entiers alors que son sommeil était agité par des fièvres ou des cris d'agonie de temps à autre.

Dans ces moments-là, Legolas attrapait sa main et la serrait pour lui apporter le seul soutien dont il était capable. Il n'était sorti qu'une fois de la chambre pour laisser une suivante changer ses habits. Il s'emparait régulièrement de la paume de l'endormie pour s'assurer qu'elle ne mourrait pas, que sa peau restait chaude. Puis, il sentit la main qu'il tenait se serrer autour de la sienne. Instantanément, il sursauta et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle s'agitait doucement, comme si elle émergeait.

\- … **las, Legolas** , murmura-t-elle en tournant la tête de droite à gauche.

Il fut surpris qu'elle l'appelle et patienta à ses côtés. Bientôt, elle cligna des yeux et s'immobilisa.

 **\- Astíriel ?** demanda-t-il tout bas.

La tête de l'elfe se tourna vers lui. Il fut absorbé par ses orbes violets et eut du mal à se reconcentrer.

 **\- Legolas ?** répondit-elle la voix cassée. **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** demanda-t-elle perdue.

 **\- Tu es la seule qui puisse nous le dire** , chuchota-t-il. **Nous ne savons pas du tout ce qu'il est arrivé pour que tu te retrouves dans cet état. Je t'ai juste trouvée en train de crier dans le jardin de ma mère et tu t'es écroulée dans mes bras** , l'informa-t-il

Elle fronça les sourcils et parut réfléchir profondément. Doucement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il vit des larmes se former. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Complètement vidée, elle se laissa faire et enfonça son visage dans la tunique du prince. Elle se laissa bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à se calmer puis s'éloigna. Elle était rouge jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

 **\- Merci** , souffla-t-elle.

Elle était assise dans le lit et repoussa une de ses mèches dans son dos. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, fixant vaguement les draps.

 **\- Je dois aller parler au Roi et à la Reine** , reprit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une révélation.

Elle repoussa les draps et saisit des habits dans sa commode. Legolas se leva et s'avança d'un pas.

 **\- Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, tu es très fatiguée** , dit-il en se postant derrière elle.

 **\- Je ne peux pas, je dois leur parler** , répondit-elle.

Il croisa les bras, mécontent.

 **\- Non, tu n'en as pas les forces, tu vas rester ici et te reposer** , continua-t-il plus fermement.

 **\- Legolas ! Je sais quand même si je suis capable de marcher !** s'exclama-t-elle en faisant volte-face vers lui.

Un vertige la prit et elle porta sa main à sa tête. Il l'empoigna par le bras et l'accompagna vers le lit. Il y mit un peu de force pour qu'elle ne tente pas de s'en extraire et la rassit.

 **\- Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas en état ! Je t'interdis de quitter ce lit** , lui ordonna-t-il.

 **\- Mais- !**

 **\- C'est un ordre** , gronda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. **Je vais chercher ma mère si tu y tiens tant.**

Puis, il sortit. Elle soupira en se remettant sous les draps. Elle ne lui avouerait jamais qu'elle avait failli s'écrouler au sol. Elle n'aurait pas pu marcher jusqu'à la salle du trône. Elle soupira et se recoucha, la reine ne viendrait sûrement pas dans la minute. Elle en profiterait pour reprendre des forces. A peine eut-elle pensé cela que sa vue se brouilla.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques heures plus tard, la réveillant. Elle s'assit dans son lit et vit Evranï pénétrer dans la pièce. La reine était accompagnée de son fils qui se tenait derrière elle, droit. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur la malade à qui il sourit gentiment. Elle n'y répondit pas, se reconcentrant sur la reine. Cette dernière marcha jusqu'à la couche et s'assit gracieusement au bord.

Elle sonda les yeux de l'elfe et son expression se referma.

 **\- Que t'est-il arrivé mon enfant ?** demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

Astíriel réfléchit rapidement. Que devait-elle lui dire ? Comment pouvait-elle formuler ce qu'il s'était passé ?

 **\- Je… J'ai été réveillée par des murmures. Il s'agissait des arbres. Ils m'appelaient et répétaient mon prénom faiblement. Ils disaient avoir besoin de moi. Je ne trouvais pas cela normal, je ne pensais pas qu'il soit normal que je les entende sans même me concentrer. Alors, je me suis levée et je suis allée voir le grand érable. Il était le seul à pouvoir avoir autant d'influence ici… Puis, lorsque j'ai voulu rentrer en connexion avec lui, ça été la catastrophe…** dit-elle en s'étranglant.

 **\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais tu dois me raconter la suite** , la poussa Evranï en posant sa main sur la sienne.

 **\- Les voix sont devenues si fortes que j'ai cru devenir folle. Elles hurlaient et se lamentaient sans cesse. J'ai voulu me couper d'elles mais elles m'ont retenue de force. Je ne pouvais pas me défaire de la vision !** expliqua-t-elle en s'affolant, revivant le moment. **Elles étaient agressives et continuaient à crier malgré mes protestations ! Puis, ça été le noir...**

Elle s'arrêta et ses yeux devinrent vides, comme si elle ne voyait plus la chambre et les deux elfes autour d'elle. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle sentit ses jambes s'agiter sous la couverture, comme si elles cherchaient à prendre la fuite.

 **\- Ils m'ont emmenée, je ne contrôlais pas ma projection. J'ai été conduite à travers la forêt sur ce qui paraissait être des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Puis, je me suis retrouvée à un endroit hideux. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer qu'Eryn Galen, notre royaume, fut ainsi noirci. Les arbres étaient morts et une ombre rodait entre chaque brin d'herbe. Les voix se déchainaient, me suppliant de les aider ou me menaçant… C'est là qu'une créature m'a attaquée. Elle ressemblait à une araignée géante et lorsqu'elle s'est abattue sur moi, je suis revenue…** finit-elle.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce et Evranï la fixait mystérieusement. Elle se redressa.

 **\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi la forêt a choisi de te contacter toi alors que je réside ici et que je communique avec elle depuis des centenaires,** répondit la reine avant de se retourner pour faire face à l'elleth. **Mais, une chose est sûre, elle ne l'a pas fait sans raison. Surtout si cela voulait dire t'infliger une telle épreuve. Je vais essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Repose-toi Astíriel, tu as expérimenté un trouble intérieur extrême. Ton esprit doit s'apaiser…**

Sur ces mots, elle lui offrit un petit sourire sans réussir à balayer l'inquiétude de son visage. Elle avait pu paraitre dure dans ses paroles mais l'elfe aux cheveux noirs savait qu'elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour elle. Elle ne lui en tenait donc pas rigueur.

 **\- Merci ma Reine, je vais écouter vos conseils** , répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

Evranï partit, ramenant sa longue robe vers elle. Astíriel la regarda disparaitre derrière la porte et remarqua que Legolas n'était pas sorti avec elle.

 **\- Tu souhaites quelque chose Legolas ?** demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire. **Je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner en balade aujourd'hui, même si je t'avoue avoir envie d'air frais…** chuchota-t-elle.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre de la chambre et regarda au travers, admirant le reste des grottes du palais.

 **\- Je me faisais du souci pour toi** , dit-il sérieusement. **J'ai eu peur que tu sois atteinte par un mal incurable…** Il serra les poings et se retourna vers elle. **Je suis soulagé que ça ne soit pas le cas. Repose-toi, je reviendrais te voir demain** , l'informa-t-il doucement en se dirigeant vers la porte. **No ce ammaer ab lû thent** ( _Puisses-tu te rétablir vite_ ), furent les dernières paroles qu'il lui adressa avant de partir.

Astíriel resta assise dans son lit, immobile. Elle serrait compulsivement ses draps, essayant de se débarrasser de l'angoisse qui lui sciait l'estomac. La présence de Legolas lui avait permis de repousser le moment où elle serait seule face à elle-même et ses pensées… Maintenant, elle accusait le poids des images qui tournaient dans son esprit. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour ne pas sombrer.

Elle paraissait calme et apaisée assise ainsi mais, elle se noyait de l'intérieur. Elle hurlait, criait, pleurait, paniquait et angoissait en silence. Elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans une masse gluante cachée dans son propre corps. Ses pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit et lui donnaient mal à la tête. Elle s'empêtrait dans ses peurs. Legolas avait sûrement raison... Elle était prise d'un mal incurable. Un mal vicieux et latent. Elle resta longtemps figée dans cette position. Elle se regardait tomber un petit peu plus chaque seconde.

-o0o-

Son esprit ne se calma qu'une semaine plus tard. Semaine pendant laquelle elle n'avait pas eu le droit de sortir ou mettre un pied hors de sa chambre. Elle commençait à en avoir marre et ne faisait que marcher dans la pièce comme un animal en cage.

Elle avait aussi découvert que ses yeux avaient changé de couleur. Elle n'y avait pas cru… Ils étaient devenus violets ! Pourquoi avaient-ils changés ? Cela lui donnait un air étrange et elle trouvait dérangeant de se regarder dans un miroir. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre la fixait et la détaillait avec attention. Elle trouvait son propre regard gênant et transperçant. Legolas lui avait affirmé que cela n'était pas aussi horrible qu'elle l'affirmait. Il avait même sous-entendu que ce changement lui allait très bien et qu'il aimait cette couleur. Elle avait été sceptique.

Elle grogna et finit par céder à ses envies. Elle attrapa ses habits et se vêtit prestement. Si n'importe quel elfe la voyait sortir, elle devrait retourner dans sa chambre car Legolas avait cru bon de prévenir toute la garde qu'elle était consignée. Elle n'allait pas s'échapper du palais, étant trop faible, mais elle pourrait au moins faire une petite balade dedans, non ?

Discrètement, elle se glissa dehors et traversa les couloirs à l'affût du moindre bruit. Elle arriva jusqu'aux écuries sans embûches et choisit de passer voir son cheval. Elle y resta quelques minutes à caresser son encolure avant de repartir. Elle évita la caserne pour ne pas tomber sur un garde. Ils étaient bien trop protecteurs avec elle. Elle ne le voyait peut-être pas mais elle avait changé depuis son arrivée à Reyn Galen. Elle était devenue plus elfique et avait acquis plus de sagesse et de savoir que durant toute sa vie antérieure.

Elle finit par s'arrêter. Elle était venue au jardin d'Evranï. Ses pas l'avaient guidée inconsciemment. Elle s'était figée aux portes, incapable de poser un pied au-delà. Elle était tétanisée par la peur. Elle ne voulait pas y retourner. Elle allait faire un pas en arrière quand elle entendit un murmure.

 _\- Approche…_

Elle reconnut l'appel des arbres et frissonna. Elle ne voulait pas les rejoindre ! Pas encore une fois… Pourtant, la voix était féminine, elle l'avait clairement entendu. Or, les arbres n'avaient pas une intonation spécifique permettant de déterminer ce genre de choses. Ils avaient une voix… d'arbre.

 _\- Viens jeune elfe, je sais que tu as peur mais ne me crains pas, je veux simplement te montrer…_

Astíriel se figea. Ce n'était pas la forêt qui parlait ainsi… Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais ses jambes s'avancèrent d'elles-mêmes et elle se retrouva devant l'érable. Une fois de plus.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?** demanda-t-elle faiblement. **Vous n'êtes pas la forêt…**

Un petit rire lui répondit mais aucune parole ne suivit. Sa curiosité l'emportant sur sa peur, elle avança vers le grand arbre alors que les végétaux étaient étrangement silencieux. Ce calme contrastait avec le tumulte de la dernière fois. Elle était angoissée mais quelque chose l'attirait vers l'érable. Elle ne réfléchissait plus et ne semblait pas sentir son corps avancer. Elle était hypnotisée par la voix.

 _\- Approche et regarde…_

Astíriel posa sa main sur le tronc et, immédiatement, des images surgirent dans son esprit. Elle vit une forêt, elle était immense. La végétation était dense et colorée. Puis, elle vit une horde de cerf courir entre les arbres, ils bondissaient par-dessus les obstacles comme s'ils volaient. Et, au milieu de toute cette agitation, elle vit une femme. Elle avait des cheveux ondulés de la même couleur que la robe des animaux qui l'entouraient et ils flottaient derrière elle alors qu'elle courait avec les cerfs en riant aux éclats. Elle effectuait des sauts gracieux qui l'avançaient de plusieurs mètres, la faisant remonter à la tête du cortège comme si elle allait plus vite qu'eux. Elle portait une robe blanche, simple et aérienne. Ses pieds étaient nus et paraissaient ne même pas toucher le sol. Puis, elle s'arrêta au milieu d'une clairière, laissant les cerfs poursuivre leur course seuls.

Elle commença à chantonner et ses pieds s'agitèrent en harmonie avec le reste de son corps pour la faire danser. Elle dansait comme si le monde lui appartenait et que le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur elle. Elle dansait comme si le jour n'avait pas de fin. Elle dansait comme si ses pas la ramenaient à la vie. Astíriel ne put détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle était l'incarnation de la joie de vivre et de la fête. Puis, soudain, elle se figea. Elle s'immobilisa en plein pas de danse, comme si elle s'était changée en pierre. Pas la moindre parcelle de son corps ne bougea, même son expression resta identique. Que lui arrivait-il ?

L'elleth frissonna. Les yeux noisette de la femme se relevèrent dans sa direction et la fixèrent. Elle se redressa doucement en restant à sa place. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et elle inclina sa tête vers l'avant pour la saluer.

 **\- Sache, petite elfe, que le destin d'une personne est bien plus fort que les pouvoirs que nous possédons. Si ma sœur t'a guidée jusqu'ici, il y a une raison. Elle n'est pas du genre à agir sans arrière-pensées. Pourtant, je sens qu'il n'est pas encore l'heure, petite elfe…**

Soudain, elle se sentit repousser par une force invisible et retrouva la possession de son corps. Elle fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de l'arbre et leva les yeux vers sa cime.

 _\- Il semble qu'elle préfère attendre avant de te parler, je vais devoir te laisser jeune elfe, nous nous reverrons…_

 **\- Astíriel !** s'écria une voix féminine.

Surprise, l'elfe fit volte-face et tomba sur Evranï qui arrivait dans les jardins par le couloir menant aux appartements royaux. Alors que la reine approchait rapidement, elle inclina la tête pour lui montrer son respect.

 **\- Que fais-tu ici ! Il n'est pas sage de revenir alors que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Qu'aurions-nous fait si tu avais été aspirée une fois de plus ?** s'énerva la souveraine.

L'elfe l'avait rarement vu aussi remontée. A part lorsqu'elle la cherchait pour lui faire subir des heures d'apprentissage bien sûr.

 **\- Je suis désolée… J'ai atterri ici sans m'en rendre compte et…**

Elle se tut. Devait-elle lui dire ? Evranï était déjà assez inquiète comme cela, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui rajouter des soucis. Elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant la reine croiser ses mains devant elle, attendant son explication.

\- … **je voulais voir s'ils parlaient encore mais ils sont silencieux…**

 **\- Ta curiosité aurait pu te faire souffrir mon enfant…** soupira Evranï. **Mais je dois te dire que depuis ta mésaventure, les arbres ne parlent plus. Ils restent silencieux à mes appels et n'ont pas daignés m'offrir d'explications…**

Astíriel ressentit la douleur dans les paroles de la souveraine et comprit qu'à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé, elle était désormais incapable de se connecter à la forêt.

 **\- Pardon… Je ne voulais pas que tout ce passe comme cela…** murmura-t-elle, coupable.

 **\- Tu n'es pas la fautive. Certes, j'éprouve de la douleur car la forêt se ferme à moi mais je ne suis pas sa maîtresse. Elle doit avoir ses raisons, tout comme elle a eu ses raisons de te montrer certaines choses. Il suffit juste de comprendre pourquoi...**

 **\- Mais comment faire pour comprendre s'ils ne veulent plus nous parler ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle.

 **\- Chaque chose en son temps, il est certain qu'ils ne veulent plus me parler mais tu n'as pas encore essayé…**

 **\- Pourquoi voudraient-ils de moi et non de vous ? Vous avez bien plus de savoir que moi…**

 **\- Cela relève des choses que l'on n'explique pas. Vas te reposer, je ne veux pas te savoir ici seule.**

Astíriel inclina la tête et fit un pas en arrière avant de sortir du jardin pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle y retourna, elle vit qu'elle était attendue. Devant sa porte se tenait Legolas, appuyé contre le mur. En l'entendant arriver, il leva la tête et posa son regard sur elle.

Astíriel devina qu'il était énervé. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué à remarquer. Il avait la mâchoire serrée, le poing droit fermé et ses yeux étaient fixes. Elle avait appris à relever tous ses tics pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Elle le lisait comme un livre ouvert la plupart du temps, même s'il restait des moments où elle ne parvenait pas à discerner ce qu'il pensait. Dans ces moments-là, elle utilisait les auras. Elle l'avait régulièrement détaillée avec sa vision afin de comprendre son fonctionnement comme lui avait dit Evranï : chaque aura avait ses propres expressions. De plus, elle trouvait celle de Legolas vraiment hypnotisante. Pourtant, elle mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas en abuser. Elle ne l'utilisait qu'à des moments anodins. Jamais lors de conversations sérieuses. Elle ne trouvait pas cela juste. De plus, Legolas ne connaissait pas l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Il n'imaginait pas tout ce qu'Evranï lui avait appris et même ce que la reine avait découvert en voyant la jeune elfe faire. Elle ne savait pas elle-même si ses pouvoirs étaient normaux…

 **\- Je peux savoir où tu étais ?** demanda-t-il gravement, la coupant dans ses pensées.

 **\- Je suis sortie me balader, je n'en pouvais plus d'être enfermée entre quatre murs** , lui dit-elle en s'avançant vers la porte.

Elle ne préférait pas entrer dans les détails. Il n'en serait que plus énervé s'il savait où elle était allée.

 **\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas sortir !** gronda-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et voulut appuyer sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. Une main l'en empêcha.

 **\- Astíriel ! Tu n'es pas encore rétablie ! Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir de cette pièce !** s'énerva-t-il en la voyant l'ignorer.

 **\- Je vais très bien Legolas !** répliqua-t-elle à fleur de peau.

 **\- Non ! Justement, tu ne vas pas bien !** tonna-t-il.

Il la coinça contre la porte pour être sûr de pouvoir finir cette discussion sans qu'elle ne parte.

 **\- Laisse-moi.**

 **\- Non** , répondit-il froidement.

 **\- Alors que veux-tu ?**

Il parut perdu. Il la retenait car il était énervé mais sans véritable but.

 **\- Que tu me promettes de ne pas ressortir** , souffla-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

 **\- Je ne vais pas rester enfermée ici pendant une année aussi !** s'emporta-t-elle de nouveau.

 **\- Si je te le demande !**

 **\- Eh bien je ne le ferais pas !** s'écria-t-elle.

Les yeux de Legolas s'étrécirent et elle vit pour la première fois de la fureur dans ceux-ci. Il était toujours très calme et gentil lorsqu'il lui parlait. Cette situation n'était jamais arrivée auparavant. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de l'elfe et poussa dessus pour l'écarter. Ne si attendant pas, il recula de quelques pas. Elle usa de sa vitesse pour ouvrir sa porte et s'y enfermer. Il n'eut pas le temps de la rejoindre. Furieux, il frappa le mur à côté du battant et s'en alla d'un pas rageur. Il avait besoin d'évacuer cette rage qui lui brûlait le ventre.

Astíriel était la seule elfe à réussir à le mettre dans des états pareils pour une broutille. Lui, d'ordinaire si calme et calculé, perdait sa façade devant elle. Lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie, il était toujours authentique et ses réactions n'étaient pas réfléchies. Il arriva au niveau de la garde et demanda un entrainement qu'ils ne purent lui refuser. Il les envoya valser un à un, ne voyant même pas que ses coups prenaient en force.

Elle le rendait fou ! Au début, il devait juste la protéger le temps qu'elle devienne capable de s'occuper d'elle-même. A présent, elle vivait avec eux depuis une vingtaine d'années et avait acquis tout ce dont un elfe avait besoin en un temps record. Mise à part leur froideur. Il veillait à ce qu'elle garde son caractère. Du coup, il était censé la laisser maintenant ! Il n'était plus censé la surveiller et la protéger ! Pourtant… Il ne voulait pas… Il voulait continuer à prendre soin d'elle… Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle faisait, qui elle voyait, ce qu'elle pensait. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette envie le prenait aux tripes à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle…

-o0o-

Astíriel fouillait dans les archives de la bibliothèque. Elle avait réussi à s'échapper de sa chambre une fois de plus et feuilletait des livres depuis plus d'une heure. Elle cherchait quelque chose de bien précis. Elle voulait savoir qui était la personne quel avait vu près de l'arbre. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle n'était pas juste une femme… Elle cherchait une illustration, une description, n'importe quoi pouvait lui indiquer l'identité de cette mystérieuse inconnue.

A présent, elle tournait les pages d'un recueil sur la création d'Arda. Elle survolait la description des Valar et des Ainur ainsi que le récit de leur quête à travers le continent. Certes, elle ne croyait pas à ces dieux il y avait de cela plusieurs décennies mais elle avait changé. Son père en aurait ri. Elle qui avait affirmé ne pas tomber là-dedans… Maintenant, sans pour autant leur vouer un culte comme certains elfes, elle croyait en leur existence. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris à communiquer avec la forêt.

Puis, elle tomba sur quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que le reste : la description d'une femme. Elle était brune et avait des yeux de biche de la même couleur que l'écorce des arbres. Ses traits étaient fins et elle était gracile. Elle passait son temps à courir avec les cerfs, les battants à la course ou à danser jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne la portent plus sur les plaines de Valinor… Astíriel lut avidement les lignes qui suivaient. Elle s'appelait Nessa, et était la moins puissante des Valar… Sœur d'Yavanna, créatrice des forêts.

L'elleth referma son livre. Ce ne pouvait être elle… et pourtant… Elle se mordit la lèvre et relut frénétiquement les lignes. Elle correspondait parfaitement à la description qui était faite d'elle… Elle avait également dit que sa sœur l'avait conduite à elle… Non, elle se faisait des idées ! Ou la forêt se jouait encore d'elle ! Elle secoua sa tête et rangea le livre. Elle devait arrêter de penser à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours et ne plus y revenir. Elle devait tirer un trait dessus. Elle ne parlerait plus avec la forêt.

* * *

 **Alors, est-ce que cela vous semble possible ?**


	21. 3 500 ans de règne

**Chapitre 20 – 3500 ans de règne**

Année 1059 du Troisième Age, Eryn Galen, 9 ans plus tard.

Evranï avait été très déçue du choix d'Astíriel. Elle avait essayé de la dissuader de couper tous liens avec la forêt mais rien n'avait marché, l'elfe avait été inflexible. Elle ne s'était plus servi de ses pouvoirs, à part de la vision de temps en temps, et les arbres étaient restés silencieux. Ils l'étaient toujours. La reine avait insisté pour finir ce qu'elles avaient commencé à travailler, à savoir : la magie de guérison qui usait du pouvoir curatif des arbres, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Astíriel avait complètement tourné le dos à son don. Elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler et la souveraine avait fini par accepter sa décision. D'ailleurs, elle-même ne réussissait plus à communiquer avec les arbres. Ses pouvoirs fonctionnaient encore mais ne lui permettaient plus de leur parler.

Pour pallier ce changement, l'elfe aux cheveux noirs avait mis l'accent sur le combat. Elle était devenue bien plus forte en quelques années, neuf exactement, et elle redoublait d'ardeur. Elle avait été promu à la place de vice-capitaine des gardes et en assumait parfaitement les responsabilités. Elle était respectée et personne parmi les gardes ne remettait sa place en question, les habitants du palais étaient une autre paire de manches.

Pour autant, ses relations avec Evranï ne s'étaient pas dégradées. La reine la traitait toujours avec autant d'attention et ne cessait de la rejoindre pour lui enseigner diverses choses. Quant à Legolas, il était distant… Ils n'agissaient plus comme des amis proches. Elle le regrettait mais le prince s'était progressivement éloigné d'elle sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils parlaient, elle sentait toujours cette complicité. Seulement, il paraissait la nier. Thranduil, lui, ne s'occupait pas d'elle, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il tolérait sa présence et échangeait des phrases courtoises à l'occasion. Rien de plus. Elle savait qu'il avait du mal à la savoir aussi près de son fils. Elle, une elfe de basse catégorie. Il craignait qu'il ne se passe quelque chose entre eux. De toute façon, au vu de la situation actuelle, rien n'était à redouter… Pourtant, le roi l'avait quand même placée à son poste actuel. Au moins, ses jugements ne l'aveuglaient pas dans ses décisions et elle ne pouvait que lui reconnaitre cette qualité.

Elle soupira en repensant aux dernières années qui s'étaient écoulées. Les choses avaient bien évoluées mais elle était toujours perdue.

Elle ne pensait presque plus à ses parents. Elle avait réussi à faire son deuil. Par contre, elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la rancœur qu'elle ressentait envers les Humains et qui s'était construite au fil des ans... Elle n'éprouvait que du dégoût pour cette race. Ils lui faisaient pitié. Elle n'en avait pas recroisés depuis l'épisode avec le marchand d'esclave et ne le souhaitait pas.

D'ailleurs, en regardant en arrière, elle voyait le changement qui s'était opéré sur elle. Elle pouvait clamer haut et fort qu'elle était une elfe à présent. Elle avait toutes leurs qualités et faisait partie intégrante de leur société. Elle avait un lieu où rester, Eryn Galen était sa maison. Elle ne voulait pas la quitter. Elle avait déjà pensé à retourner voir Arwen à Imladris mais elle avait renoncé rapidement à son projet. Les deux elfes s'étaient échangées beaucoup de lettres les premiers temps puis, petit à petit, ne s'étaient plus parlées.

Tout allait bien jusque-là. Sa vie pouvait paraitre bien ordonnée et facile.

Pourtant, depuis le problème qu'elle avait eu avec les arbres, quelque chose était bancal. Elle ne savait pas dire quoi mais c'était présent et dérangeant. Elle avait développé d'incroyables pouvoirs grâce à Evranï, bien qu'elle ne sache pas tous les utiliser (comme pour la guérison), elle avait des bases solides. Elle ne s'en servait plus depuis longtemps et se contentait du minimum de temps à autres… mais il manquait une pièce au puzzle. Tout lui paraissait illogique et sans fondements. Elle avait besoin d'une explication qui ne lui avait jamais été donnée…

Elle soupira en évitant un couloir bondé de monde. Les serviteurs s'affairaient dans tout le palais. Ce soir avait lieu une énorme fête. Tout Eryn Galen avait été convié. Enfin, depuis quelque temps, les gens avaient plutôt tendance à nommer leur royaume Taur e-Ndaedelos, ou la Forêt de la Grande Peur… Les souverains préparaient une grande réception à l'occasion de l'anniversaire du règne du couple royal. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait 3500 ans qu'ils gouvernaient cette forêt. Ce n'était pas rien.

Evranï avait insisté pour la recevoir dans ses quartiers. C'était pour cela qu'elle se hâtait dans les couloirs et tentait d'éviter la foule. L'elleth ne savait pas pourquoi la reine tenait tant à la voir alors que le palais entier était en ébullition, mais un garde avait dit qu'elle ne tolèrerait pas le moindre retard. Elle était donc partie rapidement. Finalement, elle arriva devant la porte des appartements royaux, endroit qu'elle fréquentait très rarement, et toqua. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement.

 **\- Oui ?** entendit-elle. **Astíriel ! C'est toi ! Entre donc, je t'attendais.**

L'elfe aux cheveux noirs fut surprise de voir la reine aussi enjouée mais la suivit. Que lui arrivait-il pour qu'elle ait une telle attitude ?

 **\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelée ? Vous avez besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ?** demanda-t-elle poliment.

 **\- Oui, j'ai besoin de toi** , lui révéla-t-elle.

 **\- Vraiment ?**

Evranï hocha la tête, faisant bouger ses fins cheveux blonds autour d'elle.

 **\- Je veux que tu participes à la fête de ce soir** , lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Mais j'y participe déjà, pourquoi ne viendrai-je pas ?** **Il s'agit d'un honneur de pouvoir être présente !** s'étonna-t-elle.

 **\- Je sais déjà que tu y seras, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu y participes réellement.**

Astíriel fronça les sourcils. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée ?!

 **\- Comment ça ?** demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

 **\- Avec une tenue… appropriée** , tenta la souveraine en joignant ses mains.

On aurait dit une petite fille, pensa l'elleth.

 **\- Une tenue- ? Une robe vous voulez dire ?**

 **\- Très exactement !**

 **\- Hors de question ! Je n'ai pas porté de robe depuis mon arrivée ici ! Je ne vais pas changer ! Je mettrais l'uniforme des gardes. Il est très bien et habillé !** se rebella-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière.

 **\- Astíriel ! Tu restes une femme !** la gronda gentiment Evranï. **Tu devrais te faire belle de temps en temps !**

 **\- Je n'aime pas les robes !**

 **\- Fais-le pour moi, s'il te plait. Je n'ai jamais eu de fille à habiller…** dit-elle tout bas.

Le cœur d'Astíriel se serra. Elle était en train de la prendre par les sentiments et elle était faible face à cela, surtout en face de la reine. Elle le savait… Elle se pinça l'arête du nez et souffla bruyamment. Très élégant…

 **\- Je… ne sais pas marcher en robe et encore moins me comporter comme une Dame** , souffla-t-elle.

 **\- Bien sûr que si. Je ne me suis pas épuisée à t'apprendre la bienséance pour te voir en braies à une fête.**

L'elfe vit la moue suppliante de la reine et s'en amusa. Elle avait l'air d'une petite elleth ainsi, pas du tout majestueuse comme ce que tous les autres pouvaient voir. Elle aimait cette facette d'Evranï, elle lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une famille.

 **\- Si vous y tenez tant…**

 **\- Merci !** dit-elle joyeusement en la prenant dans ses bras.

Astíriel savait que la reine ne se comportait ainsi qu'avec elle, et peut-être sa famille mais devant personne d'autre. En public, elle montrait l'elfe posée, réfléchie et altière qu'elle se devait d'être pour supporter Thranduil. Pourtant, cette manière d'agir ne lui enlevait rien de sa beauté…

Astíriel regretta bientôt de l'avoir autorisée à la préparer pour le soir. Elle prenait son rôle bien trop au sérieux. En plus, cela dura une éternité. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas en voir le bout ! Finalement, la reine finit son chef-d'œuvre, comme elle l'appelait, et lui permit de se regarder dans un miroir.

Astíriel fut bouche-bée. Elle s'était déjà vue bien habillée et coiffée mais là… C'était d'un tout autre niveau. Ce ne pouvait pas être son reflet. On aurait dit une de ces magnifiques ellith qui déambulaient dans les couloirs du palais lors des rencontres politiques… Elle se coupait le souffle toute seule, quelle ironie !

Elle portait une robe aux couleurs de la famille royale. Elle était faite d'une étoffe bordeaux et brodée d'or. Elle avait un bustier serré qui remontait sur une seule épaule, laissant l'autre dénudée. Elle portait des talons, la rendant un peu plus grande. Sa peau était rayonnante grâce aux crèmes de la reine et son visage était très légèrement maquillé, mettant en avant ses yeux violets qui ressortaient parmi tout ce rouge. Ses cheveux étaient tressés à la base mais retombaient dans son dos en de longues boucles fluides. Elle avait laissé la clé autour de son cou ainsi que le bijou d'Arwen, ne voulant pas les enlever et Evranï lui avait mis des boucles d'oreilles en pierres précieuses rouges.

La reine était partie depuis quelques minutes, demandant à l'elfe de l'attendre. Elle ne l'avait entendue qu'à moitié, estomaquée par son reflet. Finalement, elle était revenue avec une boite carrée un peu plus grande qu'une main.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda Astíriel intriguée en rejoignant la souveraine.

 **\- La touche finale** , dit-elle en enlevant le couvercle qu'elle posa à côté.

Elle saisit une tiare en or. Elle était toute simple, c'était un cercle fin avec quelques arabesques en forme de feuilles. Elle la souleva pour la mettre sur la tête de l'elleth qui recula.

 **\- Je ne peux pas porter cela en plus ! Je n'appartiens même pas à la famille royale !** argumenta-t-elle.

 **\- Ce n'est pas une bonne raison Astíriel** , répondit la reine en réussissant à lui mettre.

Elle tourna la tête vers le miroir et se trouva des airs de reine.

 **\- Non, ça fait beaucoup trop, que vont-ils dire ? Ils vont se moquer de moi, je passe ma vie en pantalons…** souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle sentit un doigt lui saisir le menton pour le relever et plongea dans les yeux verts d'Evranï.

 **\- Ne dis pas cela mon enfant, tu vas les éblouir et ils souhaiteront tous te parler, je t'ai habillée de beaux habits et parée de bijoux mais il manque le plus beau d'entre eux** , murmura-t-elle en souriant.

 **\- Vraiment ? Lequel voulez-vous rajouter ?** s'étonna-t-elle, piquée par la curiosité.

 **\- Le plus beau des apparats est la confiance en soi. Portes-la et tu verras que les choses seront différentes.**

Les mots de la reine résonnèrent dans sa tête. Elle savait exactement quoi lui dire, c'était affolant.

 **\- Alors, garde la tête haute, souris et sois toi-même. Tout ira bien.**

L'elfe aux cheveux de jais souffla pour évacuer le stress. Qui aurait cru qu'il serait plus dur de porter une robe que de se battre à l'épée. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

 **\- Comment suis-je censée intervenir s'il y a un problème ?** demanda-t-elle en se détaillant sous plusieurs angles.

Un petit rire la coupa.

 **\- J'ai parlé à Taedol, il m'a affirmé qu'il se chargerait de tout à ta place.**

 **\- Comment l'avez-vous convaincu ? Lui et Ardel ne sont pas du genre à me couver…**

 **\- Je leur ai dit que je te ferais porter une robe** , dit-elle en souriant.

Les joues de l'elfe rougirent. Cela lui arrivait encore, malheureusement…

 **\- Par tous les Valar, je ne veux surtout pas les croiser !** s'étrangla-t-elle.

 **\- Je ne te promets rien mais il est bientôt l'heure, je dois aussi me préparer, Thranduil ne va pas tarder. Tu peux patienter dans le petit salon. Je pense que tu n'oseras pas sortir ainsi sans nous.**

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers une porte attenante.

 **\- Je vous laisserai entrer puis je suivrais. Je pourrais me glisser dans la foule lors de votre entrée** , dit-elle en souriant.

-o0o-

L'angoisse lui tordait le ventre. Elle avait vraiment peur de se montrer habillée ainsi. Elle marchait doucement dans les couloirs déserts. Tout le monde était dans la grande salle. D'ailleurs, le couple royal et Legolas étaient partis depuis deux minutes. Ils devraient bientôt arriver et entamer leur discours. Elle atteint la salle plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'eut cru et approcha discrètement des portes qui étaient ouvertes. Elle vit que toute la foule avait son attention rivée sur Thranduil qui parlait à l'assemblée. Elle sourit et en profita pour se glisser entre les invités. La plupart ne savait qui elle était ou ne la connaissait que de renommée. Elle ne se sentait donc pas trop mal à l'aise, pour l'instant…

Son regard tomba sur Legolas alors qu'elle évoluait dans la foule et elle se figea. Elle n'arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux de lui. Comme lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Elle ne le dirait jamais mais elle avait été soufflée par sa beauté. Elle n'avait jamais croisé un ellon qui lui arrivait à la cheville. Calmement, elle prit une inspiration. Il faisait vraiment prince ainsi, debout, le dos droit à côté de ses parents. Elle eut un petit sourire triste, il paraissait tellement loin d'elle... Elle usa de sa vision, souhaitant savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Elle regarda la scène se flouter autour d'elle. Il rayonnait de fierté et la lumière dorée qui sillonnait son aura était plus brillante que jamais. Elle voulait la toucher, savoir ce qu'entrer complètement en contact avec ferait mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait vite compris ce que signifiait ce type de lumière. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu chez personne d'autre et Evranï lui avait dit que cela ne concernait que les personnes proches du cœur. Elle aimait Legolas, depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu… et elle ne le dirait jamais.

Lorsque le discours se finit, les elfes se mirent en mouvement. Elle revint à elle et cligna des yeux pour quitter sa vision, se mêlant à la foule. Une partie alla vers le buffet et l'autre se dirigea vers la piste de danse alors que la musique commençait.

 **\- Alors tu peux réellement ressembler à une Dame** , entendit-elle dans son dos.

Elle reconnut la voix de Taedol et se retourna rapidement. Ses habits et cheveux volèrent dans son sillage. Elle posa ses yeux violets sur le visage souriant de l'elfe. Elle sourit, gênée et cacha ses rougeurs comme elle put.

 **\- Tu en doutais ?** le taquina-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

 **\- Pas le moins du monde, mais la dernière fois que je t'ai vu porter une robe nous étions à Imladris, c'était il y a plusieurs années. Je dois dire que j'étais curieux de voir quel miracle notre reine pourrait réaliser.**

 **\- Et alors ? Quel est ton verdict ?** demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Il ne peut que dire que tu es saisissante, il s'agirait d'un mensonge sinon** , intervint une deuxième personne.

 **\- Ardel ?**

 **\- Je t'ai cherchée partout, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher** , dit-il en riant.

Elle prit une expression boudeuse.

 **\- Vous êtes vraiment impossible ! Je ne sais pas si je dois vous faire confiance ou non** , reprit-elle en souriant.

Ils rirent ensemble avant que Taedol ne reprenne.

 **\- Je dois dire qu'Ardel a raison, je ne peux que te complimenter, je dois dire que j'ai hésité quant à ton identité au début.**

 **\- Allons, je n'ai pas changé de visage non plus** , protesta-t-elle.

Taedol haussa les épaules en souriant. Elle devait dire que leurs uniformes leur allaient plutôt bien aussi. Pourtant, elle se tut.

 **\- M'offrirais-tu cette danse ?** demanda Taedol en lui présentant sa main.

Elle sursauta et fixa sa paume, indécise. Elle remonta son regard vers ceux de l'elfe et vit ses yeux rieurs. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise au fond de lui et s'en jouait. Très bien ! Elle allait lui montrer ! Elle prit délicatement sa main et se laissa guider sur la piste de danse. Ils se mêlèrent aux autres couples qui dansaient et elle sentit la musique l'emporter.

Son cavalier la guida gentiment, veillant à ce qu'elle ne soit pas en difficulté. Elle l'en remercia intérieurement. Elle savait danser. Elle adorait ça même, mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir essayer en robe ni de se donner en spectacle. La musique finit rapidement et elle se dirigea vers le buffet, toujours accompagnée, pour boire un rafraichissement. Elle vida une coupe de vin et la reposa.

 **\- Taedol !** appela une voix qu'elle reconnut.

C'était Legolas. Il avait vu son ami et se dirigeait vers eux. Elle était nerveuse. Qu'allait-il dire ? Comment allait-il la regarder ? Surtout depuis qu'ils étaient plus éloignés ? Elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle avait peur, il pouvait la détruire avec une seule phrase. Elle en avait conscience. Le prince arriva à leur hauteur rapidement et elle se tourna vers le buffet dans un vain espoir de passer inaperçue.

 **\- Prince Legolas !** l'accueillit le garde avec joie. **Comment allez-vous ?**

 **\- Très bien, et toi mon ami**? demanda-t-il.

Astíriel fut surprise. Il ne l'avait pas vu ? Ou bien faisait-il exprès ? Elle resta immobile, priant pour que quelque chose arrive, elle mourrait d'envie qu'il la voit et qu'il parte en même temps.

 **\- Magnifiquement bien, j'ai eu le plaisir de danser avec une Dame formidable** , dit-il. Elle entendit le sourire dans sa voix.

 **\- Vraiment ? Qui est-elle ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu aies déjà porté un intérêt à une femme.**

 **\- Celle-ci est spéciale** , reprit-il taquin.

 **\- Me la présenterais-tu ?** demanda Legolas curieux.

L'elleth crut qu'elle allait exploser. Il avait osé ? Elle serra ses mains autour du bois de la table et sentit la main de Taedol se poser sur son épaule.

 **\- Avec plaisir** , dit-il en donnant un peu plus de force à son geste.

Elle comprit qu'il souhaitait qu'elle se retourne et suivit le mouvement. Elle sentit ses jambes vaciller mais cacha son déséquilibre avec un sourire. Elle fit immédiatement face à Legolas. Ce dernier la regardait déjà lorsqu'elle était retournée et donc ses yeux se posèrent de suite sur elle. Elle le vit écarquiller les yeux en la reconnaissant mais il resta muet. Taedol s'éclipsa et elle voulut le maudire de l'abandonner ainsi.

 **\- Mae Govannen Legolas** , dit-elle doucement.

 **\- Astíriel ?** fut tout ce qu'il put demander.

 **\- Oui, c'est moi ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu… enfin cette robe** , continua-t-il perdu.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle le savait, elle devait être ridicule vêtue ainsi. Evranï avait eu tout faux. Elle n'était faite que pour porter des pantalons… _Le plus beau des apparats est la confiance en soi._ Les paroles de la souveraine lui revinrent en mémoire. _Portes-la et tu verras que les choses seront différentes._ Elle ravala sa salive et offrit un sourire étincelant à l'ellon.

 **\- Eh bien ? Je t'enlève les mots de la bouche ?**

Il hocha la tête, ne réussissant pas à décoller ses yeux d'elle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il acquiescerait ! Elle rougit inconsciemment et attendit. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

 **\- Tu es renversante** , murmura-t-il.

 **\- Merci** , répondit-elle la voix tremblante.

 **\- Accepterais-tu de danser ?** demanda-t-il en lui montrant sa main.


	22. Offre-moi une danse

**Chapitre 21 – Offre-moi une danse**

Année 1059 du Troisième Age, Eryn Galen.

Elle prit sa main et il l'emmena vers le piste qu'elle venait de quitter. La foule s'écarta en voyant Legolas marcher entre eux. Elle baissa les yeux en voyant tous les elfes la fixer étrangement. Effectivement, Legolas la tenait proche de lui et ses doigts étaient serrés autour des siens, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe, ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit quelques secondes.

Ils finirent par atterrir au milieu de la piste et il se mit en face d'elle avant de s'incliner pour la saluer. Elle en fit de même et se redressa en posant sa main sur son épaule. Il passa la sienne autour de sa taille et ils commencèrent à valser. Legolas voulait se rapprocher d'elle mais la bienséance des elfes leurs imposait une distance minimale. Il resta donc éloigné d'elle, ne la touchant qu'avec ses bras alors que leurs torses entraient en contact lors de rares mouvements.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et se laissa happer par le violet vibrant de ses iris. Il était toujours absorbé par leur couleur. Il n'en avait jamais vu de semblables et ne souhaitait pas en voir d'autres. Il avait l'impression que l'univers résidait dans ses yeux. C'était peut-être extrémiste mais c'est ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'elle était là. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches et il s'en retrouvait perturbé. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue plus tôt et il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que c'était elle. Elle était sublime, voir plus… Il n'avait pas les mots adéquats… Il ne la quitta pas du regard. Elle était juste là, à moins d'un mètre de lui, emmenée par leur danse. Elle n'était qu'à lui, le temps d'une musique.

Elle se laissait porter par le rythme et Legolas. Il guidait habilement la danse et pourtant il semblait absent. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs, il la fixait intensément et elle devina qu'elle était le centre de ses réflexions. Cela la fit rougir. Il ne le remarqua pas. Soudain, une idée la traversa. Elle brûlait d'envie de regarder son aura. Instantanément, elle activa sa vision et sursauta. L'aura autour de lui était aveuglante. Elle était entièrement dorée et les habituels fils étaient noyés dans la masse lumineuse. Elle les englobait et balayait tous les autres elfes qui les entouraient. Astíriel ne pouvait pas s'en détacher et n'en éprouvait pas le besoin. Peu importe l'intensité lumineuse, elle n'endommageait pas sa rétine alors elle la détaillait de tout son saoul. Elle avait l'impression que l'aura se propageait jusqu'à elle et les reliait. Comme si, à son contact, elle voulait les rassembler. Elle croyait tenir le soleil au creux de ses mains.

La musique s'arrêta et Astíriel se figea en même temps que Legolas. L'ellon remarqua que ses yeux luisaient comme lorsqu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs et fronça les yeux. Que faisait-elle ? Il s'éloigna d'un pas et la salua selon la tradition. Elle vit l'aura se rétracter jusqu'à lui lorsqu'il la lâcha sans pour autant perdre de sa brillance. Une sensation de vide l'assaillit. Elle s'inclina à son tour.

 **\- Je dois aller prendre l'air** , mentit-elle en s'éloignant.

 **\- Astíriel ?!** l'appela Legolas étonné.

Elle prit la fuite sans se retourner et se dirigea vers le jardin d'Evranï. Elle savait que la reine ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle lui avait déjà dit que ce jardin ne lui serait jamais interdit. L'elleth s'approcha du ruisseau et s'assit sur le banc le plus proche. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et attendit que son cœur se calme.

Elle ne pouvait rien dire à personne. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Personne ne l'accepterait. Elle préférait se bercer d'illusions plutôt que d'avoir le cœur déchiré en mille morceaux…

Année 1087 du Troisième Age, Eryn Galen, 28 ans plus tard.

La voilà au même endroit, à se rappeler cette soirée où elle avait fui Legolas. Elle était retournée à la fête mais avait évité le prince avec succès. Ils ne s'étaient revus qu'une semaine après et avaient agis comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle avait craint qu'il ne lui pose une question mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Elle soupira. Ce soir avait lieu une autre réception, celle de Legolas. Il fêtait son premier millénaire. Elle n'avait pas revêtue de belle robe cette fois. Elle portait son uniforme de garde, le plus beau qu'ils avaient et qui était fait pour les évènements spéciaux. Elle l'aimait bien, il était pratique. Pas comme la robe… Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Intérieurement, elle regrettait de ne pas en porter une. Elle aurait peut-être pu danser avec Legolas une nouvelle fois… Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner ainsi vêtue… Ils n'avaient pas dansés ensemble depuis plus de trente ans. Le temps passait vite pour un elfe mais ces années semblaient s'étirer. Elle voyait les jours défiler et ses sentiments pour le prince augmentaient avec eux. Lui devenait de plus en plus distant, comme s'il essayait de se détacher d'elle. Elle savait qu'inexorablement, depuis son arrivée ici, ils s'écartaient… Cela ferait bientôt soixante ans qu'elle avait été secourue par Legolas…

Elle soupira de nouveau, elle commençait à déprimer sur sa vie. C'était mauvais signe… Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond et admira les pierres incrustées qui émettaient de la lumière. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir danser avec lui ce soir, elle regrettait de plus en plus ne pas en avoir profité la dernière fois.

 **\- Astíriel ?**

Elle releva précipitamment la tête et ses yeux s'étrécirent. Que venait-il faire là ?

 **\- Legolas ?**

 **\- Je t'ai cherchée partout, je ne te voyais pas dans la salle principale** , dit-il en s'approchant.

 **\- C'est normal, je n'y étais pas** , dit-elle en tournant la tête.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne t'y amuses pas ?** demanda-t-il.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça, je ne m'y sens pas à ma place, je ne fais pas partie de tout cela** , répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Pourtant la dernière fois, tu as bien réussi à te mêler à la foule. Tu as même dansé.**

Elle se mordit la lèvre et lui fit face. Il capta une étincelle de tristesse dans ses yeux et une vague de nostalgie l'envahit à son tour.

 **\- Peut-être mais… j'étais habillée comme les autres. Je ne peux pas espérer danser ainsi** , dit-elle la voix tremblante. **Encore moins avec toi…** murmura-t-elle.

Elle leva le regard et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du prince. Il était stupéfait. Elle venait d'avouer qu'elle voulait danser avec lui. Il n'en revenait pas, elle paraissait si… fragile immédiatement. Il n'avait pas l'impression de se retrouver en face de l'elleth de d'habitude.

 **\- Pourtant, nous avons dansé la dernière fois, lors de la fête.**

 **\- Oui, mais j'étais en robe, que penserait le peuple en te voyant danser avec moi ? Tu ne peux pas te le permettre.**

Il fit un pas dans sa direction.

 **\- Tu devrais retourner là-bas. Tout le royaume est ici pour célébrer ton millénaire. Tu ne devrais pas être avec moi, je n'ai rien à t'offrir, même le jour de ton anniversaire** , dit-elle en faisant un pas en arrière.

 **\- Alors, offre-moi une danse** , dit-il en tendant sa main.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour chercher une échappatoire. Il n'y en avait pas. Il s'était arrêté et attendait, la main tendue dans sa direction.

 **\- Legolas, je…**

 **\- S'il te plait, ce sera mon cadeau. Je ne te demanderais rien d'autre.**

Elle hésita mais pouvait-elle vraiment refuser ? Il lui demandait avec tant d'espoir… Elle marcha vers lui et attrapa sa main. Il tira sur cette dernière pour la ramener. Il n'y avait personne pour les surveiller, personne pour le lui interdire. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva collée contre son torse. Avait-il perdu la tête ? Et si quelqu'un les voyait ? Elle tenta de le repousser mais il la tenait trop fort. Elle abandonna après quelques secondes.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais** **?** s'écria-t-elle en chuchotant.

 **\- Chhhh, j'ai dit que je ne demanderais rien d'autre** , chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle frissonna de la tête aux pieds mais ne protesta pas. Elle sentit les bras du prince s'enrouler autour de sa taille et sa tête se poser dans son cou. Elle rougit au possible. Mais pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel comportement ! Ce n'était même pas une danse ! Tout juste une embrassade tournante ! Pourtant, elle ne dit rien, sentant la chaleur de l'elfe l'entourer doucement. Ils valsaient calmement, sans musique, créant leur propre rythme. Elle ferma les yeux, elle était bien dans ses bras. Elle avait l'impression d'appartenir à cet endroit.

Lui profitait de ce moment de répit. Personne ne pourrait le lui reprocher. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps ce faible rapprochement. Peut-être que demain, tout cela ne serait plus qu'un souvenir mais il valait mieux un souvenir qu'un rêve. Il était apaisé d'avoir l'elleth dans ses bras. Ici, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, elle était protégée de tout.

Après de longues minutes, il sentit Astíriel s'agiter. Il desserra légèrement son emprise sans cesser les pas de danse qui étaient devenus de plus en plus petits et rapprochés. Il remarqua un reste de rougeur sur ses joues et sourit naïvement. Elle était magnifique à ses yeux.

 **\- Legolas, il faut vraiment-** , elle arrêta de parler quand elle vit qu'il se rapprochait.

Il s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux ! Elle ne bougea pas, incapable de réfléchir. Il resserra sa prise sur elle pour être sûr qu'elle ne se défilerait pas. Il réduit la distance de quelques millimètres encore et ses cheveux blancs tombèrent en avant, glissant sur les joues de l'elleth. Elle plongea dans ses yeux bleus, la tête légèrement renversée en arrière. Elle ne bougerait pas. Elle le savait. Alors qu'il allait enfin combler le vide, une voix retentit.

 **\- Legolas !**

Les deux elfes se raidirent. La voix était inquisitrice et son propriétaire était furieux. Cela s'entendait. L'elfe aux cheveux blancs se redressa en lâchant Astíriel et fit volte-face.

 **\- Père ?!** s'écria-t-il.

 **\- Que t'apprêtais-tu à faire ?!** gronda-t-il en s'avançant à grand pas.

Astíriel se recula d'un pas. Thranduil était furieux. Il n'accepterait jamais ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

 **\- Que faisiez-vous ?!** répéta-t-il.

Son fils tourna les yeux vers l'elleth, le cœur battant et la vit, résignée. Elle savait que le roi ne tolérait pas leur proximité. Legolas serra les poings.

 **\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin que je t'explique** , dit-il froidement.

La gifle partit toute seule. L'ellon se retrouva la tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux grands ouverts. Astíriel ne put retenir un cri en voyant le geste de Thranduil, fou de rage.

 **\- Arrêtez !** hurla-t-elle en s'avançant d'un pas.

 **\- Silence ! Tu n'as pas le droit à la parole !** cria-t-il à son intention.

Il se retourna vers Legolas.

 **\- J'espère que tu as une explication pour ce qu'il vient de se passer !** s'emporta-t-il de nouveau.

L'elfe releva les yeux vers son père et ravala sa colère. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire d'esclandre.

 **\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute !** intervint Astíriel malgré l'avertissement du roi.

Les yeux de ce dernier se tournèrent vers elle et elle y vit de la noirceur pure, de la rage à l'état brute.

 **\- J'ai dit : silence !**

 **\- Je ne me tairais pas** , répondit-il elle en reprenant une voix normale avec difficulté.

Elle vit les traits de l'elfe se tordre. Il ne s'emportait pas souvent mais elle savait que lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était une horreur.

 **\- Fais attention, je reste ton roi** , menaça-t-il.

 **\- Père ! Elle n'y est pour rien !** s'écria Legolas.

 **\- Très bien,** gronda-t-il. **Qu'elle parte alors.**

Le prince se tourna vers elle lui jeta un regard suppliant. Elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle savait qu'elle ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Elle s'en alla rapidement, laissant Legolas avec son père. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et jeta ses affaires à travers la pièce avant de se coucher. Elle voulait hurler et crier, frapper les murs et détruire les meubles. Elle n'en fit rien. Elle sombra dans le sommeil, en repensant au moment qu'elle avait passé avec le prince avant que Thranduil n'arrive.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en silence. Elle ne bougea pas. Legolas entra discrètement et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il observa l'elfe endormie et soupira. Son père l'avait réprimandé avant de le ramener de force avec lui à la réception, il lui restait des invités à saluer après tout. Sa mère avait compris qu'un incident était arrivé mais elle n'avait pas réussi à lui extorquer le moindre indice. Patiemment, il avait attendu que la foule s'amenuise avant de partir, comptant les longues secondes qui le retenait dans cette immense salle. En rentrant, il avait fait un détour et était passé devant la chambre de l'elleth. Il n'avait pu résister à l'envie d'entrer. Il savait que cela ne se faisait pas et que c'était déplacé mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. De plus, il y a quelques années, elle lui avait avoué que sa présence ne la réveillait pas, pour une étrange raison qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle, savait que son aura lui prodiguait une sorte de passe-droit autour d'elle.

Après quelques minutes, il ressortit et tomba sur sa mère, debout dans le couloir.

 **\- Mère ?**

 **\- Legolas** , dit-elle. **Tu sais que ce n'est pas très convenable ce que tu viens de faire.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher** , dit-il amèrement.

 **\- Je ne te le reproche pas, enfin, pas entièrement.**

Il se redressa d'un coup, étonné qu'elle lui dise cela. Qu'insinuait-elle ?

 **\- Que fais-tu là ?** demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

 **\- Je me doutais que tu serais ici, je ne me trompais pas** , sourit-elle. **Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai vite compris de quoi retournait la querelle avec ton père. Tu sais mon fils, nous ne choisissons pas où notre cœur décide de s'établir. Tout spécialement pour nous, les elfes.**

 **\- Père ne semble pas le comprendre** , dit-il en serrant les poings.

 **\- Je sais mon fils, laisse lui du temps, il finira par l'accepter. Vous avez le temps mes enfants…** murmura-t-elle.

 **\- Oui, mais l'attente est insupportable, j'ai peur de le regretter… Mais, le pire est de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle ressent… Je crains de ne pas susciter les mêmes sentiments chez elle qu'elle ne le fait chez moi…**

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Evranï.

 **\- Ne doute pas Legolas, elle est aussi troublée que toi. Mais écoute mon conseil, tu dois prendre ton mal en patience. Vous êtes encore jeunes, tout spécialement elle…** rappela-t-elle en caressant la joue de son fils.

Il hocha la tête et soupira devant les yeux tendres de la reine.

 **\- Je le ferai mais je crains qu'elle ne m'échappe…** répéta-t-il.

 **\- Je le conçois parfaitement mais tu ne peux précipiter les choses. Allons-nous coucher. Je pense que nous en avons tous besoin** , dit-elle en partant vers ses appartements.

Il la suivit en silence.


	23. Nessa, la danseuse

**Et voilà, premier chapitre des vacances ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 – Nessa, la danseuse**

Année 1100 du Troisième Age, Eryn Galen

 _\- Astíriel, viens, je dois te montrer, elle doit te parler…_

Elle était à nouveau devant l'érable, des années plus tard... Il en émanait la même voix de femme que la dernière fois. L'elfe n'avait pu résister à son appel. Elle était debout devant le tronc, tiraillée entre l'envie de s'enfuir et celle de le toucher. Elle agita sa main et hésita. Elle ne voulait pas revivre son cauchemar mais la dernière fois, elle avait juste eu quelques visions. Certes étranges mais elles ne l'avaient pas agressée.

 **\- Puis-je vous faire confiance ?** demanda-t-elle à l'entité devant elle.

 _\- Viens, n'aies pas peur, ton destin est déjà tracé, n'aies pas peur…_

Cela ne répondait pas vraiment à sa question. Pourtant, elle posa sa main sur l'écorce de l'arbre. Mauvaise idée. Des voix se mirent à tourner autour d'elle. Les mêmes hurlements qu'il y a cinquante ans. Elle réprima un cri d'horreur. Elle était plus forte qu'avant. Elle pouvait résister à leur attraction.

 _-Tu nous as abandonnés ! Tu t'es fermée à nous ! Tu es partie ! Tu as renié le don que tu as ! Tu nous as laissés alors que nous te demandions de l'aide ! Tu es partie !_ hurlèrent les voix stridentes en tourbillonnant autour d'elle.

Elle serra les dents et chercha la voix de la femme qui l'avait emmenée ici. Elle ne la perçut pas dans tout ce tumulte qui finit par l'avaler entière. Elle s'écroula au sol. Elle sentit son esprit être éjecté de son corps et le cauchemar de la dernière fois recommença. Elle revit la forêt défiler mais elle était encore plus noire. Elle arriva au niveau de la clairière et les toiles avaient décuplées. Elle voulut hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle allait encore se faire attaquer par cette araignée sans pouvoir se défendre.

 _\- Tu devrais mourir ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! Tu nous as laissés ! Nous périssons par ta faute ! Tu as choisi de ne pas nous écouter ! Nous te haïssons ! Nous te haïssons ! Nous te haïssons !_ dirent les voix en chœur.

Astíriel sentit ses tympans se déchirer et sa tête tourner. Elle était frappée par la rancœur qui noircissait la forêt. Elle se sentait suffoquer. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer ! Elle vit une ombre se dresser au-dessus d'elle et sa vue se retourna. L'araignée était là ! Dressée devant elle. Elle allait encore devenir folle ! C'était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait rien faire !

 _\- Meurs ! Accompagne-nous dans notre chute ! Tu es comme nous ! Tu es indissociable !_ s'écrièrent les voix.

Les pattes de l'araignée claquèrent au-dessus de sa tête et elle chercha à reculer sans succès. Elle allait y passer cette fois. Elle allait mourir si elle ne réussissait pas à s'extirper de sa projection ! La masse s'abaissa. Ils devaient se taire, elle voulait le silence, le silence, le silence…

 **\- Silence !** s'écria-t-elle sèchement.

La voix résonna entre les troncs et toutes les autres se turent. L'araignée fut éjectée plusieurs mètres plus loin et disparut dans la végétation grise. Elle finit par comprendre que c'était sa propre voix qui s'était répercutée dans l'air. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait fait pour parler alors qu'elle n'avait pas de forme physique mais ne s'y attarda pas.

Elle avait réussi à s'en sortir mais elle était toujours piégée dans sa projection, en plein milieu de la forêt. Posément, elle fit pivoter sa vue, elle en avait le contrôle… Elle vit une sorte de pic en pierre s'élever vers le ciel à quelques kilomètres et choisit de s'y rendre. Elle arriva au bas d'une forteresse en roc enveloppée de magie noire et de puanteur.

 **\- Tu as finalement réussi** , dit-on dans son dos.

Elle se retourna vivement et sursauta en revoyant la femme que lui avait montré l'arbre, celle qui courait avec les cerfs et dansait dans la clairière.

 **\- Tu parais surprise de me voir. N'avais-je pas dit que nous nous reverrions ?** sourit-elle.

Elle brillait parmi toute cette obscurité. Soudain, le décor changea et la forêt sombre disparue. Elles étaient sur d'immenses plaines parcourues par les vents. L'herbe était tendre et le soleil illuminait le lieu qui semblait sans fin.

 **\- Où sommes-nous ?** demanda Astíriel, étonnée d'avoir retrouvé son corps.

 **\- J'ai juste modifié un peu l'endroit, il sera plus agréable de parler ici…**

 **\- Je ne comprends rien !** se lamenta l'elleth en portant une main à son front.

La femme devant elle sourit et fit un petit pas de danse en tournoyant sur elle-même.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'ouvrir les yeux mais pour commencer, j'ai besoin que tu répondes à une question.**

 **\- Laquelle ?** demanda-t-elle méfiante.

 **\- Pourquoi t'es-tu fermée à la forêt ?**

Elle s'immobilisa et darda son regard curieux et empli de reproche sur l'elfe.

 **\- Je… Je n'étais pas capable d'endurer ce qu'elle me faisait subir, c'était au-dessus de mes forces** , répondit-elle sincèrement. **J'étais effrayée.**

 **\- Bien, je sens que tu ne me mens pas. Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de la dompter ?**

 **\- La dompter ? Que voulez-vous dire ?**

 **\- La forêt n'est pas celle qui est censée te maitriser. Tu es celle qui doit la maitriser.**

 **\- C'est impossible ! Je n'en ai pas la force, mes pouvoirs sont bien inférieurs à ceux d'Evranï et même elle n'arrive pas à leur imposer sa volonté. Elle a déjà essayé !** s'affola-t-elle.

 **\- Alors dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que cette elfe que tu appelles Evranï ne les entend plus alors que toi, si. Pourquoi les arbres ont choisi de t'appeler toi pour les sauver ? Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne l'aient pas contacté elle ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien, ils ont dû faire une erreur ou chercher la première personne qui ferait l'affaire.**

 **\- Ne pense pas que la forêt fait des choix irréfléchis petite elfe. Elle sait exactement pourquoi elle t'a choisie.**

 **\- Expliquez-moi alors !** exigea-t-elle.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était perdue au milieu de toutes les informations qui l'assaillaient.

 **\- Ecoute-moi bien** , dit-elle en esquissant des pas de danse. **Tu connais les Valar n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Nessa, la dernière d'entre eux. Il est rare que j'entre en contact avec des mortels mais j'ai décelé en toi un pouvoir qui ne devrait pas appartenir à une habitante d'Arda. Ce pouvoir ne devrait être qu'entre les mains des Ainur. Pourtant, ta destinée a outrepassé cette règle et ton enveloppe corporelle a été imprégnée d'une puissance ressemblant étrangement à la nôtre. Elle devrait te permettre d'accomplir ta destinée. De plus, la nature de ton pouvoir ressemble à celui de ma sœur et moi. Tu as un lien spécial avec la nature** , expliqua-t-elle. **Evranï a certes un don comme tu l'as vu mais toi, tu n'as pas un simple don. Tu as une partie divine, un infime fragment de pouvoir qui te permet de réaliser des miracles aux yeux des autres.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je ne peux pas concevoir ce que vous me racontez !**

Nessa s'approcha d'elle en quelques pas et se pencha pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son visage.

 **\- Peut-être que tu ne peux le concevoir mais il s'agit de la vérité. Je n'aurais aucune raison de mentir ainsi.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi n'ai-je jamais ressenti cette magie dont vous parlez** ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

 **\- Parce que tu te brides petite elfe. Tu verrouilles ta force. Par exemple, pour parler aux arbres, tu vas toujours dans ce jardin et tu entres en contact avec l'érable. Pourtant, tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu l'as déjà fait sans ce catalyseur. Ta puissance te permet d'enfreindre certaines règles. Tu as aussi réussi à utiliser des soins de guérisons en quelques mois. Ce n'est pas commun. Tu peux te projeter sur des kilomètres sans fatiguer. Tu es bien plus forte que ce que tu crois. Ne te mets pas de limite petite elfe.**

Elle s'immobilisa dans une position de danse très instable sans vaciller. Sa tête se tourna vers Astíriel.

 **\- Je ne pense pas que tu seras un jour capable de te servir pleinement de tes pouvoirs. Ton enveloppe t'en empêche et puis tu n'as pas suivi l'entrainement adapté. Par contre, peut-être pourras-tu y recourir à un moment. Je ne sais pas moi-même qu'elle sorte de magie tu renfermes. Je voulais juste pouvoir parler avec toi. Ta destinée t'attend quelque part. Tu ne pourras pas la fuir…**

 **\- Et si je ne veux pas de tout cela ? De tout ce pouvoir ? De cette destinée ?**

Un petit rire lui répondit et la danseuse s'avança d'un pas.

 **\- Cela n'est pas de ton ressort, tu n'as pas le choix petite elfe. Ta destinée te choisit, l'inverse n'est pas vrai. Il est impossible d'échapper à Vairë…**

Astíriel sentit la terre trembler et vit, au loin, un troupeau de cerfs et de biches se rapprocher à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'ils passèrent entre elle et Nessa, la Vala avait disparue.

Le décor fana et redevint gris. L'atmosphère suffocante retomba comme un poids sur ses épaules et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle était seule au milieu de la projection et les arbres étaient silencieux. Elle fit demi-tour et observa la forteresse de pierre dans son dos.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

 _\- Dol Guldur…_ soufflèrent les arbres à l'unisson.

 **\- Un mal s'est emparé de cet endroit n'est-ce pas ?**

 _\- Oui, ils sont là. Ils rôdent. Ils sont tapis dans l'ombre…_ répondirent différents murmures.

 **\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Peut-être qu'il faudra attendre** , les avertit-elle.

 _\- Nous attendrons élue, nous attendrons des millénaires…_ dirent-ils en chœur.

Elle sentit un vent la traverser et elle sourit. Peut-être que Nessa avait raison, peut-être pouvait-elle dominer la forêt. Peut-être possédait-elle une force enfouie. Elle fronça les sourcils, faire taire les arbres n'était pas une prouesse. Elle allait devoir en accomplir une plus grande, les libérer.

Elle referma doucement son esprit et sentit les sensations de son corps lui revenir. Elle cligna des yeux et se retrouva dans le jardin, écroulée au pied de l'érable. Elle leva les yeux vers l'arbre et hoqueta. Ses feuilles étaient devenues rouges sang ! L'habituel roux avait disparu. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi ?

 _\- Je vois que ma sœur t'a parlée, tu as déjà passé une étape mais comme tu le penses, faire taire les arbres n'est rien. Ce n'est qu'une fraction de tes pouvoirs. Pourtant, je ne pense pas que tu pourras les exploiter plus que cela. Tu devras faire des choix…_

L'elleth sentit la puissance s'évanouir et les bruits externes la frappèrent. Elle entendit le ruisseau couler à nouveau et les petits bruissements venant de tous les coins du palais. Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la salle du trône. Elle avait besoin de parler aux souverains, et immédiatement.

Elle arriva au pied des marches quelques minutes plus tard et vit Evranï et Thranduil en train de discuter activement. Elle racla sa gorge pour se faire remarquer. Ils arrêtèrent leur discussion et se tournèrent de concert vers elle. Le roi leva un sourcil.

 **\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?** demanda-t-il durement.

Elle se raidit et ferma sa main sur la garde de son épée courte.

 **\- J'ai besoin de votre aide !** clama-t-elle.

 **\- Vraiment ? Et que voudrais-tu nous demander ?**

Elle se tourna vers la reine qui serait plus à même de comprendre de quoi elle parlerait.

 **\- La forêt est de nouveau entrée en contact avec moi** , lança-t-elle gravement.

 **\- Elle ne t'a rien fait au moins ?!** s'exclama Evranï inquiète.

Astíriel secoua la tête et réunit sa confiance en elle.

 **\- J'ai réussi à me défaire de son emprise. Pourtant, elle m'a montré le même endroit que la dernière fois. Il s'agit d'une énorme forteresse de pierre nommée Dol Guldur. Il se pourrait qu'elle soit occupée par les forces du Mordor. Elle empeste la magie noire et la forêt aux alentours est complètement dévastée !**

 **\- Ce que tu insinues ici est grave Astíriel** , la prévint Evranï en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas les ignorer !** s'exclama-t-elle sentant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas.

 **\- Comment peux-tu nous prouver ce que tu avances ? Je n'enverrais pas mon armée à la mort pour rien** , répondit Thranduil, semblant la prendre au sérieux.

L'elfe baissa les yeux et serra les poings. Elle pouvait peut-être leur montrer… Aurait-elle la force de le faire ? Aussi loin de l'érable ? Et pour deux ? Elle soupira… Si Nessa disait qu'elle avait plus qu'un don, elle devrait pouvoir le faire. En plus, elle l'avait déjà fait n'est-ce pas ? Chez elle, dans la forêt et même avec Legolas… Elle pouvait recommencer, ce n'était pas grand-chose de plus. Juste une personne… Elle venait à peine de prendre conscience de ses possibilités et comptait déjà dessus…

 **\- Si vous me permettez de vous prendre la main, je peux vous montrez** , dit-elle.

 **\- Astíriel ! Ce n'est pas sage de- !**

 **\- C'est d'accord** , intervint Thranduil en coupant sa femme.

Il tendit sa main en direction de l'elfe aux cheveux noirs qui grimpa les marches quatre à quatre pour les rejoindre. Elle se tourna vers Evranï et sourit.

 **\- J'en suis capable.**

Elle refit face à Thranduil.

 **\- Par contre, le voyage risque de ne pas être agréable** , l'informa-t-elle.

 **\- Je n'ai plus 100 ans** , répliqua-t-il.

Elle grimaça, c'était un peu son cas à elle. Elle attrapa la main du roi et de la reine et se concentra. Elle devait faire comme la dernière fois, chercher les murmures, les souffles… Elle se concentra et tendit les oreilles. Elle capta un début de chuchotement et s'y accrocha. Puis, d'autres vinrent. Elle sentit la main du roi se crisper dans la sienne. La reine n'était pas dure à emmener puisqu'elle connaissait la technique et l'aidait dans sa concentration. Il lui fallait canaliser l'angoisse et l'agitation du souverain à la place. Elle fronça les sourcils et inspira.

Les murmures explosèrent autour d'eux. Elle sentit le bourdonnement revenir à ses oreilles et ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était légèrement floue, comme à l'accoutumée. Bien, maintenant elle devait faire parler les arbres.

 **\- Je veux vous entendre !** exigea-t-elle avec toute la détermination dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

Le silence lui répondit. Ils ne voulaient pas parler. Elle serra la mâchoire et vit le regard des souverains sur elle. Aucun doute que Thranduil avait déjà fait ce type de voyage. Il n'avait pas hésité en ouvrant les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle les fasse parler.

 **\- Parlez !** tonna-t-elle durement.

Sa voix eut un écho autour d'eux. Un bruit de fond éclata et s'amplifia de seconde en seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne audible.

 _\- Aidez-nous ! Nous souffrons ! Sauvez-nous ! Nous mourrons ! Il fait noir ! Elle nous a abandonnés ! Elle veut nous sauver ! Elle est élue ! Elle nous libèrera ! La danseuse l'a dit ! Souffrance ! Viens ! Sauve-nous ! Reste ! Entends-nous !_ hurlèrent les voix.

Elles allaient et venaient dans tous les sens créant des courants qui ébranlaient les trois elfes. Thranduil et Evranï avait les yeux écarquillés alors qu'Astíriel se contentait de contracter ses muscles pour encaisser la douleur mentale que ces lamentations infligeaient.

 **\- Silence !** ordonna-t-elle.

Tous les cris s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et elle lâcha prestement la main du couple royal. Elle était exténuée. Elle fit un pas en arrière pour regagner son équilibre mais elle oublia les marches dans son dos. Elle rata le bord et n'eut pas la force de se rééquilibrer. Elle chuta en arrière. Elle ferma les yeux en attendant le choc, seulement, une main l'entoura par la taille et elle les rouvrit. Elle vit le visage de Thranduil plus haut et sentit ses cheveux autour d'elle. Evranï s'était rassise dans son trône et se tenait les tempes. Elle avait dû tenter de l'aider durant leur vision mais cela n'avait fait que l'affaiblir.

 **\- Je vais la ramener dans sa chambre** , dit le roi à sa femme avant de la porter.

 **\- Je peux… marcher…** articula-t-elle difficilement.

 **\- Je ne pense pas que tu en sois capable, tu arrives à peine à parler. Je ne fais que t'emmener à ta chambre. Soit plus reconnaissante** , dit-il doucement.

Elle discerna de l'inquiétude sur son visage alors qu'il fixait le couloir devant eux. Elle se laissa porter sans rien dire. C'était quand même très étrange comme situation… Thranduil la déposa sur son lit et s'éloigna vers la porte pour la laisser seule. Il s'arrêta juste avant de l'ouvrir.

 **\- Je vais envoyer une lettre à Elrond et Galadriel afin de leur demander ce qu'ils pensent de cette situation. Si nous arrivons à une conclusion, je t'en ferais part. Il faudra ensuite aviser. Je ne sais pas s'il est sage d'envoyer une partie de mon armée là-bas.**

Il se tut avant de la regarder froidement. Il avait les mêmes yeux que Legolas mais moins chaleureux, pensa-t-elle.

 **\- Sache que ce qu'il se passe dans cette forêt me préoccupe et que je te suis reconnaissant de pouvoir nous montrer cela. Pourtant, ne va pas t'imaginer que je tolère le reste** , conclut-il sèchement avant de sortir.

Elle sourit en s'allongeant. Le roi venait de la remercier, même s'il avait dû la rappeler à l'ordre à la fin. Peut-être pourrait-il finir par l'accepter au final…

Elle repensa aux paroles de Nessa, la femme qui disait être une Vala… Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait la prendre au sérieux. Elle se remémora ses paroles… De toute façon, elle ne pouvait que la croire avec tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pourtant, elle n'en parlerait à personne. Cette histoire de pouvoir et de destinée la dépassait…


	24. Dol Guldur

**Chapitre 23 – Dol Guldur**

Année 1100 du Troisième Age, Eryn Galen.

C'était le branle-bas de combat dans la caserne de Vert-Bois-Le-Grand. Tous les soldats étaient mobilisés pour une intervention au niveau du sud de la forêt. Astíriel avait demandé l'aide des souverains il y avait plus d'une semaine. La veille, la colombe revenant de Lothlórien était revenue, celle d'Imladris leur était parvenue un peu plus tôt. Tous les dirigeants elfiques s'étaient accordés à dire que Dol Gldur devait être rasée au plus vite. Laisser la chance à Sauron de pouvoir étendre son pouvoir aussi près d'eux était bien trop dangereux.

Ainsi, tous les guerriers étaient en train de se préparer à quitter le palais. Ils devaient être prêts dans moins d'une heure. Thranduil resterait ici afin de prodiguer un appui suffisant à son peuple. Evranï, elle accompagnait l'armée. Elle avait été désignée pour purifier le lieu une fois qu'il serait sans danger. Elle connaissait quelques enchantements se rattachant à la magie de guérison elfique qui lui permettrait d'endiguer le mal. Galadriel aurait voulu venir mais le temps qu'elle arrive retardait bien trop leurs plans. Elle serait appelée en dernier recours. Astíriel partait en compagnie de Taedol et Ardel. Telle était sa place en tant que vice-capitaine de la garde. De plus, elle savait que le roi voulait la promouvoir au poste supérieur lorsqu'elle serait assez âgée mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait que 175 ans. Elle était fière de pouvoir ainsi grimper sur l'échelle malgré son arrivée tardive parmi eux… Legolas faisait aussi parti du voyage. Il avait protesté avec véhémence, jugeant que sa place était avec les combattants et sa mère. Il avait fini par obtenir gain de cause.

C'est comme cela qu'ils furent tous à cheval l'heure d'après, rangés en colonnes ordonnées. Astíriel prit la tête du cortège aux côtés d'Evranï et guida la garde à travers les bois grâce à sa vision. Elle faisait confiance aux arbres qui lui chuchotaient le chemin à suivre pour atteindre rapidement la forteresse de pierre. Le voyage fut long et silencieux. Tous les elfes étaient sidérés de voir la forêt s'obscurcir sous leurs yeux. Legolas rejoignit l'elleth vers la fin du chemin.

 **\- Nous y sommes bientôt ?** demanda-t-il en avisant l'herbe pourrie au sol.

 **\- Oui** , chuchota-t-elle en serrant sa prise sur ses rênes.

 **\- Pourquoi avons-nous ralentis ?**

 **\- Les arbres sont silencieux aux alentours de Dol Guldur. Je ne veux pas les forcer. Je suis obligée d'alterner entre la projection et la vision pour pouvoir nous guider. Je dois faire vite afin que mon corps ne s'écrase pas au sol** , lui expliqua-t-elle alors que ses épaules se relâchèrent.

Elle se redressa la seconde suivante alors que sa tête commençait à piquer dangereusement et il vit ses yeux luirent fortement. Elle faisait appel à des forces qui le dépassaient… Il hocha la tête et peu après, aperçut un pic de pierre s'élever dans le ciel, sur une colline se découpa une forteresse bien plus grande que ce qu'il n'aurait pu s'imaginer. Astíriel frissonna en revenant à elle. La voir pour de vrai rendait les choses bien plus stressantes. Elle talonna son cheval et s'élança à travers les arbres. Elle voulait en finir rapidement. Les murmures du vent mêlés aux gémissements des arbres l'accompagnaient dans son galop. Les soldats s'élancèrent à sa suite et ne se firent pas distancer. Elle sentait son armure claquer autour d'elle. Elle portait l'habit de combat de l'armée pour l'occasion. Même Evranï était vêtue ainsi, se fondant dans la masse d'ellyr. Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied de la colline et descendirent de leurs montures. L'elleth regarda le chef des gardes.

 **\- C'est ici, c'est l'endroit que j'ai vu en vision** , les informa-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et fit un signe à l'armée. Tous les elfes descendirent de cheval d'un seul mouvement et un silence de mort les entoura.

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se cache ici mais je ne peux que vous suggérez de rester sur vos gardes** , dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle entendit quelques épées sortirent de leur fourreau à la fin des rangs, signe qu'ils l'avaient tous bien entendue. Elle attrapa son arc et donna un coup de tête en direction du chef.

 **\- Je te redonne le commandement, je ne suis plus d'aucune utilité maintenant** , murmura-t-elle.

 **\- Bien** , répondit-il sèchement.

Il leva son bras et fit quatre gestes rapides dans différentes direction en chuchotant quelques mots clés. A son signal, l'armée se scinda en cinq groupes. Le leur resta immobile quelques secondes avant de progresser sur l'allée pavée centrale qui grimpait vers une porte en pierre agrémentée d'une herse relevée. Astíriel se détacha légèrement du capitaine des gardes, préférant rejoindre Evranï et Legolas au milieu des guerriers.

 **\- Est-ce l'endroit que tu as vu par deux fois en vision ?** lui demanda la reine.

 **\- C'est exactement le même, bien qu'il me semblait plus petit…** compléta-t-elle en armant son arc.

 **\- C'est une triste vue que nous offre la forêt** , se lamenta-t-elle.

Astíriel capta la tristesse et le désespoir dans ses yeux et se pinça les lèvres. Legolas plaça sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons secourir notre royaume** , dit-il déterminé.

L'elleth voulait y croire. Elle souhaitait qu'après cette journée la forêt redevienne verdoyante mais les arbres autours d'elles semblaient être corrompus jusqu'à la sève. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que quelques orcs et araignées puissent faire autant de dégâts. Il y avait autre chose, et elle craignait cette chose. Elle vit Legolas lui lancer un regard en coin. Il pensait comme elle. En fait, tout le monde le pensait mais personne ne le disait, priant pour que leur instinct se trompe. Mais elle le savait, ils voyaient juste. Elle resserra sa prise sur le bois de son arc.

Ils continuèrent à avancer sur l'immense allée pavée qui escaladait le flanc de la butte. Elle était entourée de murailles et de tours en pierre colossales. Les constructions étaient recouvertes de végétaux morts et noirs, comme s'ils avaient été carbonisés. D'immenses braséros s'élevaient à intervalles réguliers sur remparts mais aucun d'eux n'était allumé. Pourtant, le charbon noirci dedans faisait penser le contraire. Astíriel guettait chaque meurtrière sur leur passage mais l'endroit semblait figé… Elle forçait sa vue qui était brouillée par une espèce de voile noir et opaque. Ce n'était pas normal. Rien ici ne l'était. Un amoncellement de nuage gris masquait le ciel et ils arrivèrent dans une cour interne. Elle était circulaire et, au centre, se tenait une fontaine cassée et asséchée. Il était possible de discerner de la vermoulure entre les dalles au sol, et l'elfe se baissa. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que cette mixture grisâtre, pas un insecte ou une plante vivante. Ce lieu était maudit.

Soudain, une flèche vola vers eux. L'ellon qui la reçut la trancha en deux et tous se mirent sur leurs gardes. Naturellement, ils formèrent un cercle pour se protéger des attaques extérieures. Evranï et Legolas étaient enfermés au milieu, là où la sécurité était maximale. Astíriel savait que le prince n'y restait que parce que sa mère s'y trouvait. Puis, elle banda son arc et attendit. Une deuxième flèche partit. Un des guerriers arriva devant elle pour la protéger de l'attaque. Elle lui fit entièrement confiance. Au moins, les ennemis savaient qu'elle représentait une menace pour eux. Ils n'en restaient pas moins idiots, pensa-t-elle. Elle visa aisément et lâcha sa corde. Un bruit de chair transpercée retentit à leurs oreilles et un corps chuta du haut du mur. Lorsqu'il s'écrasa au sol, l'ellon devant elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

 **\- Glamhoth !** ( _Une horde d'orcs !_ ) s'écria-t-il.

Son cri résonna dans tout le bastion et la vice-capitaine sut que tous les elfes étaient désormais au courant. C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd prit la forteresse d'assaut. Elle distingua des pas frénétiques et lourds, des respirations hachées précédées par une odeur nauséabonde.

 **\- Préparez-vous ! Serrez les rangs ! Pour les Valar !** cria le capitaine.

Tous les elfes s'ordonnèrent et patientèrent. Leurs ennemis ne tardèrent pas. La horde d'orcs arriva par la herse qui se situait de l'autre côté de la cour. Elle surgit dans un désordre sans nom mais les elfes n'étaient pas surpris. Les premiers rangs furent abattus à coup de flèche. Les orcs ne résistaient que très rarement aux projectiles d'une telle taille. Une fois que la horde les eu atteints, les choses dégénérèrent. Les rangs elfiques se brisèrent au fil des minutes et la cour intérieure fut entièrement occupée par les combats.

Astíriel affrontait un orc qui se battait avec une épée. Elle fit tourner une des siennes pour lui sectionner le poignet gauche. Il fut obligé de lâcher son arme et tenta de l'attraper avec son autre main. Elle l'évita aisément et l'éventra en se redressant, enfonçant sa lame à travers la peau noire.

 **\- Legolas !** cria-t-elle dans la mêlée.

C'était déjà la quatrième fois qu'elle l'appelait et elle ne pouvait pas passer son temps à le chercher ! Elle savait très bien qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul mais Evranï était aussi présente. Il fallait la protéger. L'elleth ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait eu autant d'orcs. Alors qu'ils se battaient depuis une vingtaine de minutes, leur nombre ne baissait pas… Elle vit l'un d'eux s'avancer vers elle en marchant sur son comparse au sol. Ils n'avaient aucun état d'âme… Le monstre fit valser son fléau vers elle et elle l'esquiva en sautant vers l'arrière. Elle prit son arc et arracha une flèche au sol puisqu'elle n'en avait plus. L'orc l'attaqua une seconde fois et elle sauta dans les airs, prenant appui sur la boule piquante au bout de son arme. Elle se projeta vers lui et atterrit debout sur ses épaules, positionnant correctement sa flèche contre le haut de sa tête. Il voulut lui arracher la jambe mais elle fut plus rapide. Le projectile s'enfonça profondément dans son crâne. L'elfe se dégagea et rangea l'arc.

 **\- Legolas !** répéta-t-elle.

 **\- Le prince et la reine sont en haut de la tour !** lui cria un elfe en plein combat.

Elle hocha la tête pour le remercier et s'y précipita. Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et arriva au premier étage de la tour de garde. Il n'y avait plus d'orcs à ce niveau. Anxieuse, elle gravit le reste des escaliers en colimaçon à toute vitesse.

 **\- Legolas ?** appela-t-elle en montant.

 **Astíriel ?** répondit-il. **Astíriel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Ne viens pas !** cria-t-il.

Pourtant, elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle déboucha sur le haut de la tour. Les cadavres d'orcs s'empilaient au sol et la reine et son fils étaient sain et saufs. Pourquoi la repoussait-il ? L'étage était uniquement constitué d'un sol circulaire dont la circonférence était parsemée de colonne soutenant un toit en pierre. Rien ne les protégeait de la chute. Elle s'approcha du bord où se tenaient les deux elfes.

 **\- Legolas ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?** s'étonna-t-elle. **J'ai bien cru qu'il vous était arrivé malheur…** souffla-t-elle.

La reine se tourna vers elle, les yeux larmoyants. Ceux de la vice-capitaine s'écarquillèrent. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

 **\- Ma reine ?** demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

 **\- Nous n'aurions pas dû venir** , murmura cette dernière, la voix glacée.

Ne comprenant pas ses paroles, elle s'avança à leur niveau et son regard se perdit sur la forteresse. D'ici, elle voyait tout. Elle porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri et Legolas posa la sienne sur son épaule. Devant elle, se trouvait un massacre. Elle voyait l'armée entière se faire décimer… Les orcs étaient bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé et ils n'étaient pas seuls… Les araignées les avaient rejoints et une ombre planait entre les cadavres. Doucement, les elfes restants se regroupaient et étaient acculés dans une cour annexe. Elle parcourut le champ de bataille du regard. Ils étaient tous morts. Des centaines d'elfes étaient morts et gisaient sous ses yeux. Ses épaules tressautèrent et elle fit un pas en arrière. Sa gorge se serra et son estomac se tordit. Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et sa vue se brouilla. Elle dévia ses yeux sur le visage pâle d'Evranï. Ses lèvres tremblotaient et ses yeux d'ordinaires sereins étaient étreints par la peur. Legolas lui était fermé, les poings serrés.

 _\- Attention !_ hurlèrent les voix dans sa tête.

Sans son accord, sa vision s'activa et son point de vue changea. Elle vit un orc bander un arc devant ses yeux. La flèche fut tirée et se dirigea droit sur la tour. Astíriel dégaina sa lame et se jeta en direction du vide. Elle se retint à une colonne et trancha le projectile juste avant qu'il n'atteigne le dos de la reine. Cette dernière se retourna violemment et croisa les yeux violets luisants de l'elleth.

 **\- A couvert !** s'écria-t-elle en se plaçant derrière une colonne.

Les deux elfes l'imitèrent et, d'un coup, une salve de flèche heurta la pierre alors que certaines d'entre elles passèrent entre les colonnes et se fichèrent en face. Ils restèrent cachés un moment avant que Legolas ne repère des pas dans l'escalier. Il prit son arme et son amie en fit autant. Ils furent prêts à tuer l'orc qui arrivait mais s'arrêtèrent en reconnaissant l'un des leurs.

 **\- Vos Majestés ! Astíriel !** cria Taedol.

La guerrière se précipita vers lui et l'aida à tenir debout. Il avait déjà un trou béant au niveau de la cuisse et sa main était pleine de sang.

 **\- Nos troupes, elles- !**

 **\- Nous avons vu mon ami** , le coupa Legolas. **Nous ne pouvons rien faire** , continua-t-il la voix basse.

 **\- Il faut vous enfuir !** s'écria-t-il.

 **\- Nous enfuir ?!** répondit Astíriel d'une voix aigüe.

 **\- Je ne peux pas laisser mon peuple ici alors que je prends la fuite**! le contredit la souveraine.

 **\- Majesté, avec tout mon respect, nos guerriers se battent encore car je leur ai promis de vous trouver et vous mettre en sécurité. Ne réduisez pas ce pour quoi ils se battent. Ardel est parti vous attendre avec les chevaux. Vous devez le rejoindre !**

 **\- Taedol !** coupa l'elleth en voyant la reine hésiter.

Legolas posa une main sur son bras qui tenait leur compagnon et secoua la tête. Il savait très bien que personne n'en ressortirait vivant s'ils ne partaient pas immédiatement. Ils devaient y aller. De plus, il ne pouvait pas se l'avouer mais ainsi, il pourrait mettre à l'abri sa mère et… celle pour qui il éprouvait de tendre sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas envisager de la laisser mourir ici, au milieu des autres car il choisissait de rester.

 **\- Nous partons** , répondit Legolas pour les deux autres.

Il passa en premier dans les escaliers, suivit de sa mère et des deux guerriers. Les orcs se concentraient dans la cour mais certains les avaient vus et avait dû noter qu'ils prenaient la fuite. Ils devaient se hâter. Ils décidèrent de passer par les murailles. Le chemin était certes plus exposé mais moins encombré. Une flèche se déviait plus facilement qu'une armée.

Puis, à un moment, ils croisèrent une rampe permettant de monter sur la muraille. Astíriel remarqua que dix orcs y grimpaient déjà. Ils voulaient les tuer à tout prix. Elle lança un coup d'œil à Legolas qui l'avait vu et Evranï qui s'était arrêtée. La reine dégaina son arme et se prépara à accueillir les immondices qui courraient vers eux. Astíriel nota plusieurs petites taches de sang sur ses armes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se joignait au combat. Legolas les rappela et ils reprirent leur course mais les orcs avançaient bien plus vite qu'eux.

 **\- Taedol ?** demanda-t-elle tout bas en courant.

 **\- Oui mon amie ?** répondit-il en se redressant.

 **\- Est-ce que tu peux encore courir seul ?** Il hésita puis hocha vivement la tête.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Son regard se dirigea vers les orcs que fixait l'elfe. **Non… Tu ne comptes pas…**

L'elleth enleva son bras de sur ses propres épaules et fit un pas en arrière.

 **\- Ne discute pas Taedol, je suis celle qui prend les décisions ici après tout, je suis la vice-capitaine… Suis Evranï. Legolas ne doit pas me voir** , ordonna-t-elle. **Soit sûr qu'ils rejoignent Ardel et qu'ils fuient.**

 **\- Non, je ne peux pas te laisser faire !** répliqua-t-il tout bas. **Je suis celui qui vous retarde. Je dois rester.**

 **\- Sauf que tu ne tiendras pas deux minutes face à eux. Je ne demande pas ton avis** , reprit-elle durement. **Qu'est-ce qui compte le plus Taedol ? Moi ou eux ?** demanda-t-elle en montrant les deux membres royaux devant elle.

 **\- Je… Ils ne voudraient pas que tu restes. Legolas n'accepterait jamais que tu te mettes en danger ainsi !**

 **\- C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant. Je ne peux pas les regarder mourir Taedol, pas eux, pas lui…** murmura-t-elle la voix basse.

 **\- Tu es… amoureuse du prince ?** articula-t-il difficilement.

Elle leva des yeux tristes vers lui et sourit amèrement.

 **\- Mauvais choix n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Notre cœur ne nous laisse pas ce choix mon amie.**

Il brisa le contact et souffla fortement. Il ne voulait absolument pas la laisser mais il savait que le cœur de son amie le haïrait s'il ne s'occupait pas de la reine et de son fils. Il devait prendre une décision. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux de l'elfe qu'il avait rencontré il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. Il revit encore la jeune elleth perdue et en proie au monde. Celle qu'il avait secourue des griffes de Scov…

 **\- Taedol…** soupira-t-elle en avisant les orcs qui atteignirent la muraille.

 **\- Bien** , fut le seul mot qu'il dit.

 **\- Merci** , dit-elle soulagée.

Il fit volte-face une dernière fois, regardant le visage radieux de cette elfe.

 **\- I Melain berio le** ( _Puissent les Valar te protéger_ ), souffla-t-il.

Puis, ils se tournèrent le dos mutuellement. Elle dégaina ses armes, prête à recevoir la vague d'orcs.

 **\- Je vous attends** , chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. **Nedion boc en Erynaur, Ninaeth…** _(Je compte sur vous, Erynaur, Ninaeth…)_

Elle vit la dizaine d'orcs se ruer sur elle avec force. Elle recula un de ses pieds et se prépara à charger. Alors qu'elle transperça le premier avec une de ses lames, l'un d'eux tomba à cause du peu de place sur le rempart. Elle n'attendit pas et fit un tour sur place, fauchant les trois qui se trouvait près d'elle afin de les ralentir. Pourtant, l'un de ses adversaires réussit à attraper son bras à ce moment et la projeta plus loin. Elle commença à chuter le long de la muraille et empoigna fermement une de ses épées. Elle l'enfonça dans la pierre et sa descente fut stoppée. Elle regarda en bas et vit qu'une vingtaine de mètres la séparait du vide… et un orc mort. Elle grimpa de nouveau la muraille et sauta les deux mètres restant à la force de ses bras, regagnant le combat. En arrivant, elle jeta une de ses lames dans le dos d'un orc qui se retourna vers elle. Rapidement, elle courut vers lui et glissa entre ses jambes, évitant de peu sa hache et tranchant sa cuisse. Elle entailla son artère et se redressa. Elle agrippa sa lame et la sortit de son dos. Elle vit un orc se jeter sur elle et rengaina pour bloquer sa lance. Elle utilisa sa force pour le pousser dans le vide et il chuta en entrainant un autre monstre.

Plus que cinq… Elle prit correctement la lance et la projeta en avant, empalant un uruk. Soudain, elle sentit deux bras l'attraper et la plaquer contre quelque chose de dur. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux, l'haleine lui suffit. Elle se débattit sans réussir à s'échapper de sa prise. Alors qu'elle tentait de se libérer, elle vit un de ses ennemis se placer face à elle, prêt à la transpercer avec son arme. En dernier recours, elle leva sa botte et y prit une petite dague qu'elle y cachait. Elle se redressa et l'enfonça dans l'épaule de l'orc qui la retenait. Il hurla de douleur et lui laissa la place de partir. Il se fit embrocher par son allié. Elle s'écarta légèrement, soufflant bruyamment. Ils étaient sacrément forts, elle avait déjà combattu plusieurs d'entre eux et elle était seule. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Il n'y avait plus personne, elle avait pu les sauver… Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Ils étaient saufs grâce à elle.

Soudain, une douleur se répandit dans son abdomen et elle baissa les yeux. Une épée était profondément enfoncée à travers son armure. Elle releva ses yeux vers la raison de cet intense retour à la réalité. Quelques secondes d'inattention lui avaient coûté cher… Elle fit face à un des orcs, fier de son exploit. Prise d'une rage, elle sortit sa propre arme et lui sectionna la jugulaire. Il s'écroula au sol, laissant sa lame dans son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas l'enlever et, en sentant le sang couler abondamment, elle sut qu'elle ne rentrerait pas. Elle ne pourrait pas rejoindre ces compagnons… Elle fut prise d'un vertige et cela suffit à un des deux derniers orcs pour la transpercer une dernière fois au poumon.

Elle vacilla et tomba dans le vide, du côté extérieur de la forteresse. Son monde bascula. Elle vit les deux orcs la regarder tomber avec satisfaction et deux rires gras se perdirent dans l'obscurité. Sa vue se brouilla. L'atterrissage vida l'air restant de ses poumons et lui fit cracher du sang. Les armes en fer s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans sa peau et elle grimaça. Elle était recouverte de sang et son corps était inerte. Elle avait roulé jusqu'en bas de la colline et se trouvait dans le sous-bois. Elle voyait à peine la végétation grise s'étaler autour d'elle tandis que ses yeux se fermaient lentement. Les paupières d'un elfe ne se fermaient qu'à sa mort la plupart du temps, sauf en cas de grande fatigue. Elle avait conscience qu'elle n'était pas juste fatiguée.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir revoir ses parents dans les cavernes de Mandos. Elle allait pouvoir leur sourire et leur dire qu'elle avait rencontré des elfes, enfin ! Elle pourrait leur montrer ce qu'elle avait appris et leur dire qu'elle était morte pour une bonne cause. Qu'elle était morte en héros, en protégeant Evranï et Legolas. Son sourire se fana, Legolas… Elle avait espéré mais en vain, la seule fois où il avait failli se produire quelque chose, Thranduil était intervenu. Depuis, le prince n'avait plus rien tenté. Elle pensait qu'il avait juste voulu tester, voir sa réaction. Elle ferma les yeux, cette sensation était étrange sur le long terme, dérangeante pour un elfe. Rien ne passait, tout était noir. Astíriel sentit son corps lui échapper et s'enfoncer dans l'humus, toujours plus loin…

 _\- Astíriel… Astíriel…_ murmurèrent les voix autours d'elle, de plus en plus forte. _Astíriel…_

 **\- Quoi ?** demanda-t-elle mentalement.

Sa vue réapparut et elle se vit au sol, dans un état pitoyable. Elle faisait peur à voir… Elle trouvait cela étrange, elle pouvait toujours se projeter alors qu'elle était au bord de la mort. Elle y avait même été forcée, comme si l'absence de vue l'emmenait ici… Peut-être en serait-elle capable jusqu'à ce que son être lâche tout à fait ? Pourtant, dans ce stade, elle pouvait parfaitement réfléchir. Puis, elle se rappela de Legolas et Evranï. Où en étaient-ils ? Avaient-ils réussi à s'en sortir ? Elle se laissa guider par les arbres qui semblaient vouloir lui montrer quelque chose, peut-être eux ? Sa volonté de voir les membres royaux et leurs gardes les avait-elle atteints ? Elle se sentit tirée à toute vitesse à travers la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'elle surplombe un chemin terreux où galopaient deux chevaux. Ardel était sur le premier et Taedol chevauchait avec Legolas, le tenant fermement par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber. Ce dernier paraissait endormi, ou peut-être évanoui ? Pourquoi était-il dans cet état-là ? Quelque chose dérangeait l'elleth mais les airs sombres des deux gardes suffirent à l'alerter. Elle chercha un troisième cheval des yeux mais n'en vit aucun. Où était la reine ? Où était Evranï ?! Elle entendit un chuchotement dans son dos et son champ de vision recula jusqu'à l'entrée de Dol Guldur.

Un cri d'horreur s'échappa du fond de sa gorge et elle sentit toute pensée cohérente quitter sa tête. Un corps s'étendait par terre, juste à la fin du chemin pavé. La reine était là… au sol, déchiquetée à plusieurs endroits, une flèche profondément enfoncée dans son dos. Elle avait du sang partout autour d'elle et ses cheveux baignaient dans le liquide carmin. Astíriel s'approcha le plus qu'elle put et détailla les traits de l'elfe, espérant trouver le moindre indice de vie. La seule chose qu'elle remarqua fut que la souveraine souriait faiblement, comme si elle avait été heureuse de pouvoir mourir ici. Comment pouvait-elle sourire en mourant ?! Comment pouvait-elle tout simplement mourir ?!

L'elleth sanglota et, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se constitua une fausse enveloppe corporelle, de la même manière que Nessa l'avait fait. Elle s'accroupie près de la reine et se mit à caresser ses cheveux malgré qu'elle ne puisse pas réellement la toucher. Elle se décida à rester là, à attendre que les yeux encore ouverts d'Evranï ne s'illuminent de leur teinte habituelle. Pourtant, rien n'arriva…

Elle avait échoué. Elle ne pourrait pas dire à ses parents qu'elle était morte dignement. Elle n'avait été que de la chair à pâtée pour orc, seulement une de plus sur leur tableau de chasse. Elle n'avait servi à rien, elle avait voulu rester pour les sauver, pourquoi d'autre ? Sûrement pas pour les voir mourir… Et, maintenant, elle se tenait au pied de la feu souveraine et de la colline qui servirait de tombeau à l'armée qu'elle avait menée, attendant sa propre fin…

Puis tout fut noir.

Astíriel était morte pour de bon.

Elle n'avait même pas vécue plus longtemps que sa mère.


	25. Le coût d'une vie

**Bonjour à tous mes p'tits elfes, nains, humains et hobbits ! J'espère que vous allez très bien de puis tout ce temps. Et oui, je me décide enfin à reposter pour les vacances et sachez que je vais continuer sur cette lancée. Cette fiction est un des écrits où je porte beaucoup d'attention à mon style et mes mots alors je préfère la poster à tête reposée.**

 **Alors, voyons comment les choses vont tourner pour notre elfe... Puisque je vous rappelle qu'aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'est plus des nôtres...**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 – Le coût d'une vie**

Année 1100 du Troisième Age, Eryn Galen : Dol Guldur.

Elle était étendue au sol depuis plusieurs heures. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, elle était morte. La vie avait déserté son corps sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Sa conscience s'était étiolée et elle avait cessé de penser, cessé de respirer, cessé d'exister. Astíriel n'était plus qu'un corps inerte et son nom n'était plus directement relié à cette enveloppe charnelle sinon à son souvenir…

Après son dernier souffle, sa conscience avait directement été guidée là où toutes les âmes se dirigeaient une fois que leur séjour en Arda arrivait à son terme : les cavernes de Mandos. Ainsi, on ne lui avait pas menti. Elle ne sut comment, elle était arrivée ici. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'être vivante. Son corps était toujours fonctionnel et ses pensées étaient fluides, même ses sens ne lui échappaient pas. Elle était dans une cavité rocheuse, un labyrinthe creusé à même la pierre. Cette dernière était si lisse que, par endroit, il était possible d'y voir son reflet, quoique légèrement déformé, grâce à l'eau qui ruisselait dessus et les gemmes luisantes dans les parois.

 **\- Où suis-je ?** appela-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même. **Y-a-t-il quelqu'un ?** s'écria-t-elle.

Sa voix se répercuta sur les murs et se perdit dans les méandres de la caverne basse de plafond. Personne ne lui répondit… Puis, un bruit attira son attention. Il était semblable à celui d'une goutte d'eau tombant dans une flaque. Il s'agissait de la seule chose qu'elle percevait alors elle choisit de s'y diriger. Astíriel écouta attentivement les échos produits par l'égouttement et le suivit. A plusieurs reprises, elle dû revenir sur ses pas en se rendant compte que le bruit avait disparu. Puis, alors qu'elle perdait patiente, elle déboucha dans une salle légèrement plus grande que le reste.

Elle était également creusée irrégulièrement dans la pierre et formait une espèce de poche ronde parcourue de stalactite. Seulement, le sol était luminescent, projetant une douce lumière bleutée à travers le lieu. Elle avança pour y entrer et trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. En plein milieu se trouvait une vasque naturelle remplie d'eau et, au-dessus, une stalactite d'où ruisselait lentement de petites gouttes. L'atmosphère était humide, bien plus que dans le reste du labyrinthe. Par contre, il n'y avait pas de deuxième sortie. En se retournant pour vérifier ses dires, elle se retrouva face à un pan de mur. La panique la saisit. Elle était enfermée ? Pourtant, elle était bien arrivée par quelque part ! Elle commença à tourner frénétiquement sur elle-même mais, elle était définitivement coincée. La sortie avait disparue…

 **\- Hého !** s'écria-t-elle. **É** **coutez- moi ! Vous m'entendez ?!** hurla-t-elle. **Je sais que vous êtes là !** **Montrez-vous !**

Rien… Elle était seule et personne ne daignait lui répondre. Fatiguée par sa longue marche, elle s'assit, se laissant glisser contre la paroi. Elle avait à nouveau cette boule dans la gorge et ce nœud à l'estomac qui l'aurait fait pleurer si elle avait été humaine. C'est en entendant l'eau s'égoutter qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était assoiffée. Etait-ce seulement réel ? Ne voulait-on pas la forcer à boire ? Elle grimaça, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle se releva et se pencha au-dessus de la vasque. Astíriel récupéra le liquide entre ses mains et le porta à ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas une odeur suspecte outre-mesure… Elle but.

 **\- Astíriel…** entendit-elle dans son dos.

Elle lâcha le peu d'eau qui restait et fit volte-face en empoignant ses armes.

 **\- Calme-toi ma fille… ma petite fille…** dit l'elfe en face d'elle avec un sourire tendre.

 **\- Mère ?** s'étrangla l'elleth. **C'est bien vous ?**

Devant elle se tenait une elfe de la même taille qu'elle, fine avec des cheveux noirs remontés en un chignon lâche. Elle portait une robe gris perle fluide mais… malgré leur ressemblance, il était certain qu'elle était plus âgée.

 **\- Oui Astíriel, c'est moi** , souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de sa fille. Elle leva une main et la posa sur sa joue pour la caresser affectueusement avant qu'un air triste ne passe sur son visage. **Oh, ma douce enfant, que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi as-tu dû nous rejoindre si tôt ?** se lamenta-t-elle.

 **\- Je… n'ai pas eu le choix…** avoua-t-elle, la tête basse. **Mais, mère, que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi êtes-vous enfermée dans les Cavernes de Mandos ? N'avez-vous pu trouver le repos aux côtés de père ? Est-ce cette eau qui me fait halluciner ?** bafouilla-t-elle en s'appuyant contre la vasque.

Un rire lui répondit. Un rire clair et chaleureux.

 **\- Cette mine concernée ne te ressemble nín iell** _(ma fille)_ , rit-elle. **Ne t'en fais donc pas autant. Certes, cette eau nous permet de nous rencontrer mais… je ne suis pas une hallucination, de toute façon, tu dois forcément passer par-là pour rejoindre Mandos. Tout le monde passe par-là. Les fous, les lâches et les mauvais se perdent à jamais dans le labyrinthe. Les autres arrivent ici, qu'importe le temps. Ton père et moi avons réussi à nous retrouver, autant que tu nous trouveras par la suite. J'ai foi en cela. J'aurais tout de même préféré que tu puisses te rendre à Valinor mais… tu es morte Astíriel** , acheva-t-elle.

 **\- Je sais.** Un silence s'installa entre les deux elfes avant qu'Astíriel ne reprenne. **Je sais aussi que… je ne regrette pas ce sacrifice. Enfin, dans un sens…** dit-elle en resserrant sa prise autour des épées à sa taille.

Edlenn fronça les sourcils. Elle se rappelait de ces armes.

 **\- Je vois que tu as fini par entrer dans la cave** , sourit-elle en montrant les lames d'un geste doux.

Les yeux de l'elfe aux cheveux de jais se baissèrent et remontèrent aussi rapidement.

 **\- Je- ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je ne fais que vous les emprunter !** se défendit-elle de peur que sa mère ne lui en veuille.

 **\- Pourquoi donc cette appréhension ? Je suis morte Astíriel, il n'y pas besoin de me les rendre, nous n'en avons pas besoin ici… Elles sont à toi à présent.**

 **\- Mais… elles vous appartiennent…**

 **\- Plus maintenant, elles sont au service des vivants.**

L'elleth baissa la tête et soupira.

 **\- Donc elles ne me seront plus utiles non plus…** conclut-elle.

 **\- Je le crains…**

 **\- Père n'est pas ici, y-a-t-il une raison ?**

Edlenn hocha la tête.

 **\- Tu ne peux voir qu'une seule personne. Fréa a pensé que je serais bien plus à ma place ici, avec toi. Lui t'a vu grandir, il voulait que je puisse te parler, te voir.**

 **\- Je vois** , répondit-elle en tremblant légèrement.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, ton père va bien…** Elle prit une pause avant de poursuivre. **Je vais devoir y aller nín iell** _(ma fille)_ _ **.**_ **Avant, je voudrais te dire une dernière chose.**

Cette phrase fit paniquer la jeune elfe.

 **\- N'aviez-vous pas dit que je pourrais vous rejoindre ?** s'écria-t-elle en la saisissant par les épaules.

 **\- É** **coute-moi, sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai nommée ainsi ? Sais-tu pourquoi tu portes ce prénom ?** demanda-t-elle gravement.

 **\- Non, vous m'aviez toujours dit qu'il s'agissait d'un héritage de notre peuple.**

Edlenn hocha la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille.

 **\- Astíriel est bien un nom sinda mais… je suis celle qu'il l'ait créé à partir de notre langue. Il est unique, comme beaucoup de nom elfique et s'accorde à celui qui le porte. Il vient du mot « ast » qui signifie poussière et « míriel » qui veut dire brillant comme un joyau. Ton prénom signifie littéralement : « Joyau poussiéreux » ou « brillant comme un joyau poussiéreux ». Il fait référence au fait que, un trésor peut-être enfoui sous une couche de salissure. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il perd de sa valeur. Il a besoin d'être poli afin de révéler son véritable éclat, son véritable potentiel. C'est cette idée que j'ai voulu te transmettre Astíriel.**

Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, son corps commença à s'évanouir dans l'air, à disparaitre aux yeux de sa fille.

 **\- Mère !** s'exclama-t-elle en cherchant à la saisir mais sa main passa au travers du vide. **Pourquoi vous en allez-vous sur ces mots ?! Je n'ai même pas pu vous poser des questions ! Mère !** hurla-t-elle en s'affaissant.

Un sanglot la parcourut sans qu'elle ne pleure. C'était injuste. Elle venait à peine de la revoir et maintenant, elle la quittait… Alors qu'elle releva sa tête, elle vit une ouverture dans le mur. Un passage venait de se créer. Portée par elle ne savait qu'elle force, Astíriel se leva et l'emprunta. Elle marcha longtemps. Ses pas trainant se répercutaient dans le silence absolu qui régnait autour d'elle et ses chutes se multipliaient. Elle était fatiguée, comme si ce lieu aspirait son énergie et son envie de vivre.

Quelle envie ? Elle était déjà morte de toute façon… Elle n'était plus qu'un corps rampant avec un reste de vie insufflé par un Vala afin qu'elle joue à son petit jeu… Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle abandonnerait maintenant. Alors, elle continua à avancer.

À un moment, elle finit par se rendre compte que le sol était plus régulier. En baissant les yeux, elle découvrit un dallage gris. Parfait, elle arrivait quelque part. Tandis qu'elle progressait, les murs s'élargissaient et le plafond s'élevait, formant un couloir aux dimensions surhumaine. Personne n'était capable d'édifier une telle chose. Sauf un être divin, pensa-t-elle. Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant une porte dont elle ne voyait pas le haut. Elle était sculptée dans un métal noir et épais. Elle l'approcha et les deux battants commencèrent à s'ouvrir pour la laisser passer sous l'œil attentif des deux statues gigantesques qui gardaient l'entrée. L'elleth se redressa et prit une grande inspiration avant de s'y aventurer. Le bruit de raclement continu que produisait les battants pour s'ouvrir s'inversa et elle se retrouva bloqué à l'intérieur.

Elle n'avait jamais vu un bâtiment de cette taille. Il ressemblait aux lieux de cultes des Humains mais aux mesures d'un titan. Pourtant, elle était seule. Alors, elle s'avança vers les marches qui se présentaient devant elle. Elle les gravit rapidement et passa la rangée de colonnes avant qu'une voix ne l'interpelle.

 **\- Viens… Approche…**

La voix était éthérée et sifflante, comme celle d'un reptile. Un frisson s'empara de l'elleth et ses pieds virèrent pour se diriger vers la source de ce bruit. Elle traversa des dizaines de rangées de colonnes mais ne s'arrêta pas malgré que le décor paraisse être le même partout. Puis, à un moment, elle se retrouva à nouveau en face d'une porte. Cette dernière s'entrebâilla d'elle-même et elle s'engouffra dans la nouvelle pièce.

Une salle du trône, cela allait de soi. Astíriel s'engagea dedans et leva les yeux vers la personne qui la regardait. Il était assis sur un immense siège en haut d'une estrade et devait au moins faire vingt mètres de haut mais son attitude assise et voûter pour pouvoir la regarder le rapetissait. Il était couvert d'une armure de métal noire et son heaume était pourvu de corne de taureau. Elle se figea. Etait-ce Mandos ?

 **\- C'est bien moi petite elfe** , siffla sa voix sans qu'il ne bouge.

Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé ainsi.

 **\- Personne ne sait à quoi nous ressemblons mais nos traits restent cachés derrière nos atours. Ne penses-tu pas que cela soit plus intimidant ?** demanda-t-il gravement malgré le ton amusé de sa voix.

Etait-il en train de répondre à ses pensées ? se demanda-t-elle, puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore parlé.

 **\- Belle déduction que voilà. Ce pouvoir m'a été conféré afin de percer les cœurs de mes visiteurs.**

Elle devait à tout prix bloquer cela ! Elle en avait les capacités, comme lorsqu'elle refusait que les arbres ne lui parlent. Il y un battement de silence avant qu'un rire ne résonne dans la cavité. Il venait de Mandos et cette action fit claquer les plaques de son armure entre elles.

 **\- Quelle petite elfe intéressante nous avons là. Je ne pensais pas qu'un habitant d'Arda ne puisse contrecarrer ma volonté. Malheureusement, il me semble que ta protection soit assez puissante pour que je ne puisse la percer sans forcer. Je ne voudrais pas abimer ton esprit, je m'en contenterais donc** , avoua-t-il en la regardant de nouveau.

Il était bien plus… familier que ce qu'elle n'aurait pensé. Etait-ce réellement Mandos ? Le Vala s'occupant des âmes mortes ? Elle en doutait… Pourtant, elle ne tenterait pas de gestes risqués.

 **\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?** lança-t-elle avec force.

En vérité, elle était terrorisée. De plus, maintenir ses pouvoirs à un tel niveau était éprouvant, même pour elle.

 **\- Je ne veux rien de toi. Tu es plutôt celle qui a besoin de moi. Je suis le maître de ces lieux, ne l'oublie pas… Seulement, vois-tu, ma femme m'a fait part d'une chose intéressante. Tu ne peux pas mourir, du moins, pas maintenant.**

 **\- Comment ça ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle.

 **\- Je ne peux pas t'accepter dans mon royaume. Ton âme est trop précieuse pour être gâchée ici selon les dires de Vairë. Ta destinée nous montre bien que tu viens ici avant de continuer ton voyage, c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas te garder. Tu vas devoir retourner dans le monde des mortels.**

 **Je vais… comment ? C'est impossible, non, de revenir d'entre les morts ?** bredouilla-t-elle, perdue.

Mandos s'accouda à son trône et posa sa tête dans sa main droite.

 **\- Normalement oui mais, il existe certaines exceptions. Tu en es une. Ma femme a informé Nessa de ta destinée, elle est ta gardienne. Celle qui a choisi de veiller sur toi. C'est pour cela que tu es liée à la nature. Peut-être qu'ainsi, tu as la réponse à tes questions** , dit-il avec nonchalance.

 **\- Alors… je ne vais pas pouvoir rejoindre ma famille ?** demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

 **\- Malheureusement non, et si tu arrives à ne pas mourir, tu ne les reverras sans doute jamais** , avoua le Vala.

 **\- Je vois…**

 **\- Désolé petite elfe mais, je ne peux rien y faire. Je te souhaite de ne pas revenir me voir avant plusieurs centaines d'années** , finit-il en exécutant un geste de la main.

Une sensation désagréable envahit l'elleth et elle sentit ses membres s'engourdir. En les regardant, elle remarqua qu'ils commençaient à disparaitre, comme ceux de sa mère plus tôt. Ses pensées furent court-circuitées et elle rencontra les yeux rougeoyants comme la lave de Mandos. Elle n'avait plus d'emprise sur ses propres pouvoirs et elle sentait qu'il était en train de lire en elle comme un livre ouvert. Alors qu'elle allait disparaitre, elle vit le sourire narquois du Vala.

 **\- Je ne pensais que de telles nobles pensées et pures puissent cacher d'autres biens plus sombres que celles des parias, petite elfe. Tu es sans aucun doute très intéressante…**

Elle hoqueta en entendant sa voix résonner dans sa tête, tel un sifflement persistant. Il avait vu la noirceur qu'elle abritait, qu'elle entretenait au fond d'elle. Cette part de sa personne qu'aucun n'avait vu mis à part les vendeurs d'esclaves. Ils en étaient même les responsables, ils étaient ceux qui l'avaient rendue ainsi. Ceux qui avaient créé cette partie tranchante comme une lame et assoiffée de vengeance qui sévissait dans ses entrailles. Cette chose qui lui peignait un sourire malsain en face de ses ennemis.

Puis ce fut le noir, comme si elle était de nouveau morte. Pourtant, le destin en avait décidé autrement. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il choisissait de se faire entendre. Mandos l'avait affirmé.

Dans un bruissement ténu, des sabots foulèrent l'humus aux côté de l'elfe. Ils étaient surmontés par des fines pattes d'une couleur claire et tachetées de blanc. Les yeux noirs et effilés des cinq biches se posèrent sur Astíriel. Puis, doucement, elles s'approchèrent d'elle, comme muent par une force extérieure. La première s'allongea au niveau de son flanc droit et les autres l'imitèrent, encerclant l'elleth avec leurs corps chaud contrastant avec sa peau froide et rigide. C'est alors qu'elles abaissèrent leur museau, se reposant entièrement au sol… et moururent.

A cet instant, le cœur d'Astíriel repartit et ses poumons se remplirent d'air dans une respiration sifflante. Elle bougea légèrement un de ses doigts et tourna sa tête pour ne plus avoir la nuque tordue en un angle désagréable. Elle était couverte de terre et sa peau était sèche. Elle avait froid et ses yeux étaient ternes. Seulement, sa plaie était partie.

Après maintes efforts, elle réussit à redresser le haut de son corps et elle vit un cerf à quelques mètres d'elle, entre les arbres. Il était droit, fort et fier. Il la regardait sans ciller, comme s'il sondait son âme puis, il s'approcha d'elle et baissa sa tête dans sa direction. Il s'immobilisa. Les deux êtres se fixèrent de longues minutes sans bouger. Enfin, elle comprit qu'il souhaitait l'aider. Elle leva un bras tremblant vers lui et s'empara d'un de ses bois grâce à toute la force qu'il lui restait. En relevant sa tête, il la hissa sur son dos et elle s'avachit dessus. Astíriel se laissa porter par les pas du cerf qui s'éloignait lentement de l'orée de la forêt. Elle était inerte. En repartant, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Dol Guldur et ses remparts noirs puis, son regard dériva vers l'endroit qu'elle occupait un peu plus tôt. Les cinq biches étaient toujours allongées par terre, autour d'un espace vide qu'elle occupait précédemment. Elles étaient mortes afin qu'elle puisse vivre.

Ainsi, c'était le coût d'une vie… de sa vie…

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Cela vous parait-il "réaliste" ? Est-ce que le personnage de Mandos vous a plu ? Je voulais le représenter tel un titan, je le trouve plutôt réussi ^^.**


	26. Un cadeau empoisonné

**Salut mes p'tits habitants d'Arda ! Aujourd'hui, je continue dans ma lancée et je reviens avec un autre chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 – Un cadeau empoisonné**

Année 1100 du Troisième Age, Eryn Galen : Dol Guldur.

Le cerf l'avait portée sur des dizaines de mètres, s'enfonçant dans un coin sombre de la forêt, lentement. Comme prenant son temps pour enjamber les divers obstacles qui avaient parcouru son chemin. Puis, d'un coup, il l'avait laissée tomber à terre. Elle avait roulé en silence, son corps trop ankylosé pour émettre le moindre son. Fortuitement, ou non, elle avait atterrie entre les racines d'un arbre, assez épaisses pour la camoufler des prédateurs. Elle le savait. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger.

Astíriel était condamnée à rester ainsi, immobile, étendue sur l'herbe froide. La seule chose qui lui restait était ses sens. Elle voyait le jour et la nuit se succéder et les écureuils venir la saluer. Elle sentait le soleil et le vent sur sa peau. Elle humait l'odeur de la terre humide au matin et entendant les chants des animaux. Parfois, elle s'accordait une sieste, après d'interminables journées de veille et s'endormait pendant des jours entiers. Elle n'avait plus de rythme et ses pensées ne s'accordaient plus à sa personnalité. Elle ne faisait qu'attendre, comme si elle était à sa place et qu'aucune raison n'aurait pu la persuader de s'en aller. Juste comme ça.

Elle voyait les brins d'herbes qu'elle n'avait jamais observés d'aussi près depuis lors et sa main, étendue dans son champ de vision lui paraissait lointaine. Comme si elle n'appartenait pas à son corps. Les feuilles et la terre eurent le temps de recouvrir ses habits et ses bras, la fondant dans le décor.

Puis, un jour, soudainement, une douleur atroce assaillit sa jambe. Un fourmillement désagréable suivit d'une brûlure qui remontait le long de sa chair. Elle voulut hurler mais sa bouche resta résolument fermée. La première sensation en des dizaines d'années lui perçait la peau et les muscles. Cela réveilla bien trop vivement ses sens. Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ?! Pendant si longtemps, rien n'avait empiété sur sa quiétude et à présent… La sensation de chaleur se propagea dans tout son organisme et, avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle vit la peau de la main devant elle commencer à noircir. Elle se carbonisait de l'intérieur… Puis, lorsqu'elle fut assez craquelée, elle se détacha en petits lambeaux, laissant apparaitre sa chair à vif. Cette sensation la mettait au supplice et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : crier.

Ses pensées revinrent au galop, se brisant avec férocité contre la barrière mentale qui l'enfermait dans un état végétatif. Une convulsion la parcourut, tordant tout son être.

Elle voulait crier sa douleur.

Les fourmillements revinrent, envahissant jusqu'à sa tête qui grésilla sous l'assaut de décharges électriques. Elle avait mal… Elle avait mal… Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était vivante ?

Cette révélation la frappa et elle ouvrit la bouche, poussant son premier cri depuis des années. Il était viscéral, guttural et empli de souffrance. Il fit taire la forêt aux alentours, réduisant les animaux au silence alors qu'un deuxième hurlement déchira l'air.

Elle se mit à bouger dans tous les sens alors que son corps répondait enfin à ses ordres. Elle roula sur l'herbe, faisant tomber les kilos de végétations qui la recouvraient et la faisant ressembler à une petite butte terreuse. Ses cheveux s'emmêlèrent aux branches, réduisant à néant sa coiffure qui se défit et libéra ses longs cheveux qui parsemaient le sol et elle continua à hurler. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés sous la douleur et elle écumait, de la bave coulait de sa bouche et dégoulinait sur sa joue pour venir se perdre dans le col de son armure de plaque rongée par la végétation. Elle serra les dents et se mit à grogner de rage. Elle souffrait.

Le supplice dura longtemps, encore plus longtemps que sa précédente hibernation. C'est ce qu'il lui semblait en tout cas… Astíriel perdait petit à petit le peu de raison qu'elle avait recouvert. Elle ne savait ni ce qu'elle faisait ici, ni ce qu'il s'était passé les derniers jours, ni qui elle était… Elle ne savait rien à part qu'elle ressentait de la douleur. La seule chose claire dans son esprit était cette unique phrase :

« _Je ne peux pas t'accepter dans mon royaume. Tu vas devoir retourner dans le monde des mortels._ »

Le grognement de sa gorge commença à s'intensifier et elle réussit à se mettre à genoux. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses tempes et les fit glisser sur ses joues, arrachant des pans de peau au passage. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et la bave faisait briller sa mâchoire. Elle ressemblait à un animal enragé. Par réflexe, elle se balança pour tenter d'endiguer le mal qui la rongeait. Cela fonctionna quelques instants avant qu'elle ne voit sa peau se déchirer et s'envoler dans l'air comme des morceaux de papiers calcinés. Elle prit peur et commença à se redresser pour essayer de s'éloigner de ses propres membres. Puis, elle finit par se mettre debout sur ses deux jambes.

Elle fit demi-tour et s'élança à travers les arbres dans une course déraisonnée. Elle sauta par-dessus des branches et des rochers, se perdant dans sa vitesse. Ses cheveux flottaient dans son dos en un ramassis de nœuds.

Elle souffrait à la mort.

Puis, alors qu'elle était atteinte d'une folie sans nom, elle arriva dans une clairière. Elle était inondée d'une douce lumière. Le paysage contrastait avec son attitude sauvage et hirsute. Elle s'arrêta nette, ne voulant pas s'aventurer à découvert. Cependant, une silhouette assise sur la pierre plate au centre du lieu attira son attention. L'elfe qui s'y tenait fit pivoter lentement son buste en l'entendant arriver. Tous les bruits se turent et les pupilles d'Astíriel s'étrécirent.

Des yeux de biches, une chevelure de la couleur du daim et des habits immaculés aussi aériens que les pas dansants qui la portaient ver elle.

 **\- Nessa…** articula difficilement l'elleth comme si le mot avait réussi à percer dans sa folie.

Un petit rire lui répondit et la valië s'avança un peu plus. Ses cheveux ondulaient librement autour d'elle, la parant d'un voile naturel.

 **\- C'est une bien triste condition que tu me montres là, petite elfe… J'avais averti mes semblables qu'un fragment divin enfermé dans un corps mortel ne donnait jamais quelque chose de bon lorsqu'on le réveillait. Tu n'arrives pas à supporter la charge de ce pouvoir et la folie te guette. Mais, je vais t'aider, après tout, je suis ta gardienne et tu es liée à la nature tout comme moi. On m'en voudrait si je ne le faisais pas…**

A ces mots, Nessa avança sa main en direction de l'oreille de l'elleth qui eut un brusque mouvement de recul. La danseuse ne fut pas intimidée et s'approcha un peu plus. Elle ne semblait pas étonnée par la peau carbonisée de l'elleth et sa mine renfrognée, digne d'un animal.

 **\- Cela devrait faire office de réceptacle** , dit-elle en touchant le bijou d'oreille offert par Arwen du bout des doigts.

Le métal chauffa doucement et l'elleth recula encore, s'extrayant de la prise de Nessa. La danseuse en fit de même, n'ayant plus besoin de la toucher. Puis, elle perdit son sourire.

 **\- Fais corps avec la forêt** , ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Instantanément, la douleur décupla et un hurlement échappa à l'elfe qui tomba au sol. Le feu qui la rongeait s'intensifia et elle ne vit plus que les pieds de la valië dans son champ de vision. Des crissements aigus retentirent dans ses oreilles et des courbatures tordirent ses membres.

Puis, tout s'arrêta. La douleur, la peur et l'appréhension disparurent tellement vite qu'elle crut être morte, encore une fois. Seulement, ses sens l'avertirent que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle entendait, sentait et voyait toujours… Le sol lui paraissait trop proche pour qu'elle soit debout et sa posture la dérangeait.

Sa conscience s'éveilla. Que faisait-elle là ? Sa dernière pensée remontait à Dol Guldur, lorsqu'elle pourrissait au bas de la muraille, abattue par les orcs… Non, c'était un peu après… lors de son passage dans les cavernes de Mandos. Elle fronça les sourcils. Progressivement, les images des derniers évènements s'imprégnèrent dans son esprit et elle comprit. Elle se souvenait du cerf et de son hibernation parmi la végétation. Elle avait été ramenée parmi les vivants sauf qu'à cet instant, son pouvoir dont parlait tant Nessa s'était éveillé. Selon les dires de la valië, son corps ne l'avait pas supporté, c'était la raison de son état actuel…

Sauf qu'elle n'avait plus mal. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce à cause de la danseuse ? Elle releva ses yeux vers elle et la scruta. Elle était accroupie pour être sa hauteur. Pourtant, Astíriel était debout… non ?

 **\- Je trouve que le pouvoir qui t'a été accordé est bien trop beau pour être gâché au final** , souffla-t-elle en frottant le dessus de sa tête. **Je me demande qu'elle est ta destinée pour hériter de cela…**

L'elleth sentit ses oreilles bouger sous le geste et ne comprit pas. Elle tenta de poser une question, de parler à l'être divin en face d'elle mais seul un jappement sortit de sa gorge. Elle se tut immédiatement et posa des yeux apeurés sur la femme.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai fait cadeau d'un sort qui te permettra de canaliser ton pouvoir, ainsi il ne te dévorera pas** , lui apprit-elle en se redressant. **Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te transformes en louve.**

Les yeux de l'elfe s'écarquillèrent. Effectivement, au moment où la douleur avait disparue, elle s'était métamorphosée en une immense louve au pelage ébène et aux yeux violets.

 **\- Je vois de l'incompréhension dans tes yeux mais je ne peux rien faire de plus pour toi. Ce cadeau est la seule chose que je suis autorisée à faire pour accompagner ta destinée. Je t'ai juste aidé à passer cette phase. Adieu, petite elfe.**

Nessa disparut sous les yeux d'Astíriel qui bondit en avant pour essayer de la retenir. Elle retomba à quatre pattes sur le sol. Il n'y avait plus personne. Elle jappa des dizaines de fois en espérant recevoir une réponse, sans succès. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer sous la peur. Pourquoi s'était-elle changée en animal ? Comment pouvait-elle retourner chez elle dans cette condition ? Elle n'en avait pas la possibilité ! Elle ne pouvait même pas dire où elle était. Elle devait examiner les alentours !

Elle se concentra et quitta son corps, maintenant animal, pour se projeter parmi la végétation. Elle s'éleva au-dessus de la cime des arbres et fut catastrophée. Elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout cet endroit. En tournant sa tête sur la gauche, elle put apercevoir un semblant de forteresse de pierre à des dizaines de kilomètres. Est-ce que ça pouvait-être Dol Guldur ? Son instinct lui souffla que oui…

Ainsi, alors que tout espoir semblait anéanti, elle choisit de retourner dans son corps pour tenter de trouver quelqu'un susceptible de l'aider. N'y-avait-il aucun magicien ou personnes parlant aux animaux sur Arda ? Elle en trouverait peut-être un en errant ou en écoutant les discussions à la dérobée. Il fallait être patient…

Une fois cette résolution prise, elle se redirigea vers son corps qui était tranquillement allongé dans l'herbe, au soleil. Étrangement, il semblait somnoler, et non pas amorphe comme à l'ordinaire. Les valar l'en gardaient, elle aurait pourtant juré qu'elle devait paraitre morte lors d'une projection… Elle se rapprocha donc de son enveloppe corporelle et voulut la réintégrer. Ce fut un échec. Un cuisant échec malgré la force qu'elle y mettait. Son propre corps paraissait la repousser hors de lui. Elle posa ses mains imaginaires contre la fourrure noire qui habillait le gigantesque animal endormi et tenta une nouvelle fois de se fondre en elle-même. Astíriel écarquilla les yeux. Ne pouvait-elle pas revenir à elle ? Allait-elle être condamnée à rester ici et à voir son corps pourrir ? Les choses allaient-elles s'arranger un jour ?! Elle commença à sentir une rage bouillir au fond d'elle. Les évènements des dernières années la prenaient pour cible. Pourtant, elle n'était pas un martyr ! Elle n'avait jamais rien demandé ! Pourquoi Nessa ne l'avait-elle pas aidé ?! Elle l'avait sauvé non ? Alors qu'est-ce qui ne fonctionnait pas à présent ?

Elle hurla son désespoir intérieurement avant de voir la masse noire bouger devant elle. Avec étonnement, elle s'en éloigna légèrement et l'observa. La louve (qui n'était autre chose qu'elle) se mit sur ses quatre pattes, et partit dans le sous-bois d'un pas naturel. Astíriel regarda l'animal s'en aller avec des yeux grands ouverts. Alors son corps ne lui obéissait plus ? Il ne voulait plus d'elle ? Ou la valië lui avait jeté une malédiction ? Le silence était d'or, elle ne pouvait pas parler, elle ne voulait pas parler. Alors, comme poussée par une force extérieure, elle se mit à suivre son enveloppe corporelle. L'elleth la regarda se comporter comme un parfait animal. Elle traqua, tua et chassa des proies de la taille d'un sanglier pour s'en délecter. Malheureusement, cette errance était bien solitaire. Aucun loup d'Eryn Galen n'osait l'approcher à cause de sa taille. Elle n'était pas de leur race et leur inspirait la peur…

Elle fut condamnée à errée, seule, hors de son corps afin de ne pas être dévorée par son pouvoir.

Tel était le cadeau empoisonné qui lui fut offert.

* * *

 **Bon... alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je suis en train de passer l'épreuve du feu là car je vous mène enfin vers le point central de mon histoire... Il sera entièrement compréhensible dans un ou deux chapitres et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^.**


	27. Sortilège

**Salut à tous ! Après une longue (comme d'habitude, je sais) absence, je reviens et je vous poste la suite des aventures d'Astíriel!**

 **Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont étonnés de la façon dont je tourne l'histoire où reste assez perplexe fasse à ma manière de poser les choses mais, c'est l'idée que j'ai eue et j'y serais fidèle.**

 **En ce cas, je souhaite une agréable lecture à tous ceux qui veulent bien continuer cette histoire ^^ !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 – Sortilège**

Année inconnue, lieu inconnu.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle errait. Tout semblaient se confondre et les jours défilaient. Si l'on lui posait la question, elle dirait peut-être des centaines d'années. Un tant soit peu qu'elle réussisse encore à parler.

Ces souvenirs se mélangeaient et, il lui paraissait qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi. Elle avait toujours erré dans la forêt, telle une louve solitaire. Sa mémoire lui jouait-elle des tours lorsqu'elle pensait avoir été une créature de raison autrefois ? Les éclats de voix qui remontaient à ses oreilles, maintenant accoutumées au bruissement des feuilles et aux craquements du bois, lui paraissaient faux. Les rires et les banquets aussi. Elle n'avait jamais été une créature de raison et ses souvenirs ne faisaient que peindre cette envie qu'elle ressentait. Sa vie n'avait jamais été idyllique. Parfois, elle revoyait un visage. Souvent, elle réentendait la même voix. Pourtant, jamais elle ne s'en souvenait clairement.

Alors… comment pouvait-elle imaginer ou revoir des salles de bal ? Si elle ne l'avait pas vécu, comment se faisait-il qu'elle l'imagine aussi distinctement ? C'était illogique…

Puis, elle replongeait dans le néant. Sa lucidité se faisait emporter par l'odeur de la viande que flairait son corps qui se baladait sous elle. Avec le temps, elle avait réussi à se créer un semblant d'enveloppe corporelle. Cela aussi la faisait douter. Etait-ce la sienne ? Ou alors seulement une pâle copie de ce qu'elle avait vu ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle n'avait jamais croisé… d'elfes ? Ainsi, elle était assise sur son propre dos afin d'être certaine de ne pas se perdre. Tous les animaux avaient-ils aussi cette peur de s'égarer de leur corps ?

La biche mourut sous ses griffes et ses crocs déchirèrent avidement son corps. Les temps étaient durs et elle était obligée de s'aventurer de plus en plus loin dans la forêt pour trouver un repas décent. Finalement, un jour, les arbres laissèrent place à une immense étendue d'herbe sous ses pattes. Elle était arrivée aux limites de la forêt. Cependant, au lieu de faire demi-tour, la louve noire s'avança afin de s'aventurer dans la plaine désertique à l'est de Mirkwood : les terres sauvages du rhovanion.

Astíriel ne le savait pas mais, à cette ère, le peuple des rohirrim régnait sur les terres sauvages et leur souveraineté s'étirait des abords de la forêt aux rives du fleuve Celduin, nommée la rivière vive par les Hommes.

C'est ainsi qu'elle commença à traverser la chaude plaine dont l'herbe était desséchée. Elle entendait les brins casser sous son poids et la chaleur s'abattre sur sa fourrure d'ébène. Pourtant, cela ne la dissuada pas. Elle continua à arpenter ce nouveau terrain qui éveillait sa curiosité. Elle avait beau s'être changée en animal, elle avait gardé ses tournures d'esprit d'elfe et son intelligence ne l'avait pas quitté. C'est quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle cherchait un lieu où se désaltérer qu'elle aperçut un nuage de poussière venant dans sa direction. Les tremblements du sol la mirent-en garde de l'arrivée d'une troupe d'animaux. Elle distingua rapidement l'odeur de viande qu'émettaient ses proies et la salive lui vint en bouche. Son repas se précipitait vers elle.

Calmement, elle trouva un rocher où se tapir et attendit que les bêtes viennent à elle. Les bruits s'intensifièrent et elle grimpa sur la pierre en s'aplatissant au maximum. Elle sauterait sur le premier venu et laisserait les autres filer. Les sabots claquèrent contre la terre craquelée et Astíriel reconnut rapidement une horde de chevaux. Seulement, alors qu'elle se redressa, prête à bondir, elle vit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Des hommes les montaient. Ils étaient vêtus de peaux tannées et leur épiderme était couvert de peinture de guerre de diverses couleurs. Ils sentaient le sang et la sueur… Cela l'arrêta sur le champ. Elle ne pouvait risquer de se frotter à des humains. Elle sentit la peur de l'animal habitant son corps physique la ronger et elle se cacha derrière le rocher.

Le lien qui existait entre eux était étrange. Elle était une entité désincarnées, sans corps et sans souvenirs tandis que la seule chose qui semblait la rattacher au monde était cet animal qu'elle comprenait parfaitement.

 **Au loup ! Au loup !** hurla l'un des hommes en Westron.

La louve plaqua ses oreilles sur son crâne et un grognement peu avenant sortit de sa gorge. Elle n'avait aucune échappatoire possible.

 **Où ça ?!** répliqua l'un d'eux en arrêtant sa monture.

La cavalerie entière fit une embardée. Les sabots des chevaux martelèrent le sol et des hennissements énervés retentirent.

 **Derrière le rocher ! Il est retourné se cacher quand nous sommes arrivés !** l'informa-t-il.

 **En formation ! Entourez le rocher ! Ne lui laissez pas d'échappatoire ! Une telle bête ne devrait pas rôder sur nos terres !** s'écria-t-il en soulevant sa hache dans les airs.

Des cris de guerres se soulevèrent et les hommes guidèrent leurs chevaux en cercle autour de la pierre.

 **Il est là ! Je le vois !** s'écria l'un d'eux en arrivant face à elle.

Les hommes se mirent à crier plus fort et sortirent leurs armes en la menaçant. La louve montra les crocs et se ramassa contre le rocher. Les chevaux piétinaient furieusement le sol et un nuage de poussière commença à se former.

 **Attrapez-le !** cria celui qui semblait être le chef.

Aussitôt, les guerriers firent avancer leurs montures. La louve au pelage noir bondit sur le rocher pour se mettre à leur hauteur et adopta une allure intimidante. Elle plaqua ses oreilles, retroussa ses babines et montra ses dents effilées recouvertes de bave. Tous ses poils se hérissèrent, la faisant paraitre encore plus grande que ce qu'elle n'était et elle prit une inspiration. Elle gonfla ses poumons et hurla fortement.

Les chevaux se cabrèrent sur place, essayant de trouver une issue pour ne pas l'approcher. Seulement, les hommes les forçaient à avancer. Cependant, la louve ne renonça pas. Elle fit claquer sa mâchoire dans le vide en aboyant. Plusieurs montures, encore jeunes, désarçonnèrent leurs cavaliers et s'enfuirent à quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter. Les plus aguerris restèrent en place, écoutant parfaitement leurs maîtres.

 **Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! Allez !** reprit le chef en remuant sa hache en l'air.

Soudain, une flèche se planta dans le sol suivie d'une autre qui ricocha contre la pierre. La bête noire l'esquiva d'un bond mais une épée passa près de son oreille qu'elle sauva en se couchant. Elle était acculée. Elle recommença son intimidation mais cela fonctionnait de moins en moins. Ils avaient compris qu'elle n'attaquerait pas. Elle se décida donc à changer de stratégie. Elle jeta des coups d'œil dans tous les sens.

Pendant ce temps, la conscience flottante de l'elfe s'inquiétait. Son enveloppe corporelle allait se faire tuer ! Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle une fois cela fait ? S'évanouirait-elle dans les airs ou deviendrait-elle folle ? La panique l'envahit et ses yeux cherchèrent désespérément un moyen de fuite. Là ! pensa-t-elle en voyant l'un des hommes se déconcentrer. Tous les chevaux piétinaient autour de la pierre mais celui-là avait baissé son arme. À cet instant, la louve sauta dans la brèche. Elle était enfin sortie de ce piège étouffant. Sans attendre son reste, elle se mit à courir le plus loin possible des cavaliers.

C'était sans compter sur leur détermination et la puissance de leurs chevaux.

 **Poursuivez-la !** tonna l'un d'eux.

Tous firent demi-tour et lancèrent leurs montures au galop derrière elle. Un loup avait peu de chance de battre un cheval à la course. Surtout l'un de ceux-là. Ils étaient redoutablement puissants et endurants. Les animaux s'élancèrent derrière elle, gagnant en vitesse à chaque foulée. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva à leur suite. Le sol tremblait. Elle allait se faire rattraper. Puis, elle remarqua les premiers sabots à ses côtés. Elle haletait et sa taille la handicapait au contraire des longues jambes des équidés. Elle commençait à se faire encercler et ils la dépassèrent, refermant la barrière vivante autour d'elle. Elle puisa dans ses dernières forces et accéléra une dernière fois.

Soudain, une vive douleur lui entailla l'arrière flanc. Elle fut coupée nette dans son élan et roula sur plusieurs mètres. Les chevaux prirent un peu plus de temps à se stopper et leurs cavaliers se battirent pour les ralentir. Ainsi, elle était passée derrière eux. Peut-être lui restait-il une chance ? Elle voulut se relever mais sa patte arrière lâcha. Elle grogna et se souleva sur trois pattes. Elle ne pourrait pas courir ainsi. Elle avait perdu.

Quelques hommes s'approchèrent d'elle, toujours en selle. Elle recula comme elle le pouvait, retardant l'échéance où ils l'atteindraient. Elle montra les crocs, voulant signifier qu'elle pouvait encore se battre. Elle mourrait de peur.

Puis, soudain, venant de nulle part, une tâche blanc cassé s'interposa entre elle et ses chasseurs. Elle aboya violemment en reconnaissant un autre cheval. Cependant, l'homme qui le montait était très différent. Il était à cru et portait de grands habits gris, un chapeau rapiécé et un bâton. Elle l'examina en s'éloignant. Il paraissait très âgé pour un Homme et sa barbe grisonnante mangeait le bas de son visage. Qui était-il ? Il tendit son bâton à bout de bras.

 **Je vous prie de cesser votre chasse, cette bête est avec moi** , annonça-t-il d'une voix forte et assurée.

 **Avec vous ? Que faites-vous sur nos terres avec un tel animal ?!** cria l'un des cavaliers. **Il n'était pas avec vous quand nous l'avons trouvé !**

 **Je sais et je m'en vois navré. Elle m'a échappée…** expliqua-t-il avec calme.

 **Ce n'est pas possible, ces bêtes-là ne s'apprivoisent pas !** répliqua-t-il.

À cet instant, le vieil homme tourna sa tête vers elle et plongea ses yeux d'un bleu translucide dans les siens. Elle se calma instantanément sans en connaitre la raison.

 **S'il te reste un fragment de ta conscience, sers-t-en et viens** , ordonna-t-il durement.

La louve réagit immédiatement. Elle se leva et, malgré sa blessure, se posta aux pieds de l'homme habillé de gris.

 **Voyez, cette bête m'appartient** , déclara-t-il en dévisageant quiconque le contredirait.

 **Et qui êtes-vous pour vous proclamer dresseur de tels animaux ?** se rebella l'un des hommes.

 **Je ne suis qu'un voyageur de passage. Mon nom importe peu** , répondit-il. **Je vais donc m'en aller à présent** , souffla-t-il. **Va Gripoil, conduis-moi** , clama-t-il.

Sa monture s'ébranla sans un geste de sa part. Elle partit au pas et la louve dévisagea une dernière fois les cavaliers, la langue pendante, avant de le suivre. Elle marchait avec difficulté à son allure mais ne paraissait pas s'en formaliser. Il l'avait sauvée. Puis, un cri retentit et la horde de chevaux s'élança dans la direction opposée.

 **Alors ma chère amie, il semble que la fortune nous ait réunis** , reprit-il en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'horizon.

La louve ne répondit rien et continua à suivre les pas du maera. Elle avait senti une puissance venant de la paire qu'elle accompagnait. Le cheval semblait être une force de la nature tandis que l'homme dégageait quelque chose de différent des autres, comme si l'air se mettait à vibrer autour de lui.

 **Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu comprennes le moindre de mes mots. Comment se fait-il que tu me suives alors ?** se demanda-t-il, parlant seul.

Astíriel, sous sa forme éthérée, se rapprocha de l'inconnu. Elle savait que la louve ne comprenait rien. Elle était la seule à être capable d'une réflexion avancée et ses impressions étaient transmises par un lien psychique à la bête qui s'en servait. Les yeux de l'homme dévièrent et se posèrent exactement là où elle se trouvait. Pourtant, elle était invisible, elle n'avait pas de corps.

 **Donc, tu es là…** souffla-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Elle resta silencieuse, incapable de lui répondre.

 **Accompagne-moi et je serais peut-être en mesure de guérir tes maux** , conclut-il en se remettant droit.

Le reste du chemin se fit sans un bruit. Le soleil de plomb s'abaissa progressivement vers l'horizon mais la chaleur persista. Puis, ils arrivèrent en périphérie d'un tout petit village. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus d'une cinquantaine de maisons. Il était perdu au milieu de la plaine. Le vieillard descendit de son cheval et caressa son encolure.

 **Merci de m'avoir porté mon ami, je ferais appel à toi si ton aide m'est requise** , chuchota-t-il.

L'animal secoua sa tête de haut en bas avant de reculer de quelques pas. Il finit par se retourner et s'éloigner au galop.

 **Suis-moi et ne t'éloignes pas, les hommes ne sont pas très accueillants avec les bêtes de ton espèce** , l'informa-t-il.

Puis, il s'engagea dans le village. Il parcourut plusieurs allées et traversa la place centrale avant de bifurquer dans une rue. Il dépassa plusieurs maisons et entra dans l'une d'elle. La porte grinça et se referma dans leur dos. Il s'agissait d'une petite chaumière sans artifice.

 **Qui est-ce ?** demanda une voix féminine en entrant dans la salle commune de la maison.

Il s'agissait d'une quadragénaire aux cheveux bruns sales et à la peau tannée par le soleil. Elle était bien portante et ses grosses joues cachaient ses petits yeux marrons qui brillaient de malice malgré son âge.

 **Ce n'est que moi Fagen** , répondit l'homme en posant son bâton contre le mur.

 **Je me doutais que vous ne tardiez pas à revenir Gandalf !** s'enthousiasma-t-elle. **Je suis désolée, Haleth n'est pas encore rev'nu** , lui dit-elle en essuyant ses mains sur sa robe.

Elle lui sourit avant de se figer en voyant la louve. Gandalf vit son mouvement de recul.

 **Ne vous affolez pas Fagen, cette âme égarée est avec moi. Elle est totalement inoffensive. Je voudrais que vous accédiez à ma requête, j'aurais besoin de quelques jours supplémentaires afin de la soigner** , quémanda-t-il.

La femme se mordit la lèvre et ses mains vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux.

 **Je ne peux pas vous le refuser Gandalf. Restez-ici et parlez-en avec Haleth, il sera le seul à pouvoir vous répondre** , dit-elle en paraissant incertaine.

 **Je vous en suis reconnaissant** , répondit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête. **Dolim** ( _montons_ ), souffla-t-il à l'intention de la louve en récupérant son bâton.

Cette dernière se leva de sa position assise et le suivit à l'étage. L'homme entra dans une chambre qui semblait lui être prêtée et s'assit sur une chaise.

 **Approche** , l'encouragea-t-il.

Elle l'écouta et s'assit juste en face de lui. Il tendit sa main vers elle la posa sur le haut de sa tête. Puis, il ferma les yeux et ses lèvres remuèrent dans le vide. Gandalf lâcha sa prise et resta silencieux.

 **Il s'agit là d'un sortilège bien puissant qui te garde dans cet état** , chuchota-t-il. **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont choisi cette voie… Cependant, si le destin m'a mené à toi, c'est que je dois t'en libérer. N'aies crainte…**

Il reposa sa main au même endroit et commença à parler à voix basse. Une force les entoura et la louve sentit la pression dans son crâne. Astíriel se sentit attirer par cette présence et elle fut hypnotisée par les paroles du vieillard. Ses sens lui échappèrent et sa vue disparut.

Puis, elle se souvint de tout. L'intégralité de sa mémoire la frappa, claire comme de l'eau de roche.

Et, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était dans son corps. Enfin…

 **J'ai l'espoir que tu me comprennes à présent** , tenta le magicien.

Astíriel ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais seul un jappement lui échappa. Elle écarquilla les yeux et baissa le museau vers son enveloppe corporelle. Elle s'étudia frénétiquement et découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle était toujours un animal. Un petit rire fatigué l'interrompit.

 **Je vois que tu as recouvert la raison. Si je recommence, je serais peut-être capable de lever le sort qui t'emprisonne. Ils l'ont fait pour que je puisse le contrer. Ils savaient que tu croiserais ma route…** souffla-t-il. **La question est : pourquoi ?**

Astíriel le regarda avec intérêt mais ne put répondre. La main de Gandalf reprit sa place sur son crâne et elle frissonna. Il s'agissait du premier contact physique qu'elle avait depuis des années. Elle sentit un étau se refermer autour d'elle, c'était douloureux mais le souvenir de sa transformation l'aida. Elle avait vécu pire… Elle avait vu la mort… Elle ferma ses yeux lorsqu'un flash lumineux envahit la chambre en dégageant un souffle d'air.

Avec hésitation, elle tenta de bouger sa patte. Elle sentit son corps se contracter et deux doigts se touchèrent. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'un coup et les ouvrit. Elle resta immobile. C'était son corps… Son vrai corps… Elle leva ses mains devant ses yeux. Elle l'avait retrouvé… Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues et elle examina ses mains sous tous les angles. Puis, elle les porta à son corps. Elle portait encore l'équipement des gardes d'Eryn Galen et ses armes… Les armes de sa mère…

 **Je suis heureux que cela ait marché…** soupira le magicien.

 **Comment…** chuchota-t-elle, avec difficulté. Avait-elle oublié la manière dont on parlait ? **Je suis en vie… Je suis en vie… Mon corps…** articula-t-elle.

 **Je me présente, je suis Gandalf le gris** , dit-il en la regardant se lever sur ses deux jambes.

Elle repoussa ses mèches de jais en arrière et fit quelques pas. Elle s'extasia devant elle-même. C'était une libération… Soudainement, des coups retentirent contre la porte.

 **Gandalf, Haleth est rentré et souhaiterait vous parler !** s'écria Fagen de l'autre côté de la porte.

Astíriel prit peur et sursauta en bondissant sur le côté. Elle feula de toutes ses forces en enfonçant ses griffes dans le parquet avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle redevint humaine et fixa ses mains.

 **Que- ?!** hoqueta-t-elle. **Comment ?**

 **Calme-toi !** intervint Gandalf.

Elle prit peur et recula d'un pas, puis deux avant de heurter la commode et de prendre peur de nouveau. Cette fois, elle ne se transforma pas en chat mais en souris et s'agita dans tous les sens avant de se cogner contre un mur et de revenir à la normal. Elle se plaqua contre avant de ramener ses jambes contre elle, ses cheveux éparpillés au hasard.

 **Pourquoi… Je suis devenue un monstre…** souffla-t-elle.

Gandalf se leva difficilement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. Il appuya sur la poignée et dévisagea l'elleth.

 **Ne bouge pas de là, je reviens** , ordonna-t-il avant de sortir.

Elle l'entendit discuter avec la femme et descendre les escaliers. Elle perçut aussi la conversation au rez-de-chaussée mais ne la suivit pas. Astíriel avait les yeux rivés sur le sol et ses pensées l'assaillaient.

Le sort avait-il vraiment été levé ?

* * *

 **Et voici le fameux pouvoir que je souhaitais donner à ma personnage principale : la métamorphose. Mais, comme selon moi, il ne suffit pas de créer une race qui a mystérieusement disparue et dont elle est l'unique survivante (parce que j'aurais plagié le grand nombre d'histoires faites dessus), j'ai fait en sorte qu'il s'agisse d'un don semblable à celui des magiciens ! Parce que Tolkien dit dans la plupart de ses livres que la destinée d'un être bat toute magie existence en Arda ^^.**

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour moi x)**


	28. Mon amie

**Voici le chapitre d'entrée en vacances ! Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 – Mon amie**

Année inconnue, quelque part dans les Terres sauvages, au nord-est du Dorwinion.

Elle émergea difficilement de sa transe. La première chose qu'elle sentit fut la douleur dans son flanc gauche. Elle grogna et leva son bras pour le mettre devant ses yeux.

 **\- Tu es enfin réveillée** , chuchota-t-on à sa gauche.

Astíriel sursauta et se redressa vivement sur ses coudes avant qu'une douleur aigue ne lui arrache les côtes. Elle agrippa violemment les draps avant de se laisser retomber contre le matelas. Elle n'avait vu que la fenêtre et il faisait presque noir au-dehors.

 **\- Se précipiter ainsi ne te vaudra que de la souffrance. Tu es à l'abri, ne t'en fais pas** , la rassura-t-on.

Elle grimaça et attendit que la douleur passe avant de faire le tour de son champ de vision. Elle pencha légèrement la tête et tomba sur le vieil homme. Il était assis sur une chaise, près du mur et la regardait.

 **\- Gandalf, est-ce bien ça ?** demanda-t-elle en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

 **\- Effectivement, c'est ainsi que l'on m'appelle…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?** souffla-t-elle en fixant le plafond.

Le magicien prit le temps de la réflexion avant d'enlever son chapeau et de le déposer sur la petite table jouxtant le lit.

 **\- Ce n'est pas très simple d'explications… Il se trouve que, pour te soulager d'un poids magique, ton enveloppe corporelle a été modifiée. En fouillant un peu ton essence, j'ai compris qu'il t'aurait rongé de l'intérieur. Tu enfermes quelque chose de trop grand pour toi. Un être d'Arda ne devrait être en possession d'un tel pouvoir…**

 **\- Et pourtant…** chuchota-t-elle.

 **\- En conséquence de ce changement physique, ta conscience a été expulsée. Seulement, ce sortilège ne pouvait pas se briser seul… Je suis donc intervenu.**

 **\- Alors… que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Ne vais-je pas me faire consumer par ce pouvoir comme vous l'avez dit ? Ou me changer de nouveau en bête ?**

 **\- Pour l'instant, tu dois te reposer** , annonça Gandalf en se levant. **Je veillerais sur toi le temps qu'il faudra. Pour ce qui est du reste, je ne pense ni à l'un, ni à l'autre…** répondit-il en remettant son chapeau.

 **\- Où allez-vous ?** demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête.

 **\- J'ai des affaires à régler.**

Puis, il sortit et la laissa seule dans cette chambre. Astíriel resta longtemps immobile. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie. La fatigue l'avait-elle rattrapée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Elle soupira et repoussa les couettes. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers sa taille mais elle ne vit rien. Elle décida donc de se redresser légèrement.

Une robe trois fois trop large pour elle la recouvrait. Elle saisit le tissu rêche et le remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine. Un bandage englobant toutes ses côtes l'entourait et la partie gauche était rougie. Le sang ne s'était pas arrêté de couler ? Elle y porta sa main et la posa dessus. La douleur fut fulgurante et elle la retira de suite.

Elle examina la chambre et fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas d'eau et elle était assoiffée. Elle s'aida du mur et s'assit en lâchant des cris de souffrance. Puis, elle posa ses pieds au sol et attendit que sa tête arrête de tourner. Astíriel s'appuya sur la table de chevet et força dessus pour se lever. Elle reconnut ses armes entreposées dans un coin avec son armure cabossée.

 **\- Par les valar** , jura-t-elle en mordant sa joue.

L'elfe marcha jusqu'à la porte et s'échoua contre. Chaque pas lui demandait tellement… Elle enclencha la poignée et franchit le pas avant de voir les escaliers sur sa droite. Elle se tourna dans leur direction et descendit les marches avec une extrême lenteur. Elle s'aidait du mur mais les mouvements faisaient bouger sa peau et étiraient sa blessure. Elle arriva en bas des escaliers et se tourna pour voir le reste de la salle de vie. Un couple se tenait à table et ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Elle fit quelques pas avant de lâcher un grognement. L'homme se tourna vers elle et écarquilla les yeux.

 **\- Que faites-vous debout ?!** s'écria-t-il en se levant.

Les oreilles de l'elfe vrillèrent et elle plissa les yeux pour soulager la douleur. La femme nommée Fagen se leva à son tour et la rejoignit.

 **\- Pourquoi être descendue ? C'est dangereux dans votre état !** s'exclama-t-elle.

Astíriel dévisagea la bonne femme qui devait faire au moins une tête et demie de moins qu'elle. Un silence s'installa et la femme passa son bras sous le sien pour la supporter. Elle la mena à table et l'assit sur une troisième chaise.

 **\- Je cherchais de l'eau…** révéla-t-elle.

 **\- De l'eau ?** s'étonna la brune. **Ne vous en faites pas ! J'en apporte de suite !**

Elle disparut dans la cuisine et Haleth se rassit.

 **\- Gandalf et Fagen m'avaient prévenus que nous hébergions une personne nécessitant des soins mais je ne pensais pas que ce fut une de votre genre…** dit-il calmement.

Astíriel releva ses yeux violets vers lui alors qu'il buvait sa soupe. Il était bien plus âgé que Fagen et ses cheveux commençait à tourner au blanc. Il avait des cicatrices sur le visage et sa carrure laissait penser qu'il était un guerrier. Haleth finit son bol tandis que sa femme déposa un verre remplit d'eau devant l'elfe. Elle s'en empara et le vida d'une traite. Puis, la femme débarrassa la table et resta dans la cuisine, les laissant seuls.

 **\- De mon genre ? Que voulez-vous donc dire ?** s'étonna-t-elle apaisée.

Il la dévisagea intensément et ses yeux dérivèrent vers ses oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un elfe. Les mythes ne mentaient pas. Ces êtres étaient d'une beauté incomparable. Seulement, ce qui avait le plus étonné Haleth était la couleur de ses yeux. Les elfes avaient-ils tous des iris de ce type de couleur ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Les légendes comptaient une beauté sans pareille, une sagesse digne des plus vieux hommes et une maîtrise du combat hors-pair. Rien d'autre… Il sentit le regard lourd d'Astíriel sur lui et revint à la discussion.

 **\- Un elfe** , répondit-il. **Je n'en avais jamais vu bien que votre royaume se trouve à la forêt qui jouxte nos terres.**

Il laissa ses yeux courir sur Astíriel qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas fait la même chose lorsqu'elle avait vu Legolas pour la première fois ? Son regard s'assombrit. Legolas… Était-il toujours en vie ? Avait-il survécu à la perte des siens ? Et de sa mère ? Les elfes l'avaient-ils déclarée morte dans la bataille ? Elle redressa vivement la tête.

 **\- En quelle année sommes-nous** **?** s'enquit-elle.

Sa réaction surprit Haleth qui répondit avec simplicité.

 **\- Nous sommes en l'an 1860, pourquoi cette question ?** s'étonna-t-il.

Les yeux de l'elleth s'écarquillèrent et elle resta prostrée. En 1860… Ses derniers souvenirs revenaient à l'an 1100 lors de la bataille à Dol Guldur ! Venait-elle d'errer pendant… 760 ans ? Non… C'était impossible… Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses cuisses et les serra.

Alors, si cela était vrai, elle avait 935 ans à présent… Legolas devrait avoir 1 770 et des poussières. Combien de temps avait-elle perdu ? Il était sûr et certain que tous les elfes la prendraient pour une revenante si elle retournait à Eryn Galen… Pourtant, c'était la seule option qu'elle avait. Le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait. Son seul foyer… Les êtres qu'elle aimait s'y trouvaient.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il donc ?** demanda Haleth en se penchant sur la table.

Astíriel sortit de ses pensées et le dévisagea. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes.

 **\- Je… Pardon, je vais retourner me reposer** , coupa-t-elle en se levant.

Malheureusement, elle ne réussit pas à se relever et retomba dans sa chaise en grognant de douleur. L'homme se leva immédiatement et fit le tour de la table.

 **\- Laissez-moi vous aider** , souffla-t-il.

Elle le fixa avec hésitation avant de baisser les yeux, signe qu'elle acceptait. Il avança doucement ses bras vers elle et l'aida à se mettre sur pieds. Elle le suivit en silence et, une fois dégagée de la table, il la bascula afin de la porter dans ses bras.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!** s'écria-t-elle en paniquant.

 **\- Calmez-vous, je ne vais quand même pas vous laissez marcher dans votre état. Ce serait inconvenant de ma part. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas une peine à porter** , rajouta-t-il.

Astíriel baissa la tête et fixa son ventre en rougissant. C'est dans des moments comme ceux-là qu'elle aimerait avoir l'impassibilité des elfes. Elle pourrait rester de marbre sans rien dire. Seulement, ses joues chauffaient et ses oreilles se teintèrent légèrement. Elle ne répondit pas et se laissa porter jusque dans la chambre qui lui était prêtée. Haleth la reposa dans le lit et recula d'un pas.

 **\- Bien, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Appelez ma femme si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit. Elle se fera un plaisir de vous aider** , l'informa-t-il.

L'elleth hocha la tête et se remit sous les draps malgré la chaleur. La douleur commençait à lui faire tourner la tête et un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle entendit la porte se fermer et sombra dans le sommeil.

-o0o-

Ce qui réveilla Astíriel fut le léger bruit que produisit la porte en s'ouvrant. Elle cligna des yeux pour les humidifier et attendit de revenir à elle avant de tourner la tête vers la personne qui entrait. C'était Fagen qui portait une bassine d'eau avec des rouleaux de tissus et une petite boîte.

 **\- Pardon, je vous ai réveillée…** souffla Fagen en s'approchant lentement.

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave** , répondit-elle en soupirant.

Elle avala sa salive malgré sa bouche pâteuse et aperçut les premiers rayons du soleil se faufiler par la fenêtre. Elle perdait la notion du temps…

 **\- Vous avez dormi le reste de la nuit. Mon mari vient de partir aux champs. Je suis donc venue vous voir pour appliquer l'onguent sur votre plaie** , l'informa-t-elle. **Messire Gandalf est en bas. Il attend que j'aie fini pour pouvoir vous parler** , ajouta-t-elle.

 **\- Je vois, dépêchons-nous alors, je ne veux pas le faire attendre** , dit-elle en se redressant.

Sa plaie la tiraillait bien moins que la veille et le geste ne lui coûta pas trop. Elle s'assit avec aisance et remonta la robe pour que la femme ait accès à sa blessure.

 **\- Je vais retirer les bandages et appliquer le remède avant d'en mettre des propres** , lui expliqua-t-elle en commençant à retirer les bandes de tissus imbibées de sang séché.

 **\- Je vous fais confiance** , souffla l'elleth en vérifiant ses moindres gestes.

Fagen ne mit pas longtemps à jeter les bandelettes sur le côté et nettoya la peau avec un torchon propre.

 **\- Par tous les dieux…** murmura-t-elle en se figeant.

 **\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?** s'étonna l'elleth en baissant les yeux vers sa blessure.

 **\- Vous… La plaie est déjà pratiquement refermée…** s'étrangla la femme.

Effectivement, en baissant ses yeux vers le trou fait par la lance, Astíriel se rendit compte que la croûte était parfaitement propre et que la peau commençait déjà à se reconstituer. Cependant, cela n'était pas étrange pour elle. La blessure n'était pas large et les elfes guérissaient plus vite que les humains. Tant que les dommages n'étaient pas trop poussés bien sûr… Elle savait que d'ici trois jours, il ne subsisterait plus rien de tout cela.

 **\- C'est normal, les elfes guérissent vite** , lui révéla-t-elle. **J'apprécierais quand même les bandages, ils maintiennent la peau en place** , dit-elle.

Fagen hocha la tête et finit de nettoyer le sang avant de panser la plaie. Puis, elle se redressa. L'elleth suivit le mouvement et se mit sur ses pieds.

 **\- Vous devriez attendre que je remonte pour vous aider à descendre !** s'inquiéta la femme.

 **\- C'est bon, je suis largement capable de marcher, ne vous en faites pas. Merci pour l'aide** , lui dit Astíriel.

L'elfe sortit de la chambre et descendit précautionneusement les escaliers. Son regard se posa rapidement sur son sauveur, attablé dans la pièce commune. Il se retourna en l'entendant arriver.

 **\- Bonjour mon amie** , souffla-t-il.

Astíriel inclina la tête et se rapprocha de lui.

 **\- Bonjour Gandalf** , répondit-elle en se postant devant lui. **Fagen m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler, je suis donc venue.**

 **\- Effectivement, il y a certaines choses dont je dois m'entretenir avec toi, accepterais-tu de m'accompagner autour du village tant que la chaleur ne s'est pas répandue ?** demanda-t-il.

 **\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, marcher me réveillera** , répondit-elle.

 **\- Allons-y alors** , conclut-il en se levant à l'aide de son bâton.

Astíriel eut le réflexe de se pencher pour l'aider au vu de son âge mais Gandalf leva sa main devant elle en signe de protestation.

 **\- J'ai peut-être l'air âgé mais je n'ai toujours pas besoin d'aide pour me lever d'une simple chaise** , rit-il en se redressant.

 **\- Excusez-moi** , murmura-t-elle en le suivant vers la porte.

 **\- Ce n'est rien, passe donc devant** , l'invita-t-il en ouvrant le battant.

Ils quittèrent la pénombre de la maison pour s'engouffrer à l'extérieur. Immédiatement, les premiers rayons du soleil, la fraîcheur et l'humidité dus à la nuit frappèrent Astíriel qui se sentit revivre. Elle remplit ses poumons de cet air revigorant. Gandalf ne l'interrompit pas. Elle resta quelques secondes de plus dans cette position avant qu'une odeur de fumée ne vienne chatouiller son nez. Elle le retroussa et chercha la provenance de cette odeur qu'elle connaissait par cœur : le tabac. Les Hommes en fumaient très souvent. Elle avait appris à le supporter mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas senti.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la pipe que Gandalf avait commencé à fumer. Il la vit le regarder et fixa son propre objet.

 **\- Oh, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. Je n'ai pas pensé à te demander** , souffla-t-il.

 **\- Ce n'est rien, faites comme bon vous semble** , répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Elle commençait à se détendre et le vieil homme lui paraissait être une bonne personne. Ses barrières se baissaient petit à petit.

 **\- Peut-être devrions-nous commencer à marcher ?** proposa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et suivit Gandalf qui se mit à avancer d'un pas lent. Elle se cala sur sa cadence et ses pieds foulèrent l'herbe sèche tandis que ses yeux parcoururent les maisons qui longeaient les rues. Ce village était bien plus pauvre que Bree. Il n'y avait que des chaumières de paysans. Seulement, elle remarqua que toutes les habitations étaient pourvues d'écuries comportant des chevaux. C'était inhabituel d'en avoir autant dans un seul village. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas s'en payer… Un silence apaisant les entourait alors que Gandalf prit la parole.

 **\- Nous sommes à l'est de Mirkwood, je pense croire que tu viens de ce royaume** , commença-t-il.

 **\- Mirkwood ? Cela ne me dit rien…** souffla-t-elle.

Gandalf rejeta un nuage de fumée et ses yeux se plissèrent.

 **\- Peut-être qu'Eryn Galen te parlera plus ?** tenta-t-il.

Les yeux d'Astíriel s'écarquillèrent.

 **\- Comment se fait-il qu'Eryn Galen est perdu son nom ?!** s'écria-t-elle.

 **\- La noirceur a englouti le sud de la forêt des elfes sylvains… Le bois n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même... Il est devenu hostile et sa traversée est risquée. Les elfes sylvains se terrent dans leur palais souterrain et se coupent du monde depuis des centaines d'années…**

 **\- Mais- ? Le roi Thranduil et Legolas n'ont rien fait ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

Le vieil homme fit une halte sur la place centrale et fixa la statue d'un cheval cabré en son centre.

 **\- Je vois que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Ton armure est vraiment semblable aux leurs** , révéla-t-il. **Tu vivais donc parmi eux.**

Il examina l'elleth. Elle paraissait dépassée par la situation. Seulement, quelques indices lui permirent de mettre le doigt sur le problème.

 **\- Quand as-tu été ensorcelée mon amie ?** demanda-t-il.

 **\- Je… Il y a 760 ans…** murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

 **\- Tu n'es donc pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années** , soupira-t-il. **La noirceur envahi notre monde. Le mal grandi et rien n'est épargné. Personne n'y peut rien, l'heure de repousser les ombres n'est pas encore arrivé…**

Astíriel avala difficilement sa salive. Alors, ses pires cauchemars s'étaient réalisés. Le monde sombrait pour de bon et rien ne pouvait empêcher sa chute… Elle revit ses jeunes années à Bree. Ce qu'elle aimerait être aussi innocente qu'alors… Elle secoua la tête. Que disait-elle ? Rejoindre les siens avait été la plus belle opportunité de sa vie. Evranï s'était donné tant de mal pour l'instruire. Elle ne pouvait pas y tourner le dos, en sa mémoire.

 **\- Ne te laisse pas ronger par les évènements, cela ne t'aidera pas. Pour l'instant, je dois t'informer de choses plus importantes.**

 **\- Vraiment qu'elles sont-elles ?** s'étonna l'elfe.

 **\- Pour commencer, je ne sais pas si tu connais le territoire des rohirrims ? Il s'agit des plaines où nous sommes.**

Elle chercha dans ses pensées et trouva rapidement les informations qu'elle avait sur ce peuple de cavalier et redoutable guerrier.

 **\- J'ai bien connaissances de quelques-unes de leurs coutumes** , lui répondit-elle.

 **\- Me voilà rassurer, je n'aurais pas à te dispenser un cours d'histoire. Je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur l'essentiel.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce ?** demanda-t-elle.

Le magicien sourit à sa curiosité. Voilà une bien curieuse petite elfe…

 **\- Le pouvoir qui t'appartient** , commença-t-il.

 **\- Comment cela ? J'ai le même don que la reine, ce n'est pas un pouvoir** , contra-t-elle alors que Gandalf repartait dans une rue.

 **\- La reine ? Oh, parlerais-tu de la défunte souveraine de Mirkwood ?**

Les yeux violets de l'elleth se ternirent et elle baissa la tête vers le sol. Elle oubliait souvent que la reine n'était plus qu'un souvenir encore vif dans son esprit… La bataille à Dol Guldur avait eu raison de sa vie, tout comme elle. Cependant, cette dernière n'avait pas eu la chance de voir Mandos lui accorder une résurrection.

 **\- Excuses-moi, je ne pensais pas que son sort t'affecterait tant…**

 **\- Ce n'est rien** , s'étrangla-t-elle. **J'étais très proche de la reine et de son fils. Ils sont ceux qui m'ont accueillie. Je leur dois beaucoup. Pourtant, je n'ai pas été capable de les protéger tous les deux…** avoua-t-elle en serrant ses poings.

 **\- Tu étais donc à Dol Guldur lors du massacre** , en déduit le magicien.

 **\- Oui, j'ai vu les miens se faire tuer un par un.**

 **\- J'en suis navré mon amie, personne ne mériterait de vivre un tel désastre.** Il y eut un silence et Gandalf fronça les sourcils. **Il existe une rumeur circulant parmi les habitants de Mirkwood. J'ai eu le loisir d'en entendre parler lors de mon dernier voyage à leurs portes. Il est dit qu'une seule elfe a retenu l'armée des orcs afin de sauver la vie du Prince. Les habitants vantent son courage et son esprit de sacrifice fasse aux ombres et la nomme : la vaillante. Cependant, cette elfe est morte dans cet acte suicidaire,** finit-il. **J'ai des doutes quant à cette dernière phrase étant donné que tu es devant moi** , dit-il.

 **\- Je- ! Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit de moi ?** s'affola-t-elle.

 **\- Je ne connais pas beaucoup de survivants pouvant se vanter d'avoir participé à cette bataille. Le Prince et deux soldats sont les seuls rescapés. Pourtant, tu m'as dit y avoir été.**

Gandalf fixa durement l'elfe, cherchant des réponses.

 **\- J'aurais dû mourir ce jour-là** , révéla-t-elle. **Seulement, Mandos n'a pas voulu de moi. Il m'a renvoyée ici et j'ai été sauvée. Mais, après un temps, je suis devenue folle et tout contrôle de la situation m'a échappé. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Nessa m'a ensorcelée et j'ai été condamnée** , raconta-t-elle.

 **\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, les valar ne sont pas étrangers à ton sort.** **À** **présent que je connais ton histoire, je peux revenir à ce qui m'importe. Comme je l'ai dit, tu as en toi un pouvoir. Ce que tu qualifiais de don était en fait une de ses manifestations. Il n'a rien à voir avec le don des elfes. Tu es reliée à la faune et à la flore.**

 **\- Alors, c'est ce qu'elles voulaient dire lorsqu'elles parlaient de pouvoir divin ressemblant aux leurs…** souffla Astíriel en se souvenant de sa conversation avec Yavanna et Nessa.

 **\- Ce pouvoir ne peut pas être contenu dans un corps comme le tien, tu dois le savoir. C'est pour cela que Nessa t'a apporté son aide. Elle a modifié ton enveloppe physique afin de canaliser cette énergie.**

Il pointa le bijou d'oreille qu'elle portait.

 **\- L'ornement que tu portes contient le sort et te permet d'utiliser tes pouvoirs sans risquer de te faire consumer. C'est une sorte de cadenas.**

 **\- Mais… pourquoi m'avoir transformée en animal ?** demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Cela a permis notre rencontre, n'est-ce pas ?** dit-il comme si la réponse était suffisante. **Ce qui compte, c'est d'avoir brisé le sort qui te maintenait dans cette condition.** **À** **présent, nous allon** s **pouvoir nous intéresser au reste.**

 **\- Nous ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

 **\- Je te propose mon aide mon amie afin que tu apprennes à te servir de ce pouvoir qui te permet de te métamorphoser. Je n'ai rien à t'apprendre sur la flore puisque tu parais déjà avoir assez de connaissances sur le sujet.**

L'elleth réfléchit longuement alors qu'ils revenaient à la maison d'Haleth et Fagen.

 **\- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je ne peux pas retourner à Eryn Galen tant que je ne sais pas contrôler cette malédiction** , soupira-t-elle **. Je m'appelle Ast** **í** **riel, je serais honorée de recevoir votre enseignement.**

Le vieil homme sourit.

 **\- J'en suis assuré. Pour ma part, je m'appelle Gandalf le Gris mais tes semblables me nomment Mithrandir** _(pèlerin gris)_. **J'ai été envoyé sur Arda par les divins mais cela restera entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Heureux de faire ta connaissance Ast** **í** **riel la Vaillante** , dit-il. **Et entre nous, ce qui t'accable ressemble plus à une bénédiction qu'une malédiction.**

Les yeux de l'elleth se plissèrent, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce personnage par la reine. Cependant, son instinct lui criait qu'il serait un allié de taille. Alors, ainsi soit-il.

* * *

 **Et voilà, le cauchemar est enfin terminé pour Astíriel , elle voit le bout du tunnel !**


	29. Entraînement

**Et voici, je poste un autre chapitre, remercier la gentille demande d'Albalis qui ne tenait plus en place. J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **Pour les reviews :**

 **Pims10 : Eh oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il est du gentil côté x)**

 **Nuala Thranduiliel : C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup. C'est pour ça que son retour risque d'être incroyablement tendu... Elle va devoir faire des choix judicieux...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 – Entraînement**

Année 1860 du Troisième Âge, quelque part dans les Terres sauvages, au nord-est du Dorwinion, 760 après avoir été ensorcelée.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'Astíriel récupérait de sa blessure. Elle avait oscillé entre balade en solitaire, siestes, discussions avec Gandalf et aider Fagen. Sa blessure avait fini par se refermer et elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur en lien avec celle-ci.

C'est pour cela que, en cette chaude après-midi d'été, Gandalf l'avait menée à l'écart du village. Il avait jugé plus sage que personne ne voie leurs petits tours de passe-passe.

 **\- Bien, commence par essayer de te concentrer afin de refaire ce que tu avais fait dans la chambre** , lui indiqua le magicien.

Il était assis sur un rocher en-dessous d'un arbre et fumait tranquillement sa pipe en regardant l'elleth debout en plein milieu du cagnard. Elle ne portait que de simples habits prêtés par la femme d'Haleth. Ils étaient plus légers que les habits qu'elle portait sous son armure. Elle fronça les sourcils et posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

 **\- Comment suis-je censée faire ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe quand je me… transforme** , dit-elle.

Le magicien ne répondit pas immédiatement et fuma plusieurs fois. L'elfe finit par comprendre qu'il ne l'aiderait pas et soupira. Elle baissa ses yeux vers ses mains et tenta de trouver une réponse par ses propres moyens. Son esprit réfléchit à toute vitesse mais rien ne lui vint. L'elleth n'y connaissait rien en magie, encore moins dans ce type de magie.

Que lui était-il arrivé lors de ses transformations ? La première avait été accompagnée d'une souffrance sans nom et les autres provoquées par une émotion subite. Seulement, elle n'allait pas s'efforcer à se faire peur pour tenter une métamorphose qui ne marcherait sûrement pas…

Astíriel ruminait sur son incapacité à trouver une réponse. Elle décida de fermer les yeux et d'essayer d'imaginer son corps se changer. Les elfes n'étaient pas habitués à être longtemps dans le noir. Cela leur permettait d'atteindre un état méditatif profond. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'Evranï lui avait enseigné ? Visualise et concentre-toi dessus. Le reste viendra avec la patience. Elle s'assit donc au sol pour plus de confort et s'attela à la tâche. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps passa. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un bruissement de tissu attira son attention qu'elle rouvrit les yeux.

 **\- Je pense que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui mon amie** , souffla Gandalf en éteignant sa pipe.

Astíriel fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Vous trouvez, pourtant, rien n'est advenu** , se plaignit-elle.

 **\- Arda n'a pas été construite en un jour. De même, tes pouvoirs ne se manifesteront pas en quelques heures. Rentrons, il se fait tard et mon estomac appelle à un bon repas.**

C'est ainsi qu'ils repartirent en direction de leur foyer temporaire. Fagen les accueillit avec joie et Haleth les rejoignit pour le souper. Puis, ils partirent se coucher.

Les jours suivants ne furent que déception pour l'elleth qui restait des heures assise à attendre que quelque chose se passe. Malheureusement, rien n'arrivait. La colère qu'elle éprouvait envers elle-même ne faisait que croitre.

Elle devait se dépêcher de maîtriser cette malédiction et rentrer parmi les siens. Eryn Galen… ou plutôt Mirkwood n'allait pas bien. La forêt se mourrait et les elfes encouraient un grave danger. Elle se devait de les protéger, même si elle restait sous forme animale. Et… une autre raison inavouable la poussait à se hâter. Legolas était là-haut, loin d'elle. Son amour pour lui n'avait pas disparu malgré les années, tel était le cœur des elfes. L'impossibilité de le lui avouer n'enlevait pas son envie de le protéger et d'être à ses côtés.

Les semaines seraient longues…

-o0o-

 **\- Gandalf ! Gandalf ! Regardez !** s'écria l'elfe en accourant vers le magicien.

Ce dernier se rendait à leur lieu d'entrainement comme tous les matins. Seulement, depuis quelques temps, l'elfe se réveillait bien avant lui et y allait seule. Elle poussait sur ses limites pendant plusieurs heures avant qu'il ne la rejoigne. Cependant, lorsqu'il arrivait, il la trouvait toujours assise, figée et ne lui adressait pas un mot.

Soudain, alors qu'Astíriel courrait vers lui, elle se métamorphosa en une louve ébène qui finit de parcourir la distance les séparant. Le magicien resta de marbre et la fixa longuement avant qu'un petit sourire n'étire ses lèvres où était coincée sa pipe.

 **\- Je dois dire que je suis épaté** , dit-il en continuant sa route.

La louve redevint rapidement une elfe en se plaçant à ses côtés.

 **\- J'ai enfin trouvé comment faire ! C'est très simple en fait ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour passer à côté auparavant !** s'exclama-t-elle avec en train.

Gandalf retint un petit rire.

 **\- La magie est intuitive pour tous ceux l'ayant déjà pratiqué mon amie et occulte pour ceux ne l'ayant jamais sentie.**

 **\- Pensez-vous que je puisse retourner à Eryn Galen dorénavant ?** demanda-t-elle en le voyant s'asseoir à l'ombre.

 **\- Ne sois pas si pressée, il te reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre avant de pouvoir voler de tes propres ailes.**

 **\- Pourtant, je sais me métamorphoser** , contra-t-elle.

 **\- Si tu le dis, alors transforme-toi…** Son regard se perdit à l'horizon. **En cheval** , proposa-t-il.

Les yeux de l'elleth se froncèrent. Pourquoi lui demandait-il cela ? N'avait-il pas confiance en son aptitude ? Bien, si c'était son choix. Elle inspira un grand coup et sentit son corps se modifier. L'instant d'après, elle s'était transformée en une jument noire comme la nuit. Seulement, au moment même où elle se tint debout, elle s'écroula par terre en un hennissement de panique. Elle reprit son apparence avant de toucher le sol et de se casser une patte. Un rire la surprit.

 **\- Tu vois, savoir te transformer ne veut pas dire que tu maîtrises cette forme. De plus, je ne crois pas me tromper en te disant que tu es épuisée. Est-ce que je vois juste ?**

La respiration haletante de l'elleth ne laissait aucune chance au doute. Elle s'assit laborieusement et essuya la sueur de son front d'un revers de la main.

 **\- Comment cela se fait-il ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

 **\- Lorsque tu te transformes, tu dois t'adapter à ta forme. Il ne s'agit pas de ton corps, tu n'es pas née dedans et il fonctionne différemment. La magie est une pratique qui demande beaucoup d'entraînement. Une transformation comme celle que tu viens d'effectuer nécessite de l'endurance puisque ton corps est plus petit que celui que tu adoptes.**

 **\- Alors, comment puis-je y arriver ?** demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Chaque chose arrive à point nommé si tu y mets suffisamment de volonté. Bien, je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de moi à présent. Je vais te laisser quelques semaines. Je reviendrai après un voyage à la capitale. J'ai des amis que je dois rencontrer là-bas.**

 **\- Vous me laissez seule ici ?**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, Fagen et Haleth acceptent de t'héberger le temps que je revienne.**

Le magicien gris se leva et offrit un sourire à l'elfe. Puis, elle entendit un hennissement venir de derrière elle. La seconde suivante, un vacarme retentit sous ses pieds et elle sentit la terre vibrer. Astíriel fit volte-face et vit un cheval sauvage accourir vers eux à pleine vitesse.

 **Ne sois pas étonnée** , se moqua gentiment Gandalf.

L'animal parcourut les derniers mètres les séparant avant de repasser au pas et de dépasser l'elfe pour se ranger aux côtés du vieil homme.

 **\- Il se nomme Gripoil et c'est un maera. Un cheval d'une grande lignée d'illustres montures et dernier représentant de son espèce** , expliqua-t-il. **Il fut un temps où ils étaient montés par les rois du Rohan. Malheureusement, Gripoil n'a jamais voulu se faire apprivoiser par l'un d'eux.**

 **\- Comment pouvez-vous donc le monter dans ce cas ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

 **\- Lors de ma première visite dans ce royaume, j'ai eu le privilège de faire la rencontre du roi. Il m'a offert l'une de ses montures en gages de sa gratitude et Gripoil a accepté d'endosser ce rôle** , raconta-t-il.

 **\- Je comprends, en tout cas, il est magnifique…** souffla l'elleth en le regardant.

Avec stupeur, elle vit l'étalon lui rendre son regard avant de racler le sol de son sabot, signalant son impatience.

 **\- Il comprend le langage des Hommes. C'est en cela qu'il est unique** , dit le magicien en se hissant sur son dos.

Astíriel écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'animaux capables de saisir les paroles des Hommes. C'était surréaliste… Seulement, alors qu'elle se remettait de sa découverte, l'étalon fit demi-tour et se prépara à partir.

 **\- À** **bientôt mon amie et surtout, n'enlève pas ce bijou** , lança Gandalf en montrant son oreille alors que Gripoil s'élança à toute vitesse à travers la plaine.

Le magicien savait qu'avec son départ, c'était le peu de repères restants à l'elleth qu'il arrachait. Cependant, il avait des affaires à régler et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y déroger... De ce qu'il avait vu d'elle, cette jeune elfe avait des ressources et paraissait bien adaptée au monde des Hommes. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de la laisser seule avec Fagen et Haleth. De plus, la solitude lui permettrait peut-être de s'améliorer plus rapidement ? Il était bien placé pour dire que la magie était une chose capricieuse, inconstante et longue d'apprentissage.

-o0o-

Quelques semaines plus tard, Gandalf prenait la route afin de rejoindre le petit village qu'il avait laissé peu de temps auparavant. Gripoil filait comme le vent et les maisons furent en vue en début d'après-midi alors que le soleil frappait haut dans le ciel. Puis, alors qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination, un cri de rapace attira son attention. Le magicien leva les yeux en les plissant pour voir malgré la luminosité. Il repéra aisément un aigle qui volait à leur encontre. L'oiseau poussa un autre cri perçant et tournoya au-dessus d'eux avant de plonger dans leur direction.

 **\- Reste calme mon grand, nous avons de la compagnie** , souffla-t-il à sa monture.

Le cheval secoua vivement son encolure en émettant un hennissement aigu. Et, soudain, alors que le rapace arrivait à leur droite, il se métamorphosa en un cheval noir comme la nuit. Ses sabots heurtèrent le sol et se mirent à suivre leur cadence.

 **\- Bien le bonjour mon amie, je suis heureux de te voir à nos côtés !** s'écria Gandalf à cause du vent qui fouettait son visage.

La jument hennit pour toute réponse et le magicien sentit Gripoil accélérer afin de débuter une course. Astíriel ne se déroba pas et les suivit avec joie, réussissant à garder le rythme du maera. Les deux chevaux arrivèrent à pleine vitesse au village et ne s'arrêtèrent que quelques mètres avant la première rue, créant un nuage de poussière conséquent. Le silence les entoura et Astíriel sentit son sang pulser dans tout son corps et l'adrénaline faire trembler ses muscles tandis que ses naseaux vibraient au rythme de sa respiration. Gandalf descendit du dos de l'étalon gris et s'appuya sur son bâton en regardant les deux chevaux l'un après l'autre.

 **\- Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Je ne connais aucun cheval capable de suivre Gripoil à la course et tu l'as fait. J'en suis fier. Je peux dire que je connais deux êtres d'exception dans ce bas-monde** , souffla-t-il.

Après quelques minutes, Astíriel reprit son apparence et soupira.

 **\- Je m'excuse mais je ne peux pas redevenir un elfe trop rapidement. Je risque l'asphyxie puisque mes poumons sont trop petits pour l'effort que j'ai fourni** , expliqua-t-elle **. Il s'agit d'un des inconvénients.**

 **\- Il y en a forcément** , répondit Gandalf. **Et si nous rentrions et que tu me racontais tout cela, je suis friand des détails.**

Un grand sourire envahit le visage de l'elleth et elle se dirigea vers le magicien. Cependant, avant de s'en aller, elle fit demi-tour et s'inclina devant le cheval qu'elle avait accompagné. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, il avait disparu.

L'elfe marcha aux côtés de Gandalf jusqu'à la maison d'Haleth et Fagen en lui expliquant les efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour réussir à se transformer. Elle avoua avoir passé des heures à observer les oiseaux voler avant de comprendre comment fonctionnait une aile. Selon elle, le vol était la chose la plus compliqué. Puis, elle fit une liste des animaux dont elle avait emprunté la forme : souris, chat, papillon, chien, loup, renard, cheval, élan, biche, faucon, aigle, rossignol, moineau, pie et elle en passait. Le plus gros animal qu'elle était capable de faire pour l'instant était l'ours. Un petit rire secoua Gandalf à la fin de sa liste.

 **\- Peut-être un jour arriveras-tu à prendre la forme d'un dragon** , dit-il en ouvrant la porte de leur maison temporaire.

 **\- D'un ?! Existent-ils au moins ?!** s'écria-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

 **\- Ils sont aussi tangibles que toi et moi** , avoua le magicien en s'asseyant.

 **\- Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'ils fassent parti de mon registre** , souffla-t-elle en secouant sa main.

 **\- Nous verrons bien mon amie…**

 **\- Gandalf ! Vous êtes rentrés !** s'exclama Fagen en sortant de la cuisine.

 **\- Effectivement Fagen, je suis revenu. Cependant, ce ne sera que pour cette nuit. Demain à l'aube, Ast** **í** **riel et moi-même partiront d'ici pour de bon** , l'informa-t-il.

L'elfe sursauta en se tournant vers lui.

 **\- C** **omment ça ?** demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de retrouver les tiens. Tu n'as plus besoin de mon aide ou d'entraînements afin de maîtriser ce pouvoir. Le plus gros est fait même s'il te reste du travail. Tu ne risques pas de te retrouver piégée de nouveau.**

Elle ne répondit pas et se mordit la lèvre.

 **\- Oh ! Vous allez nous manquer ! J'étais bien heureuse de vous avoir chez moi…** soupira la bonne femme.

 **\- Toute bonne chose à une fin, notre séjour ici en fait partie** , répondit Gandalf.

 **\- Je le sais et je ne vous retiendrais pas mais les journées paraitront mornes sans votre présence à table…**

 **\- Il en va de même pour nous Fagen** , la rassura le magicien.

 **\- Bien, alors laissez-moi vous régaler ce soir !** déclara-t-elle en retournant dans la cuisine.

Le temps passa rapidement et l'elleth se retrouva assise sur son lit avant même de s'en apercevoir. Le dîner avait été joyeux et ponctué de rire. Elle serra le bord de son matelas. Elle ne souhaitait pas encore partir et en même temps, l'envie de revoir Legolas la brûlait. Elle était indécise et sortir pour se changer les idées l'aurait apaisée. Seulement, une longue route l'attendait demain. Elle devait dormir.

* * *

 **Alors... trépignez-vous d'impatience ? Le prochain chapitre sera le bon...**

 **Mais, pour ceux qui me connaisse... suis-je du genre à tout rendre facile ?**


	30. Retour

**Et voici la suite tant attendue ! Je sais que beaucoup voulait l'avoir donc tada !**

 **Reviews :**

 **TahitianGirl987 : Merci ! Voici ce que tu attendais ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 - Reto** **ur**

Année 1860 du Troisième Âge, quelque part dans les Terres sauvages, au nord-est du Dorwinion.

Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil venaient à peine de dépasser la ligne d'horizon, Astíriel était déjà debout, aux côtés de Gandalf. Ils s'étaient levés aux aurores et leurs hôtes leurs avaient souhaité bon voyage avant de les laisser prendre la route. À présent, ils marchaient silencieusement vers la sortie du village. Lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent, l'elfe fut surprise de trouver Gripoil qui les attendait. L'étalon broutait sereinement les rares pousses d'herbes ayant résistées au soleil de plomb qui frappait les plaines l'été. En entendant leurs pas approcher, ce dernier releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux des arrivants.

 **\- Mes salutations** , souffla Gandalf en s'approchant de sa monture.

Il se hissa sur son dos sans plus de cérémonies, prêt à partir lorsqu'Astíriel se rapprocha de lui. Gripoil ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, prouvant qu'il avait confiance en l'elleth à ses côtés.

 **\- Vers où allez-vous à présent ?** demanda-t-elle au magicien en caressant doucement l'encolure de sa monture.

 **\- Je dois rendre visite aux Nains de la Montagne Solitaire, au nord du domaine du roi Thranduil. Ainsi, mon amie, nos pas se mêlent jusqu'aux abords de la forêt noire. Tu ne seras pas contre ma compagnie jusque-là j'espère ?** expliqua-t-il avec un petit rire.

 **\- Je ne serais jamais contre votre compagnie Gandalf !** s'amusa-t-elle. **Sachez que l'aide que vous m'avez apportée trouvera toujours un écho dans ma mémoire. Je ne pourrais vous détourner une faveur ou oser penser que votre compagnie est indésirable !**

 **\- J'en suis bien heureux !** répondit-il. **Bien alors, partageons-nous donc la route jusqu'à la forêt. Le soleil me rappelle que le temps passe vite, partons.**

Astíriel acquiesça et se recula de quelques pas avant de se métamorphoser en une jument noire comme la nuit. Les deux équidés se mirent donc en route en direction de l'ouest. Ils devaient atteindre leur destination avant le coucher du soleil. Gripoil n'attendit pas les ordres de Gandalf et partit à toute allure, ses sabots frappant sauvagement le sol. Astíriel connaissait le caractère rebelle et fier de l'étalon, il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir atteint sa destination. Elle allait pouvoir mettre son endurance à l'épreuve et voir si elle concurrençait celle de cette bête mythique. Le temps s'écoula lentement et seul le martellement de leurs foulées cadencées et leurs respirations hachaient le silence. Gandalf ne disait rien, sachant qu'aucun de ses deux accompagnateurs ne pourraient lui répondre. Puis, les arbres de Mirkwood finirent par se dresser dans le lointain tandis que le soleil atteignait son zenith.

 **\- Peut-être voudrais-tu faire une pause pour avaler un morceau de pain et boire à ta soif ma chère amie ?** proposa le magicien gris par-dessus le vent.

Astíriel tourna légèrement sa tête vers lui, le détaillant du coin de l'œil avant de fixer Gripoil. L'étalon secoua sa tête avant de ralentir et de reprendre une allure lente. Il hennît et, quelques minutes après, l'elleth reprit son apparence en marchant à ses côtés. Il s'adapta à son allure et ils continuèrent à cheminer pendant leur repas.

 **\- Je suis malheureuse de voir que je ne peux pas communiquer avec eux même sous forme animale** , se moqua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'étalon.

Elle leva la gourde d'eau afin de se désaltérer de cette course de plusieurs kilomètres. Heureusement qu'elle était une elfe et que sa force restait d'actualité pendant son changement de forme.

 **\- Le langage des animaux n'est pas semblable au nôtre. Ils usent de subtils messages qui ne peuvent être appris lorsque l'on connait notre façon de communiquer. Le leur manque de précision et se résume à la transmission d'informations entre les différents membres d'un groupe. Il faut y être né pour le comprendre… Je ne pense pas que tu sois un jour en capacité de converser avec eux mon amie** , s'amusa Gandalf en croquant dans le pain que leur avait offert Fagen.

 **\- Vous avez sans aucun doute raison Gandalf, comme toujours** , répondit-elle en s'emparant de la miche de pain qu'il lui tendait. **Je dois admettre que Gripoil est tout à fait étonnant. Sa force me surpasse, je ne sens presque plus mes jambes, c'est comme si un régiment de fourmi y avait élu domicile** , souffla-t-elle.

 **\- Cela se voit, tes pas sont lourds et tu titubes. Ton corps n'est pas encore habitué aux longs trajets de cette nature.**

 **\- Certes, mais je ne vais pas abandonner pour autant** , avoua-t-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas.

Elle reprit sa forme équine et se remit à suivre l'allure du maera.

 **\- Bien, si tu le souhaites. Nous serons arrivés aux abords de la forêt dans une ou deux heures environ. Je pense que tu seras capable de tenir cela** , se moqua Gandalf en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

La jument repartit au galop, rapidement rejointe par Gripoil qui ne souhaitait pas la laisser seule en avant. Ils avancèrent pendant une majeure partie de l'après-midi avant de s'apercevoir que le soleil déclinait. Puis, les arbres se dressèrent à quelques mètres d'eux.

 **\- Notre chemin se sépare ici mon amie. J'espère que nous nous reverrons !** s'exclama Gandalf en faisant bifurquer Gripoil avant qu'ils ne soient trop proches de la forêt.

Astíriel hennît bruyamment pour saluer son sauveur et se précipita vers les bois. Puis, avant de les atteindre, son corps se rétrécit et elle se changea en une buse qui vola à ras le sol avant de s'élever au-dessus des arbres.

 **\- Que le vent sous tes ailes te porte où le soleil fait route et où la lune chemine mon amie et que ton cœur trouve sa place parmi les étoiles** , souffla Gandalf en voyant l'elleth aux pouvoirs divins s'éloigner.

La concernée survolait la forêt qui l'avait vu changer, évoluer… et mourir. Soudain, le besoin de s'élever un peu plus haut la prit et elle usa du vent ascendant pour gagner en altitude. L'air contre ses plumes noires et blanches était froid mais elle était protégée contre. Doucement, elle vira et aperçut les derniers rayons du soleil se coucher sur la cime des pins. Du dessus, la forêt paraissait encore inondée de lumière et les reflets des feuilles chatoyantes la rassuraient, mais elle savait qu'en dessous, la pénombre rampait déjà entre les racines. La nuit s'était abattue.

Puis, son regard perçant remarqua quelque chose au loin. Une tour, une forteresse de pierres grises entourée d'une végétation pourrie sur plusieurs kilomètres. La noirceur transpirait de cet endroit. Elle frissonna en la sentant. C'était oppressant et cela contrastait avec la dorure du soleil… Enfin, les montagnes au loin se dessinèrent à sa vue mais elle ne s'y attarda pas, trouvant quelque chose de plus intéressant pour elle : un arbre gigantesque, surplombant tous les autres. Elle y était enfin, le palais était là, à quelques battements d'ailes de sa position. Elle était chez elle, enfin.

Astíriel piqua en direction de sa destination et laissa le vent glisser le long de son plumage. Elle traversa la cime des arbres et évita les branches sur son passage avant de se poser sur l'une d'elles, en face des portes d'entrée. Elles étaient résolument fermées et ne paraissaient pas devoir s'ouvrir de sitôt. Que s'était-il donc passé ici pendant son absence ? L'influence de la noirceur avait-elle eu raison des elfes sylvains ? Curieuse, elle attendit quelques minutes avant de tirer la conclusion que : non, les portes ne s'ouvriraient pas.

Elle choisit donc de descendre de son perchoir et vola pour se poser sur le pont qui permettait de traverser le vide devant le palais. Astíriel se changea et devint une petite souris puis, juste devant les portes, une fourmi. Elle passa sous les immenses battants de bois avec facilité puis opta pour prendre l'apparence d'un papillon. Malheureusement, toutes ses formes étaient noires comme l'encre. Cela était-il dû à ses cheveux ? Elle ne chercha pas trop longtemps la raison et s'arrêta sur une poutre en hauteur. Le mieux était de rester métamorphosée mais elle savait que le maintenir trop longtemps était désagréable. Elle devrait faire des pauses de temps à autres, même de quelques minutes. Pour l'instant, il était tard et elle devait trouver Legolas. Elle se dirigea donc vers les appartements royaux.

Elle croisa beaucoup de monde sur son passage, des gardes patrouillaient, des nuées d'ellith bavardaient et certains ellyn s'amusaient entre eux. Il y avait même quelques couples qui se faisaient discrets. Finalement, l'elfe arriva dans l'aile réservée aux membres de la famille royale et y pénétra grâce au même stratagème que pour s'infiltrer dans le palais. Enfin, s'infiltrer, c'était un bien grand mot. Elle faisait cela discrètement parce qu'elle ne devait pas être vue puisque, pour tous, elle était censée être morte. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était une étrangère et qu'elle était rentrée sans en avoir le droit ! Pas totalement…

Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de mouvement dans la chambre de Legolas avant d'y entrer et supposa qu'il devait dormir. Cependant, elle ne trouva qu'une pièce vide de toute présence. Étonnée, elle reprit son apparence normale (ce que la salle pouvait paraitre plus petite) et jeta des coups d'œil dans tous les sens. Il n'y avait aucun signe de passages récents. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas être avec son père. Ce dernier était enfermé dans sa chambre, avachi sur un de ses luxueux fauteuils, ivre de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il était ainsi depuis la mort de la reine. Son poing se serra. La douleur était encore vive pour elle. La réalité était bien trop proche dans ses souvenirs. Peut-être que l'ellon de ses pensées n'était pas à Eryn Galen pour l'instant ? Ou plutôt Mirkwood. Thranduil l'aurait-il envoyé en mission ?

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?** chuchota-t-elle en se laissant tomber assise sur le bord du lit.

Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et fixa intensément le parquet. Elle était seule. Elle qui croyait retrouver la personne qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle était seule… Legolas n'était pas là. Elle était seule dans un palais qui ne la connaissait pas. Seul Thranduil, Ardel, Taedol et quelques domestiques pouvaient potentiellement la reconnaitre.

Devait-elle attendre le retour du prince ?

Elle releva la tête en se posant cette question et ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte en face d'elle. Astíriel se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur une caisse à côté du bureau. Elle n'était jamais rentrée ici. Cela paraissait logique. Mais cette caisse avait attiré son attention. La raison était toute simple : son prénom était gravé dessus. Curieuse, l'elleth s'approcha du réceptacle et s'accroupit devant. Il n'était pas fermé. Elle ouvrit le couvercle et un hoquet lui échappa. Il s'agissait de toutes ses affaires ! Elle passa sa main sur les vêtements et le sac qui remplissait la boîte. C'était son armure, ses bottes, sa cape, sa tunique, son pantalon ! Elle sentit un élan de joie la traverser. Legolas avait donc gardé toutes les affaires qu'elle avait laissées dans sa chambre en partant à la bataille ! Il les avait gardées ! Il les avait gardées…

Dans quel état était-il maintenant ? Pensait-il toujours à sa mort ? L'elfe serra les dents. Avait-il pleuré ? S'était-il senti seul après la mort de sa mère et… la sienne ? Elle sentit son souffle se dérégler et se redressa. Il devait aller bien… Il le devait.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de se décider à revêtir son ancienne tenue. Après tout, il l'avait entretenue et elle n'avait rien. Astíriel renfila ses affaires et reprit ses armes qu'elle avait enlevées pour le faire. Heureusement que sa métamorphose gardait ses habits et ses objets… Elle hésita quelques secondes en voyant la caisse vide et les vieux habits que lui avait prêtés Haleth dans ses mains. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça…

Alors, elle passa sa main autour de son cou et sortit le cordon d'où pendait la clé de la trappe que lui avait léguée sa mère. Elle n'avait pas quitté ce collier depuis son départ de Bree. Il n'était pas tombé, ni parti. Elle l'avait conservé avec elle jusqu'aux terres des cavaliers. Pourtant, elle le défit et le posa au fond de la caisse. La clé était terne et tâchée mais elle espérait que Legolas s'en souviendrait. Il ne l'avait pas vu souvent puisqu'elle la cachait mais il savait ce que cet objet représentait pour elle. Astíriel le lui avait déjà expliqué.

Enfin, elle se redressa et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle se glissa dans le couloir sans faire un bruit et parcourut les quelques mètres la séparant du jardin d'Evranï afin de retourner dans le reste du palais. La chance l'aida et elle ne croisa qu'un groupe de jeunes elfes discutant gaiement qui ne firent pas attention à elle. Tant mieux puisqu'elle ne passait pas inaperçue. Elle restait toujours une elfe habillée comme un homme. Elle descendit jusqu'aux quartiers des domestiques et abandonna ses habits de fortune dans un coin avant de se retransformer en animal. Elle prit l'apparence d'un chat et déambula habilement jusqu'aux écuries.

L'elleth choisit de passer sa nuit sur un tissu posé au faîte d'une pile de botte de paille et s'endormit en boule. La journée l'avait exténuée. Demain, elle tenterait de savoir où se trouvait Legolas actuellement et le rejoindrait.

Ce sont les bruits des chevaux qui frappèrent dans la porte de leur box lors du repas matinal qui la réveillèrent. Elle sursauta et se redressa sur son perchoir. Seulement, quelque chose clochait… Elle refoula un cri de stupeur en voyant ses mains sur la paille et comprit qu'elle s'était retransformée durant son sommeil. Elle se hâta de reprendre une forme animale au hasard et tomba sur un rat. Un couinement désapprobateur sortit de sa bouche et elle reprit l'apparence d'un chat. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en se rendant compte que sa maîtrise de son pouvoir était encore assez… laborieuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir transformée et changeait de forme au hasard le plus souvent lors de moments de panique.

 **\- J'ai entendu un bruit étrange dans ce coin, comme un rat** , grommela un elfe en servant un bol de graminée **. J'espère que l'invasion de rongeur d'il y a 500 ans ne se reproduira pas où on aura de sérieux soucis** , s'énerva-t-il en parlant à un autre ellon.

 **\- Je l'ai entendu aussi, peut-être devrions-nous bouger les tas de paille afin qu'ils ne s'habituent pas à leur présence. Avec de la chance, le changement suffira à les déloger et ils s'enfuiront** , proposa-t-il.

 **\- Finissons de nourrir les chevaux et faisons donc comme tu as dit.**

Astíriel jura intérieurement contre l'ouïe elfique. Ils l'entendraient si elle faisait un raffut pas possible. Elle choisit donc de s'envoler grâce à ses ailes de papillons et de rejoindre les appartements royaux sous cette forme. Elle devait apprendre où se trouvait Legolas et seul Thranduil pourrait lui apporter ces informations. L'elleth savait quelle porte menait à sa suite puisque Evranï l'avait déjà conviée dans leur petit salon.

Elle s'y glissa donc et arriva dans la pièce richement décorée. Il y avait un tapis rouge avec des motifs marron au sol, plusieurs canapés et fauteuils en velours et des tables remplies d'objets rares et scintillants. Les murs aussi étaient parés de tapisseries et, deux portes, hormis celle d'entrée, se faisaient face. L'elfe hésita longuement, poser sur un accoudoir. L'une d'elles menait à la chambre des souverains et l'autre au bureau. Seulement, elle ne voulait surtout pas risquer de pénétrer dans la salle où se trouvait Thranduil. Elle reprit donc son apparence d'elfe en toute discrétion et s'approcha à petit pas de l'une des portes. C'était de la folie… Elle s'immobilisa devant et attendit. Il n'y avait pas un son de l'autre côté. Astíriel posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna doucement pour minimiser le déclic qu'elle produisit. Puis, elle entrouvrit le battant et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

La première chose qui la frappa fut la forte odeur d'alcool qui passa par l'entrebâillement, puis, les meubles qui occupaient la pièce. C'était le bureau ! À n'en point douter ! Cependant, un obstacle de taille se dressait entre elle et les papiers soigneusement rangés sur la table : Thranduil. Le roi était avachi sur la surface, endormi. L'elleth s'immobilisa et sa respiration se coupa. Elle était en train de faire une folie ! Elle était folle ! Elle patienta pendant un long instant, souhaitant voir s'il bougeait. L'alcool semblait avoir alourdi son sommeil et l'elfe aux longs cheveux blonds n'allait pas bouger de sitôt.

Doucement, Astíriel fit un pas en avant et s'immobilisa. Puis, un autre et un autre. Bientôt, elle se retrouva devant le bureau, à la gauche de Thranduil. Elle avait pris soin d'aller du côté où il ne regardait pas afin de se garder le temps de disparaitre en cas de besoin. Avec lenteur, elle se pencha sur le bureau sans quitter le roi des yeux et examina les divers papiers fraichement rédigés ou ouverts. L'un d'eux attira particulièrement son attention. Il était au-dessus de tous les autres et écrit en sindarin. Seulement, la couronne du roi l'empêchait d'apercevoir la fin. L'elleth hésita et finit par poser sa main sur l'objet pour le décaler de quelques centimètres. La signature au bas de la page ne trompait pas. Cette missive venait de Legolas.

 **\- Où es-tu donc ?** souffla-t-elle en s'approchant pour lire les mots qui se serraient sur l'unique page.

Soudainement, Thranduil bougea et elle tourna sa tête vers lui. Elle s'aperçut qu'une mèche de ses cheveux noirs venait lui chatouiller la joue à cause de sa posture penchée. Elle l'attrapa en vitesse, la replaça derrière son oreille effilée et attendit que le souverain se tranquillise. Enfin, elle revint à sa lecture. Elle apprit que le prince avait été envoyé à Dale, comme tant de fois, afin de réguler leurs échanges avec les humains. Ainsi, après avoir fini sa mission, il annonçait à son père qu'il reviendrait dans les plus brefs délais à Mirkwood. Selon la date à laquelle avait été rédigée la lettre, soit deux jours, Legolas devait être déjà bien avancé dans la forêt. Son voyage serait bientôt à terme.

Astíriel replaça doucement la couronne à sa place originelle et fit marche arrière avant de refermer la porte du bureau. Elle sortit des appartements royaux sur ses six pattes d'insecte avant de s'envoler pour les grandes portes du palais. Une fois la sortie franchie, elle se changea en aigle et fonça dans les cieux en surveillant le chemin qu'elle suivait. Elle savait que le Prince emprunterait le chemin des elfes pour revenir.

* * *

 **Alors... je sais... beaucoup seront déçus qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas mais bon, c'est la vie...**


	31. Les trésors royaux de l'Arnor

**Chapitre 31 – Les trésors royaux de l'Arnor**

Année 1860 du Troisième Âge, Eryn Galen.

Un sentiment de joie et de félicité envahit Astíriel lorsqu'elle foula de nouveau le pont menant aux larges portes d'Eryn Galen. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pu rentrer par ce chemin aux côtés de Legolas ? Elle le portait même sur son dos et le sentir aussi proche d'elle l'apaisait. Elle savait qu'au moindre danger, elle pourrait s'enfuir à toute allure sans regarder derrière elle. Mais, ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser. Ils étaient de retour chez eux, ensembles, et à l'abri de toute attaque, protégés par les racines de l'arbre roi.

 **Le prince arrive !** s'exclama un garde en faisant des gestes en direction de l'intérieur du palais.

Immédiatement, trois palefreniers s'empressèrent de le rejoindre et se postèrent à ses côtés. Dès que les sabots des trois chevaux se posèrent sur le carrelage, leurs cavaliers descendirent de selle. Deux des elfes attendant pour s'occuper des montures se dépêchèrent d'aller saisir les rênes des chevaux pour les guider vers les écuries tandis que le troisième s'avança vers son prince avec hésitation.

 **Excusez-moi prince Legolas, mais que fait donc cette bête ici ?** s'étonna-t-il.

Il connaissait tous les chevaux par cœur et celui-ci ne faisait pas parti des leurs… Bien qu'il paraisse être robuste. Legolas regarda Astíriel dans les yeux qui ne cilla pas.

 **Je m'excuse mon ami mais ma monture a été tuée par un orc…**

 **Un orc ?** s'étonna l'elfe.

 **Oui, nous avons été attaqués… Mais je raconterai tout cela à mon père. Je ne sais comment, mais cette bête s'est présentée à nous, animée du désir de nous assister. Elle m'a raccompagnée. Seulement, je ne pense pas que l'enfermer dans l'une de nos stalles soit une bonne idée. Je la libère, qu'elle parte donc** , souffla-t-il en caressant le chanfrein de la jument.

Pourtant, cette idée ne plaisait guère à l'elleth qui souhaitait rester à ses côtés. Elle secoua donc sa tête en renâclant fortement. Puis, elle fit un petit écart pour suivre les deux autres chevaux qui s'éloignaient, guidés par les palefreniers. Legolas la regarda faire avec étonnement.

 **Que faisons-nous mon prince ?** s'inquiéta l'elfe, ne sachant comment réagir.

 **Puisqu'elle ne semble pas vouloir sortir, nourrissez-la et procurer-lui une stalle avec les autres chevaux. Mais, traitez-la avec le plus grand des égards. Si jamais j'apprends qu'elle ne l'est pas…**

 **Allons mon ami, il prendra soin de cette jument, ne le menace donc pas** , s'amusa Taedol en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Legolas. **Allez donc et ne pensez pas à ses paroles** , le rassura Taedol.

Le palefrenier hocha la tête et s'empressa de rattraper Astíriel qui suivait les deux autres. La jument sentit qu'il tenta de l'attraper par les crins ou le garrot pour trouver une manière de la guider mais il abandonna bien vite en voyant qu'elle suivait docilement ses comparses. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux écuries, le palefrenier lui procura une stalle vide et propre ainsi que du foin et de l'eau qu'elle accepta tandis qu'il la pansait. Puis, lorsqu'il eut fini, il referma la porte de la stalle et s'éloigna. Astíriel finit tranquillement son foin, qui avait plutôt bon goût, et décida de rejoindre Legolas. Elle n'était passée par là que pour se sustenter. L'elleth se changea en louve et bondit hors de la stalle sans qu'on ne la voie.

Elle arpenta les couloirs pour rallier la salle du trône. Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres avant qu'elle n'y soit.

 **Un loup !** s'écria une elleth qu'elle croisa.

Elle se baladait avec quelques-unes de ses semblables. Elles n'avaient pas changées, toujours en robe et soigneusement coiffées. Cela fit rire la louve.

 **Qu'est-ce qu'un loup fait ici ?!** s'exclama une autre.

 **Regardez, il est aussi noir que ces satanés d'orcs ! Il s'agit sûrement d'un espion de ces horribles créatures ! Il faut prévenir les gardes, il se dirige vers le roi !** s'écria l'une d'elle.

Elles partirent toutes en courant, à la recherche d'un garde. Leurs petites chaussures tintant sur le sol. Astíriel soupira. Les elfes, superstitieux ? Elle mentirait en le niant, dès que quelque chose était noir, il s'agissait d'une malédiction… Ces ellith étaient quand même bien prétentieuses, elles n'avaient jamais vu un orc de leur vie et clamaient qu'elle était une ennemie… La louve pressa le pas vers la salle du trône pour rejoindre Legolas. Elle y arriva avant d'avoir croisé un garde et y pénétra sans discrétion. Les regards de Thranduil et Legolas se braquèrent sur elle.

 **Que fait cette bête ici ? Comment un loup a pu passer nos portes ?!** s'exclama Thranduil, devenant immédiatement colérique.

Astíriel plaqua ses oreilles sur son crâne en s'asseyant aux côtés de Legolas. Le roi paraissait très irritable. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec son alcoolémie prolongée ? Elle n'en doutait pas…

 **Calmez-vous père ! Il s'agit de la bête qui nous a sauvés des orcs** , lui apprit Legolas.

 **Et tu me dis qu'il s'agit de cet animal qui est capable de se transformer ?** demanda-t-il, sceptique.

 **Oui, vous devez me croire, je l'ai vue à l'œuvre et je ne vous mentirai pas. Je me suis permis de la laisser entrer.**

 **Et qui me dit qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un espion de nos ennemis ? Sais-tu que cette décision n'est pas des plus sages mon fils…** gronda Thranduil en se levant de son trône.

Il descendit les marches qui le séparaient de Legolas et Astíriel pour se placer devant eux.

 **Tu n'as pas encore retenu la leçon mon fils… Tes décisions sont prises avec trop d'émotions. Tu te laisses porter par tes sentiments. Ne crois-tu pas que nous avons assez perdu ? La leçon ne t'a-t-elle donc pas suffit ?** siffla le roi.

 **Père, ne remettez pas cela en cause. J'ai tout autant perdu que vous ce jour funeste. Ne pensez pas que je n'y songe jamais et que mes actes n'en portent pas le poids chaque jour…**

 **Pourtant, au vu de tes agissements, j'en doute. Nous avons tant perdu ce jour Legolas. Des centaines des nôtres… et ta mère… Nous avons perdu ta mère !** enragea le roi. **Souhaites-tu que le reste d'entre nous y passe ?! Cela allègerait-il ta peine de tous nous voir périr ?!** enragea le souverain.

Astíriel retint un grognement. Thranduil avait changé… Le roi d'alors, sage, froid et silencieux semblait être tombé malade. La folie l'avait happé dans ses filets. Elle l'enfermait dans son emprise et le rendait colérique, paranoïaque, dément. Le roi était devenu fou. La perte de sa femme en était la cause, et cela, l'elleth l'avait bien compris.

 **J'ai tout autant perdu que vous ce jour-là père ! Ne pensez pas que je ne ressens pas la même douleur ! De tous les elfes présents dans ce palais, je suis celui qui comprends le mieux se qui étreint votre cœur !** s'énerva Legolas.

 **Alors pourquoi persistes-tu à agir de la sorte ?!**

Thranduil leva la main, prêt à gifler son fils dans sa folie. À la seconde, Astíriel bondit entre lui et le prince en poussant un aboiement dissuasif qui se répercuta dans la salle. Elle était campée sur ses pattes, les babines retroussées et grogna sur le roi. Ce dernier s'immobilisa et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la louve. Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard et la main du souverain s'abaissa.

 **Alors c'est donc de cela qu'il s'agit. Cette bête a les mêmes yeux que cette insupportable elleth que tu avais ramenée depuis les montagnes. Est-ce dont cela que tu vois mon fils ?** s'amusa le souverain. **Je ne pensais pas que tu serais tombé aussi bas que de chercher son existence au travers de n'importe qu'elle chose te la rappelant. Elle ne reviendra pas Legolas, elle et ta mère sont mortes. J'avais eu raison de t'éloigner d'elle, ainsi ton cœur en souffre moins. Tu n'aurais jamais dû éprouver des sentiments pour elle. Pour cette elfe impropre. Elle est la responsable de notre malheur…**

Les poings de Legolas se serrèrent.

 **Je vous interdis de parler d'elle ainsi. Ne rejetez pas la faute sur elle… Sans son aide, Eryn Galen n'aurait pas pu se préparer à l'offensive des orcs et sans son dévouement, je serais aussi mort. Notre peuple l'honore sous le nom de « La vaillante ». Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne comprenez pas père. Vous n'avez jamais été capable de saisir les sentiments qui m'animaient à son égard. Je l'aimais et je l'aime encore, que vous soyez d'accord ou non. Que vous n'ayez pas accepté notre mariage quand je vous l'ai demandé n'a pas changé mes sentiments… Sa perte creuse toujours un trou béant dans mon cœur. Bien plus que celle de mère** , osa-t-il ajouter.

Les traits de Thranduil se déformèrent de rage.

 **Comment- !**

 **Cela ne changera pas** , asséna Legolas en tournant les talons.

Il s'éloigna de Thranduil qui risquait d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre et prit la direction de ses appartements. La louve resta un moment de plus devant le roi avant d'en faire de même. Elle rattrapa le prince qui marchait dans les couloirs avant d'entendre Thranduil discuter avec les gardes qui venaient d'arriver dans la salle où ils se trouvaient juste avant. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Alors… Legolas l'avait demandée en mariage à son père ? Son cœur se serra en pensant à la douleur que sa perte lui avait infligée.

Legolas entra dans sa chambre, laissant la porte ouverte pour elle. Elle se faufila à l'intérieur avant de se changer en chat et de monter sur le lit. Elle se roula en boule dans un coin et attendit. Legolas fit les cent pas dans sa chambre. La discussion avec son père avait fait rejaillir la peine que son cœur abritait. Astíriel l'avait remarqué mais Thranduil et son fils étaient chacun hantés à leur manière. Ils avaient changés et se noyaient dans le chagrin.

Soudain, les yeux de Legolas se posèrent dans le coffre posé dans un coin de sa chambre. Il renfermait les affaires d'Astíriel. Elle les avait laissées ici en partant pour Dol Guldur, ayant revêtue l'armure des elfes d'Eryn Galen. Il s'agissait des seuls souvenirs physiques qu'il possédait. Il ouvrit le coffre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il était vide.

 **Qu'est-ce… Ce n'est pas possible… Ce collier n'était pas avec le reste de ses affaires, elle ne le quittait jamais…** souffla-t-il.

Il plongea sa main dedans et en sortit un seul objet. Il s'agissait d'un collier où pendait une vielle clé. Les yeux bleus de l'elfe se tournèrent sur le chat allongé sur son lit.

 **Les valar ont-ils décidés de jouer avec moi ?** s'étrangla-t-il.

Il tomba au sol, assis contre le mur et ferma son poing autour de l'objet avant de mettre l'autre sur ses yeux. Un sanglot lui échappa, puis un autre, et le prince se mit à pleurer. Extériorisant sa peine comme les jours qui avaient suivis la mort d'Astíriel. La concernée ne bougea pas, bien que l'envie de reprendre sa forme l'assaillait. Elle souhaitait tellement accourir vers lui et le rassurer en lui chuchotant qu'elle était là et qu'elle ne le quitterait plus. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas. Pas encore… Mais, le pourrait-elle un jour ?

-o0o-

Les années passèrent sans qu'Astíriel n'ait le courage de se révéler aux yeux de Legolas. Elle craignait sa réaction et celle du roi Thranduil. Le fait qu'elle ait eu le droit à la vie au contraire d'Evranï le ferait sûrement entrer dans une colère noire. Le prince s'était remis de la découverte du pendentif. Il avait longtemps hésité et avait même cru qu'elle était Astíriel, même sous sa forme animale. Seulement, à cause du manque de preuves et de l'absurdité de l'idée, il avait abandonné. Il ne cherchait plus une raison valable à ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Pourtant, il portait constamment le collier qu'il avait trouvé.

Astíriel ne quittait plus le prince d'une semelle, partout où il allait, elle le suivait et les deux n'étaient jamais loin l'un de l'autre. Thranduil avait renoncé à la renvoyer devant la rage qu'elle avait manifestée lorsqu'il avait tenté de le faire. Il était devenu courant pour les elfes d'Eryn Galen de croiser une louve, une biche ou une jument errant dans leurs couloirs. Mais, Astíriel se trouvait principalement dans le jardin d'Evranï lorsqu'elle avait du temps à tuer.

Elle accompagnait Legolas dans tous ses déplacements, de Dale à Imladris. Elle avait assisté au va-et-vient des peuples, à la construction et la destruction des villes, aux avancées du Mordor, aux batailles gagnées et à celles perdues. Elle avait vu Minas Tirith s'élever, le peuple des nains s'exiler, la mort des plus grands et la naissance des futurs rois. Souvent, elle se retrouvait au centre de débats politiques, allongées aux pieds de Legolas qui refusait qu'on la laisse à la porte. Maintenant, tous les représentants de la Terre du Milieu s'étaient habitués à ce qu'elle accompagne l'ellon.

Parfois, au milieu de la nuit, elle reprenait forme elfique et regardait Legolas, ayant l'impression de revenir en arrière pendant quelques heures où il dormait. Puis, aux premières lueurs du jour ou à cause de l'agitation du prince, elle se retransformait et s'endormait.

Legolas avait cru halluciner en voyant, de temps à autre, une elleth ressemblant à son amour perdu…

-o0o-

Année 1976, au niveau du haut-col des monts brumeux, 116 ans plus tard.

Depuis quelques jours, Legolas, Taedol et Ardel ainsi qu'une délégation d'elfes étaient partis d'Eryn Galen. Astíriel était en tête de la cavalerie, portant Legolas sur son dos. Elle avait pris l'habitude de guider les autres chevaux à travers leurs différents voyages. Quant à Legolas, il n'avait qu'à annoncer la destination à la jument et elle s'y rendait sur le champ. Il n'y avait que très peu d'endroits qu'elle ne connaissait pas à l'étonnement de l'ellon qui avait rarement eu à la guider.

Ils arrivèrent en haut du col vers midi et Legolas se pencha vers les oreilles de sa jument.

 **Fais attention, le seigneur Elrond nous a prévenu que des orcs se terraient sur ces sentiers** , l'informa-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête pour toute réponse et son pas se fit plus léger. Le prince avait pris l'habitude de lui parler. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle le comprenait. Cela l'avait étonné au premier abord mais cela lui facilitait la vie.

Il se rendait à Imladris sous la demande d'Elrond pour assister à la remise des trésors royaux de l'Arnor. Les humains les confiaient aux elfes dans l'espoir qu'ils seraient protégés des forces malfaisantes.

Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi et ils n'eurent pas à déplorer une attaque d'orcs. Ils avaient eu de la chance. C'est lorsque le soleil tinta l'herbe d'une douce lueur orange qu'ils franchirent le pont menant à Imladris. Les toits luisants de la cité reflétaient les rayons du soleil et les cascades semblaient déverser de l'or.

 **Im gelir ceni ad lín Legolas.** _(Je suis heureux de te revoir Legolas),_ le salua Elrond en s'inclinant devant lui.

Le prince descendit du dos d'Astíriel et salua l'elfe à son tour. Arwen arriva à cet instant et inclina poliment la tête à son tour. Elle portait une élégante robe blanche sertie de broderies argentées. Il était certain qu'elle était toujours aussi magnifique, pensa Astíriel. Les yeux de l'elleth se posèrent sur la jument qui se trouvait aux côtés de Legolas.

 **Je vois qu'Erynd t'accompagne toujours avec autant de dévouement** , sourit-elle en caressant le chanfrein de l'animal.

Erynd était le nom que Legolas lui avait donné, ne sachant pas comment l'appeler. Cela signifiait « esprit de la forêt » en sindarin. Le prince avait trouvé que cela lui convenait au vu de toutes les formes qu'elle pouvait prendre.

Puis, Astíriel se changea en une élégante biche qui se plaça aux côtés d'Arwen.

 **Si tu es d'accord, je pourrais peut-être l'emmener se repaitre de l'herbe de nos jardins pendant que vous vous installez** , proposa-t-elle.

 **Je ne suis pas celui qui décide pour elle, Erynd est libre de ses choix** , répondit Legolas.

 **Alors, si elle accepte, je pourrais l'y mener** , répéta Arwen en se tournant vers la biche.

Les oreilles de cette dernière frétillèrent et elle s'avança vers l'elleth qui sourit. Les ellyn virent Arwen s'éloigner en direction des jardins, accompagnée de la biche aux tâches noires.

 **Je suis étonné que cette bête mystique vous accompagne encore** , dit Elrond en guidant ses invités vers leurs chambres.

 **Je le suis tout autant que vous et je ne sais pas si les valar la rappelleront un jour…**

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Arwen emmena la biche en haut d'un escalier creusé dans la falaise. Il menait à un jardin circulaire en hauteur que personne ne pouvait apercevoir, même au sommet du palais. Une fois à l'abri des regards, Astíriel reprit forme elfique.

 **Arwen ! Tu m'avais tant manquée !** s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

La fille d'Elrond l'accueillit avec joie et sourit en refermant son étreinte sur elle.

 **Tu n'es pas la seule nethig** _(petite sœur)_ **, je me languis de ta présence chaque fois que tu n'es pas dans notre belle cité d'Imladris. Le palais me parait bien vide quand nous ne pouvons-nous y balader. Depuis combien de temps n'a tu pu fouler nos marches sous ta véritable forme ?** se lamenta l'elleth.

 **Tu sais très bien que ne peux pas nethiaur** _(grande sœur)_ **, ils ne doivent rien savoir.**

 **Mais Legolas…**

Astíriel secoua la tête en se reculant.

 **Nous avons déjà parlé de cela nethiaur, ma décision est prise depuis longtemps. Tu es la seule à savoir puisque Galadriel t'a laissé regarder dans sa coupe. Personne d'autre ne doit être au courant.**

 **J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras revenir entièrement parmi nous…**

 **Un jour peut-être mais le moment n'est pas venu. Legolas se porte bien mieux ainsi et je peux veiller sur lui.**

Arwen sourit en serrant les mains de la petite elfe.

 **Alors n'en parlons plus, voudrais-tu faire des couronnes de fleurs avec moi ?** proposa-t-elle.

 **Ne pourrais-tu pas plutôt me lire une histoire ? Je n'ai eu l'occasion d'en entendre depuis des lustres…**

La fille d'Elrond rit.

 **Alors je te ferais la lecture nethig.**

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Astíriel. Arwen alla chercher un livre qui se trouvait dans un coffre près d'un banc et s'y assit tandis que l'autre elleth se posa à même l'herbe pour écouter la douce voix de sa grande sœur lui raconter un récit elfique.

Une fois l'histoire terminée, le soleil s'en était allé depuis longtemps. Les deux elfes s'étreignirent une dernière fois et Arwen rentra au palais, Astíriel l'accompagna sous forme de biche et la quitta à la porte de sa chambre. Puis, elle se changea en oiseau et alla se poser à la fenêtre de Legolas. Il dormait déjà. Elle sauta dans la pièce en reprenant forme elfique et s'approcha du lit. Elle s'assit au sol, les bras étendus sur le drap recouvrant le prince et le regarda longtemps avant de s'endormir à son tour, roulée en boule au bas du lit.

Le lendemain, c'est une main caressant sa fourrure qui la tira de son sommeil et elle vit Legolas, prêt à descendre qui lui souriait.

 **Il est l'heure d'y aller Erynd, le déjeuner nous attend, la cérémonie aura lieu dans quelques heures.**

Astíriel s'exécuta et sauta au bas du lit en prenant la forme d'une panthère noire. Il s'agissait de la forme qu'elle adoptait lors des cérémonies. Elle était bien plus noble. Elle marcha aux côtés de Legolas et, quelques heures plus tard, ils furent réunis dans une des grandes salles d'Imladris.

Elrond se trouvait au bout d'une allée constituée d'elfes et les plus importants représentants de leur race l'encadraient. Legolas se trouvait à droite d'Arwen qui assistait son père. Astíriel s'était allongée à ses pieds et scrutait la salle à la recherche d'un quelconque danger.

Une délégation humaine pénétra dans la salle, leur chef en tête. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais elle ne les appréciait pas. Elle retint un feulement et se serra contre les bottes de Legolas. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : leur sauter à la gorge et les tuer. Il s'approcha d'Elrond et monta la volée de marche pour se retrouver en face de lui en s'inclinant. Les yeux d'Astíriel se posèrent sur la nuque offerte de cet humain. Son corps tremblait de rage. Legolas le sentit et baissa ses yeux vers elle.

 **Seigneur Elrond, moi, Aranarth de la maison d'Isildur, fils d'Arvedui le dernier roi d'Arnor vient quérir votre aide.**

 **Parlez donc, votre requête sera écoutée.**

 **Mon peuple périt et nos frontières sont mises en dangers, les forces du Mordor nous assaillent et, dans mon humble requête, je souhaiterais que vous vous occupiez des trésors royaux de l'Arnor. Entreposez-les dans vos coffres et ne laissez pas nos ennemis s'en emparer. Il s'agit là de ma seule requête.**

Elrond descendit une marche et inclina la tête à son tour.

 **Soit, mon peuple veillera donc sur vos reliques. Donnez-les nous sans appréhension.**

Le dit Aranarth hocha la tête et appela son intendant qui s'avança en tenant un coffre. Il l'ouvrit devant le seigneur des elfes.

 **Voici l'anneau de Barahir que nous avons racheté à des marchands et les fragments de Narsil, l'épée qui nous vient de nos ancêtres.**

 **Ces trésors d'une valeur inestimable reposeront dans nos salles les plus secrètes, n'ayez crainte** , répondit Elrond.

Après maintes autres civilités et paroles de bon ton, les humains furent conviés à un repas et la foule se dissipa. Legolas garda un œil attentif sur Erynd. Il savait qu'elle haïssait les humains mais n'en connaissait pas la raison. Il l'avait découvert lors de l'un de leurs voyages à Dale. Elle avait failli égorger tous les villageois. Depuis, dès qu'ils croisaient un humain, il remarquait qu'elle se tendait et était prête à attaquer. Il l'avait rappelé plusieurs fois à l'ordre dans la soirée, la surprenant en train de fixer l'un d'eux d'un peu trop près.

Puis, quelques jours plus tard, ils s'en retournèrent pour Eryn Galen.


	32. Les montagnes grises

**Aujourd'hui, je reviens avec une très bonne surprise pour les fans de cette fiction, ou ceux qui aiment la lire en tout cas. Je vais vous éditer tout le passage dans les montagnes d'un coup ! Ce qui va vous donner de la lecture et... des émotions, je vous l'assure ! Cela représente trois chapitres, incluant celui là.**

 **J'espère sincèrement qu'ils vous plairont et que vous aimerez la manière dont j'ai tourné les choses.**

 **Je sais, pour les impatients, que je suis horrible et que nos deux pauvres héros ne se sont pas encore retrouvés, que je fais déjà repartir notre elleth en vadrouille. Mais, c'est la vie, et j'ai décidé de faire comme ça !**

 **Je continuerai mon laïus à la fin du chapitre ;).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 – Les montagnes grises**

Année 2063 du Troisième Age, Eryn Galen, 87 ans plus tard

Cela faisait 203 ans qu'Astíriel était revenue à Eryn Galen sous forme animale. Elle n'avait pas revu Gandalf depuis lors. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'elle entendit parler du Mithrandir à travers les couloirs d'Eryn Galen, elle se précipita vers la salle du trône. Ses sabots résonnaient sur le sol et elle entra à toute allure par les grandes portes. L'elleth s'arrêta juste aux côtés de Gandalf qui se tourna vers elle en entendant sa respiration hachée.

 **\- Allons mais que voilà, ma vieille amie réside donc ici** , s'amusa-t-il. **Je me disais bien que ta magie imprégnait les lieux.**

 **\- Vous connaissez donc cet insupportable animal** , lança Thranduil.

 **\- Je vous serais de gré de parler un peu plus correctement, je connais cette bête depuis deux bons siècles et je n'ai jamais entendu du mal d'elle.**

 **\- C'est autant que ce que j'ai eu à la supporter.**

Gandalf sourit.

 **\- Je vous disais donc que je suis passé par Dol Guldur. La noirceur qui l'habitait s'est retranchée autre part mais il n'est pas purgé du mal. Il a fort à parier que les forces de l'ombre reviendront s'y terrer un jour.**

 **\- Et qu'en ai-je à faire ? Nous nous sommes rendus à Dol Guldur et les orcs qui s'y trouvaient ont été tués. Maintenant, mon peuple vit à l'abri du danger, le reste m'importe peu…**

 **\- Seul l'avenir de votre peuple vous inquiète. Ne craignez-vous pas pour notre terre ?** s'indigna Gandalf.

 **\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Je veille à ce que mes sujets soient en sécurité. Si les autres souverains sont de bons rois, ils arriveront à en faire autant. Sinon, ils ne méritent pas de vivre et leur déchéance viendra avec celle de leur peuple.**

 **\- Même si la noirceur recouvre Arda ?** s'énerva le magicien.

 **\- Voyez-vous le moindre signe de mort dans notre forêt ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression.**

La soudaine envie de l'étrangler traversa Astíriel. Thranduil ne sortait jamais du palais, enfermait ses sujets à l'intérieur et buvait tous les soirs. Il ne savait pas dans quel état se trouvait Eryn Galen ! Les elfes qui y vivaient étaient les derniers à l'appeler ainsi. Tout Arda la surnommait Mirkwood. Il devait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, ou du moins, il décidait de l'être. Legolas et elle savaient très bien que la forêt mourrait, même juste devant leurs portes.

 **\- Alors, si tel est votre esprit, je ne perdrais pas mon temps ici. Ma venue n'avait pas pour but de vous raisonner. Je venais pour cette chère amie,** dit-il en se tournant vers Astíriel. **Je voulais te proposer de partir en voyage avec moi. J'ai plusieurs missions à mener et ton aide me serait bien utile. Me prêterais-tu ta force ?** demanda-t-il.

La jument hésita, ne répondant pas immédiatement. Elle savait que si elle partait avec Gandalf, elle risquait d'être absente de longues années. Pouvait-elle vraiment infliger cela à Legolas ? Serait-il sauf sans elle ? Seulement, Gandalf était son sauveur. Il l'avait délivré de son maléfice. Elle lui était redevable. Elle décida donc de l'accompagner. L'elleth le lui fit comprendre.

 **\- Alors, si tu es d'accord, nous partons sur le champ. J'ai rendez-vous à Dale, les affaires vont mal là-haut.**

Astíriel ne put faire ses adieux à Legolas. Le magicien gris semblait pressé. Thranduil se réjouit de son départ et ils franchirent les portes d'Eryn Galen d'un pas rapide. Une fois loin du palais, elle reprit forme elfique.

 **\- Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de moi Gandlaf ?**

 **\- Je n'avais pas particulièrement besoin de toi mais, j'ai eu le loisir de rendre visite aux elfes de Lothlorien il y a peu de temps. Là-bas, j'ai eu une conversation forte intéressante avec la dame Galadriel.**

 **\- La tante d'Arwen ?**

 **\- Exactement, j'ai eu une longue discussion avec elle et ainsi, me voilà.**

 **\- En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?** s'étonna l'elleth.

 **\- Patience mon amie, tu le sauras le moment venu.**

Astíriel soupira en comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus d'informations. Elle aurait dû se douter que Gandalf ne lui dirait rien de plus. Elle se contenta donc de démarrer une nouvelle discussion bien plus banale et s'amusa des récits du magicien. Il lui racontait ses diverses rencontres à travers la Terre du Milieu. Puis, après quelques heures, elle proposa au vieil homme de le porter, ce qu'il accepta. Elle endossa donc sa forme équine et les porta à toute allure jusqu'à la première auberge qu'ils croisèrent. Elle s'endormit avec difficulté, n'arrivant pas à se retirer sa préoccupation pour Legolas de l'esprit.

-o0o-

Année 2587 du Troisième Âge, dans les montagnes grises, 524 ans plus tard.

Cela faisait plus d'un demi-millénaire qu'Astíriel voyageait avec Gandalf, l'accompagnant dans tous les déplacements qu'il faisait afin de prendre des nouvelles des peuples d'Arda. Ils avaient écumés les plaines du grand est où vivaient les rohirrims, les plages de l'est qui abritaient les villages de pêcheurs et les forêts elfiques du sud.

Astíriel en avait plus appris pendant ces voyages que n'importe où ailleurs. Le magicien lui faisait part de son grand savoir et, malgré d'occasionnelles disparitions, lui montrait des choses fort intéressantes ayant attraient à la magie. Il avait tenté de lui enseigner des sorts mais l'elleth ne semblait avoir de don que pour la métamorphose et la communication avec les arbres. Même la magie elfique ne semblait vouloir d'elle…

Et c'est après tout cela que Gandalf décida de les emmener dans les montagnes grises où, selon ses informations, les dragons attaquaient les nains. L'elfe était anxieuse et impatiente. Elle n'avait jamais vu ni de dragon, ni de nain…

 **\- Nous sommes enfin arrivés mon amie** , souffla Gandalf en descendant de son dos.

Ils se trouvaient devant une grande trouée dans la montagne qui abritait deux immenses portes en fer, ornées de deux statues de nains tenant des marteaux. L'elleth reprit forme elfique et se sentit toute petite malgré sa taille. Cette entrée était gigantesque.

 **\- Je te présente le royaume des nains, gouverné par D** **á** **in I** **er** **.**

Astíriel ne sut quoi répondre, elle avait souvent entendu parler des nains de par ses comparses et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir en rencontrer…

Il s'agissait de petits êtres sales, mal peignés et qui se laissaient pousser des barbes immenses jusqu'aux pieds. Certains elfes disaient même que cette barbe, couplée à leur maladresse, les faisait trébucher quotidiennement. De ce qu'elle avait entendu, ces chutes constantes les défiguraient et les rendaient aussi laids que des orcs. De plus, il ne savait ni parler correctement, ni faire de l'art et mangeaient et buvaient comme des animaux, ne portant de l'intérêt qu'aux métaux et pierres précieuses.

 **\- Il y en a beaucoup des nains là-dedans ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant les portes s'entrebâiller.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, tous les compter prendrait trop de temps,** s'amusa Gandalf en se reposant contre son bâton de marche.

 **\- Vraiment…** souffla-t-elle, peu rassurée

Les lourdes portes finirent de s'ouvrir et trois nains en sortirent. Ils n'étaient pas très grands certes, mais Astíriel fut étonnée qu'ils ne ressemblent pas plus à ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Ils étaient bien plus… normaux.

Elle se fit alors la réflexion qu'écouter les rumeurs étaient bien peu enrichissant.

Les trois nains s'avancèrent vers eux en parlant bruyamment. Leur accent amusa Astíriel qui n'avait jamais entendu cette rugosité ou le roulement de certaines consonnes. Elle les détailla avec curiosité. Ils étaient larges, comme des blocs de pierres taillés au centimètre près. Elle était certaine qu'ils étaient lourds et forts. Leurs barbes étaient longues mais soigneusement tressés et portaient de nombreux ornement, au même titre que leurs cheveux. Malgré leur vie dans les cavernes, leur peau était tannée et ils avaient les mains calleuses.

 **\- Gandalf, que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite par ces temps de crise ?** les apostropha l'un d'eux en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

 **\- Je viens justement pour vous prêter main forte, serait-il possible de nous mener jusqu'à votre roi ?**

Les yeux du nain se posèrent sur Astíriel.

 **\- Vous voulez que je fasse rentrer une elfe dans notre jolie montagne ? Vous avez perdu la tête ma parole !** s'exclama-t-il. **Si notre roi apprend ça, il me fera jeter dans les forges.**

 **\- Cette elfe est une alliée très précieuse. Je suis certain que D** **á** **in comprendra.**

Le nain maugréa.

 **\- S'il apprend que je vous ai renvoyé, je vais me faire tirer les oreilles… Suivez-moi, mais au moindre mouvement bizarre l'elfe, je te coupe les oreilles !** s'exclama-t-il.

L'elleth fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tant d'agressivité. Elle n'avait encore rien dit ! Elle jeta un regard perdu à Gandalf qui sourit. Cela la détendit un peu mais cet accueil peu chaleureux des nains la déstabilisa. Elle les suivit donc en silence.

Astíriel fut soufflée par l'immensité du lieu dès qu'elle y entra. Un géant aurait pu pénétrer dans les couloirs sans en être incommodé. Les murs étaient décorés par des dizaines de statues, d'armes et de bibelots en métaux précieux. Bientôt, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle principale où s'élevaient des centaines de colonnes sculptées. Puis, ils s'engagèrent sur un pont suspendu afin de rallier une plateforme centrale. L'elleth se tordait le cou pour apercevoir la voute pierreuse et les stalactites qui la parcourait. L'ambiance de ce lieu lui rappelait vaguement un souvenir qu'elle aurait préféré oublier : les cavernes de Mandos.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant un trône où se trouvait un nain qui portait une couronne de fer incroyablement forgée.

 **\- Mon roi, nous avons rencontré Gandalf aux portes de notre royaume. Il souhaitait vous parler alors nous nous sommes permis de le faire entrer.**

À ces mots, Dáin se leva de son trône et descendit les marches jusqu'au eux. Ils étaient imposant et dégageait énormément de charisme. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient tressés avec soin et son armure reluisait à la lueur des torches.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'y t'amène dans notre montagne Gandalf ? Accompagné d'une elfe en plus ? Je pense que mes nains ne t'auraient pas laissé entrer avec elle sans une bonne raison.**

Astíriel fut prise de court. Tous les nains détestaient-ils les elfes ou bien ? Est-ce qu'à eux aussi ont leur avait raconté des idioties selon lesquelles ils faisaient pousser des fleurs à longueur de journée en se coiffant ou chassaient des papillons en sautillant comme des enfants ?

 **\- Je vais me répéter mais cette elfe est une très bonne amie à moi et j'ai besoin d'elle. Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour vous prêter main forte face aux dragons qui vous attaquent.**

 **\- Et tu penses qu'un seul elfe nous sauvera ? Nous sommes une armée de nains et ils ne sont même pas intimidés ! Une femme aux oreilles pointues ne fera pas la différence !** s'emballa le roi.

 **\- Allons D** **á** **in, je vous ai déjà aidé, tu me connais.**

 **\- Justement, c'est le problème, tu disparais toujours sans crier gare.**

Astíriel étouffa un rire, ce qui produisit un son nasal assez étrange. Tous les nains présents se tournèrent vers elle et Gandalf haussa un sourcil en faisant de même.

 **\- Ah désolée mais c'est tellement vrai Gandalf, vous apparaissez et disparaissez sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi à longueur de journée mais bon… J'imagine que cela va de pair avec vos phrases énigmatiques** , s'amusa-t-elle en souriant.

 **\- Tu penses donc cela aussi ?**

 **\- Allons donc, tout ceux qui vous connaissent le pense et n'importe qui seraient d'accord avec ces nains** , répondit-elle.

Un long silence recouvrit la salle. Les nains étaient atterrés, décidemment, cette elfe était bien étrange. Elle riait, se moquait, était d'accord avec eux… Gandalf sourit en voyant le regard curieux des nains sur Astíriel. Il n'était pas venu uniquement pour qu'elle devienne plus forte. Elle devait lier des liens solides avec les nains et il savait qu'elle en serait capable. Les préjugés de son peuple ne l'atteignait que peu.

 **\- Farn, appelle mon fils, qu'il nous rejoigne !** s'exclama le roi.

Le nain concerné hocha la tête et partit avec précipitation dans les couloirs de la grotte.

 **\- Donc, Gandalf, tu penses pouvoir nous aider face aux dragons ?**

 **\- Je n'en suis pas certain mais je dois tenter** , affirma-t-il en frappant son bâton contre le sol.

 **\- Bien, alors soit, nous t'offrons le gîte ainsi qu'à cette elfe** , dit-il avec un léger dédain.

 **\- Père, vous m'avez fait demandé !** s'exclama une voix de l'autre côté du pont.

Astíriel tourna sa tête et tomba sur un nain bien plus jeune qui franchissait le vide. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns lisses incroyablement bien coiffés et une barbe moins longue que la plus part de ses camarades.

 **\- Je te présente Thr** **ó** **r, mon fils ainé et futur roi sous la montagne** , dit-il à l'intention d'Astíriel.

Cette dernière sourit et inclina légèrement la tête.

 **\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Et, je m'appelle Ast** **í** **riel, fille de Fréa de Bree et elfe sinda de l'armée d'Eryn Galen.**

 **\- Alors, tu connais ce maudit roi Thranduil** , grogna Dáin en l'entendant parler.

Le sourire de l'elleth disparut.

 **\- Pour le connaître, je le connais. Un peu trop à mon goût. Je partage votre animosité à son égard.** Dáin fut soufflé par la flamme de colère qui fit briller les yeux violets de l'elleth lorsqu'elle parla de son roi. **Mais il reste mon roi, je ne me permettrais donc pas de continuer sur cette voie et je vous demanderai juste de ne pas porter de tels propos en ma présence.**

 **\- Il n'en reste que Thranduil est un mauvais roi.**

Astíriel ne répondit pas bien qu'elle pense comme le roi des nains. Sur ce, Thrór passa à côté d'elle et s'approcha de son père.

 **\- Je veux que tu t'occupes de nos invités, mène les dans la grande salle où nous festoierons et surveille l'elfe** , chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Thrór hocha la tête et revint sur ses pas.

 **\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la grande salle où le repas sera servi dans une heure.**

Astíriel et Gandalf se mirent donc à suivre Thrór à travers les couloirs du royaume des nains.

 **\- Gandalf, vous avez parlé de dragons. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler que dans les contes que me lisait Arwen. Pourquoi s'attaquent-ils aux nains ?**

 **\- Nous n'en avons aucune idée** , lui répondit leur guide. **Les dragons sont dotés d'intelligence et de la parole mais ils ne semblent pas être prêts à parlementer avec nous. Nous pensons qu'ils convoitent les trésors qui remplissent nos caves. Les dragons sont des reptiles avides d'objets brillants. Quoi de mieux que la demeure des nains pour en trouver ?**

 **\- Et pourquoi ne partez-vous pas ?**

 **\- Partir ?! Et puis quoi encore ! Plutôt mourir que de leur laisser notre montagne et ses trésors !** s'exclama le fils du roi.

Ils finirent par arriver dans la grande salle. Elle était rectangulaire et une immense table de plusieurs mètres de long s'y trouvait. Une cheminée crépitait de l'autre côté et Astíriel s'y précipita avant de s'asseoir à même la pierre, les mains tendues vers le feu.

 **\- Bien, je vais vous laisser ici. Nous viendrons manger dans quelques temps.**

Gandalf et Astíriel hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à parler tranquillement devant l'âtre. L'heure suivante, une troupe entière de nains vint s'asseoir à table en parlant à tout va. Un brouhaha sans nom envahit l'immense salle et Astíriel ainsi que Gandalf rejoignirent Thrór qui marchait aux côtés de deux nains. Ils avancèrent vers leur côté de la table.

 **\- Voici mes deux frères, Fr** **ó** **r et Gr** **ó** **r** , les présenta-t-il à Astíriel qui leur sourit.

 **\- Alors Farn ne mentait pas en disant qu'une elfe était rentrée ici !** s'exclama Frór. **Je te préviens, on aime pas trop les oreilles pointues dans les parages alors fais gaffe !**

 **\- Je vais finir par ne pas vous apprécier aussi si vous n'arrêtez pas tous de me parler comme si je vous avais insulté** , rétorqua l'elfe.

 **\- Allons, passons à table mes amis, le repas va refroidir** , les coupa Gandalf.

 **\- Ast** **í** **riel, tu peux t'asseoir ici** , dit Gandalf en désignant une chaise à sa droite.

L'elleth obtempéra et Thrór vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ses deux frères prirent également place et tous commencèrent à manger. L'elfe remarqua que les nains lui jetaient régulièrement des regards peu avenants mais les ignora. D'ailleurs, elle avait été étonnée de discerner des femmes à table. Elle ne les avait pas remarqués à cause de leurs barbes au premier abord mais il y en avait beaucoup. Elle discuta avec Thrór et la conversation, tout d'abord très méfiante, se libéra. Ils finirent même par rire ensembles.

 **\- Alors, il y a une rumeur qui circule disant que les elfes sont d'incroyables chanteurs mais personne ici n'a pu le confirmer. Nous feriez-vous le plaisir de chanter ?** demanda Thrór en faisant fit du bruit environnant.

 **\- Chanter ? Devant tout le monde ?** s'étonna Astíriel.

Thrór hocha la tête. L'elfe se mordit la lèvre avant de soupirer.

 **\- Mais, ils paraissent tous très occupés et…**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son interlocuteur saisit son assiette de fer pour la frapper plusieurs fois contre le bois de la table. Le son fit taire progressivement les nains qui le fixèrent.

 **\- Notre chère invitée va nous faire le plaisir de nous chanter une chanson** , dit-il de but en blanc.

Tous les nains restèrent silencieux et Astíriel déglutit difficilement.

 **\- Bon…**

Elle se leva en repoussant sa chaise en arrière et s'éclaircit la voix. Que pouvait-elle donc leur chanter ? Elle repassa plusieurs chansons elfiques dans sa tête avant d'en choisir une. La salle amplifia sa voix, la faisant se répercuter dans tous les couloirs de la mine et emplissant entièrement l'air. Elle s'efforça de ne penser à rien tandis qu'elle chantait et ne rouvrit les yeux que quand elle eut terminé. Un silence religieux suivit la fin de la musique avant que Thrór ne se mette à l'applaudir. Un tonnerre d'acclamations s'en suivit et les nains manifestèrent leur joie avec bruit. Les joues d'Astíriel s'échauffèrent et elle rougit plus que de raison.

 **\- L'efle rougit !** s'écria l'un d'eux.

La phrase fut bientôt reprise par de nombreux nains et cela ne fit qu'agrandit la gêne de l'elleth qui se rassit.

 **\- C'est bien la première fois que nous voyons un elfe capable de rougir. Vous êtes certainement différente de vos semblables,** s'amusa Thrór en lui souriant.

Puis, les nains se mirent à chanter à leur tour et Astíriel prit plaisir à écouter leurs chansons même si elle n'en comprenait pas les paroles. Et, après de longues heures, ils partirent tous se coucher. Le fils de Dáin les conduisit jusqu'à leurs chambres respectives et souhaita une bonne nuit à l'elleth avant de s'en aller.

Astíriel s'endormit, le cœur léger. Seulement, au milieu de son sommeil, un tremblement ébranla la montagne. Un cri s'éleva à travers les couloirs.

 **\- Les dragons ! Les dragons nous attaquent !**

* * *

 **Alors, actuellement, même si je sais qu'il y a de grands intervalles de temps dans cette fanfiction, nous sommes en... 2587. Et je vous informe gentiment que ce livre prend fin en... 2890. Ce qui nous laisse encore, environ, 300 ans à parcourir dans la vie de notre jolie elfe.**

 **Mais, rassurez-vous, j'ai prévu de la faire rentrer bien avant cette date XD !**


	33. Le feu du dragon

**Voici un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire ! Il m'a fait frissonné ! J'ai essayé de vous retransmettre les images qui se déroulaient dans ma tête et que je trouvais de toute beauté !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 – Le feu du dragon**

Année 2587 du Troisième Âge, dans les montagnes grises

 **\- Les dragons nous attaquent ! Ils nous attaquent !**

Astíriel venait de se rhabiller et avait sauté dans le couloir. Les nains couraient dans toutes les directions en répétant la même phrase. Ils avaient revêtus leurs armures et brandissaient leurs armes. Soudain, la porte de la chambre voisine s'ouvrit et Gandalf en émergea.

 **\- Gandalf, que faisons-nous ?!** s'écria Astíriel.

 **\- Ce pourquoi nous sommes venus** , répondit le magicien en s'engageant dans le couloir.

L'elleth n'attendit pas et le suivit dans le dédale qui creusait la montagne. Ils descendirent le flux de nains qui se dirigeait vers une sortie inconnue d'Astíriel. Elle essaya de retenir le chemin mais il était bien trop semblable aux autres et l'agitation l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle finit donc par abandonner et se laissa guider.

 **\- Ah, vous voilà !** les interpella une voix qu'elle crut reconnaître.

C'était Dáin accompagné de son fils, tous deux vêtus d'une armure rutilante.

 **\- Nous nous sommes dépêchés de venir voir comment nous pouvions aider** , souffla Gandalf.

 **\- Le problème avec ces bêtes, c'est qu'elles volent, nous avons du mal à les repousser depuis le sol.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas d'armes permettant de tirer de loin ?** s'étonna Astíriel.

 **\- Si, les catapultes sont prêtes mais elles prennent du temps à être réarmées. Et puis, les dragons sont habiles. Ils sont vite compris comment éviter nos boulets.**

 **\- Je ne vois vraiment pas comment vous allez pouvoir nous aider Gandal** f, soupira Thrór. **À** **moins de savoir voler…**

 **\- Mais, ne vous ai-je pas dit que je venais accompagner pour cette raison précisément ?** s'amusa le magicien.

Les yeux de Dáin se posèrent sur Astíriel.

 **\- Alors les elfes savent voler maintenant ?** se moqua-t-il.

 **\- Pas exactement** , se moqua Gandalf.

 **\- Je me disais aussi…**

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, Astíriel se rapprocha des grandes ouvertures dans le flanc de la montagne qui servaient de fenêtres, elles prenaient toute la place, du sol au plafond, et aucune sécurité ne permettait d'empêcher quiconque de marcher dans le vide. Elle plissa les yeux et distingua une forme sur le ciel nuageux. Elle était assez massive et quelque chose bougeait autour d'elle. Il s'agissait d'un dragon. Alors qu'elle tentait d'en apercevoir plus, une tâche rougeoyante se détacha sur le ciel nocturne.

 **\- Il va cracher ! Fermer les fenêtres ! Mettez-vous derrière les murs !**

D'un coup, d'immenses plaques de pierre tombèrent devant les ouvertures, coupant la vue et enfermant les nains dans la caverne. Astíriel imita les combattants qui vinrent se plaquer contre les poteaux qui séparaient les fenêtres. Dáin, Thrór et Gandalf la rejoignirent. La seconde suivante, un vent chaud s'infiltra dans la pièce et les murs commencèrent à se réchauffer, faisant monter la température de plusieurs degrés.

 **\- Certains dragons peuvent cracher du feu, ce sont les plus redoutables. Le destin a été cruel avec nous ce soir…** souffla Dáin.

 **\- Et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour ça ?** demanda Astíriel.

 **\- Les dragons se servent d'un gaz inflammable qu'ils sécrètent pour créer des flammes. Cependant, ils ne peuvent pas en créer des quantités astronomiques. Nos calculs s'accordent pour dire qu'ils peuvent s'en servir à peu près toutes les heures.**

Après de longues minutes, les nains hissèrent de nouveau les plaques et tirèrent avec leurs catapultes, essayant de jouer sur l'effet de surprise. Malheureusement, le dragon était habile et évita les boulets.

 **\- Nous n'allons jamais réussir à l'avoir et dès que nos réserves de projectiles seront vides, nous serons à sa merci** , grommela Dáin.

 **\- Comment faites-vous à l'ordinaire ?** demanda Astíriel

 **\- Nous espérons que nos lancers touchent et jusqu'à maintenant, la chance nous a souri. Trois dragons sont venus jusqu'ici depuis le début d'année.**

 **\- Donc, votre principal problème reste de les atteindre.**

 **\- Exact… Puisque, à ma connaissance, aucun nain ne vole…**

Astíriel retourna au niveau des grandes fenêtres et scruta les environs. Le reptile s'était légèrement rapproché pendant qu'il crachait son feu. C'était l'occasion.

 **\- Que comptez-vous donc faire ?** demanda Dáin en s'approchant pour fixer le vide à son tour.

 **\- Me rendre utile** , répondit-elle en sautant.

 **\- Quelle folle !** hurla-t-il en se penchant pour la voir chuter.

Il n'aperçut que la chevelure noire flotter au-dessus d'elle puis, elle se fit avaler par les ombres qui rampaient au bas de la forteresse motnagneuse.

 **\- Où est-elle passée ?!** s'écria Thrór en s'approchant. **Pourquoi s'est-elle jetée dans le vide ?!**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas et regardez** , souffla le magicien gris.

Après de longues minutes, le dragon commença à agir bizarrement. Il se mit à virevolter sur lui-même, se tournant et se retournant en poussant des rugissements mécontents.

 **\- Visez le** , leur conseilla Gandalf.

 **\- Visez le dragon!** hurla le roi des nains pour que tous l'écoute.

Les catapultes furent toutes orientées dans sa direction et, ils furent étonnés que le deuxième dragon commence lui aussi à s'intéresser à autre chose qu'eux. Ils ne bougeaient presque plus, tentant d'attraper quelque chose d'invisible.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?!** demanda un nain avec étonnement.

 **\- Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, la chance ne nous sourira pas deux fois, tirez !** ordonna Dáin en tendant le bras.

Toutes les catapultes furent déclenchées en même temps et les boulets foncèrent en direction du dragon. Le tir fut un grand succès et le reptile reçut tous les projectiles. Il poussa un rugissement de douleur qui se répercuta dans toutes les mines avant de chuter au fond du val. Les nains retinrent leur souffle, près à voir la bête ressurgir, plus furieuse que jamais. Seulement, il n'en fut pas ainsi.

 **\- C'est bon, nous sommes sauvés ! Le dragon est mort !** s'écrièrent les nains en se mettant à rire.

Soudain, un cri de rapace transperça l'air et les guerriers s'immobilisèrent, se demandant ce qui les menaçait de nouveau alors que le deuxième dragon avait fui. Un oiseau d'une taille non-négligeable fonça à travers les fenêtres de la mine et dépassa les catapultes pour venir se poser au centre de la salle. Des dizaines de haches furent tirées en direction de l'animal qui ne tarda pas à se transformer, dévoilant Astíriel, assise au centre de la cavité. Elle tenait son bras où une ouverture saignait assez fortement.

 **\- Vous voyez que mon elfe est utile** , s'amusa Gandalf en s'approchant d'elle. **Tu vas bien mon amie ?** demanda-t-il.

 **\- J'ai connu mieux** , répondit-elle. **Et mon bras n'est pas en très bon état…**

 **\- Eh bien… Tu nous réserves des surprises Gandalf… Emmenez donc l'elfe à la salle des soigneurs et prodiguez-lui des soins, son bras droit est mal en point.**

C'est Thrór qui se précipita vers Astíriel et l'aida à se lever, l'éloignant de la foule de nain qui la fixait, ébahie.

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez capable de cela** , finit par dire le nain qui la soutenait.

 **\- Qui le penserait ?** s'amusa-t-elle malgré sa blessure.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence et les soigneurs des nains s'empressèrent de désinfecter sa plaie et de la recouvrir d'un bandage. Astíriel s'endormit rapidement après.

-o0o-

Année 2588 du Troisième Âge, dans les montagnes grises, 1 an plus tard

 **\- Non, ça ne s'écrit pas comme ça, regarde le radical. Tu as oublié la partie contractée** , reprit Thrór.

 **\- Pourtant, ça ne s'entend pas** , rétorqua Astíriel.

 **\- Peut-être mais c'est quand même une faute !** répliqua-t-il.

Elle maugréa et raya le mot qu'elle venait de finir d'écrire pour recommencer.

 **\- Voilà, là c'est bien, souviens-en toi. Si l'on contracte à l'oral, cela ne veut pas dire que l'on fait de même à l'écrit.**

L'elleth hocha la tête et fixa le mot quelques secondes pour le retenir. Cela faisait un peu moins d'un an qu'elle était arrivée chez les nains avec Gandalf. Elle ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il avait le projet de partir mais les attaques des dragons ne faiblissant pas, elle se doutait que ce ne serait pas immédiat. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'était trouvée une occupation pour remplir ses journées entre ses entraînements. Elle avait voulu apprendre la langue des nains pour pouvoir lire les ouvrages de leur grande bibliothèque. C'est à Thrór qu'elle avait soumis cette requête et le fils du roi, bien que réticent au début, avait fini par céder. Ils passaient de longues heures dans la bibliothèque à étudier les bases du khuzdul. La curiosité de l'elleth était sans borne et elle demandait toujours à son ami comment se nommait telle ou telle chose dans leur dialecte.

 **\- Un dragon nous attaque ! Prenez-les armes ! Il se trouve à la porte sud !** hurla-t-on dans le couloir.

Aussitôt, le nain et l'elfe se précipitèrent au dehors en ramassant leurs armes qu'ils ne laissaient jamais loin. Ils coururent jusqu'à la porte sud et Astíriel arriva dans une foule de guerriers qu'elle dominait d'une tête. Elle vit Gandalf dans un coin qui se tenait prêt si la situation dégénérait. Il n'était pas intervenu bien souvent depuis leur arrivée mais chaque fois que le combat tournait au massacre, il s'occupait de protéger les nains.

 **\- J'y vais !** s'écria Astíriel en reculant pour se sortir de la foule.

 **\- Tu es sûre ?** souffla Thrór en la fixant.

 **\- Bien sûr, si je n'agis pas immédiatement, il sera trop tard !**

Elle vit de l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage du nain et sourit.

 **\- Fais attention.**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi mon ami, je reviendrais, comme à chaque fois.**

Puis, elle se métamorphosa et s'envola en direction du dragon. Dernièrement, les attaques devenaient plus violentes. Plusieurs fois, Astíriel était revenue, des os broyés et des ecchymoses sur tout le corps. Pourtant, elle ne se défilait pas et continuait à livrer bataille. Les nains étaient devenus des amis chers à son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser subir cette situation. Thrór la vit décoller et ses yeux ne la quittèrent pas. Il lui portait bien plus d'affection qu'à une simple amie mais il ne lui dirait pas. Elle lui avait déjà parlé de ce prince elfe qui faisait battre son cœur depuis des centenaires… De plus, il serait le prochain roi sous la montagne. Il ne pouvait se permettre cette fantaisie. Le cœur lourd, il la regarda survoler les lignes naines afin d'atteindre le dragon.

 **\- La mort ailée est là !** s'écrièrent-ils en chœur, comme galvanisés par sa simple présence.

L'elleth monta en flèche et arriva rapidement à hauteur du reptile volant. Ce dernier la repéra vite et tenta de l'assommer avec sa queue. Seulement, elle était bien plus petite et elle se faufila aisément sur son dos. Une fois dessus, elle reprit forme elfique et dégaina l'une de ses dagues, rendue lumineuse par la magie de Gandlf, son autre main s'accrochant aux écailles du dragon. Elle asséna coups sur coups au monstre qui finit par perdre patience. Il se posa pour tenter de l'écraser contre un des flancs de la montage. Malheureusement pour lui, une horde de nain l'y attendait. Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et chargèrent la bête qui finit par tomber sous leurs coups. L'elfe sauta de son dos et atterrit parmi ses camarades.

 **\- La mort ailée à encore vaincue !** hurlèrent-ils à son intention.

Astíriel essuya le sang qui recouvrait ses mains et leur sourit avant de rentrer dans la montagne.

-o0o-

Année 2589 du Troisième Âge, dans les montagnes grises, 1 an plus tard.

 **\- Thr** **ó** **r ! Il y a un dragon à la porte principale !** s'écria Astíriel en ouvrant la porte de la chambre du nain à la volée.

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui, et il parait poser pas mal de problèmes !**

 **\- Nous n'avions pas vu de dragon depuis plus d'un mois, pourquoi s'est-il senti obligé de venir ?**

 **\- Les attaques ont diminuées depuis que nous sommes arrivés avec Gandalf. Il fallait se douter qu'ils préparaient quelque chose ! Dépêche-toi !**

 **\- Oui, oui !**

Le fils du roi se hâta de prendre son armure et ses armes pour rejoindre l'elleth qui partait déjà vers l'entrée principale.

Comme elle l'avait dit, après la première année dans les montagnes grises, les attaques de dragons s'étaient raréfiées. Il n'en voyait plus qu'un tous les trois ou quatre mois. En tout, Astíriel en avait tués quatre avec l'aide de Gandalf qui permettait à son arme de percer les défenses des monstres.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, en arrivant au niveau de la porte principale, l'elfe sentit son esprit combattif s'évanouir. Devant les rangées de nains se tenait un dragon deux ou trois fois plus gros que tous ceux qu'elle avait vu jusqu'alors. Ses écailles, rouges comme le sang calciné, semblaient aussi impénétrables que le mithril et les rangées de pics qui se hérissaient sur sa queue dissuadaient toute tentative d'attaque frontale. Astíriel entendit la voix de Dáin s'élever en première ligne.

 **\- Ne cédez pas à la peur ! Ce dragon ne nous aura pas !** hurla-t-il.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants jouèrent des coudes pour rejoindre le roi. En les voyant arriver, un soulagement dérida ses traits.

 **\- Il a déjà craché son feu** , souffla Dáin en s'approchant d'eux, fatigué.

Astíriel grimaça en constatant ce que venait de dire le roi. Devant eux, sur le champ de bataille étaient allongés des dizaines de corps aux cheveux et à la peau roussis.

 **\- Je ne suis pas certaine que je pourrais faire quelque chose cette fois…** souffla Astíriel.

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller !** s'écria Thrór.

 **\- Je n'abandonnerai pas sans essayer.**

Elle se détourna de son ami et s'envola en direction du dragon qui la vit venir. Elle remarqua que ses yeux s'étrécirent et sa gorge se mit à rougeoyer. N'avait-il pas déjà usé de son feu ? Un dragon n'était-il pas censé devoir attendre avant de cracher son feu une deuxième fois ? Alors qu'elle était concentrée sur cela, il balança sa queue en avant, la frappant violemment. Elle eut à peine le temps de se changer en ours pour encaisser le choc qu'elle fut repoussée en arrière et atterrit au sol avec violence. Son corps roula jusqu'aux lignes alliées qui hurlèrent en la voyant se faire repousser.

 **\- Ast** **í** **riel !** hurla Thrór en la voyant redevenir une elfe à leurs pieds.

 **\- Je ne permettrai pas que l'on s'en prenne aux miens ainsi** **!** s'écria Dáin en brandissant sa hache. **Chargez !** ordonna-t-il de toutes ses forces en se précipitant vers l'immense dragon.

L'entièreté des premières lignes le suivit, courant vers la bête. Astíriel rouvrit les yeux, tentant de comprendre où elle était lorsqu'elle vit les pieds des nains s'avancer.

 **\- Non ! N'y allez pas ! Arrêtez !** tenta-t-elle de les dissuader, la voix faible.

Elle tituba en avant, en prenant appui sur Thrór.

 **\- Ne te surmène pas, tu viens d'encaisser un énorme choc !** s'exclama-t-il.

 **\- Il peut encore- ! Il peut encore- !** lança-t-elle à bout de souffle en toussant.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut encore ?!**

L'elleth repoussa le bras qui la tenait et tituba sur quelques pas avant de reprendre son équilibre et de se mettre à courir à corps perdu vers le dragon.

 **\- Il peut encore cracher du feu !** s'égosilla-t-elle en irritant ses cordes vocales.

 **\- Comment ça ?!**

Elle remarqua que la gorge du dragon se mit à rougeoyer à nouveau. Les nains qui tentaient de l'attaquer ne virent pas, aveuglés par leur charge.

 **\- Par les valar !** jura-t-elle en courant plus vite pour rejoindre ses camarades qui se jetaient dans les bras de la mort.

Puis, il inspira une grande quantité d'air.

 **\- Mourrez, êtres insignifiants** , grogna-t-il avant de libérer son feu sur eux.

Dans sa course, l'elfe vit une vague de flamme qui cascada de la gueule du dragon pour aller s'échouer au sol. La puissance qui s'en dégageait réchauffa instantanément l'air et une déferlante avança vers les troupes naines au-devant de l'elfe. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'arrêter de courir que le feu était sur eux. Des cris de douleur s'élevèrent du brasier alors qu'ils se jetaient dedans. Bientôt, les flammes remplirent la vue d'Astíriel qui sentit quelques larmes dues au vent sec perler sur ses joues. Elle devait se métamorphoser, trouver une forme qui lui sauverait la vie au travers de cet enfer brûlant. Malheureusement, Astíriel ne connaissait aucun animal capable de survivre à cette catastrophe. Elle n'en connaissait aucun… Ses yeux se posèrent sur le dragon qui la fixait, satisfait. Et la fournaise l'engloutit.

 **\- Ast** **í** **riel…** murmura Thrór en tombant à genou à terre. **Comment…**

Les flammes montèrent à des dizaines de mètres, envahissant toute une partie du champ de bataille, allant jusqu'à masquer le dragon. Les cris d'agonies résonnèrent pendant longtemps au creux de la montagne, créant un écho torturant. L'air était sec et des milliers de cendres flottaient, noircissant le sol, la pierre et les cheveux des nains.

C'est alors qu'une forme se dessina dans les flammes. Le dragon n'était pas vaincu et se redressait fièrement devant les ennemis restant…

Lorsqu'une mâchoire se referma sur le cou du reptile. Elle était presque aussi grande que la sienne, recouverte d'écailles noires et montraient des dents acérées. Une deuxième forme ailée émergea des flammes, les déchirant lorsque ses ailes s'ouvrirent pour lui donner de la puissance. Le dragon rouge poussa un rugissement en se faisant tordre vers l'arrière.

Puis, le feu disparut, révélant un reptile presque aussi gros que celui qui assiégeait la mine. Ses écailles onyx tranchaient avec l'ivoire violette qui constituait les pics parcourant son corps. Les nains écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant un second animal surgir.

 **\- La mort ailée…** souffla l'un d'eux.

 **\- C'est la mort ailée !**

 **\- La mort ailée nous sauve encore !**

Au premier abord, Astíriel ne sut comment elle résista au feu. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que le seul animal qu'elle connaissait qui résistait aux flammes était le dragon. D'un coup, la chaleur autour d'elle s'était amoindrie et elle avait senti son corps la tirailler. C'est en se précipitant sur le reptile qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle était devenue.

Rapidement, ce dernier répliqua. Étant bien plus à l'aise avec la masse de son corps et restant plus gros, il l'envoya valser à l'opposé et elle s'écrasa contre un rocher. Pourtant, elle ne s'avoua pas vaincue et revint à la charge. La seconde suivante, ils étaient en l'air. L'elleth n'aurait pas pensé que ses ailes puissent la porter mais leur puissance était inouïe. Une fois arrachés à la gravité, les deux dragons luttèrent pour dominer l'autre. Malheureusement, Astíriel ne vit pas le coup venir et son adversaire se précipita sur elle, les envoyant contre un flanc de montagne sur lequel il la plaqua. Elle sentit ses griffes s'enfoncer dans ses côtes et poussa un rugissement de douleur.

 **\- Qui es-tu ?** demanda le dragon, à la fois curieux et furieux.

 **\- Je ne te répondrais pas** **!**

 **\- Comment as-tu fait cela ?!**

 **\- Plutôt mourir que de te répondre, serpent !** cracha-t-elle.

La bête parut entrer dans une colère noire lorsque son thorax rougeoya de nouveau.

 **\- Serpent ?! Tu oses, moi, Smaug, me traiter de serpent ?!**

Il ouvrit la gueule et elle sentit l'odeur de soufre du gaz. Elle devait utiliser cela à son avantage. Elle sentit un organe interne se contracter et un picotement dérangeant remonter dans sa gorge. Elle avait envie de tousser. Au moment où elle ouvrit la gueule, elle sentit une douce chaleur inonder sa trachée et cracha une toute petite quantité en direction du dit Smaug. Ce dernier reçut la flamme dans sa gueule et le gaz qu'il y retenait s'enflamma, le gênant. Astíriel usa de cette diversion pour se tirer de ses griffes.

 **\- Qu'importe qui tu es, tu n'as rien à faire là, laisse ces nains en paix !** s'écria-t-elle.

Le dragon la regarda avec fureur tandis qu'il semblait se reculer.

 **\- Ne crois pas que tu m'intimides mais cette grotte ne vaut pas que je me batte avec l'un de mes pairs. Je reviendrais… et ma vengeance sera terrible** , souffla-t-il en partant.

Astíriel le regarda s'enfuir et, rapidement après, sa vue commença à se brouiller. Elle chuta de plusieurs mètres avant de battre de nouveau des ailes et finit par atterrir plus ou moins consciemment sur une corniche. Son corps la brûlait et ses pensées divaguaient. Elle avait trop puisé dans ses réserves. Elle se retransforma avant de voir le vide juste devant elle. Elle avait échappé de peu à la mort…

 **\- Thr** **ó** **r…** soupira-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

 **Alors, vous vous y attendiez ? Est-ce que cela vous fait un choc ? Notre petite héroïne devient de plus en plus fort, n'est-ce pas. Mais, pourquoi Gandalf n'a rien fait cette fois ? Il aurait pu aider, non ?**


	34. Erebor, la Montagne Solitaire

**Voici le dernier chapitre de la journée, vous aurez été gâtés, ahah.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et, pour les curieux, sachez qu'il s'agit du chapitre qui m'a fait pleurer toute seule lorsque je l'ai écrit, je vous l'avais dit sur mon profil je crois ! Ahlala, ce que je peux être sentimentale parfois...**

 **Passez un bon moment !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 – Erebor, la Mon** **tagne Solitaire.**

Année 2589 du Troisième Âge, au pied d'Erebor.

Un ballotement régulier… C'est tout ce qu'elle arrivait à distinguer…

Puis, des bruits de métaux, des pieds qui foulent le sol, des voix à peine audibles…

Astíriel revint à elle et cligna des yeux pour clarifier sa vision, floutée par son long sommeil. La première chose qu'elle vit fut la centaine de nain qui marchait à sa suite. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi y avait-il une telle délégation naine en marche ? Puis, elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'une naine qui marchait à ses côtés. Cette dernière sourit tristement en la voyait réveillée.

 **\- Vous êtes enfin réveillée, je vais prévenir le roi de ce pas** , s'empressa-t-elle de dire en pressant le pas pour rejoindre l'avant de la file.

L'elleth la regarda partir, perdue. Où était-elle ? Elle était allongée dans un brancard de fortune tracté par un cheval et ses pieds dépassaient, raclant le sol, à cause de sa trop grande taille. Elle poussa sur le tissu tiré entre quatre morceaux de bois et se leva. Rapidement, elle dépassa tout le cortège d'une tête à l'exception des chevaux. Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta net, forçant les marcheurs à l'éviter.

Devant elle se dressait une autre centaine de nains qui avançait vers une immense montagne. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les nains des Montagnes Grises se retrouvaient en pleine campagne à marcher avec des centaines de bagages remplis d'objets précieux ? Hommes, femmes et enfants, tout le monde était là…

 **\- Ast** **í** **riel !** s'écria une voix dans sa direction.

L'elfe rebaissa les yeux vers les nains plus proches d'elle et repéra Thrór qui jouait des coudes pour la rejoindre.

 **\- Thr** **ó** **r, loués soient les valar, vous allez bien !**

Elle se précipita à sa rencontre et vit la naine revenir plus calmement derrière lui. Elle fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Où est le roi D** **á** **in ?** demanda-t-elle en passant la foule au crible.

Thrór baissa les yeux.

 **\- Mon père n'est plus, le feu du dragon l'a emporté lui et nombre des nôtres… Je suis le nouveau roi mon amie…**

 **\- Comment… Thr** **ó** **r… Je…**

 **\- Ne dites rien, je sais que vous vous en voulez mais ce n'est pas votre faute. Ce dragon était des plus dangereux… Nous nous sommes trop reposés sur vous pour être la cause votre culpabilité. Je suis heureux que vous soyez vivante, mes soigneurs craignaient le pire à cause de votre chute. L'intérieur de votre tête n'était pas certain d'être en bon état.**

Astíriel tenta de se rappeler des derniers évènements. Mais, elle ne voyait rien après la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec le dit Smaug.

 **\- Que m'est-il arrivé ?**

 **\- Personne n'en sait rien, après que vous ayez disparus avec l'autre dragon, nous vous avons perdue de vu. Puis, vous êtes réapparue en pleine chute libre. Les hommes encore valides qui me restaient ont escaladé le flanc de la montagne et vous ont trouvée assommée sur un surplomb. Vous auriez pu tomber dans le vide pour de bon. Depuis ce jour, vous n'avez pas cligné des yeux** , relata-t-il.

 **\- Où sommes-nous et où est Gandalf ?** paniqua-t-elle.

 **\- Calmez-vous mon amie, marchez donc avec moi, cela vous détendra** , dit-il en commençant à remonter la file de nains pour reprendre sa place en tête.

L'elfe obéit et le suivit, calant son pas sur celui du, désormais, roi.

 **\- Je m'excuse Thr** **ó** **r, je suis totalement perdue…**

 **\- Je comprends, ne vous en faites pas. Laissez-moi vous éclairer. Suite à l'attaque du dragon, nous avons compris que nous ne pouvions pas rester dans ces montagnes sans risquer la vie d'autres nains. Il était inconcevable que je permette à ces dragons de nous menacer un jour de plus… C'est pour ça que j'ai pris la décision de partir. Beaucoup ne sont pas d'accord avec cela mais je devais le faire, pour leur bien. Nous nous dirigeons vers Erebor, là où se trouve notre ancien royaume. Quant à Gandalf, il a disparu juste après l'affrontement sans dire un mot. Personne ne sait où il est…**

 **\- Cela lui ressemble tellement…** soupira Astíriel. **Mais, pourquoi y-a-t-il si peu de nains ?**

 **\- Gr** **ó** **r est parti avec ceux qui ne souhaitaient pas me suivre. Je les ai autorisés à faire leur propre choix. Ils sont partis en direction des Montagnes de Fer, espérant y trouver une nouvelle vie.**

 **\- Quel dommage, je n'aurais pas pu le saluer… Et votre autre frère ?**

 **\- Fr** **ó** **r… s'est fait avalé par le feu du dragon…**

Astíriel n'osa rien répondre et leva les yeux au ciel. Que la vie était cruelle…

Le trajet fut long et fastidieux. Beaucoup de nains étaient fatigués et ne supportaient pas la longueur du voyage. Selon le roi, ils marchaient depuis plus d'une semaine à présent et les sentiers de montagnes gaspillaient du temps car ils étaient étroits et sinueux.

Enfin, après deux jours supplémentaires, la délégation arriva aux portes d'Erebor. Astíriel n'avait cessé de voir la montagne croitre au fur et à mesure de leur avancée et, maintenant, elle la trouvait gigantesque… La porte de l'Erebor, entièrement sculptée, se dressa devant eux et il fallut plusieurs nains pour l'ouvrir. Puis, doucement, le peuple s'engouffra entre les imposants murs de la mine, traversant le pont qui enjambait la petite rivière qui sinuait à ses pieds. La luminosité baissa drastiquement et l'elfe plissa les yeux pour apercevoir les murs impeccablement creusés. Cette mine était encore plus majestueuse que la précédente.

 **\- Ast** **í** **riel, bienvenue à Erebor, le royaume sous la montagne !** s'exclama Thrór avec un tremblement dans la voix.

 **\- C'est magnifique, les nains ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner…** dit-elle en le suivant.

Rapidement, les nains s'installèrent dans les grandes salles et les plus vieux d'entre eux se mirent à compter la splendeur de l'ancien royaume pendant les repas communs. Les forges au fond des mines furent réactivées, la lave coula, les soufflets reprirent leur activité et l'on recommença à fondre le métal. Un soir, alors qu'Astíriel se promenait dans les couloirs pour tuer le temps, elle tomba sur Thrór.

 **\- Mon amie, je vous cherchais** , annonça-t-il. **Je voulais vous montrer quelque chose. Suivez-moi** , souffla-t-il en prenant le chemin inverse.

 **\- Me montrer quelque chose ? Vous piquez ma curiosité** , rit-elle en se mettant à marcher à ses côtés.

 **\- Il s'agit de l'un des plus beaux trésors des nains. J'espère que vous saurez garder le secret.**

 **\- En douter est mal me connaître mon ami. Mais, j'ai hâte de voir ce trésor de mes propres yeux…**

Thrór la conduisit dans les méandres de la montagne, descendant des escaliers par dizaines et en remontant d'autres.

 **\- Nous sommes juste en-dessous du trône** , dit-il en pointant le plafond.

 **\- Je ne savais pas que vos montagnes regorgeaient d'autant de salles secrètes** , rit-elle.

 **\- Les nains aiment cacher leurs trésors. C'est ainsi qu'ils les conservent aux yeux des curieux.**

Le roi s'approcha de la petite porte en bois et sortit une clé de sa poche. Il en déverrouilla l'entrée et poussa le battant pour les laisser entrer. Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite salle circulaire où se dressait un piédestal sculpté. Dessus se tenait une pierre lumineuse violette, parfaitement polie et irisant les murs de son éclat. Astíriel écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu pareil joyau, même à Eryn Galen.

 **\- C'est… à couper le souffle** , murmura-t-elle.

 **\- Je vous présente l'Arkenstone, la pierre du roi, découverte par mes ancêtres il y a des centenaires. Vos yeux m'ont toujours fait penser à ses reflets… Si je suis encore en vie pour la voir, c'est grâce à vous. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de graver votre nom dans la pierre de cette montagne** , annonça-t-il.

 **\- Comment ça ?** s'exclama l'elfe en se redressant.

 **\- Venez voir par vous-même** , dit-il en se décalant de devant une plaque.

Elle s'approcha et lut l'inscription sur la plaque de métal fixée au mur. 'En l'honneur d'Astíriel, la mort ailée et sauveuse des nains'.

 **\- C'est un bien trop grand honneur** , souffla-t-elle en laissant ses doigts courir sur les mots écrits en kudzul.

 **\- Vous avez sauvés nombres de nos vies, je ne saurais jamais vous repayer suffisamment. J'ai également un présent pour vous.**

 **Vous en faites trop Thr** **ó** **r…** répondit-elle, les joues rougies.

Le nain récupéra un objet enroulé dans du velours vert au sol. Il le tendit à Astíriel qui l'attrapa avec hésitation.

 **\- Il s'agit du dernier, je vous le promets mon amie** , sourit-il.

Astíriel dévisagea Thrór qui portait magnifiquement la couronne de métal naine. Elle trouvait cela bizarre qu'il soit roi…

 **\- Thr** **ó** **r… Je… Je devais vous dire quelque chose** , souffla-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Il fronça les sourcils, sa joie s'évanouissant peu à peu.

 **\- Qu'est-ce donc pour que vos mots soient si hésitants ?** s'étonna-t-il.

 **\- Je… Je vais rentrer à Eryn Galen.**

 **\- Quand ?** s'étrangla le nain, sentant son cœur se serrer.

 **\- Je comptais partir dès que j'aurais pu vous mettre au courant** , avoua-t-elle en mordant ses lèvres.

Thrór ferma les yeux et se tourna dos à elle. Elle ne devait pas le voir dans cet état. C'était indigne d'un roi… Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'avoir. Il devait se marier avec une naine, une femme de son peuple, avoir une descendance et veiller sur les siens. Astíriel n'était pas faite pour vivre dans les grottes comme eux. Il le savait… Et pourtant…

 **\- Je comprends. Les vôtres doivent vous manquer…** souffla-t-il.

 **\- Oui… il y a des gens là-bas qui ne doivent même plus m'attendre au vu de mon absence** , révéla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

 **\- Cet homme-elfe en fait-il parti ?**

Astíriel ferma les yeux sous la peine.

 **\- Oui…**

Au fond d'elle, elle savait quels tendres sentiments Thrór lui portait mais, elle ne pouvait y répondre, alors elle jouait les innocentes. La fierté du nain en serait épargnée.

 **\- Vous devriez vous mettre en route en ce cas mon amie, le soleil ne tardera pas à se coucher et je serais soulagé de savoir que vous voyagez de jour.**

 **\- Thr** **ó** **r… Je- !**

 **\- Allez-y, avant que les portes d'Erebor ne se ferment définitivement, empêchant le moindre oiseau dans ses salles de prendre son envol ! Le pauvre… se retrouverait à vie enfermé avec des nains** , finit-il en chuchotant alors que ses poings se serraient.

L'elleth ravala ses mots. Elle avait compris le message. Elle devait partir.

 **\- Adieu mon ami** , souffla-t-elle en kudzul avant de faire demi-tour.

Une fois la petite porte en bois passée, elle baissa les yeux vers le tissu. Elle le défit, le laissant s'écouler autour de l'objet et découvrit un fourreau en cuir gravé avec attention. Elle tira l'épée qui s'y trouvait et écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait rarement vu un tel travail. Cette arme était un véritable chef-d'œuvre… Ses yeux s'accrochèrent sur le haut de la lame. Un seul mot y était inscrit : 'rovalgurth', la mort ailée. Les yeux d'Astíriel devinrent larmoyants. Thrór avait nommé l'arme pour elle et avait même fait l'effort de le faire en elfique…

 **\- Oh Thr** **ó** **r…** souffla-t-elle en reniflant.

Le nain l'entendit prononcer son nom à l'intérieur de la pièce et serra ses poings, s'empêchant de sortir afin de la retenir. Il ne ferait pas cette bêtise mais son cœur lui criait de l'enchaîner à lui, dans ces montagnes, au plus profond du dédale, comme un trésor caché…

Astíriel laissa le tissu au sol et accrocha l'arme à sa taille. Elle devait partir, maintenant.

Elle se précipita vers les escaliers, les larmes aux yeux et les remonta à toute vitesse. Une fois sortie des pièces secrètes, elle retourna dans les couloirs principaux, bousculant les nains qui s'y affairaient. Puis, elle vit cette lumière, en haut des hautes portes d'Erebor. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit son corps se tasser sur lui-même.

Elle étendit ses ailes et fondit à travers le couloir de pierre. Le soleil était à sa portée. Elle poussa un cri strident qui résonna à travers toutes les salles de la montagne. L'écho d'un cri de douleur répondit à son adieu et, enfin, les rayons de lumière caressèrent ses plumes…

Eryn Galen l'attendait.

* * *

 **Et voilà, le passage avec les nains est clôturé sur une déchirante séparation je trouve. Pauvre Thrór qui passe après Legolas... C'est si triste... Je l'aimais bien moi, ce personnage ! J'aurais presque voulu faire finir Astíriel avec pendant un moment, XD. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle l'aimait aussi, à sa manière.**


	35. Après tout ce temps

**Donc... Hum... Pardon, désolée, ne me détestez pas, je sais que j'ai mis une éternité pour poster ce chapitre qui est pourtant l'un des plus attendus. Je vous ai fait espérer, ahah XD.**

 **M'enfin, il est écrit depuiiis, environ 5 mois mais... j'avais comme un blocage. Je le trouvais un peu nul et pas très... frappant si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ^^.**

 **Après l'avoir relu et une fait une petite révision positive sur moi-même, je me suis dit qu'il n'était pas si horrible au final donc voilà, je le poste enfin sans avoir fait une seule retouche au premier jet ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 – Après tout ce temps…**

Année 2589 du Troisième Âge, au-dessus du bois d'Eryn Galen.

Astíriel volait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Seulement, elle n'était pas prête de s'arrêter. Ses yeux de rapace étaient fixés sur les plus hautes branches du palais elfique qui surplombait toute la forêt.

L'elleth se servit des vents ascendants pour gagner de la hauteur et de la vitesse avant de redescendre. Elle se posa devant le pont suspendu menant aux portes du refuge elfique, un peu en contrebas de ces dernières, ce qui la laissait inaperçue. Elle y reprit sa forme normale, se tenant droite, depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas marché sur ce pont sous ses véritables traits ? Trop selon elle… Elle s'engagea sur le passage taillé dans le bois et s'approcha des gardes qui surveillaient la porte.

 **\- Halte-là ! Qui êtes-vous ?!** demandèrent-ils en voyant l'elleth arriver.

 **\- Je suis…**

Les mots s'évanouirent dans sa gorge. Que pouvait-elle dire ?

 **\- De quel royaume venez-vous ?** redemandèrent les gardes.

Ils n'étaient pas tellement agressifs puisqu'elle était une elfe. Plus… méfiants.

 **\- Je suis originaire d'Eryn Galen, je vis entre ces murs** **!** annonça-t-elle.

 **\- Personne n'est autorisé à sortir depuis des centenaires. Comment avez-vous pu vous glisser dehors et pour quelles raisons ?!**

Les elfes n'avaient plus le droit de sortir ? Les portes d'Eryn Galen étaient résolument closes ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?! pensa-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Soudain, les portes s'entrebâillèrent, montrant une elfe sylvaine aux longs cheveux roux, habillée de vert.

 **\- Capitaine Tauriel, cette étrangère dit venir d'Eryn Galen** , annonça un garde.

 **\- Eryn Galen ? Taur-no-Fuin,** _(forêt de Grand'Peur)_ **ne porte plus ce nom depuis des siècles… Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **\- Je me nomme Ast** **í** **riel. Faites venir le prince Legolas et il vous confirmera mes dires.**

Tauriel fronça les sourcils. Cette étrangère ne portait même pas de nom… Elle ne pouvait risquer l'entrée d'une espionne dans leur parlais.

 **\- Le prince Legolas n'est pas là pour l'instant** , répondit Tauriel. **Gardes, maîtrisez-la.**

Instantanément, deux elfes se retrouvèrent aux côtés d'Astíriel qui recula d'un pas pour éviter leur prise.

 **\- Je vous jure que je ne suis pas une ennemie !** s'écria-t-elle en fixant Tauriel.

 **\- Le roi décidera si vous êtes ou non une ennemie. En attendant, vous débattre ne fera qu'aggraver le problème** , la prévint l'elleth rousse.

Astíriel serra les dents et s'immobilisa, laissant les gardes s'emparer de ses bras. L'un d'eux tendit la main vers ses armes pour les prendre.

 **\- Ne touchez pas à cela** , gronda-t-elle. **Si j'avais voulu m'en servir, vous seriez déjà tous morts.**

L'elfe regarda Tauriel pour obtenir son aval.

 **\- Laissez-lui, elle ne fera rien les mains liées. Le roi est occupé pour l'instant, emmenez-la dans les cachots. J'irais lui demander une audience bientôt.**

Une corde fut passée autour de ses poignets et les elfes la poussèrent sans délicatesse vers le palais. Tauriel se plaça devant elle, les guidant vers les caves, dans les entrailles de l'arbre. Rien n'avait changé avec le temps, sauf la quantité de plantes à l'intérieur peut-être. Les elfes se sentaient-ils tellement enfermés qu'ils avaient choisi de recréer une forêt intérieure ?

Les couloirs défilèrent et les mémoires d'Astíriel remontèrent à la surface. Elle voyait Legolas partout, à chaque coin, à chaque balustrade, dans chaque pièce… Elle entendait son rire, les doux mots qu'il lui avait soufflé en sindarin et ses éclats de colère, contre elle ou son père…

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la porte en fer pleine qui menait aux cachots. Le garde qui la surveillait se redressa en les voyant arriver.

 **\- Ouvrez la porte** , ordonna Tauriel.

L'elfe hocha la tête et saisit le porte-clés à sa taille pour déverrouiller l'accès aux cellules. Il ouvrit l'accès et guida les autres derrière. Un dédale d'escaliers menait à diverses cellules creusées dans la roche et fermée par des grilles dorées. Au milieu, de grandes chutes d'eau s'écoulaient jusqu'aux racines de l'abre, le nourrissant. Astíriel fut étonnée.

 **\- Avez-vous peur d'une invasion pour avoir tant agrandi les cellules ?**

 **\- Elles ont toujours été ainsi. Le roi ne les a pas changées. Êtes-vous sûre d'avoir vécu à Taur-no-Fuin ?** se moqua Tauriel en ouvrant la grille d'une geôle.

Les elfes jetèrent Astíriel dedans, refermant à clé derrière elle. L'elleth se retourna et empoigna les barreaux, plongeant ses yeux violets dans ceux de Tauriel.

 **\- Et vous… étiez-vous sûre d'être née lorsque j'habitais ces lieux ?** souffla-t-elle avec mépris.

Tauriel haussa un sourcil.

 **\- Une elfe qui se trouve derrière les barreaux ne devraient pas menacer ses geôliers** , répondit-elle, les dents serrés de colère.

Astíriel sourit.

 **\- Vous m'en direz tant. Pourtant, je vous assure que je suis capable de me libérer aussi facilement que vous m'avez enfermée.**

 **\- Ce sont les paroles d'une folle** , grommela Tauriel en faisant demi-tour. **Venez, remontons, laissons-la méditer sur ces dires.**

Astíriel regarda les elfes s'éloigner et s'assit au fond de sa cellule. Elle devait trouver Legolas au plus vite, il serait le seul à agir en sa faveur. Elle s'installa le plus confortablement possible et posa ses yeux contre le mur. Ses iris violets se mirent à luire doucement. Elle sourit en repensant aux paroles de Thrór : « _vos yeux me font penser à l'Arkenstone_ ».

Puis, sa vue se flouta, devenant un chatoyant panel de touches colorées malgré la pénombre. Des chuchotements affluèrent à ses oreilles et elle se laissa guider. Son esprit se retrouva devant l'immense érable dans le jardin privé d'Evranï. Elle hoqueta en le voyant : il n'avait plus aucune feuille, son tronc était rabougri et ses branches noircie. Comment était-ce possible ?!

Elle s'en approcha, tentant de déceler la moindre trace de vie en lui… Seulement, sans un seul contact physique, elle ne pouvait rien faire…

Pour l'instant, elle devait trouver Legolas.

 **\- Montrez-moi où se trouve Legolas** , ordonna-t-elle aux arbres.

Ces derniers chantèrent à son ordre et elle se retrouva aspirée à travers Eryn Galen. Elle reconnut le chemin menant vers l'ouest, à la lisière de la forêt. Puis, elle traversa la pleine jusqu'au gué. Elle remarqua deux silhouettes assise dans l'herbe. En focalisant sa vision, elle reconnut Taedol et Legolas, de retour d'Imladris. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite en voyant le prince. Il n'avait pas changé… Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour plus de mille ans en arrière, lorsqu'ils l'avaient secourue des mains des Hommes…

Mais… Ardel n'était pas avec eux ?

 **\- Trouvez-moi Ardel** , souffla-t-elle.

De nouveau, les arbres la précipitèrent en arrière, lui faisant faire tout le chemin inverse jusqu'au palais. Alors, il était encore là ? Elle passa les immenses portes et se fit conduire à travers les salles. Elle le trouva dans celle des gardes. Il se retourna en entendant Tauriel arriver avec deux de leurs compagnions.

 **\- Tauriel, n'étais-tu pas de garde ?** s'étonna-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

L'elleth aux yeux violets fit taire les arbres pour écouter la conversation qui n'était pas audible de son… disons, point de vue.

 **\- Je l'étais mais une elfe a débarqué devant nos portes. Nous avons dû l'enfermer dans les cachots. Elle soutenait qu'elle habitait ici et que le prince Legolas pourrait attester de son identité.**

 **\- Nous ne sommes pas habitués à recevoir des visiteurs** , répondit Ardel en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- J'aimerais que cela reste le cas… Cependant, je dois aller en informer le roi. Je passais pour désigner un remplaçant pendant mon tour de garde. Sirwen ira** , annonça-t-elle en faisant demi-tour pour rejoindre la salle du trône.

Une fois qu'elle fut partit, Ardel se leva et se dirigea vers les cellules. Astíriel sourit. Elle allait le revoir ! Elle coupa sa vision et revint à elle, reprenant possession de son corps. Puis, elle entendit la voix de son ami résonner au-dessus de sa tête.

 **\- Laissez-moi passer, j'ai à faire avec le prisonnier.**

Le garde ne parut pas s'y opposer et lui ouvrit. Ardel entama sa descente et Astíriel se rapprocha des barreaux, d'une humeur légère.

 **\- Ardel, je t'attendais mon ami** , lança-t-elle à travers la cavité.

Sa voix résonna et l'ellon s'immobilisa.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?!** s'écria-t-il en faisant un pas de plus.

Elle entendit une arme sortir de son fourreau et rit.

 **\- Allons, ne soit pas tant à cran. Viens me voir avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives** , lança-t-elle.

Après quelques marches, le soldat se retrouva face à la cellule de la prisonnière. Des cheveux bouclés noir de jais nattés, des yeux violets plissés sous un rire mutin, une peau claire, des oreilles pointues dont l'une était ornée d'un bijou, une armure de facture elfique et deux lames jumelles.

 **\- Ast** **í** **riel…**

Son nom s'échappa de ses lèvres comme si le vent le lui avait arraché.

 **\- Aurais-tu vu un fantôme pour faire une telle tête ?** se moqua-t-elle en croisant ses bras.

 **\- Tu…** dit-il en faisant plusieurs allers retours entre son visage et le haut du cachot.

 **\- Allons, calme-toi. Je suis belle et bien vivante.**

 **\- Mais- ! Je t'ai vu… à Dol Guldur !** s'écria-t-il.

 **\- J'ai réussi à m'en sortir Ardel, je ne suis pas morte.**

 **\- Pourquoi as-tu mis tant de temps à revenir ?!**

 **\- Je n'ai pas mis tant de temps que ça…**

 **\- Pas tant de temps ?** rit Ardel, à bout de nerfs.

 **\- J'étais là sans que vous ne le sachiez Ardel.**

L'elfe fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la cellule.

 **\- Il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus claire Ast** **í** **riel** , reprit-il sur le même ton.

 **\- Tu auras tes explications en temps voulu.**

 **\- Je ne sais quoi dire** , dit-il, soufflé.

 **\- Alors, ne dis rien. Mais, j'aurais besoin de ton aide mon ami.**

Ardel sembla réfléchir avant de soupirer.

 **\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

 **\- Je suis censée voir Thranduil sous peu. Je sais aussi que Legolas rentre d'Imladris dans quelques jours. Je veux que tu le préviennes de mon arrivée dès qu'il sera entre les murs de ce château. Il sera le seul à pouvoir me défendre face au roi.**

 **\- Je vois que l'on ne peut rien te cacher… Bien, je ferais cela mais, tu nous devras des réponses après.**

Elle hocha la tête.

 **\- Je le promets** , affirma-t-elle.

 **\- Bien, alors… je vais te laisser.**

 **\- Merci Ardel** , finit-elle en retournant s'asseoir.

Elle entendit l'elfe remonter les escaliers en traînant des pieds, sûrement bouleversé par sa présence. Puis, il partit pour de bon et elle se retrouva de nouveau seule. Elle choisit de sortir une fois de plus de son corps, allant rejoindre Legolas qu'elle ne se lassait pas de regarder.

-o0o-

Elle avait suivi la progression du prince jusqu'à Eryn Galen et elle savait qu'il mettrait les pieds dans le palais dans quelques minutes à peine. Son impatience ne cessait d'augmenter. Elle allait enfin pouvoir le voir, lui parler, entendre sa voix. Il allait enfin la revoir elle, et pas un animal dont elle empruntait la forme.

Soudain, la grille de son cachot s'ouvrit et le bruit la ramena à son corps. On lui ligota les mains avant qu'elle n'ait pu reprendre complètement conscience et on la leva brutalement.

 **\- Debout, le roi va te recevoir** , l'informa Tauriel.

Astíriel secoua la tête. Pas maintenant, il ne restait plus quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne puisse revoir Legolas ! Elle se fit tirer de force jusqu'en haut et on la guida à travers les couloirs. Puis, soudain, deux lourdes portes s'ouvrirent à elle. La dernière fois qu'elle les avait franchi, c'était lorsqu'elle était partie avec Gandalf.

Elle s'avança dans le grand hall, présidé par le trône où était assis Thranduil. Les centenaires n'avaient rien changé à son attitude. Mais… il paraissait bien plus terne.

 **\- Mon roi, nous vous apportons l'elfe dont je vais ai parlé. Elle rôdait devant nos portes. Elle dit être originaire d'Eryn Galen et connaître le prince Legolas** , annonça Tauriel en s'agenouillant devant Thranduil.

Les gardes inclinèrent la tête, ne pouvant pas se baisser à cause de la prisonnière. Thranduil décolla lentement ses yeux de sa coupe de vin et dévisagea Tauriel.

 **\- J'espère qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cas sans importance** , souffla-t-il.

 **\- Je ne savais que faire devant la persuasion dont elle faisait preuve mon roi** , répondit l'elleth en baissant un peu plus la tête.

Un rire secoua Astíriel.

 **\- Je vois que vos sujets ont toujours autant peur de vous** , roi Thranduil, lança-t-elle.

Tauriel tourna vivement la tête vers l'étrangère, une expression choquée collée au visage, comment osait-elle prendre la parole ainsi ? Alors qu'elle avait eu l'impudence même de ne pas s'incliner et d'être si familière ?! Le roi des elfes releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Astíriel. Oh… Il connaissait ces yeux violets insolents, ces paroles coupantes, cette voix insupportable, cette attitude provocante et ce sourire impertinent…

 **\- Toi…** gronda-t-il du plus profond de son être.

Il se redressa d'un coup, tirant les pans de sa robe bordeaux à sa suite.

 **\- Comment peux-tu être en vie ?!** hurla-t-il en lançant son verre à travers la pièce, l'envoyant se briser contre un mur. **Tu devrais être morte ! Tu devrais avoir succombé aux côtés de mes soldats ! Et de ma femme** ! s'écria-t-il en descendant les marches.

 **Mandos ne me réservait pas ce sort** , souffla-t-elle.

Rapidement, le roi se retrouva face à la jeune femme, leurs visages à moins de quelques centimètres. Il attrapa violemment sa mâchoire, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

 **\- Où est-elle ?! Où est ma femme ?! Si tu es en vie, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle ne le soit pas !**

 **\- Je… n'ai rien pu pour elle** , dit-elle tristement.

Les doigts du roi se resserrèrent, marquant la peau d'Astíriel.

 **\- Ne me mens pas ! Tu n'as pas pu la sauver ! Tu l'as abandonnée ! Tu les a tous abandonnés ! Et tu t'es enfuie comme une lâche !** hurla-t-il.

Elle voulut reculer d'un pas mais le roi la tenait trop fortement.

 **\- Je ne suis pas venue pour vous causer du tort** , articula-t-elle difficilement malgré la douleur.

Thranduil ne le montrait pas souvent mais il était actuellement très fort et l'elleth le découvrait à ses dépens.

 **\- Alors, tu aurais dû mourir à ses côtés ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! Tu… !** cracha-t-il en la lâchant, la jetant à terre.

 **\- Votre colère ne devrait pas être dirigée vers moi, je n'ai fait que remplir mon devoir ! Si votre fils est encore en vie, c'est grâce à moi ! Evranï ne m'aurait jamais blâmée pour sa mort !** répliqua-t-elle.

Le roi fit demi-tour, s'abaissant pour empoigner la gorge de l'elleth et l'élevant au-dessus du sol. Par réflexe, elle agrippa sa main et tenta de la desserrer. Elle ne pouvait pas se transformer maintenant, tout cela n'aurait servi à rien sinon !

 **\- Ne parle pas d'elle ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle pensait ! Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ou de, ne serait-ce, prononcer son prénom ! Démon !**

L'air commença à manquer à l'elfe. Les deux gardes et Tauriel s'étaient reculés, ne comprenant pas la fureur de leur roi face à cette inconnue sortie de nulle part.

 **\- Je… ne voulais pas… qu'elle meure… non plus** , articula-t-elle.

Thranduil écarquilla les yeux.

 **\- Menteuse…** gronda-t-il.

 **\- Père !** hurla une voix qui surgit de derrière Astíriel.

Tauriel se retourna d'un bloc tandis que les yeux de Thranduil glissèrent sur l'arrivant.

 **\- Prince Legolas !** s'écria l'elfe sylvaine en s'approchant de lui.

 **\- Lâchez-la !** hurla ce dernier sans faire attention aux autres personnes présentes.

 **\- Elle n'a pas le droit d'être en vie !**

Legolas se précipita vers son père et attrapa violemment sa main, un peu en-dessous de celle d'Astíriel.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'en décider !**

L'ellon resserra tellement sa prise que Thranduil fut obligé de lâcher Astíriel qui tomba à terre. Legolas jeta un regard froid au souverain qui recula de quelques pas avant de se jeter aux côtés de l'elleth.

 **\- Meleth n** **í** **n, nin tiro** _(mon amour, regarde-moi)_ , souffla tout bas Legolas en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Elle leva les yeux vers Legolas et elle retrouva enfin ce bleu cristallin qu'elle aimait tant. L'elfe la dévisagea, ne croyant pas en ce qu'il voyait. Elle était enfin là, enfin entre ses mains.

 **\- Legolas, ni…** _(Legolas, je…)_ dit-elle en butant sur ces mots.

 **\- Ni** **ú** **-nauthant adceni lîn hind…** _(Je ne pensais revoir tes yeux…)_

Astíriel posa une main sur celle du prince en se relevant doucement. Mais, un rire cynique les interrompit.

 **\- Vous n'êtes que des fous, sortez de cette pièce…** souffla Thranduil, fatigué. **Sortez j'ai dit !** hurla-t-il en remontant les marches de son trône.

Legolas fit signe aux gardes et à Tauriel de partir et jeta un dernier regard à son père avant d'en faire de même, entraînant Astíriel à sa suite. L'elleth ne put s'empêcher de sentir une profonde tristesse pour le roi, mais, ce n'était pas de sa faute…

Puis, une fois qu'ils furent hors de la vue de Thranduil, Legolas la mena jusqu'à Ardel et Taedol qui les attendaient.

 **\- Ast** **í** **riel, alors ce fou d'Ardel ne nous a pas mentis !** s'écria Taedol en prenant l'elleth dans ses bras avec joie.

 **\- Et non, je suis de retour mon ami. Ma joie n'a d'égards que la tienne.**

 **\- Ta façon de parler à changer, que t'est-il donc arrivé ?** s'étonna-t-il en reculant.

 **\- Je pense qu'elle a beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, pourquoi n'irait-on pas manger en l'écoutant parler ?** proposa Ardel.

 **\- Mais… et… le roi ?** souffla-t-elle en regardant Legolas.

 **\- Mon père se noie dans sa tristesse depuis des centaines d'années, nous ne pouvons rien y faire** , dit-il en baissant les yeux.

 **\- Oh… Legolas…**

Il détourna les yeux.

 **\- Nous n'y pouvons rien. Allons plutôt manger, Ardel a raison, tu nous dois des explications** , dit-il sans lâcher sa main.

 **\- Bien sûr, cela me parait être la moindre des choses** , sourit-elle.

Elle hocha la tête, se préparant déjà à leur révéler une grande partie de son aventure. Les deux gardes commencèrent à avancer. Avant de les rejoindre, Legolas se pencha à l'oreille de l'elleth.

 **\- Je serais heureux que tu m'accordes un peu de ton temps après cela. J'ai aussi beaucoup de choses à te dire** , murmura-t-il.

 **\- Avec plaisir** , répondit-elle en rougissant, signe distinctif de son éducation humaine qui n'avait pas disparue.

Legolas fut heureux de le constater en se redressant. Après tout ce temps… elle était encore la même. Ou presque.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Enfin, la réunion tant attendue, et haute en couleur par-dessus le marché XD.**

 **Je ne vais pas m'épancher dessus, hein, puisque vous l'avez lue.**

 **Cependant, je tiens à me prononcer sur quelque chose d'autre ! Bien sûr, vous avez vu que Tauriel entre en jeu à partir de maintenant. Il faut aussi savoir que, dans n'importe quel fandom, je ne déteste foncièrement aucun personnage, c'est juste comme ça, je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Et surtout pas pour le motif : "tu es proche de celui que j'aime, tu vas me le voler".**

 **(Déjà, Legolas n'est pas un objet, aussi fictionnel soit-il, c'est un mode de penser que je n'incorporerais pas dans ma fiction, surtout que je cherche à lui donner une dimension littéraire correcte et un peu travaillée.)**

 **Donc, je ne ferais pas Tauriel une elfe méchante, hypocrite, violente uniquement envers notre héroïne, etc... Certes, elles ne s'entendront peut-être pas bien au début, car tout le monde ne s'aime pas dans la vie, mais ce sont deux femmes intelligentes, elles s'en sortiront sans se voler leurs chaussons. Tout ça pour dire que le caractère que je prête à Tauriel, car vous avez pu remarquer que je crée personnellement un caractère pour chaque personnage même existant (oui, je me calque quand même sur ceux du film), ne sera pas celui d'une parfaite harceleuse. Si elle agit de telle ou telle manière, c'est sûrement qu'elle a ses raisons personnelles et ses convictions, comme toutes personnes vivantes.**

 **Sur ce laïus, je vous laisse, gros bisous (et cette fois je vais peut-être m'absenter un BON moment).**


End file.
